Lord of the Harvest
by Madame Joker
Summary: The Harvest King left after the deep betrayal that caused him so much torment. He slept, oblivious to the annoying Human who was attempting to summon him. Hikari is dedicated to the task. What will happen when the arrogant deity and prideful human meet?
1. Chapter One: Prolouge

**Prologue **

I am a spirit, an entity among and above all others. I watched over the humans since the dawn of their existence. I nurtured them, fretted over their growth. I watched them mature, I watched them fail. And now I watched them destroy. They were destroying my land, my home. No matter, I loved these creatures. These witty, clever, dumb, and emotional creatures. Always changing and ever surprising. It was out of this love that I gave them what they needed.

These creatures that was so dangerous, so stupid, so amazing. I gave the Goddess part of my power and through it she and I healed the land. The creatures reached a sort of enlightenment and evolved. No longer did they harm the land; no longer did they neglect their responsibility to care for it. No longer did they see me. I feel hollow, cold, an empty shell that the pain within me resounds in. It rings from my spirit, it tears at my mind. Ripping and tearing, it bites and burns, it stings and throbs. No matter what I attempt it is in vain. I cannot do this, I cannot bear this burden. These creatures whom I sacrificed for, whom I loved, betrayed me. No longer am I within their thoughts or among their faith. Never again will they shadow my mountain base with prayers or pilgrimage.

The Goddess, my dear Goddess. They see her now, feel her sweet energy and bask in the gentle aura that she emanates. They love her that much I can see. I will cast them aside. Let them feel the pain which they have caused me. I will let my bitterness consume me; I will let the rage loose and flood my heart. No longer shall I feel this love. I will break free of my bond and shackle the creatures to their fate. They brought this upon themselves. I glanced down at this world, at the disgusting creatures. Let them forget, let them live on without me. Soon they will need me; they will come crawling, begging. Will I save them? Will I sacrifice once more? No. I will go now to my darkness. My haven where the pain cannot follow. I shall not wake; forever will I slumber while death rains down from my absence.

Could I be woken? It would take more cunning than they possessed. More determination than any of them knew, more heart and faith than any other. Devotion, bravery, faith, I scoff at these notions. For no creature could have the strength needed. None of these creatures held the right resolve. These terrible, hurtful, marvelous creatures. The humans.


	2. Chapter Two: The Bells

**Chapter Two: The Bells**

"It's alright, the Harvest Goddess would never hurt you, she just needs your help!" Finn said, reassuring her for the tenth time. "I know… I am just a bit… nervous. It's not every day you meet a deity." Hikari pushed past the tall grass. The spring was a few ancient ruins covered in ivy. At the center was a tree, although it had no leaves and was a sickly tan color. Hikari quickly stood before and Finn cried out. "Harvest Goddess! I have brought the human as you asked! Please wake up!" A deep pulsating energy filled the spring, and a woman of blue green colors appeared before them. Hikari bowed her head reverently to the beautiful being. "Thank you for coming Hikari." Hikari nodded sheepishly.

"And Finn, you've done well." Finn fluttered gently into her outstretched hands. "Hikari, do you know why you're here?" The Harvest goddess asked, cradling Finn. "You need my help. May I ask something?" The Harvest Goddess nodded. "Why do you need my help? Since you're a god, can't you fix your problem easily?" The Harvest Goddess smiled sadly. "If I could you would not be here. This tree…" the Goddess turned to stare up at its leafless boughs. "This tree is my life, it ties me to the land. If this tree is weak, then so am I. I am unable to cure this land, and I cannot leave this spring."

Hikari stared up at the tree sadly. "I need you to waken the Harvest Sprites. I would call them myself, but as I said, I am weak and they are all lost. In order to wake them you must ring the bells to restore the elements to their former glory." "Is that all?" Hikari asked, looking away from the tree and at the Harvest Goddess. "For now." Hikari wanted to ask more, but she sensed that the Harvest Goddess preferred not to answer. "Will you help?" Finn asked in a squeaky voice. Hikari looked down at him. "How could I say no?" Finn flew into her arms, muttering thanks over and over.

The Goddess nodded and a new light seemed to sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes. "Now, I will tell you what I can to aid you in your quest…"

A ripple in the blackness. A disruption. This will not be tolerated. The Harvest King mentally reinforced the blackness, pouring a small amount more energy required for maintaining his black existence. He sighed in satisfaction. Blessed nothingness. He turned back into himself and delved into his dreams.


	3. Chapter Three: The Red Bell

**Chapter Three: The Red Bell**

Hikari wiped her brow with her glove, smearing dirt on her forehead. She huffed in frustration. Farming was difficult, but she loved it. Even though the soil didn't bare the desired fruits of her labor, she loved that she was doing something for herself. Making her own living, and creating life through farming. She finished weeding and slowly stood up, stretching to ease her sore muscles. Now all was left was to milk her cows. She walked into her barn and stroked each of the beast's flanks as she moved to gather fodder. She fed and brushed them and spoke soothing words to them. She then walked up to her prize cow, Lemon. The black beast mooed softly at her approach as Hikari bent to milk her. "Morning girl." When Hikari finished she sealed and shipped the milk, her chores done.

"Hikari!" Finn screamed. "What?" She said, while dusting off her clothes. "We still have to get the ores for Ramsey! The bell is still stuck in the chimney!" Hikari pulled the hammer from her rucksack "Fine, fine. Let's get busy." Hikari jogged up the path to Garmon Mine and stopped before the caves entrance. She walked inside and paused when she noticed the other passageway was lit. "What is down there?" she asked Finn. Finn danced about nervously, seeming reluctant to answer. "Finn." Hikari prompted. "Well… it's the upper Garmon Mine." Finn noticed the glimmer of curiosity in her eyes, which was never a good sign. "But it's really very dangerous; you can't go in there just yet!"

"Alright." Hikari said as she headed toward the lower mine steps, but her eyes still lingered on the gently lit hallway. Hikari spent the rest of the day pounding rocks and finding the occasional red or yellow wonderful. It was a slow process finding ores, and no matter her effort she couldn't find any gold. "Finn it's getting late…" Finn shook his head in mute defiance. "We have to keep trying Hikari!" Hikari threw her hammer down in frustration. "Look Finn. _I _am the one who is breaking my back in order to break _these _rocks. I can't do this all day!"

Finn dropped his head and he didn't say anything. "Finn I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm just really tired and I can't find that last stupid ore…" Hikari rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Then a thought struck her. "I have one bodigizer left, that should last me another hour, but what are our chances of finding gold in the upper mines?" "But it's dangerous Hikari…" Hikari opened her hand out for Finn, and he slowly fluttered to her. "Come on Finn! I promise I'll be really careful, I won't go too far up." Finn rubbed his very tiny hands together. "You promise?" he asked. Hikari nodded. "Ok then let's go!" Finn flew off to the lower mine steps and began to ascend, Hikari hurried to keep up.

Finn waiting patiently in the hallway for her to arrive, Hikari followed him down the lightly lit corridor. The entrance was low and narrow. Hikari squirmed her way through the cramped passageway to spring out to a wide cavern. The stones were a light blue hue that glistened with moisture in the dim light, and the ceiling was higher than she's ever seen. "How many floors are there?" "Forty five I think," Finn said casually. Hikari's curiosity only intensified. "What is at the very top? Does it lead to the mountain's peak?" Finn flew toward the stairs without answering. "Finn!" He turned to face her. "Do you want to get that ore or what? We're wasting time!" Hikari clambered after him. The first few floors had a few rocks and suspicious red mushrooms, so they kept going up. Hikari counted 14 floors in all and still nothing. "Let's try another one." Finn said. Hikari grunted in response and climbed the stairs. The light was very dim on the 15th floor but Hikari could make out a few glittering rocks in the distance.

As she walked closer, careful to avoid pitfalls, the glittering masses exploded into dozens of crystal abruptions. She gaped in amazement. "Imagine how many wonderfuls are in here…" Finn fluttered into her vision. "We are here for ores Hikari, _ores!" _Hikari shook her head. "Of course, your right. Now where should we start?" Finn flew slowly over the rocks that dotted the cave. He paused over one and beckoned Hikari over. "You see that?" Hikari bent her head to examine the rock. It was like every other rock, except there was a shining yellow protrusion coming from the corner of it.

Excitement unfurled through Hikari and she hefted her hammer. Finn escaped her swing with an "Ahhh!" And Hikari struck the rock. Hikari cleared away the debris and picked up a decent sized gold ore. "And you said not to go into the upper mine!" Finn gave her a flat stare as she beamed at him. Come on we should get to Ramsey before the shop closes for today!" Full of renewed energy, Hikari walked towards the stairs. "Hikari look out!" She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she opened her mouth to ask Finn what he said. Her foot struck a crack; the ground around her began to crumble. It all happened in a split second. A choked off scream escaping Hikari's throat and Finn rushing towards her. Blackness engulfed Hikari and her stomach heaved as she fell through empty air. Engulfed with fear, Hikari blacked out.

"Hikari! Please wake up Hikari!" Finn cried. Hikari slowly opened her eyes to see Finn's orange hat bobbing in her face. She slowly sat up and rubbed her aching head. _How am I alive?_ Finn flew into her face sobbing his thanks to the Goddess for saving her. Was it the Goddess who saved her? She didn't feel the soft energy of the goddess when she fell. She felt heat, like the hot summer sun on a cloudless and breezeless day. "I am so sorry Hikari I should have told you sooner!" Finn sniffled. Hikari cradled him in her hands. "It's alright Finn," she said soothingly. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention." Hikari looked around her." Where are we?" Finn wiped his nose and looked around to. "I think we are on the first floor."

Hikari stood slowly, testing her arms and legs. Nothing broken, in fact she didn't even have a scratch. _This is just weird. _"We should go get this ore to Ramsey." Hikari walked to the steps that led out of the mine. She stopped for a moment and looked behind her. "Hikari, what is it?" She shook her head and smiled down at Finn's worried face, "Nothing, just a bit dizzy." Hikari descended down the stairs and left the ominous mine.

**The Harvest King was sleeping as normal, but thoughts troubled his dreams. He'd barely sensed the disturbance in his physical domain. Just another life form that he disregarded. But a flare of absolute terror had rang through his energy, nearly shattering his darkness. He'd directed his energy without thinking, saving the creature whose life was in danger. He'd caught her in her fall and laid her on the bottom of his domain. It all only lasted a few seconds, but it's angered him. The creature was a **_**human.**_** He saved her though, he had to. But her interference had stirred him enough to actually send part of his being into the physical world. He turned back into his self. He **_**would not **_**be woken again. He refused. With this he drifted back into oblivion. **


	4. Chapter Four: The Bell and The Moon

**Chapter Four: The Bell and the Moon**

Hikari groaned as the sunlight shined through her eyelids. She sat up and stretched. Finn flew over and sat on her blanket. "Good morning Hikari!" "Good…morning Finn." Hikari said, attempting to crack a smile. Her smile was more of a sneer which caused Finn to leap back in fright. It _was not _a good morning. It was three days ago when they had found Collin's bell. Hikari had been heading to Marimba farm to buy more Honeydew seeds when she had spotted something yellow protruding in the sand along the path. Her and Finn had rushed over to the beach and dug the bell out, but Collin was too weak to be of much help. In order to help Collin they had to bathe his bell in moonlight three times. But he had up and poofed before he could tell them _where to_ bathe his bell.

So for the past three days Hikari had searched over Castanet to find these "Moon Stones" as she liked to call them, but no such luck. They hadn't found a single one. Hikari was tired and not looking forward to working today. With another aggravated sigh Hikari forced herself out of bed and got dressed. After a brief breakfast of eggs Hikari set to work on her farm. When they had returned Alan's bell, the fire and heat of the island blazed back into life. The hot spring in the corner of her ranch was actually hot now and provided some much needed relaxation. Hikari was grateful for that at least. She walked outside to meet the cool, moist air of a summer day.

After tending to her animals Hikari watered her field of honeydew. The qualities of her crops were increasing, so much so that she was able to buy two new chickens and an egg was incubating. Hikari smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to meet the new addition to her family, not long now before it hatched. Hikari finished quickly and put her tools away. "Let's head to town." she told Finn. Hikari quickly walked quickly down the path to Harmonica town, stopping now and then to collect the occasional berry or fruit. As she crossed the bridge she spotted Phoebe leaving her father's photo store. "Morning!" She called. Phoebe jumped like a frighten cat. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." She shook her head and smiled bashfully. "No I was just… distracted." Hikari had come to befriend Phoebe among all the female on Castanet. She'd never known her confident friend to be so embarrassed. "Ok spill it." Phoebe eyed her wearily. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Hikari put her hands on her hips and eyed her friend. "I know you Phoebe; now tell me who it is." Phoebe looked around as if someone was there and then leaned close to Hikari. "The IT you're asking about is a guy I met in the upper mines." Hikari grimaced at the mention of the upper mines, not a favorite memory.

Phoebe continued. "His name is Calvin and…" Hikari stifled a laugh. "He is a fine piece of eye candy?" Hikari teased. Phoebe turned so red Hikari swore she was a tomato growing on her ranch. "So where is this fine piece of…?" Phoebe put her hand over Hikari's mouth. "_Please _stop." Hikari gently pulled her friends hand away and giggled. "Ok, ok. But where is he? I have to meet the man my friend is head over heels for." "I am not…" Phoebe began to protest but stopped. "He's at the lighthouse examining some rock on the ground. He says it has something to do with the moon." Hikari nearly ran without saying goodbye. "Alright I am going to go meet this guy." Phoebe clutched Hikari's arm. "_Please don't say anything._" "I won't." Hikari reassure her. With a final wave Hikari headed towards the lighthouse. Just as phoebe said there was a man bent on one knee examining the ground.

Either A, the dirt was fascinating. B, he was watching the grass grow. Or C, there was a moon stone there. Hikari peered over his shoulder and her heart nearly stopped. There it was a smooth flat stone with a worn picture of a moon on it. The man noticed her and began to stand. Hikari backed up to give him room. He had the Indiana Jones thing going on. An open shirt to reveal a slightly hairy chest and he sported a dark brown cowboy hat. He had an open, kind face with broad features. "Excuse me miss." Hikari smiled. "It's Hikari." "My name is Calvin." He said, tipping his hat. Hikari stooped on the ground. "What is this?" He bent down next to her and ran his finger along the moon design.

"It's a moonstone. It's meant to catch and magnify the moons rays. I discovered it by following a clue I found." Hikari looked up at him. "A clue?" Calvin stood and rummaged in his rucksack for a moment. He pulled out a heavy stone tablet with faintly carved letters inscribed in it. "I can't seem to decipher the other two clues. Perhaps you could?" Hikari nodded eagerly. Calvin handed her the tablet and she held it carefully. "Thanks Calvin." He smiled warmly at her. He dipped his head again, and it might just have been Hikari's imagination, but she thought she saw his cheeks redden just a bit. He walked towards the inn. He turned before he walked inside to wave. Hikari returned the gesture and he disappeared into the inn.

"He sure is friendly." Finn said. Hikari rolled her eyes and studied the tablet. It said, "_Catch moonlight at the mine, a musical field, and a house of light._" Hikari looked at the stone on the ground. "That is the stone at the house of light." "A musical field… That must mean flute fields!" Finn said. Hikari nodded. "We'll save the one at the mines for last. We still have some time to kill, so what do you want to do?" Hikari asked, stashing the tablet in her rucksack. "Why don't we go see Jin? You promised you'd give him that potanta root." "I almost forgot about that." Hikari made her way over the bridge and past the fishery, waving to Pascal as she went by. She stopped to say hello to Yolanda outside of Ocarina inn and was nearly at the Clinic when she stopped. She faintly smelled coffee in the air.

It wasn't coming from the inn, Jinn didn't like coffee. Following her nose Hikari made her way up the steps beside the Choral Clinic and found a large blue door. Hikari read the sign by the stairs. _"Wizard. Fortunes, Spells, and Potions." _Hikari knocked lightly on the door. No answer. She knocked again and the door didn't open. Hikari tried the knob. Locked. "So much for being sociable." Hikari left the Wizard's home and went to the clinic. She handed the root to the much thankful Doctor. Jin placed the root in a jar and stashed it on a shelf for safe keeping. "Thank you Hikari, Anissa has been feeling unwell recently and…" Hikari patted Jin's shoulder. "No problem, anything for the future Daddy and all." Jin blushed furtively. _"How did you know?" _ "Oh please," Hikari said while rolling her eyes. "Anissa hasn't left the farm in two weeks and you haven't stopped wandering around like a spaced out zombie. Plus I couldn't help notice all the _Parenting Guides _lying over there on your desk." Jin hurried to place the books in a more discreet place.

"So when is the baby due?" Jin looked over his shoulder at her for a moment. "I estimate in about five months." Hikari smiled. "Well I can't wait to meet the little dear. If you'll excuse me I have to be going now." Hikari made an exaggeratedly slow exit of the room. "Why hello Irene, have you heard the news?" Jin grabbed her arm and jerked her back into the other room. "What is it you want Hikari?" Hikari smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean?" Jin gave her a flat look. "I suppose I can keep quiet and let you announce the good news yourself… If you promise to let me be the first to see the baby after he's settled in." Jin released her arm, surprised. "That's it? You'd be the first one Anissa would…" He rubbed his forehead in annoyance. "You tease me."

Hikari couldn't suppress her smile. "You bet, and don't worry there is more to come." Jin groaned but he couldn't hide the amused smile on his face. "I'll be dreading it. See you Hikari." "Tell Anissa I said congratulations." Hikari walked out of the clinic and proceeded to waste the day away until nighttime. And of course by the time the sun set clouds began to pass over. It was well into the night before the clouds cleared enough to try the moonstone. Pulling the yellow bell from her rucksack, Hikari held the bell above the stone. For a moment nothing happened, until the moonstone began to glow brighter. A brief flash of yellow light engulfed the bell and vanished. Hikari blinked rapidly, blinded by the sudden light. When her vision cleared she examined the bell. It gleamed a little brighter and the cracks in the bells base were smaller.

"Let's go to Flute fields Hikari!" Hikari was already headed down the path out of Harmonica town, leaving Finn in her dust. After some minor confusion with Finn, and an unpleasant encounter between Finn and a baby boar, they found the second moonstone. After the bell was bathed in the moonlight it looked even better. All the cracks were gone and the bell gleamed as if freshly polished. "Finn, where is the last stone in the mines?" Finn shook his head. "It's near the mine not in it Hikari. Maybe the Harvest Goddess knows." Hikari and Finn headed up to the Garmon Mines and pushed their way through the tall grass. The Harvest Goddess stood in front of her tree as always. Alan slept by her feet. The Goddess's eyes were closed and her face was turned towards the sky. Hikari walked up to her but the Goddess didn't greet her. Puzzled, she stood besides the glowing being and tried to figure out where the goddess was… literally facing. The only things that could be see above the tree tops was the top of the mountain, obscured by clouds. The moon was just over the peak.

"Hello Hikari." The Goddess opened her dazzling green eyes and smiled warmly. "It's nice to see you again." The Goddess nodded. "What is it you need help with?" Hikari explained that they couldn't find the last stone but the tablet said it was here in the Garmon Mines. "It's above the blacksmith shop, near the mountain base. Hikari, why the uneasy look? What happened?" Hikari told the Harvest Goddess how she had nearly fallen to her death, and that she should have died but woke up unhurt. Genuine concern filled the Goddess's face. "Are you sure you alright?" She asked. Hikari nodded. "That's the thing. I fell fifteen floors and I don't have a single bruise."

The Harvest Goddess thought for a moment. "And you say you felt heat. Like the sun?" "Exactly. Was it maybe Alan? He is the element of fire and all, perhaps he saved me." The Goddess shook her head. "Alan was too weak at the time; there is no way he could have saved you. But do not fret Hikari, this is a good sign." Hikari frowned. "A sign of what?" The Goddess shook her head. "I cannot tell you now, but you need to go Hikari. Collin is fading fast." Hikari nodded and waved goodbye. She let the subject slide, but the Harvest Goddess would need to explain soon.

Just as the Goddess said, the moonstone was on the porch of an abandoned house above Ramsey's shop. Hikari set the bell on the stone. The bell glowed so bright Hikari had to look away, the ground shuddered and the air hummed. Hikari peeked from behind her hand to see Collin dancing above his bell. Only this time he was all there, not a pale see through image. "Thank you Hikari! You saved my life, just in time to." Hikari sensed that he was preparing to crack a joke, but she cut him off. "Collin where is your pedestal?" "Oh that's easy!" he replied. "It's in Craig's fields, right beside Marimba farm." Hikari pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "The gate to his fields is locked, and he is so down that he won't even farm." Finn flew into her vision, waving his small arms. "We could ask Ruth!"

Hikari knew Ruth could help her, but it would take some work on Hikari's part. "Alright, we'll see her tomorrow." "Alright!" Collin yelled. "Wake me when you get near my pedestal!" "Hey!" Hikari yelled. But Collin disappeared and his bell stopped glowing. Hikari huffed and put the bell in her rucksack. "This is not my idea of fun."

**No disturbances, no interruptions. Everything was normal again. His energy didn't stir, his blackness didn't shift. Everything is as it should be.**

_(Excuse me? Hi… a little note from the author here. Sorry this chapter isn't very long or exciting. There isn't much to go with when it comes to this bell. But I'll do my best to make sure the other chapters are much longer and way more interesting than this boring bit. Thanks for continuing to read this story!)_


	5. Chapter Five: The Blue and Green Bell

**Chapter Five: The Blue and Green Bell**

Why did this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't she just find the stupid bells, ring them, and be done with it? No, it couldn't be that easy. Fate just had to deal her the bad hand when it came to these bells! Hikari plowed the ground with extra force that day, absorbed in her own infuriated thoughts. With _a lot_ of lettuce for Ruth, she finally unlocked the gate and Hikari was able to ring Collin's bell. Thanks to that, Craig has cheered up quite nicely, Anissa didn't have to worry about seeds, and Hikari's crops were bearing the much deserved fruits of her labor. Now here is the down side. Hikari had found the green bell pedestal, but no green bell. Turns out the witch had stolen it, turned herself into a pink frog with a silly hat, and the only one who could turn her back was the Wizard.

And the Wizard. Oh he could do it, he assured her of that. But he needed ingredients. Cornmeal, a hibiscus flower, and perfect butter. Hikari had to admit though, the Wizard was hot. She had a thing for those mysterious, dashing men. Not to mention he had the coolest eyes, one yellow and one green. He was soft spoken and wore his silver hair short except for a long braid on the side of his head. He had a tattoo under his right eye and his wardrobe was pretty neat. Purple long coat, white pants, black turtle neck, and some cool Indian looking jewelry. Oh Hikari had the cornmeal, the butter was a bit tricky but she got it, and the flower? It was conveniently across the sea on Toucan Island, and the boat wasn't running. The water on the island wasn't flowing like it should around the island.

That meant Ben's bell. He was there, the bell was there, all seemed to be perfect. But the little sprite couldn't remember the song. So Hikari had to get a few items together In order to set up some device the Paolo and Phoebe had rigged to play the towns song. Everything was just peachy! Hikari already had the duck egg, which was an upside, but why was everything so complicated? Hikari finished with her plowing and set the hoe down. She pulled out her pumpkin seeds and began to plant them. Finn hovered a safe distance above her head.

Hikari you should be more positive, it could be…" Hikari cut him off. "Don't say it Finn, because every time someone says it could, it _will _get worse." Finn pouted in silence while Hikari finished her farm work. "Alright let's catch those fish." Hikari walked over to her pond and cast her line. After about two hours and a lot of algae, Hikari caught five catfish. She then headed towards Harmonica Town and headed into the Watery cave. She told Finn to stay with Ben, and headed into the mines. It was dark, watery, and very humid. Not the best conditions for mining. But Hikari forged ahead, going deeper and deeper to find what she needed. When Hikari came to the last floor she was surrounded by rocks.

With no other way out she began to pound the rocks with her hammer, clearing away the debris as she looked. And there, out if the corner of her eye, Hikari saw something gleam. She made her way towards it. It was a round rock lying in a puddle. She lifted it out and cleaned the mud from it. The smooth surface of a black pearl gleamed up at her. _All this trouble for such a little thing._ Hikari placed the black orb in her rucksack and climbed out of the mine. She then headed towards Paolo in the lighthouse, which helped her to set up his contraption. The duck egg rolled down the roof, landed in the scales, causing the pearl to fly to fly into the wind… thing. Then the fish were off, swimming down into the fountain causing the keys to play the song.

"We did it!" Finn cried. "We sure did," Hikari said. "Let's go see Ben now." Hikari and Finn descended the steps into the Watery Cave, Ben was there waiting. "I remember the song now!" Ben turned towards his bell and held up his small hands. "Now Blue Bell, may you play your melody." He chanted. "Melody of the bell, may you ring throughout the land!" The bell began to move, slowly as first, then it built up speed. As it rang energy filled the cavern and exploded out of the entrance in a rush of blue. As it passed by her Hikari thought she felt water flowing over her skin. "The water of this land and the oceans surrounding it should be back to normal now. Thank you Hikari, now I can return to the Harvest Goddess." With that he disappeared.

Finn gave a shrill little squeak. Hikari turned to see what was wrong with him. Standing there was a guy. Yes, big surprise. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. The bored look on his face matched his neat and business like clothes. "You…" He said, walking forward to examine the bell. "Are you the one who rang this bell? No, that's impossible…" Hikari waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you talking to me or yourself?" He pushed his hair back. "Oh, you're the rancher my Father was talking about. "I'm the mayor's son, Gill. I've been investigating the disappearance of various bells around the island. It seems this one is safe however…" He rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well… until next time."

"Hey Gill!" Hikari called after him. "My name is Hikari by the way, thanks for asking!" His eyebrows furrowed in anger and he kept walking. "Hikari…" "Let's go home Finn." As Hikari took the path out of Harmonica she noticed the water. It _was _better. The water was cleaner and flowed more smoothly. And you could actually hear the sound of the waves. It used to be so silent on the beach. Hikari kept moving. When she arrived at her house she closed the door behind her and locked it. Without bothering to turn the lights out, Hikari fell on her bed exhausted.

Hikari wasn't woken up by the sun or her alarm; it was someone pounding on her door. It was four in the morning, and Hikari was prepared to kill whoever it was at her door. Hikari opened her door, her axe at the ready. "Whoa! Hikari it's me!" Chase ducked his hands in the air. "Chase! Are you trying to get killed?" Hikari lowered her axe and leaned it against the wall. Chase stood and eyed her warily. "Come in." She said, heading towards the kitchen. Chase closed the door behind her and followed her into the kitchen. Her cat, Iris, immediately came up to him to rub on his legs. Chase leaned down and scratched her ears. "Hikari, do you need help with that?"

"I can make coffee Chase." Hikari got two mugs from her cabinet and poured him some, pouring milk into her own. "I don't drink mine black." He said. Hikari hastily put her mug down and got some creamer out. "Sorry, it's a habit." He grunted and sipped his coffee. "Who here drinks their coffee black?" Hikari placed her mug on the counter. "So what are you here for Chase?" He finished his mug and placed it in the sink. "I came to tell you the boat is back, Pascal has returned." "You're telling me this _now?_" Hikari yelped. She ran to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. "Wait a minute I'll be ready soon." She yelled through the bathroom door. Chase sat down at the table, stroking the cat. Hikari flew out of the bathroom. "Come on!" She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door.

"Hikari even if we run we can't get there in time, slow down!" Hikari ignored him and whistled loudly. After a few moment Lemon, her prize cow, shuffled out of the barn. Lemon walked up to her, sleepy eyed, and butted her head against Hikari's arm. "What is that thing for?" Chase asked. "That thing," Hikari said angrily, "is called Lemon. She is going to give us a ride." Chase pulled his arm from her grasp and stepped back. "I am not getting on that thing, besides she's a cow! She can't move much faster than us." Hikari hopped onto Lemon's back, positioning her legs to wrap around the beast's girth. "Get on or I'm leaving you here."

Chase eyed the cow, which seemed to be glaring at him. With an aggravated sigh, he swung his leg over Lemon and hooked an arm around Hikari's waist. "Hang on." Which was an understatement. Lemon took off; Chase would have flown if it wasn't for his grip on Hikari's waist. The ground flew under Lemon's hooves, then the bridge, and soon they were passing the Tailor's. Lemon slowed, and then stopped as they neared the dock. Hikari slid off Lemon's back, landing gracefully. Chase dismounted, staggered, and fell. Hikari laughed, and hauled him up. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thanks for coming to get me Chase! You can take Lemon home if you want; she can find her own way back home." Lemon mooed in protest. Chase gave the cow a wide berth. "I'll pass." She frowned, but didn't argue. "Well thanks again Chase!" Hikari released him and made her way toward the dock. Chase rubbed his neck awkwardly and headed home.

Finn flew around Hikari's head. "Hikari look!" Surrounded by the town was an older man. He sported a pipe, captain's hat, and blue coat. He bowed his head when Hikari came forward. "The names Pascal miss." Hikari smiled and shook his hand. "The name is Hikari, Pascal. How would you feel getting back to sea soon?" His eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas. "That sounds like it'd be to my liking. How soon?" Hikari pulled a ticket from her rucksack. "How about now?" He took the ticket and placed it in his pocket. "Where to Hikari?" "Toucan Island." She replied.

The boat ride took about two hours. Hikari held her stomach till the last minute. Right when the boat was tied to the dock Hikari heaved up her breakfast of coffee and the eggs Pascal had made her on the ride over. She took the hankie offered to her; silently thanking him and wiped her mouth. "Will you be ok?" Hikari pressed her hand to her forehead. "Yeah, I just need some air." Pascal helped her off the boat. "I'll be here till you want to leave." Hikari gave him her thanks and walked across the Beach of Toucan Island. Hikari walked up the steps to Pineapple Inn and opened the door to an argument. A young tan woman in exotic clothes was screaming at an elder woman who was obviously her mother. "I don't want to stay here forever! I'm not a child anymore!" The elder woman yelled back, just as loud. "You're still a child Selena. You're _not _going and that is final!"

Selena looked like she was on the verge of tears. She ran past Hikari and slammed the Inn's door behind her. The elderly woman sighed heavily and then spotted Hikari. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. "Did you see all that?" Hikari nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry you had to witness our family squabble. My name is Sue, this is my husband Sampson." The bulky man behind the counter waved at her in greeting. "If there is anything you need please ask one of us." Hikari nodded and left the inn. No way was she going to get the flower with all this going on. The girl Selena was over on the beach, sitting in the sand with her knees huddled against her chest. "Hello?" Selena jumped like a startled cat. "Don't scare me like that!" "My name is Hikari, are you going to be ok?" Hikari immediately regretted asking, for Selena put her hands on her hips and raised her nose to the air like she was sniffing the wind. "Of course I am. Something that stupid couldn't upset me so easily."

Best to avoid this one, Hikari thought. "Ok, well I'll be seeing you…" "Wait!" Selena said, grabbing Hikari's arm and spinning her around. "You can't just leave, especially when you only know half the story!" Hikari pulled her arm free. "Story…?" Oh boy here it comes. Selena began to wave her hands in the air as she ranted. "It's not fair! My mother won't let me go to Harmonica Town! I'm old enough to make my old decisions. I can't pursue my destiny here!" Hikari did her best to sneak away. "I just want to dance!" This intrigued Hikari. "Dance? You're a dancer?" Selena nodded. "Isn't it obvious by the way I'm dressed?" Hikari almost said she resembled an exotic dancer more than a professional one. "Yeah… um I'll be going now." "Don't you want to see me dance?" No, no I don't, Hikari thought.

"I want to!" Finn said enthusiastically. "Sure." Hikari said. Selena smiled happily and took a place in the sand. Hikari sat. The dance lasted about ten minutes. It was mostly composed of gyrating hips and stomach with a graceful combination of hand and leg movements. Hikari clapped for her, and then stood. "You're actually quite good." "Better than good, I'm great!" She said haughtily. Hikari smiled. "You got talent. I really have to go now, Pascal is waiting." A strange look entered Selena's eyes. "The boatman?" She asked. "Yeah, that's him. It was nice meeting you Selena; I hope you and your mom can work things out." Selena smiled a much too friendly smile, and waved goodbye to her. Hikari made her way to the boat, and Pascal set off.

This time the ride didn't bother Hikari, but it was probably because her stomach had nothing more to heave up. "Tell me when you want to try your sea legs again." Hikari took his offered hand and jumped off the boat, onto the dock of Harmonica Town. "Thanks Pascal, you'll be the first one I come to." Hikari turned when she heard a much too feminine squeal. Selena was there, standing on the dock with awestruck eyes. "So _this _is Harmonica Town." She said. Hikari stormed up to her. "What are you doing here Selena?" Selena grabbed Hikari's hand and shook in excitement. "I'm here because of you Hikari! If you hadn't come to the island I wouldn't have been able to stow away on the ship!"

Hikari almost dropped her jaw like a surprised Looney Toon. "Thanks Hikari!" And with that Selena skipped down the road to happiness. Great, she'd helped a teenage girl run away from her parent's house. Hikari dragged herself home, too tired from the day's events to bother with Finn's complaints. The next day Hikari woke up to an obnoxious letter in her mailbox. It was from Selena, saying she should come by the Brass Bar. After a long day Hikari wasn't looking forward to it, but she went. Hikari walked into the Brass Bar, feeling the warmth from the fireplace and the inviting smell of food from the kitchen. Hikari walked over to Hayden, he looked up from the glass he was cleaning. Hayden was a sturdy older man, with a beard and serious eyes. But his stern face shifted into a smile when Hikari came over. "Haven't seen you in a while, thought Chase's sour attitude might have scared you off." Chase grunted from the kitchen, displeased at Hayden's teasing. "Oh he's not too bad once you get him use to human company." Hikari replied. "It seems the increased company has only made me worse." Chase huffed. Hikari and Hayden laughed together and even Chase tried to prevent a smile. "So what will it be?" Hayden asked. "Apple Martini, make it strong." Hayden immediately went to work preparing the alcohol. Strange music sounded in the corner of the room. On a small stage Selena was dancing in her exotic clothes. A serene smile lit her features. When the music ended Selena set her eyes on Hikari, who felt like a bird being eyed by a cat. "Hikari you really came!"

"Yep." Was all Hikari said? Hayden handed Hikari her drink, which she downed in one gulp. Hayden came from behind the counter. "Selena will be dancing her from now on. She's quite good and we needed to brighten this place up a little." Hikari patted Selena on the shoulder. "Living the dream, eh?" Selena nodded and handed Hikari a heavy envelope. "Could you deliver this to my parents?" she asked. "Sure." Hikari took the envelope and stashed it in her pocket. "I was going to go that way after I left." After saying goodbye to Hayden and Selena, Hikari once again rode Pascal's ship to Toucan Island. Hikari walked into the Inn and was jumped by a distraught mother. "Where is Selena?" Hikari simply handed her the envelope, which she tore open and read furtively. Sampson gingerly folded the letter and laid it on the counter. "It sounds like she's doing well." He said to Sue. Sue's eyes were overflowing with tears. "Yes… but she's still so young." Sampson rubbed her back soothingly. "We knew she would leave the nest eventually, we just have to trust that we raised her well and that she can take care of herself."

Sue dried her eyes and stood up straight. "I'm going fishing." With that she headed out the door. "She just needs some time to herself." Sampson explained. "Thank you for delivering the letter. Here's a little something to show our gratitude." He pulled out a pink flower. "It's a hibiscus. A special flower only found on this island." Hikari took the flower. "Thank you! You have no idea how badly I needed this!" Sampson gave a hearty laugh, making Hikari feel sheepish. "Glad I can help. Tell Selena to come see us soon." Hikari said her goodbyes and wisely avoided the upset Sue. Pascal sailed her back and she ran towards flute fields. Fin was flying by her side. "After this just one more bell Hikari!" Hikari nodded, breathing heavily as she ran. "I know Finn. Things are finally looking up!"

**Something was wrong. His domain in the physical world was changing. The Harvest Goddess's once pale energy was beginning to brighten. But not enough. She would fade. He would keep sleeping. This is what the humans got when they chose to forget him, to cast him out of their lives. But **_**that **_**human was trying to summon him, to tear him from his peaceful slumber. He would ensure she didn't. The Harvest King probed his darkness, searching through the fleeting energies of the many creatures of the physical world. Then he found her. The soft blue aura of the human he'd saved. She was sleeping, so her energies were mingling on the energy plane where he resided.**

**The Harvest King plunged into her energy, shredding her dream and binding her aura. He felt her silent scream, her frightened energy thrashing to get free from his inescapable hold. He spoke clear to her so that she would hear him in the physical world. **_**You would be wise to stop testing me, Human. I am gone for a reason. If you summon me, I will kill you.**_** With that he released her energy, which raged out of control and vanished in a second. Satisfied, the Harvest King slept once more.**


	6. Chapter Six: The Truth

**Chapter Six: The Truth**

Hikari loved the Goddess. She was a kind and caring being who only wished for good. But she wasn't telling Hikari what she knew. The Harvest Goddess didn't trust her. "I _do _trust you Hikari. I can't tell you though; it's not the right time." Hikari did her best not to yell at the Goddess. "You don't trust me Goddess. You're afraid to tell me because you think I will be overwhelmed. You think I'll run and leave you." Hikari took the Harvest Goddess's hand in her own. "After what happened, I _need _to know." The Goddess sighed sadly in defeat. "Alright Hikari." She said. "Thank you Goddess. I swear I won't leave you, even if you tell me the end of the world is coming." The Goddess gestured for Hikari to sit, which she did.

"Long ago," the Goddess began. "This land had many people, not as many as today. They lived off the land, and at first took care of it. Then they began to lose control. The humans abused the land for a long time. Then I was born. I was very weak because of the lands state. So the Harvest King, my brother, gave me this tree." The Goddess turned to face her sick tree, the source of her life. "It gave me enough strength to live, and slowly the Harvest King and I healed the land. But the humans didn't change, again they destroyed it."

Hikari squirmed in her seat, feeling guilty for being a human. "But we still loved them. I still love them." She said, easing Hikari's mind. "He gave another part of himself to me. He created five bells that harnessed the five elements to my sprites. Alan is fire, Collin is land, Ben is water, Daren is wind, and Edge is heart." Hikari looked at the sprites who were gathered around her, they all had sad looks on their faces. "Heart?" "The love the people and creatures have to the land, the lands spirit." The Goddess explained. "The Harvest King is very powerful, so his strength was only briefly diminished. But it was still a _part _of his being, not something to be handed over lightly."

With a shaking breath the Harvest Goddess continued. "So again we healed the land. And finally you humans evolved, or realized what you had been doing. The people cleaned up the island, took greater care in their actions, and their efforts paid off. They built a shrine around my spring." Hikari looked back at the ruins. "As I said, it was a _very _long time ago. The humans forgot the Harvest King." "What do you mean?" Hikari asked. "A deity can sense when humans no longer think they need them, or they forget. It's painful. I would not know the feeling myself, but the anguish he felt rang through the lands spirit. The people thought he was only a fairy tale, and saw only me. So the Harvest King left. He told me his absence would affect the land one day, and that the land would wither. What he foretold has become true. But he didn't predict you. His contempt for humans blinded him to the good that some of them had within."

"So that is why he will kill me, because I'm waking him from a nap to help save his sister's life?" The Goddess took Hikari's hands and pulled her up. "You don't understand Hikari. He is immortal, so the pain he felt will never fade, never diminish. It is always there to torment him" A brief idea flashed through Hikari's mind. "Can't it be healed?" The Goddess looked at her, puzzled. As if she what she said made no sense of all. "I wouldn't know. I don't think it is impossible, but it takes one heart to heal another. And the Harvest King would never let that happen."

Hikari fisted her hand in her hair. This Harvest King was _impossible._ "So I'm up against a super all powerful deity who wants to kill me. Great." The Harvest Goddess clutched her hand. "You're not going to leave are you?" Hikari gently pulled away. "No, I swore didn't I? So where is Edge?" Collin crossed his little arms. "He's probably off crying somewhere again." "Collin," the Harvest Goddess scolded. She then closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating. "He's somewhere sacred, in the tallest point of Harmonica Town." She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, that is all I know." The Goddess said. "I know where he is." Hikari replied. "Thank you for telling me Harvest Goddess. I know it pained you to relive the memories." The Goddess's eyes seemed to film over for a moment, and then they cleared. She stood straight and strong, as was befitting of a deity. "Go Hikari, and do what you must."

**The Harvest King decided then and there. He would go even deeper, he would be so immersed in his darkness he would not sense the physical world. Nor would he sense the other energies of this plane. Only he forever cut off from that painful existence.**

_(Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I thought it was important to the drama of the plot, and kind of an insight of what it might, kind of be the reason why the harvest king wasn't there. This is how it happened in my imaginary dreamland anyway.)_


	7. Chapter Seven: Unwanted Memories

**Chapter Seven: Unwanted Memories**

The Harvest King had been asleep for a very long time. There was no real measure of time in the energy world. What could be a day in the physical world could be conceived as a hundred years on the energy plane. This was the reason the Harvest King had left. Time was supposed to help him forget, so cover his wounds to where he couldn't even see them. But they remained. Before he left the pain had always been with him. Sometimes it came in small ripples. Other times it was like the clashing of great wave against a defiant cliff face. But no matter how he endured, it remained. Tearing his being apart, driving him mad. He'd never felt such pain, never before in his immortal life. He loved these humans, so like him but not like him.

He remembered the first time humans had come. What strange creatures they were. He himself was really nothing but energy in the physical world. But the presence of the humans had stirred him. He saw how hopeless they were, how much they needed guidance. This caused him to become a god. From then on he had always been there, silent, but watching. He loved these silly creatures. And in time they had grown, evolved. Some could even see him. Children came, such wonderfully innocent creatures. Once a human had come to pray to him and left his child at the mountain base. The Harvest King had gone down to visit the little human. And how funny it was! With its yapping and jumping, so full of energy. In time the Harvest King felt the peoples need for me. From this need the Harvest Goddess was born. This saddened the King that he couldn't cherish his humans alone, but he was overjoyed to have a sister. She was a frail thing, kind and gentle and always wanting to do well. She had some power over nature, enough to direct the energies of the land. But it was _he _who gave the life. It flowed from him into every creature, small and large.

To his dismay, the people began to change. They ignored the Goddess and him, not wanting to hear their warnings. Slowly the land began to die, his beloved sister was fading. He would not let it happen. If the Goddess died, the people would leave, he would be alone again. The King had taken part of his being from himself, a piece of his immortal soul, and gave the Goddess her tree. It bound her life to it, and its energy healed the land, along with the five bells he'd given the sprites. What odd little creatures, always dancing around his sister. The Harvest King had been exhausted, but he felt great joy that the humans would stay, that he could still watch over them. It was not so. The King felt his being slowly fade from their hearts. No one came to him for prayers, no children played at the base of his mountain; they couldn't even see him anymore. Desperate the Harvest King had left his duties to appear before the people. He focused nearly all his power so they would see him, someone, and anyone. An old man walked across his path. It was the child from so long ago he had visited. The old man had stopped for a moment, and seemed to peer at him.

Sweet relief and overwhelming joy filled his heart. Even if it was just one, one human, it was enough. The old man turned and yelled over his shoulder. A child ran up to him and held his arm to support him. The old man with the child walked towards him. The King had reached out his hand, wanting to greet the one who still needed him. The old man and child walked past, not seeing. They vanished down a path toward the Goddess Spring. The Harvest King, at that moment, shattered. His silent scream had echoed through the earth, the sky, the air. All the life forms of the earth cowered at his immense pain. The Goddess appeared before him, not long after. He was standing on his mountain, looking down on the earth below. "_Brother, why are you in such pain?_" He turned on her, his power crushing his sisters into a small existence. "_The humans need you, my dear sister." _He said. She had cowered before his power, his overwhelming hate. "_Hear me now, Harvest Goddess. Your humans will repeat their mistakes. This land will die, and so will they. And even you won't be able to help them. Long after I am gone they will need me once more. You will weaken, and eventually fade. I will not help them, or you." _With her last remaining bit of strength the Goddess clung to him, sorrow radiating from her. "_Brother, I felt your pain. Do not let this rage consume you and blind your heart. Let me help you." _The Harvest King dispersed his energy, preparing for his transition into the energy plane. "_You cannot help, nothing can. I am no longer wanted here, no longer am I needed. My purpose is lost." _The Goddess pleaded once more. _"I need you." _The King turned to her, his being nearly gone from the world oh the humans. "_But you see my dear, sweet sister, I do not need you._"

**No! The Harvest King buried the memories deep within himself. His slumber was almost shattered. The human's interference was stirring his being, drudging up the pain he so desperately wanted to forget. His hate grew. ** **His blackness was weakening, he could feel the Goddesses energy, and she could feel his. He felt the gentle touch of her probing aura. It tried to enter his darkness, to shed light on his mind. **_**Brother.**_** Her soft voice said, echoing through him. With a roar he slashed at her energy, cutting it. He swallowed himself into the pits of his non-existence. He felt the Goddesses pain as his thoughts faded, his dreams began to disappear. So dark was it. He didn't know what he was, who he was. He was just there, not existing, never to be woken. Before he was completely engulfed, he felt at peace. No more hurt.**

The Goddess felt her energy cut, nearly snapping her fading power. He'd almost killed her. She didn't care. It has been so long, she thought. The Goddess, after millennia of silence, of worry and confusion, she had found her brother. Even if it was only for a moment, she'd felt his warm being. But his hate had grown, so much so the Goddess feared his summoning. He just might kill the humans instead of help them. And Hikari, what was she to do for her poor mortal friend, who couldn't hope to stand a chance against a God?


	8. Chapter Eight: The Love of the Town

**Chapter Eight: The Love of the Town**

It was raining; the water beat upon Hikari as she neared the heavy wooden doors of the church. No thunder, nor lightning. Just the constant splatter of the thousands of droplets that hit the ground, it beat upon the earth like a million tiny drums. She knocked on the doors once, twice. Nothing. Hikari pulled the doors open and stepped into the dry warmth of the church. It was completely silent. No lights, not even creaking from the rafters. Hikari walked down the aisle between the pews, water dripping from her onto the red velvet carpet. He boots made a dull thudding as they fell, creating eerie echoes in the building. She felt the skin on her scalp tighten in fright, a shiver running down her spine all the way to her toes. It was way to quiet.

There in the darkness, a pitiful and mournful keen. She felt like running back into the storm. This was just _creepy._ Something slammed open and rushed past her, screaming. Perry ran out into the storm, yelling all the way. "Ghost!" His screams were swallowed by the rain and the church doors slowly shut. Finn gulped beside her. "I don't like this." He said in a shaky whisper. "I know." Hikari said, her own voice shaking. "But we have to." Hikari made her way to door that always remained locked. It opened on the first try, inside stairs led to the top of the church. Like a black void, Hikari thought. The keening grew louder as they ascended the stairs. Hikari felt around the room when she came up. Her fingers touched the coolness of metal, her hands felt around the large object. It was the bell. Someone screamed. Hikari fell back onto the floor, a scream of her own lodged in her throat. Finn was hiding in her shirt, shaking in fright. "Don't hurt me!" said a small voice.

What the… Hikari stood and moved towards the bell. Again the voice pleaded for its life. "Edge it that you?" The crying stopped for a moment. "How do you know me?" Hikari felt relief flood through her body. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to get so spooked. "It's alright, I won't hurt you Edge. The Harvest Goddess sent me to help you." The room flooded in a bright purple light. Hikari squinted, dazed by the sudden radiance. When her vision cleared, she saw a red eyed, purple sprite. "I can't ring the bell." He said simply. Hikari bent down on her knees. "Why?" She asked him. "The bell is weak. In order to ring it, the one who asks of it must be loved." That stung. Hikari drew back at the emotional blow. "There is no one in my life like that." She muttered. Finn laid his tiny hand on her cheek in comfort. Edge sighed. "That is unfortunate. No family?" Hikari shook her head, not liking how the conversation was going. "Then you will need to make many friends. Follow me." He said, and he flitted down the steps.

Hikari stumbled after him and into Perry's room. The light was on and Edge was standing in front of a mural. It was dull and held no color. A faint image of a winged figure stood before a lush, grand tree. The sun shined its rays on them as if in blessing. "Long ago, humans used to come here and pray before this altar. They would tell their wishes to it, and even though not everyone was granted, they were heard. I provided comfort for them and I was happy. But now nobody has come to this altar. Only Parry bothers to light incense and pray to it. That is why you can still see a faint image." Hikari scratched her chin in thought. "So I need to get wishes?" Edge nodded, turning to her. "Yes. But not just any wish. The person's true desire, their hearts wish. To do that they will need to know you personally. You must befriend the villagers."

"How many wishes exactly?" Hikari asked. Edge shook his head in aggravation. "I need ten, but the more the better!" Hikari did a fist pump. Alright! She only needed four! "I have six now." Edge stepped back, as she and Finn relayed the wishes of Hikari's friends to the altar. The mural began to glow. Color slowly drifted back into the drawing. The grass was a light shade of green, complimented the blue colors of the goddess and the leaves of the tree. Edge jumped into her face. "Go and bring back four wishes Hikari. I have waited a long time, and during that time I have slept. I felt the Goddess's energy on the other side. It's fading, even though you've tolled the bells, she will fade and die with the tree. We need to summon the Harvest King, and soon."

Hikari felt her legs shake, and her knees almost buckled. She still remembered the terror of the Harvest King's presence. She'd been dreaming, minding her own business. Then she felt as if somebody had grabbed her very soul and was squeezing it till it snapped. He's spoken in her mind, stabbing her with his power. It was the presence of an inhuman being, who would think nothing of killing her if she tried his patience again. But along with that horrifying moment, Hikari had an answer to another question. It was _he _who had saved her, Hikari was sure of it. Even in that terrifying moment, she'd felt the same heat of the summer sun, the kind of heat she had felt when she nearly fell to her death. So one moment he was saving her life, the next threatening to end it. Deities were so complicated. Hikari gave her assurances to Edge, who then disappeared to sleep inside his bell once more.

The next day Hikari set to work. She knew who would be the easiest to befriend. Candace, Luna, Maya, and Toby. One, because Hikari wanted to be friends with them, and two because all the items they loved were the simplest to acquire. "Way to think cheap." Finn commented. Hikari blew in his face to get him to shut up. And so Hikari would tend to her animals and crops and set off to town early. Passing by Luna and Candace every day to talk and offer them gifts. Maya was next. She would be inside Ocarina Inn helping her mom with the dishes or washing tables. Maya was a bit tricky. Hikari knew she liked almost all foods, but _which _foods were her favorites?

Hikari was walking towards the inn one fine morning when she heard music. It was a guitar, playing a lazy, cheerful tune. She ascended the steps to see Calvin, the home town Indiana Jones. Hikari could see why Phoebe liked him; he was kind and easy going. He stopped playing when he saw Hikari headed for him. A nervous look seemed to cross his face to be replaced by a warm smile. "Miss Hikari." he said politely, tipping his hat. She reached in her bag to hand him a cocktail. His eyes lit up when he took a sip. "Blueberry is my favorite." Hikari gestured with her hands toward his guitar. "I never knew you could play." He shrugged in response. "It's a hobby. Hikari…"

He took a deep breath and continued speaking. "Would you mind having dinner with me this evening?" She almost leaped away in surprise. "A date?" She gulped. Calvin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Um, just as friends. You know… that sort of thing." Finn shook his head, silently telling her not to. "If it's as friends, then I don't mind." "Meet me at the Brass bar at eight o'clock." Calvin said. Hikari waved goodbye and left him to his music. Maya nearly kissed her, she was that happy when Hikari had handed her a cake. Turns out she has quite a sweet tooth. Hikari headed home to get ready for her… meeting with Calvin. Not paying much attention to her clothing, Hikari slipped on a casual red outfit and comfortable shoes. The sun was nearly setting when she made it to the bar, Calvin was there waiting, his smile was warm as he greeted her. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her and helped her into her seat. Kathy brought them their drinks, giving a sly wink at Hikari as she left.

Perplexed, Hikari sipped her cocktail. Calvin proved to be a wonderful dinner guest. He would ask her questions about what history she knew, and when she said her main focus was on Egypt, he really got into it. He described the legends and the gods, what they represented and how the people honored them. By the time the food came Hikari's head was a history book. Calvin continued to speak, and Hikari politely listened. She dabbed at her ravioli half-heartedly, her mind elsewhere. The Harvest King… what was he exactly. A jerk by the sound of it, but Hikari couldn't wrap her mind around how he could abandon his sister, just because a few people ignored him. She stopped picking at her plate. "_That's not quite right," _Hikari thought.

Hikari knew what it was like to be alone. To have all she cared about lost. But his situation was different, according to the Harvest Goddess. He only knew the people so long ago, what it must have been like for him. To slowly lose the one's you cared for, to fade from their minds, to where they couldn't even _think _of you. Something welled up in Hikari's heart. It beat painfully. This feeling wasn't pity, no it was… sympathy. He'd left to escape the torture and Hikari was forcing him to face it. No wonder he threatened her. _But why save me then? _The Harvest Goddess feared the Harvest King would kill her, but every time Hikari thought about it the less she believed.

Calvin cleared his throat loudly. Hikari sat up and lowered her eyes sheepishly. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hikari shook her head. "I'm sorry Calvin, my thoughts were elsewhere." He emptied his cocktail. "Am I boring you?" he said teasingly. Hikari allowed a smile to tug at the corner of her lips. "On the contrary you're so fascinating I couldn't take you all in at once. Hey Calvin…" Calvin raised his head, "Yes?" "What do you know about the Harvest King?" She asked on impulse. He took the glass Kathy gave him and she walked away. "You mean the legend?" Hikari nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Well the story says there used to be a powerful being like the sun; he resided on the highest mountain in the land. He watched over the land and life. But it's a legend because the goddess had been the one who's watched over us." Hikari leaned over the table, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"But what if it's true?" She said. Calvin gave a loud laugh, causing to Chase to turn from the kitchen and raise an inquisitive eyebrow. "Hikari it's just a fairy tale. Make believe, nothing but a bed time story to tell children." Hikari banged her fists on the table, causing her empty glass to shatter on the ground. Not a sound was made, even Selena stopped dancing. "It's not just a fairy tale!" Hikari yelled, her anger lacing every word. Calvin leaned back in surprise at her outburst. Hikari realized what she'd done wish a shock. She pulled out some coins and laid them on the table. "Here is the money for my food and to pay for the cup," she said to Hayden. She turned and bowed to Calvin. "Thank you for a lovely evening, I apologize for my rude behavior. Goodbye." Hikari marched out the bar, leaving the town in a hurry. Just as she as passing the Photo Shop Calvin caught up to her. "Hikari!" He yelled. She ignored him and kept walking. Hikari whistled, loud and shrill. The next instant Calvin's hand was on her shoulder, pulling her to a stop.

Hikari shrugged it off and tried to keep going. "Hikari why are you so upset?" Hikari kept marching, ignoring him. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Hikari, what was that about?" "Nothing, Calvin let go of me." Hikari tried to pull her arm free, but he didn't release his grip. She eyed him. "I said _let go of me."_ Her voice was deathly calm. "Not until you explain that." She pushed against his chest. "I told you it was nothing! I don't want to talk about it. Just go away." In a blur Calvin grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers, her body pressed against his. Hikari fought him, but his grip was like iron, unyielding. "Let go!" She yelled through clenched teeth. His grip became painful on her arm as he pulled her closer. Hikari raised her free hand to punch him, but he stopped the blow, pinning her arms between them. Four things happened at once. Chase was yelling something as he saw them, Calvin turned in surprise, Hikari kneed him between the legs, and Lemon rammed into Calvin. The great black beast sent him flying, nearly gashing him with her horns. Lemon stomped her hooves, preparing to charge. Hikari grabbed her by the horns and turned her around. "No girl! It's ok, I'm fine, and it's alright."

Lemon didn't take her eyes off Calvin, lying unconscious on the ground. Chase kneeled beside Calvin and hauled him to his feet. Calvin opened his eyes and hugged his side in pain. His eyes met Lemons, who bellowed in rage and lunged. "_No!" _Lemon skidded to a halt and met Hikari's eyes. "Please Lemon, it's over now." The cows deep brown eyes held hers for a moment, then Lemon stepped back a few reluctant paces. "Is he going to be ok?" She asked Chase. He nodded. "I don't think it's that bad, mostly some bruising. She probably didn't charge that hard because you were to close to him." Hikari sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Chase slung one of Calvin's arms over his shoulder. "To bad I couldn't have been the one to do it, that's some cow you've got there." Lemon mooed and butted Hikari's side, leading her away. Great, a cow was herding her. "Thanks Chase, sorry to bother you." Chase's words were short and angry. "Hikari it's not your fault, this idiot drank too much. It's not a problem, go home and rest before your cow kills this drunk."

Lemon pushed against her, reinforcing Chase's words. "Thanks." She said simply. Hikari slung her leg over Lemon's back, which shot down the road before Hikari could say anything else. Lemon eased to a stop in front of Hikari's home. She slid off the beasts back slowly, exhausted and worn out. Hikari attempted to lead Lemon into the barn, but the large creature refused to budge. "You're going to stand outside my door all night aren't you?" Lemon mooed defiantly and sat down on her strong legs. Hikari wrapped her arms around her neck and stroked her soft back. "Thanks Lemon." Hikari walked into her house, locking all the doors. She showered, scrubbing her skin ruthlessly. She felt disgusting. Satisfied that she thoroughly abused her skin with soap, Hikari climbed in to bed. She slept, able to take comfort from Lemon's protective presence outside.

Hikari woke early the next morning, Lemon still outside. She was bellowing loudly, causing her other animals to respond in kind. Hikari fell out of bed in her hurry to get to the door. She yanked it open, and there was Chase with Calvin. They saw her in all he pajama clad glory. "Easy Lemon." The cow turned to her and sniffed at her, checking if she was alright. "Like I said, that's some cow." Chase said. Hikari crossed her arms, casually leaning against Lemon's side. "What is he for?" Chase smacked Calvin's arm. He grunted and looked down in shame. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last evening. I just… I was drunk and you left so quickly." He raised his head and looked her in the eye. "You must understand. My feelings caused me to act rashly; I hope you can forgive me."

Hikari didn't blush at his obvious hint about his feelings, she just looked at him. Chase gave him his own angry glare. Hikari met Lemon's eyes, as if the cow could read her mind. "I can't return your feeling Calvin." His eyes widened, and then he nodded slowly. Hikari walked up to him, raising his chin. "I know someone who can though, although I don't think your right for her. But who knows, if anyone can fix your confused brain it's her." Hikari smiled. Calvin hesitated, and then a smile tugged at his mouth. His shoulder's dropped in relief at Hikari's acceptation of his apology. Then his eyebrows knitted together in thought. "But who is she?" Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "If you're not too stupid, you should be able to figure it out. Maybe." Chase covered his mouth, suppressing a laugh. "Oh, and Calvin." Hikari said, her voice as sharp as a knife. "If you ever touch me, or hurt the girl, I will personally see to your funeral. That is if Lemon doesn't beat me to it." Calvin smiled in amusement, and then faltered. He looked from Hikari's smiling face to Lemon's angry brown eyes, uncertain if she was jesting.

"If there is anything I can do for you, just ask." "Oh I'll let you know." Hikari said sweetly. Even Chase was a little frightened; he'd never seen this side of Hikari before. She was always cheerful, but this side of her was bigger than even his backbone. It was Lemon who decided enough talking, as the beast stomped a hoof and lowered her head menacingly. Calvin all but leaped away. Hikari waved them goodbye, still smiling that cold smile. Finn floated up from inside the house, wary of Hikari. "You sure can be scary sometimes." Hikari patted Finn's head. "Only when I need to be." She said. Lemon bellowed loudly, clearly amused.

**The Harvest Goddess felt it, it would soon be time. Edge was ready; her brother would be woken soon.**

_(Muwahahahaa! I tease. Just thought I'd add that last part as a humongous cliff hanger. Next chapter will be about… guess! *As you read this imagine me rubbing my hands together and laughing evilly :D!*)_


	9. Chapter Nine: The Summoning

**Chapter Nine: The Summoning**

**It's so dark here. Where am I? Who am I? My name… what was it?**

Hikari stood at the base of the Garmon mine, looking up. From this perspective, it only looked higher. Terribly high, and the Goddess expected her to get to the top before the sun set? This would be impossible. "You still need the title Hikari." Finn reminded her _again._ "I know this Finn; I was just checking it out." _"Again," _he said slyly. Today was the day. It was the end of summer, already Hikari could feel the chill of autumn seeping into her bones. She groaned as she thought of the bitter cold that would follow. "_It's almost been two years," _she thought. "Let's head back," Hikari said more to herself than Finn. So they did, heading down the winding paths that lead to her ranch. Lemon raised her head and mooed in greeting, grass in the beast's mouth. "Hey there girl, did you watch the ranch like I asked?" The cow looked at her blankly, clearly not amused. Hikari smiled and patted her back, and continued to greet the other animals in the same manner.

Hikari had recently come into money, all thanks to her crops, and the superb products from her loving animals. She had upgraded her barn, making it roomy enough for more additions to the family. She was thinking about a new cow, and had already bought a foal. The little creature hobbled up to her on wobbly legs. Hikari pulled a carrot from her pocket and secretly fed it to the awkward creature. She patted her head. A name dawned on Hikari. "Cherry." Hikari whispered. The foal's ears swiveled at the word, her big brown eyes shining with interest. She repeated the word again, louder this time. The horse responded by whinnying softly. "Cherry it is then." Hikari made her way toward the bell and rang it. The animals all raised their heads, and headed into their respective shelters. The little foal was last, hurrying to follow the others. Hikari went inside and dropped into her bed, looking forward to tomorrow.

**What was that… ringing? He knew the word for it. Bell. It was the fifth bell. What did it mean again?**

Hikari woke to a very annoying orange hat bouncing in her face. She resisted the urge to swat Finn like a fly and she sat up, groaning and rubbing her eyes. Finn was yanking her hair, urging her to get out of bed. "Hikari you did it!" He said, bouncing up and down in the air. "Huh?" She asked groggily. "You've earned the title Hero Farmer! We can summon the Harvest King!" Hikari leaped out of the bed and ran to her dresser, pulling out all her clothes. She stopped. _What am I doing?_ Hikari picked her most comfortable clothes and sturdiest shoes and dressed quickly. She ran into the coop, fed the animals, and ran out without gathering eggs or milk. She was too excited to call Lemon, her feet flew across the ground at she ran to the Garmon Mines.

**What was that annoying presence, why couldn't everything leave him alone? **

Hikari climbed up the steps on her hands and knees, exhausted. "Hikari get up!" Hikari raised her head to glare at him, the room spun. "You have wings, I don't." Was all she said, the meaning behind her words clear. Finn wisely waited in silence why Hikari caught her breath. She pushed herself up and waited for her legs to stop shaking. "Ok," she panted. "Let's keep going." Hikari counted forty three floors when she checked her watch again, it was seven thirty. Just two more floors, two more floors. She thought repeatedly. Hikari hoofed it up the next flight of stairs, and then dragged her aching limbs up the last.

They arrived in a small cavern; cold air blew against Hikari's face. She looked up; the sun was shining through a doorway carved into the rock. New energy burned through her limbs, she raised herself up and walked through the doorway. The sun was brilliant and it blinded her. Cold air blasted around her as the wind roared. Hikari peeked through her fingers and stared in awe. They were up so high; the clouds were like an endless white sea that kissed the endless blue of the sky. She looked around her, a large stairway led onto a higher peak of the mountain. Hikari made her way over to it, but stopped, nearly fainting. The stair dangled precariously over a lethal fall, no handrails. "You can do it Hikari, slowly, one step at a time." Finn urged. She gulped and nodded. Hikari placed one foot carefully on the first step, then the next. The roared around her, making her lose her balance. Hikari fell on her knees, jarring them against the hard stone stairs. "It might be best to crawl." Finn nodded, feeling uneasy even though _he _had very slowly crawled up the steps, to arrive at the top with the goddess waiting for her.

The sprites were standing on what looked like a circle. A part of the ground slightly higher than the rest, smooth and flat. Snow was scattered across the peak, but not a flake touched the throne. "Hikari, you made it." The Goddess said, a warm smile transforming her face, she gently took Hikari's hands. "You are tired. Forgive me for asking so much of you Hikari." She shook her head. "Do not apologize, I want this." The Goddess was so pale, the lovely green and blue of her aura and eyes was fading, nothing compared to the brilliance it used to be. The sprites were gathered in a circle on the throne. "Hikari you're here. Let's summon the Harvest King!" Alan said. Hikari nodded and took her placed beside the Harvest Goddess. The Goddess bent her hands as if in prayer, and Hikari mimicked the action. "Empty your mind Hikari, focus on only one thing, the Harvest King." The goddess instructed. She nodded and bent her head over her hands. Hikari breathed slowly in and out, ignoring the world around her. She conjured the only things she knew about the Harvest God, the sound of his voice and the heat of his power. "Is everyone ready?" Alan asked.

**What was happening? He felt something ringing through him, pulling his being together, demanding he come.**

The sprites all closed their eyes as if in a trance. "Ring Red Bell!" Alan called. The red bell appeared above his head, and began to ring its melody. "Ring Blue bell!" Ben said. "Go Yellow Bell!" Collin said with a spin of his little body. "Green Bell…" Daren whispered with a yawn. Edge rubbed his nose and raised his little arms. "Ring Purple Bell!" Edge cried. The bells melody wove together as one; energy built and seemed to hum in the air. Then the power took form, shooting towards the sky.

**Something was stabbing at his darkness, tearing it apart, shedding its unwanted light. He knew now. He was the Harvest King, he was being summoned. He screamed in silent defiance, desperately trying to gather his darkness back to himself. His attempts were in vain, the song rang through his energy, gathering it up and forcing it to assemble. Nothing bound could stay in the energy plane. His energy couldn't resist the call, his being sucked into the physical world, his immense power solidifying. He **_**felt **_**stone beneath his feet, air filled his lungs. His power was being gathered and knitted together to form a body. **

**It was disorienting, through his pain and confusion he sensed his sister and the fleeting energy of the Harvest Sprites. They were gathered around his body, channeling his power into a whole. The Harvest King felt energy, a pale blue glow in the raging inferno of his red aura. He opened half formed eyes to see his dying sister, **_**and the human.**_

Hikari opened her eyes to see what looked like a see through man. Slowly the swirling mass of his power made him visible. His face was contorted in pain, his massive shoulders hunched over. Then his power receded into him in a gigantic flash of heat that melted the snow. He was standing straight now, a tall being with flaming red hair. It was braided into a long braid that led to his feet, swaying on its own accord. He wore robes of red and white that revealed a muscled chest and arms. His very appearance spoke power. "_Brother._" Hikari turned to look at the Harvest Goddess. Her eyes were welling over in tears, her hands clutched to her heart. The Harvest King didn't move, except for the flaming red aura surrounding him. "_Silence." _He ordered. Then he opened his eyes. Hikari quickly looked away, keeping her head bowed.

"_Was it you who summoned me with the bells?" _She knew he was talking to her and not the Goddess. Hikari stood straight and rigid, focusing her gaze on his forehead. "Yes, it was I who summoned you." He raised one powerful arm, hand open and facing Hikari. "_Then you shall die." _Hikari felt a warmth rise around her throat, then air stopped going into her lungs. She clutched at her throat, gasping for air as he crushed her windpipe without mercy.


	10. Chapter Ten: His Pain

**Chapter Ten: His Pain**

Hikari couldn't breathe; his invisible grip on her throat was too strong. She felt the force of his power ever so slowly squeeze the life from her limbs. Her body became heavy, her thoughts hazy, and her vision blurry. She was fading, and he knew it. The Harvest Goddess placed a hand on the Harvest King's arm. He turned blazing eyes on her, barely containing his fury. "_Release her. Now." _The Goddess said with steely calm. The Harvest King responded by tightening his grip, causing Hikari's body to spasm. "_Will you kill the only human who believes in you?" _Hikari's body dropped to the ground like a rock, so sudden was her release. She sucked in air desperately, coughing. The Goddess had struck his deepest and sorest wound, causing the pain to lance through him and cut him like a dull knife.

The Goddess rushed to Hikari's side, helping her up. Hikari stood on shaky legs, still rubbing her sore throat. She gently pushed away the Goddess's worried hands, and to the Goddess's absolute horror, rushed toward the Harvest King. The human planted her feet in front of him, put her hands on her hips and raised her head to meet his eyes. She was a surprised as he, although she masked his shock a lot easier than her. Her eyes were dark brown, like rich soil after a summer rain. They seemed to shine with the intensity of her defiance. He'd nearly killed her, and she was in his face as if he wasn't capable of doing it again.

"What is your problem?" Hikari screamed at him. The Harvest King was even more imposing up close; he towered over her, a good foot taller. But she didn't care, his sister was dying and he was too concerned with killing her to care. "The Goddess is _dying_! Can't you see that? Or are you still sleepy eyed from your extra-long nap?" "Hikari…" The Goddess cautioned. "_Is it the tree?" _He asked the goddess, never looking away from Hikari. "Yes." The Harvest Goddess said simply. The King nodded. "_Follow me." _The Harvest King reached forward and grabbed Hikari's arm in a painful grip. Before she could make a move to pull away she felt herself being torn. It was as if the world around her vanished into smoke and she was being spun through it. Then it was over. Hikari felt the world around her solidify once more. She looked around her; they were in the spring, in front of the dying tree. Hikari remembered his grip on her arm and she yanked it free just as he released her. They glared at each other for a moment, both infuriated.

She was a strange human. No one had ever spoken to him in such a way with so much venom. Her very body seemed to shake with her anger, which the Harvest King found amusing. The King was still angry, more than willing to kill her yet. But he'd seen his sister's failing light, and although he despised humans, he loved his sister. To add insult to injury this human knew it and used it against him as a weapon. The Harvest Goddess appeared slowly. Her sprites were gathered around her. She was transparent, barely able to maintain a physical body in this world. He examined the tree absently. "_It's worse than I thought." _He raised his arm and gathered his energy.

Hikari stood back as she felt the ground beneath her tremble. The King's aura blazed into a raging inferno, as red as a flame. It flowed over his arm and out of his outstretched hand. The energy engulfed the decayed husk called a tree. It seemed to be consumed with flames that danced and sparked. Slowly Hikari saw the dull brown turn into a vibrant hue. Leaves burst forth along its branches. With one more dramatic flash it was all over. The Goddess was hunched over on the ground, as if dead. Hikari moved to help her but the Harvest King grabbed her. He turned his back to the Goddess and captured Hikari in his arms. She pushed at him, trying to get free. Another wave of energy pulsed through the clearing, green in color. It slammed against them, shaking Hikari's very bones.

He released her then, and Hikari stepped around him to see the Goddess. This was what Hikari had always wanted to see. The goddess as her true self, how she was meant to be. Green tendrils of energy pulsed from her, an aura somewhat like the Harvest Kings. Her skin had lost the sickly shade of before, and her eyes were like emeralds in a clear pool. "Hikari…" The Goddess said, a smile of absolute joy graced her beautiful face. Hikari ran to her along with Finn. The Goddess embraced Hikari in a tight hug. "_Thank you." _She shook her head, wiping away tears that threatened to spill over. "I am just happy you are better now." Hikari pulled away and walked towards the Harvest King. He stood looking down at her, his arms crossed. She matched his pose, looking at him and silently debating in her mind.

"_What?" _The Harvest King said. The human was looking at him funny, sending an uneasy feeling down his spine. He didn't know humans ways very well but this one was just… _weird. _Her brown eyes softened, changing into a rich chocolate color. "Thank you Harvest King. You came when we… when _I _needed you. So thank you." The Harvest King stepped back from her sudden change in attitude. This human was like nothing he'd ever known. For the longest time all he wanted was at least _one _human to need him. She'd done more, she was grateful for his being here. He felt a despised joy from his deeply buried heart, a lifting of a deep burden. But then that familiar pain followed after, a dull throb reminding him of the betrayal he could never forget.

"_Remember, restoring the Goddess Tree does not bring true peace. Nurture this tree so that its power grows, so that it may be shared with other lands." _The human nodded, never loosing that soft glow in her eyes or the warmth in her smile. "Thank you." She said again, the words cutting deep. The sprites were suddenly upon her, dancing around her and jumping in the air. She turned to greet them. The Harvest King had to get away from this human, this creature who stirred him so easily. He departed, vanishing from the dwelling of the Harvest Goddess.

Hikari looked over her shoulder to see empty space. She looked around, but he was gone. "Thank you Hikari, thanks to you the life of the land has been restored, and so has my power." Hikari smiled and held the crying Edge in her arms. "Where is the Harvest King?" The Goddess frowned a bit. "Why do you ask?" Edge sniffled a bit and Hikari patted his head. "Because I want to know." The Goddess, reluctantly, gestured toward the mountain. "He is at the very top. It is his dwelling, kind of how the spring is mine." The Goddess said. "Only his is damn nigh impossible to reach." Hikari muttered. _The mountain top huh? I wonder if I can make that climb again… _Hikari thought.


	11. Chapter Eleven: One Infuriating Deity

**Chapter Eleven: One Infuriating Deity**

So that's it huh? I rang the bells, summoned the Harvest King, and helped save the island. Well that's great, I'm super happy, believe me. But, but being the keyword, what now? I'm a rancher, single, and frankly in no mood to deal with the Harvest King. Let's start from the beginning. The morning after all the drama and the saving of the Goddess, I opened my mailbox to a pretty annoying letter. This one was _almost _as bad as Selena's. It was from the Harvest King, telling me to hoof it all the way up that mountain _as soon as possible. _I planned to go up there eventually, but it rubbed me the wrong way that he wanted me to go when he told me to. As if I was at his beck and call. Oh and not to mention he tried to kill me, I'm still a little sore about that. So is my throat, thanks for asking.

You wouldn't believe how hard it was convincing Jin I wasn't mugged or something. He kept freaking out when all I wanted was some pain pills. So just to put a thorn in his rump, I waited two days afterward. If it was super urgent he would have come to me or something. Ok I know it may sound a little childish, but I have my pride, something I know he has enough of for the whole island. I walked over to the Garmon Mines though, telling Finn to watch the animals, seeing as it would take all day to trek the mountain. So with hammer in tow I hoofed it up that mountain, all the way to the tippy top. And of course I am going to use the hot spring, I was exhausted! After a thorough soaking I walked carefully up the stairway to his throne. And there he was, the almighty Harvest King, in all his flaming red headed glory.

What an infuriating human. Her slow pace was astounding, not to mention she'd waited two days to respond to my letter. I turned towards her when she stopped in front of my throne. Her eyes were the same dark pools of before, only they were giving me a none too pleased glare. Her brown hair was rumpled, and her clothes wrinkled from her hike up his mountain. Even though she stood straight with her hands on her hips, she seemed exhausted. He could tell, but she refused to acknowledge weakness in front of him. "_You're late._" She shrugged. "You said 'as soon as possible,' meaning when it's possible for _me."_ She said. "_Whatever, let's get to the point. Do you know someone with a pure heart?" _The question seemed to surprise her, for her eyebrows raised high above her brown eyes. "A pure heart? I can't say I do. I could do whatever it is you need." I sighed, rubbing my brow in annoyance. _"I said someone with a pure heart. You do not have what I need." _The human crossed her arms; her words were sharp with anger. "And what would you call my heart, oh almighty Harvest God?" she asked. Patience, patience… I told myself. "_I have no need of you, come to me when you find one with a pure heart." _The human dropped her arms in disbelief. "I hiked all the way up this mountain for you to tell me that? And you want me to drag a person with me when I find one with a pure heart? Are you crazy?"

The human had a good point, even though she was annoying. "_I will make a path for you. All you have to do it touch it and it will send you here to me, and vice versa." _I raised his arm briefly and laced my power into the runes by the doorway. "_You may go now._" I said and turned my back to her. The humans footsteps began to recede but she stopped for a moment. "Thanks." And she quickly left. I felt it again, that light lifting in my chest, and the pain that followed. I wrestled it down and subdued it. The pain was there, but I was able to control it somewhat. But this human was dangerous; she has a strange effect on me. She makes me… _feel? _Is that the word for it?

I left the Harvest King to his seclusion on the mountain. He was true to his word, for there by the door way were runes that faintly glowed. I touched them hesitantly, and they responded by glowing brighter. I felt a familiar pull in my gut and whirling of the world, and then I was at the base of the mountain. I will never get used to that. I walked past Owen, waving as I went, and made my way to the Harvest Goddess Spring. There she was, in all her beauty, the Harvest Goddess. She was resting on the ground and leaning against her tree. Edge lay in her lap and the other sprites were in similar positions around her. The Goddess opened her eyes and smiled in greeting, beckoning me to join her. I sat beside the Goddess and made myself comfortable, Edge hopped into my lap and Finn took Edges previous position.

For a moment we said nothing, content in each other's company, it was the Goddess who broke the silence. "What was it my brother wanted?" She asked me. I rubbed Edges head, as I would a cat. "Something about someone with a pure heart, he wouldn't tell me why he needed it though." The Goddess pinned me with that look of hers. "A pure heart? If not you, then who…?" I shrugged, not having an answer either. "What is it the Harvest King likes as a gift?" The Goddess's eyebrows lowered in disapproval. "Why do you ask Hikari?" I met her concerned eyes. "Well seeing as I'm obligated to interact with him in the near future I'd prefer our conversations to be more civil." The Goddess nodded, understanding my reasoning. "Just promise me you'll be careful." I nodded. "Apples of the finest quality." She told me. "I only have one apple tree though…" The Goddess patted my in reassurance. "Then make a cocktail with them. Though I can't see why he likes them, alcohol is so bitter."

I gave the Goddess my thanks, pried Edge of me, and then pried Finn of the Goddess. I waved goodbye, assuring Edge I'd be back soon, and made my way home. I walked past Lemon and patted her head as I went. She mooed in response and resumed grazing. I rummaged through the shipping bin till I found the apples I picked. I then walked inside and attempted the apple cocktail. It came out a success; the sweet aroma filled the room. I placed it in my fridge, awaiting tomorrow.

I watched the land below me. The villagers of the island went about with their everyday lives, mingling with each other as they went. Humans hadn't changed much. They were still simple in their ways and roamed about with whatever tasks they had on mind. But I felt no warmth at the thought of watching them like I used to. Only one human still believed in me. I sighed. Nothing has changed. The sun was just rising; the soft colors of dawn blanketed the land. Its light rose and touched my skin. I closed my eyes and basked in its energy. Behind me I heard footsteps. The Human? It was, she walked up to my side and looked from me to the land. "What is it you do up here?" I spared her a glance. "_I watch the land and it's life. I control the energies and make sure the balance of nature is stable._" She inched closer to peer over the edge. "I thought you just stared at rocks all day." I was about to return with an insult of my own but when she turned to me; her face was lit with a mischievous smile. Was she actually _teasing me? _"I've brought you something." She said and reached into her rucksack. "_A pure heart?"_ I asked. She frowned. "Yeah, you know, since I can fit a person in my bag." She said sarcastically. _"Then I do not need what you have for me, human." _I said harshly.

Her anger was obvious; as she pulled a cocktail out of her pack and pried open his fingers. She placed an Apple Cocktail in my open palm; the sweet aroma filled my nose. "My name, Harvest King, is _Hikari. _Learn it, remember it." I met her gaze and took the cocktail. "_You have taste. My highest regards." _Her eyes became that soft brown color again. I quickly turned my back to her. What an infuriating human.

He turned his back to me in that arrogant way of his. As if I wasn't good enough to pay attention to for more than five minutes as a time. But he did say thank you, kind of. Now if he'd only learn how to smile and stop giving people the evil eye he might be considered sociable. "I'll see you tomorrow," I told him. "_Perhaps you can bring what I need next time instead of wasting my time._" The Harvest King said. "Last time I checked, you're immortal. I'm sure you have plenty of time." I replied sharply. "_You try my patience, human." _"My name is Hikari!" I yelled at him. "_It makes no difference to me, you're all the same." _That's it. I stomped my way on his throne and in front of him. He cast his annoyed eyes at me, and I my resolve faltered. The sun cast light onto his face, revealing his masculine features.

I'd never taken a good look at his face before, or his eyes for that matter. He had red eyes like his hair, but they were flecked with dozens of shades of red, orange, and yellow. As if the very flames of the sun lived in their depths. He raised one arrogant brow in question. I gulped and remembered my anger. "I may be a human, but don't classify me for what species I am. Everyone is different! I am _not _like those people way back whenever who abandoned you! I can see you, I can hear you unfortunately, and I _believe _in you. Just as I do the Harvest Goddess. Can't you see that already?" I must have imagined it; it had to be an illusion. Because for a fraction of a second his eyes revealed to me the enormity of his pain and how is wore on him. Just how deep it ran and how he wished he could forget. It was gone in an instant, masked behind that cool and cold glare of his. I felt guilty, and it must have shown on my face. Because he waved his hand in dismissal, his aura was shuddering with his anger. _"Go. Now." _

I didn't argue, so I left him. As I reached my fingers toward the runes I yelled one last time. "See you soon!" And I disappeared. I would prove to him I wasn't like those people so long ago, plus I kind of got a kick out of irritating him. Call it an adrenaline high, whatever. I walked over to the waiting Lemon, who was sitting on the grass beside the Blacksmith. She was glaring in a none to friendly way at Calvin who was exiting the mine. He glanced to the cow, a look of fear on his face. I called Lemon, who eagerly ran to me. Just for her own amusement, the cow stomped her hoof near Calvin, who all but yelped. I waved to him and Phoebe who was coming out of the mine as well. Lemon kicked off at a run, eager to return home. I dismounted and led the animals in to their shelters. As I closed my door one though kept running through my head. _What an infuriating deity._

She'd seen it, for one second I allowed my composure to fall. Damn, I can't do this. The human stirred me too easily, with a few words she was a capable of changing my emotions. Was she a witch? No there was only one witch and she is in the forest. Why do I feel these things, why do I still think about her after she is gone? _What an infuriating human!_

_(Note from little old me. Just a heads up. I'm going to be hopping from first point of view to third person point of view writing. Just so you don't get confused. As for what is going to happen in the next chapter, you'll have to find out! Oh and I'm feeling extra giddy lately and I want to write. If anyone has any requests and or suggestions feel free to message me or leave a review with an idea. Don't you hate it when you want to write but have writers block?)_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Jumbled Thoughts, Arroga

**Chapter Twelve: Jumbled Thoughts, Arrogance, and Dedication**

Hikari lied in her bed, restless. It was night outside; the sun had long ago receded below the horizon. To add insult to injury, it was pouring outside. The rain had been falling since early afternoon of the previous day. Hikari glanced at her alarm clock for what must have been the seventh time in six minutes. Thunder boomed through the night, so loud it shook the windows of Hikari's house. She rushed out of bed, scattering her pillows and blankets on the floor. She ran outside into the falling rain, getting soaked in an instant. She tripped over a rock, landing roughly on her knees. Mud splashed onto her pajamas, but she got up not caring, for she could hear the desperate bellowing of Lemon inside the barn. The beast's fear was igniting panic in the rest of her animals, soon it would be madness. Hikari burst through the barn doors and slammed them shut behind her. Lemon was bucking in her stall, terrified as the thunder crashed outside.

Hikari ran to the beast and cautiously watched her. Lemon met Hikari's eyes; the beasts own were wide with fear. "Calm down girl, it's alright." Hikari said soothingly. Her words had little affected for thunder once again sounded. Lemon roared in fright and reared up, ready to go crazy. Hikari took a chance. She diving at the cow and her flailing hooves, and grabbed the beast by the horns. Hikari wrested her head to the ground and forced Lemons front end down. The cow bucked, her horns glanced across Hikari's side. She grunted in pain but didn't release her hold. Slowly Lemon calmed down, the beast flanks were rising quickly with her breathing, and eventually she laid down on all fours. Hikari released Lemon's horns and sat down slowly next to the cows head. Her side hurt like crazy, but Hikari didn't leave Lemon's side. She eased the beast's great head into her lap and stayed with her through the night.

The storm ceased just as the sun began to return to the world. Hikari woke to a sad eyed cow staring up at her. Hikari moved to ease her cramped legs but pain flared up her side. She felt her ribs carefully and started when her fingers came back wet with her own blood. "Lemon." she said. The cow's ears pricked forward at the sound of her name. "I need you to take me to town, fast." The cow stood and helped Hikari to mount. She ran as fast and smoothly as the could, aware not to jostle Hikari to much. Lemon stopped in front of the inn and Hikari staggered inside. A grim faced Irene was there at the counter, grinding medicine in a bowl. She looked up to see Hikari clutching her side which was weeping with fresh blood. Irene dropped the bowl, which shattered on the floor, and rushed to Hikari's side. "Jin! Get down here now!" Irene screeched as she took Hikari into a room and eased her into a cot. Jin came rushing from down the stairs and around the corner into his office. He was clad in only a black pair of boxers and glasses. His usually tied back hair was loose and tousled by sleep. The second he grasped the situation he went into doctor mode.

"What happened?" He asked as he moved toward her and yanked up her shirt. He hissed as he saw the wound and immediately began to press her ribs. She gritted her teeth as his fingers drifted over the torn flesh. "No broken ribs," he said sighing in relief. "But you've bruised the bone and the muscle. The cut is shallow but I think you might have cut into the muscle a little, I'll have to perform some minor surgery to see how serious it is." A heavily pregnant Anissa came from around the corner with some clothes in her arms. She gasped in horror as she took in Hikari's condition. "What happened?" She asked while helping Hikari change into a hospital gown. "A scared cow that's what happened." Anissa eyed Hikari. "If she can still give me that kind of cheek she's not in to bad condition." Hikari smiled at her friend. Anissa helped Jin in to his doctor's coat as he started to dig through his cabinet and drawers. He pulled out a needle and a bottle of some liquid Hikari knew she could never pronounce the name of. "You're going to have to stay her for at least three days Hikari." Jin said as he prepped the needle. Hikari shook her head in defiance.

"I can't, I need to take care of my ranch! I have chores to do, crops to water!" Hikari protested. Jin pulled out her arm and stuck the needle into her vein. "Hard labor is not what you need to be doing." Hikari's vision began to blur and her limbs felt heavy. "I'll find someone to look after your ranch for you," Anissa assured her as she pushed Hikari down onto the cot. "That's not all… I promised to see him." Her eyelids felt so heavy… Before Hikari blacked out she heard Anissa talking to Jin. "Who is 'him'?"

The Harvest King was standing with his arms raised and palms facing outward. It had taken all his concentration to keep the storm contained. If not, the rivers would flood, the animals washed away, and the people drowned. He'd managed to push to storm far out to sea where it could do no harm to his land. With a sigh of relief he let it loose and he turned away from its chaos. The King surveyed the damage. No one was harmed, except for a small family of raccoons who resided in Fugue forest. He felt their souls drift over his mountain top, dancing about him. The young ones were confused as to why they were dead. He held the tiny, shaking soul in his hand. Such fragile creatures. He released them, urging them upward into the sky. They danced a bit more before leaving him to his solitude. Souls often came to the Harvest King, for he was the giver of life, and his power attracted those recently past. The Harvest King stretched his conscious outward, touching the mind of all the creatures, except the humans. He urged them to come from hiding, that the danger was long gone. He felt the Goddess's energy shimmer in greeting, and he did the same. The Harvest King turned away from her and studiously went about the rest of his tasks.

Hikari woke in one of the rooms in the clinic, her eyes opened to see Anissa running about with a bowl in her hands. She saw that Hikari was awake and rushed to her side. "Thank goodness you're awake!" She exclaimed. Hikari tried to sit up, but fell back into the pillow with exhaustion. "Jin gave you strong medicine to numb the pain. You were asleep nearly two days!" Hikari's eyes widened in shock. "My ranch?" She asked while clutching Anissa's hand. Anissa patted Hikari's hand reassuringly. "Chase volunteered and has been taking care of your ranch while you were asleep." She sighed in relief and let her hand fall back onto the bed. "Jin says you can leave this afternoon, but that you _cannot _do any hard labor. "Can you help me?" Hikari asked. With Anissa's help Hikari managed to sit up. She then felt her side, which was heavily bandaged. "Jin sewed the wound shut and cleaned you up. He says it may scar." Hikari shook her head. "That's ok, just a scar."

Anissa eyed Hikari, and Hikari grew uneasy under her gaze. "What?" she finally asked. "Who is 'him'?" Anissa demanded. "No idea." Hikari said innocently. "Oh come on Hikari!" Anissa said and sat down beside her on the bed. "Spill it." "You won't believe me." She said. "Try me." Anissa encouraged. Hikari sighed. "I promised to visit a God every single day to give him a snack." Anissa was silent for a moment, and then laughed as expected. "Not going to tell me are you?" Hikari shrugged her shoulders and then noticed something was very different. "Anissa your belly has deflated!" she yelled. "That tends to happen when you give birth." Anissa said sarcastically. "When…?" Hikari asked. "Yesterday. Poor Jin had to help me right after patching you up. He's exhausted."

"Can I see him?" Anissa headed up the steps without answering and came back with a squirming blue bundle. Anissa placed the small babe in Hikari's outstretched hands. She carefully cradled the small boy. "His name is Van." Anissa said adoringly. "He has your eyes Anissa." Hikari said while cradling the baby. "His fathers attitude though." Van started to fall back asleep and Hikari relinquished the babe back to his mother. "Congratulations." Hikari said. Anissa smiled in thanks and headed upstairs to put Van down for a nap. Hikari spent the rest of the day lying in bed watching TV. Nothing but the Sprite Rangers was on so Hikari mindlessly watched it. When the time came to leave Hikari would have leaped out of bed if not for the pain in her side. An exhausted Lemon was waiting outside. The cow looked up at Hikari sadly and butted her head against Hikari's good side. Hikari patted her head. "It's ok Lemon, no harm done." Jin scoffed and Hikari stomped on his foot. _Shut up. _Hikari said with her eyes. Hikari carefully mounted Lemon and the beast walked her home.

She arrived to see her animals running about on her land. Chase was chasing the chickens in an attempt to catch them, and by her animals rough appearance she could tell they hadn't been brushed. "Chase!" Hikari called while she dismounted. Chase gave up the madness and headed towards Hikari. "Your animals are crazy." He said exasperated. Hikari smiled and pulled a small bell out of her pack. With a small ring all her animals ran towards her, crowding around her and demanding her attention. With a practiced hand she led her animals inside their shelters and collected some fodder. She bent to place the food in their troughs but grunted in pain, her side throbbing. Chase took the food from her hands and went about the task himself. Hikari brushed her animals and then tended to the chickens. Chase had to collect the products because Hikari couldn't bend low enough to reach them.

With a weary sigh Chase left to coop with Hikari. "How can you do this _every day?_" He said with a groan. Hikari shrugged. "Because I love my animals, that's why." Chase followed Hikari inside her house. "Thanks for all your help Chase. I owe you one." Chase rubbed his neck sheepishly. Hikari rummaged around in her fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice. She poured him a glass and he took it eagerly. "I was really worried about you." Chase said quietly. Hikari turned to see him staring at his glass, a blush gracing his cheeks. "Really? It's nothing to serious." She said, embarrassed. "That's not what Jin said. "Are you sure you don't need anymore help?" "Well…" Hikari said, causing him to raise his head and meet her eyes. "Unless you want to help me shower and get dressed then I think I'm good." He turned at red as a tomato. Hikari couldn't help laughing. "I regretfully decline." He said, matching her humor. "Oh no, all my plans ruined." Hikari handed him a bag of oranges, each gleamed with its quality. "Oh I couldn't…" Chase protested. "Nonsense, consider it a thank you." Chase took the bag with a goofy grin on his face. "Now out with you I'm tired" She ushered Chase out the door. "Hikari…" "Thanks again Chase, you're a great friend." Hikari shut the door. Chase sulked his way home. Hikari rubbed her cheeks in an attempt to rid herself of the blush that crept up her cheeks.

The Harvest King sensed her coming. The human was at the base of his mountain, her fingers reaching towards the portal that brought her to his throne. She walked up the steps slowly, so slow she prompted him to turn his head. The human reached the top of the steps, her cheeks flushed with exertion. _What the…? _Her face lit into a smile when she saw him. Standing up straight she made her way over to his throne. The human handed him a cocktail and he took it. "_Where have you been?_" He instantly regretted asking. The human hesitated, debating on how to answer him. "I haven't been well. I'm sorry." With a grunt he sipped the cocktail, the sweet taste dancing across his tongue. "So… did you miss me?" She asked teasingly. The Harvest King spared her a glance. "_Perhaps.__**" **_He said, a smile tugging at his lips. She beamed at him, and then glanced at her watch. 'I'm sorry I have to go!" She made her way slowly to the steps, despite the urgency of the hour. "_Goodbye… Hikari_." He said quietly.

Hikari stopped for a moment, and turned to wave at him. "Bye!" She hurried home. Lemon eyed her skeptically, for Hikari's face was as red as it could be. She felt giddy, as if butterflies danced in her stomach. She tried to shake away the disorienting feeling, but it didn't leave till she reached her ranch. Hikari carefully lowered down in her bed that night, careful not to agitate the tightly bound wound on her side. She woke to a light knock on her door. At first she thought she imagined it, but it sounded again. Hikari rose slowly and smoothed down her bed head. With sleepy eyes she opened the door. And of course, it couldn't just be Chase and Calvin that had seen her when she was surprised; it had to be the Harvest King.

He looked from her eyes down to her feet, then back up. Again, someone had seen her in ALL of her pajama clad glory. He coughed and greeted her. The sun was just rising and its golden rays illuminated his red aura, causing it to shine like a flame. "_Greetings._" He said casually. Hikari felt that familiar fluttering in her stomach. "Morning." She said, relieved that her voice remained steady. "_Hikari, do you like apples? These are quite good." _He said, a shining apple appearing in his open palms. At first she thought it was a strawberry, but she didn't comment. "Thank you." Hikari said quietly, taking the gift into her hands. The apple was still warm from his touch. A warm smile lit her features. "_I like your smile. I can feel the sincerity of your gratitude." _Hikari was speechless. She looked up into his eyes, they were cautious, but warm in a way Hikari had never seen them. _What was this? _She thought.

The silence was broken. Not by the Harvest King and not by Hikari. It was Lemon. The cow had the fires of hell burning in her brown eyes. _How did she get out? _The cow stomped her hooves and dragged the across the ground. She lowered her head and charged, right at the Harvest King.

(Forgive me! My computer has been acting crazy and it's taken me awhile to type this an upload. Don't worry I have the next chapter almost finished so it should be up soon I promise. Thanks for sticking with me and being patient!)

(Review ;D?)


	13. Chapter Thirteen: WHAT!

I am here by changing this story to rated T for FLUFF! Here it comes!

**Chapter Thirteen: WHAT?**

A cow. The common beast of burden that was domesticated by man. Good for meat, milk, and labor. However there are the few acceptations to thee common animals, because _this _particular cow had one other occupation. Bodyguard. The Harvest King frowned, completely calm even though a nine hundred pound enraged female cow was charging at him. The Harvest King raised his hand, halting Lemon in her charge. She levitated momentarily before he dropped her. She fell a foot from him, unconscious. Hikari pushed past him and dropped to the beast's side. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COW?" she screeched. The King mentally cringed from her shrill voice. "_I didn't kill her, if that is what you're asking."_

Hikari glanced at the apple she had clutched in her hand. Its shiny red surface gleamed up at her invitingly. Ever since she was little Hikari could never throw something and hit her target, except when she was angry. She threw the apple, the red missile hit the deity's face with an audible _smack. _"You put my cow into a _coma!" _Hikari pointed down at Lemon's inert form. "Fix her, _now!" _

Humans were beyond confusing. The Harvest King was too shocked to be angry. He reached up to feel the already fading welt. "_You struck me." _He was confused, why was she lashing out at him so fiercely? A moment ago she was smiling at the gift he'd presented her. The Harvest King bent to pick up the apple, examining its bruised surface. Such a waste. "_Do you not like apples?" _he asked.

Hikari crossed her arms, resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a child. "You did some kind of hocus pocus on my cow and your asking me about _apples?" "Why are you so angry then?" _he said to her, his agitation showing in his eyes. Hikari was about to release the full force of her rant, till she finally realized. His eyebrows lowered over his eyes in confusion. He truly didn't know what the cause of her anger was. "Fix her." Hikari repeated. The Harvest King passed his hand over the air above the cows head. Lemon's eyes slowly opened. She leaped up, startled by the change of events. Hikari grabbed the Harvest Kings hand and placed it on Lemons head. "He's ok Lemon."

The cow eyed him wearily, her brown eyes then softened in recognition. The beast bumped her head against his leg in affection. He stroked her head gently. Hikari was looking at him in question. "_She didn't recognize me at first. But now that she has felt my energy she is a peace. She is very protective of you, especially weary of males." _He explained. "_Are you still angry?" _he asked.

Hikari took the bruised apple from his hand and held it gingerly. She swallowed her fear and raised a tentative hand toward. She placed her fingers on his cheek where the welt had once been. "I'm sorry." She said. Hikari expected him to pull away or smack her hand; instead he reached up to engulf her hand with his large one. He trailed his fingers slowly across the back of her hand, making those little butterflies dance inside her. _"It's a strange thing. In all my time existing on this Earth, I never had much contact with humans. It's an odd sensation to feel skin." _He said.

Hikari felt her throat run dry, her cheeks flaring red. "You've never felt your own skin?" she asked. The Harvest King shook his head. "_I mean skin against skin; it's an oddly pleasant sensation_." He said innocently, not comprehending the _other _meaning of his words. Oh My Gosh. Hikari nearly died of embarrassment. "You have _no idea_ what you're saying!" She tried to pull her hand away but he held her in place. "_I'd wager the thoughts in in your head aren't so different from my own." _He said an absolutely evil grin on his face. One that meant he was up to no good. Hikari felt those annoying bugs in her stomach whirl like a hurricane, her heart beat sounded loudly in her ears. After a brief moment of silence he spoke. _"What is this?"_ He hissed through clenched teeth. His head lowered slightly, eyebrows lowered over hurt eyes in pain.

Before Hikari could ask what he meant, a voice broke the morning calm. "Hikari!" It was Chase, waving and yelling in greeting. A burst of warm air flashed across Hikari's skin, the warmth under her fingers vanished. She looked to see empty space where the Harvest King once stood.

Lemon jumped back in surprise, the being that was the newest object of her affection was gone. Lemon turned her head in response to the shrill sound of a human yelling. So he was to blame. Lemon ran down the road at Chase, not intending to hurt him but to vent her anger at the intruder.

Hikari stifled a laugh as Lemon chased Chase. He ran with fright, running faster than Hikari gave him credit for. She smiled evilly, waiting a few moments to call Lemon back.

The Harvest King was once again atop the mountain. He was angry at himself. He despised humans, so why had he gone to her and given her something. He didn't quite understand. He just knew he had felt genuine joy when she had accepted gift. The Harvest King also noted the advanced pace of his heart when she touched his cheek. It did it again as he thought about the moment. He shook his head in frustration. What was it about her that stirred him so? Just as he felt joy in her existence he felt hatred that he was changing. She was changing him. The Harvest King shook off the disturbing thoughts. _I am the Harvest King, Giver of Life, Holder of Sun. I will not be swayed._

When Chase had arrived he wasn't expecting an angry black dairy cow to Chase him all around Castanet. When the cow finally did back off he slowly made his way to an irritated looking Hikari.

Chase had come to help Hikari with her chores, still convinced that she couldn't handle them on her own. So Hikari exacted her revenge by working him to the bone. She made him water and weed her crops, and then she made him herd her animals outside. Hikari was calmly cooking inside when she heard his muffled curses of frustration. Smiling with grim satisfaction Hikari called him inside for a break. Chase shut the door behind him and slumped into a chair. "I hate chickens." He muttered. Hikari turned to him with a smile. "Omelets?" She asked, feigning innocence. He glared at her over his arm. Hikari turned to her cooking, still smiling. "Are you ok?" Hikari looked over her shoulder to see him watching her intensely. "I'm fine Chase." Hikari said while reaching for a bowl of tomatoes she had previously sliced.

"When women say 'its fine' it means everything is _not _fine." Hikari shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever read what you want from it?" She placed a plate of stir fry in front of him and an omelet down for herself. Hikari finished her breakfast quickly, getting up and out the door before Chase could stop her. "If you're going to help me you have to hurry." She yelled back, flashing her teeth in an amused grin. Hikari made her way over to her small orchard. Chase quickly followed after her and helped her to gather her oranges. One apple tree stood in the corner and Chase picked it before Hikari could do it herself. He held a shining apple in his hands and prepared to drop it into the shipping bin. Hikari snatched it midair before it could fall.

Chase jumped back in surprise. "Don't you want to sell it?" He asked. Hikari took it in her hands and rubbed it with a slightly guilty expression. She looked up at Chase, then back at the apple. "No… I have a better use for it." She said. "Is it for someone?" Chase asked with suspicion. Hikari took ten seconds to long to answer. "No!" she yelled sheepishly. She looked around as if someone was watching her commit a crime and stashed the apple in her rucksack. "You want some oranges?" She asked in an attempt to distract him. Chase allowed the topic to change, but inside he didn't let it go.

Hikari waved goodbye to Chase, who was walking away with some of her best oranges. He was too sharp for his own good. Hikari didn't move until he was completely out of sight. She quickly called Lemon over and mounted her. The cow set off at a steady pace, still careful of Hikari's injury. When she made it to the mountain base she had to actually _convince _the beast that it was impossible for her to come with her. Hikari gave a quick glance around the mines and pressed the tablet, the runes glowed in response. With a swift gut wrenching spin or the world, she arrived at the mountain top. The Harvest King was there, calmly watching the land below as he always did. Hikari slowly made her way over to him, nervous because of this morning's encounter. She waited for him to speak. She cleared her throat, he studiously ignored her. Hikari was tempted to try her aim with an apple again but decided against it. "Harvest King?"

He heard the sound of her voice when she spoke, reminding him of water trickling over stone. He couldn't maintain anymore contact with this human. She walked up to his side, saying his name again. He kept his mind void of her voice, focusing on the energies of the world below. He couldn't ignore hers though; it was a soft blue flame that burned beside him. The human moved in front of him. "Harvest King!" she yelled into his face. When she reached to touch his arm her sent a small flare of power into his aura. She yanked back with a muffled curse, her fingertips burnt. "What was that for?" She yelled, glaring up at him.

The Harvest King didn't respond, acting as if she wasn't even there. "Why are you doing this?" she said, hating that her voice cracked. He still didn't look at her. Hikari had never been made to feel so useless by somebody else, and he hadn't even _said _anything, completely ignoring her. "Are you angry about this morning?" she asked. No response. She clutched the shining red orb in her hands, the fingers of her right hand throbbing in pain. "Answer me!" Hikari despised the tears that burned in her eyes; she angrily dashed them away with her fingers. "You are such an ass! Fine stay up here with your rocks!" She threw the apple onto the ground with enough force to smash it into a pile of mush. "No wonder you're always alone!" She pushed past him roughly. He glanced down as she passed, seeing the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. He didn't reach for her, didn't speak and words of apology or comfort.

With that she left, returning to the mountain base and refusing the worried attentions of Owen when he saw her crying. She hopped on Lemon, not meeting the sad cow's eyes. She used to be confident in herself, not caring what anyone thought. So why did his ignoring her hurt so much? She again tried to stop the hated tears, but they kept falling.

The Harvest King watched her leave, her blue aura growing smaller as the distance between them increased. It was better this way; he couldn't have a human meddling in his affairs any longer. But he couldn't ignore the pain that was rising in him. With her gone the old pain was coming back, biting and burning. But the pain from seeing her cry, and being the one to cause it, stung the most and cut the deepest.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Separation

**Chapter Fourteen: Separation**

I did this everyday. The routine I used to look so forward to holds no meaning for me now. I woke up each day feeling hollow and lifeless; the drive I once possessed was ripped from me along with him. At first my stubbornness and pride held me through, holding off the pain that slowly gnawed its way through my heart. But soon those reserves ran dry, and it came like a wave. But after so long I had grown numb to it. That's why I'm like this now. But still, the pain twisted its hateful words around my brain like ivy. Creeping and lurking around my thoughts.

I stepped outside to feel cold air bite my cheeks. Time had passed since then. The hot sun of summer gave way to the chill of autumn. The trees of my orchard stopped bearing fruit and their leaves turned brilliant shades of red and orange. Yet another bitter reminder of something I couldn't see again. Into the routine I had felt no energy to do. Water, feed, milk, and gather. It was tiring. Chase came by now and then, but even a pessimist couldn't be around my zombie self for to long. I had become a shut in. Doing what I needed, but other than that I stayed inside. I missed the summer festival, and the Theodore's circus. Oh well.

As I made my way to go back inside, spending yet another day locked up, Chase called my name from down the road. I turned to see him, so there was no pretending I hadn't heard him and shutting my door. He walked up to my porch, eyeing me wearily. "You need to stop this Hikari." He said. I just blinked; not feeling compelled to answer him. "That! All you do is gaze at people with those lifeless eyes and go in your house. Everyone is worried about you Hikari… I'm worried about you." "And?" I asked. "AND? Is that all you can say?" he asked angrily. I shrugged. "I'm really not in the mood for this Chase, can you just leave now?" I asked, getting slightly irritated.

"You're coming with me to the Moon Festival tomorrow." He said. I crossed my arms. "And how do you intend to get me to do this?" Chase let his arms fall to his sides. "Hikari, please come. Do it for me." I sighed, rubbing my eyes in frustration. "Fine!" I yelled in defeat. His face lit into a smile that would have made me squint with its brightness. "Alright! Meet me there at seven!" I closed my door in his face, not bothering to say goodbye. Was it really the thirteenth already? I checked my calendar. Yep. Mentally exhausted, I plopped on my couch and flipped through the meager channels of my TV.

Tomorrow came all too quickly. I checked my watch as I finished harvesting my yams. I walked over to the large bell and rang it. My animals filed out slowly, confused. It had been a long time since I'd let them out. I walked inside and threw on a casual yellow shirt, instinctively avoiding anything red. No point in putting extra effort into my appearance. I let Lemon graze; the cow looked at me with pity filled eyes. Biting my lip I walked down the road to Flute Fields. The sun was nearly set by the time I crossed the bridge and rounded the corner. Crap. The entire town was here, save for wizard. I tried to sneak away but Chase called out my name. Everyone turned to stare at me, pinning me with a dozen different gazes, all questioning. If ever I needed a place to hide, now would be it.

I walked over, staring at the ground and muttering greetings to anyone I passed. Chase was there, sitting on a blanket. Beside him sat Anissa and Jin. Anissa's worried eyes transformed into a warm smile of welcome, thawing my cold heart a bit. "Hikari." She said, her voice clearly expressing her relief. "How is Van?" I asked. She silently handed me with babe, who gazed up at me through a thick blanket. His brown eyes brightened at a new face and he smiled. "He's grown since last I saw him." Anissa nodded as she gazed down at her child. "They grow up fast." Jin said from behind Anissa.

I gazed down at Van, smiling like a fool at the adorable thing. "Hikari." Anissa said. I raised my head, knowing what was coming. "What has been going on since last I saw you? We've been so worried." My shoulder slumped, how do explain to a person that a God basically twisted her heart and tore it to shreds? "I can't explain it Anissa… I'll be alright." Anissa placed her hand on mine. "Whatever it is, remember we are here for you Hikari, your like family to us." I smiled slightly, not completely trusting her words. She noticed this and squeezed my hand. "Don't you ever think that you are alone Hikari, everyone here loves you, even if some don't express it as well as others." Chase placed a hand on my shoulder. "The entire town came here for you Hikari. They all have been worried." I glanced up to see the proof.

Everyone was smiling at me with happy eyes. Even Gill was glancing furtively my way. Realization struck my like a boulder. It felt like I'd just been kicked in the head by Lemon. I'm never alone, but _he_ is. I carefully placed Van in Anissa's arms and stood. "I have to go." I said. I smiled reassuringly at Anissa, actually smiling for real this time. "Thank you Anissa, I'm going to better from now on." Anissa released me and let her hand fall to Jin's. Chase grabbed my hand before I could go. "Where are you going?" he asked. I met his violet eyes; they burned with worry, and some other emotion I couldn't quite name. "I have to see him, I'll visit you soon Chase, I promise." He frowned and turned away from me. "Go then." And I did, not noticing the way his shoulders hunched or how he glared at the ground he stood on. As I ran I let out a shrill whistle. Soon the distant sound of hooves echoed in my ears. It wasn't Lemon though.

Cherry trotted up to me, the large mare skittered to stop and nickered in greeting. I patted her shoulder and hoisted myself up onto her back. I held onto the reigns and she kicked off into a full gallop. I crossed the bridge and passed a startled Phoebe and Calvin, who were having a romantic evening gazing at the moon from the Accessory Store porch. I jumped off of Cherry's back and slammed my palm down on the runes, which flared brilliantly, as if welcoming my return.

I gazed at the full moon that lit my mountain throne. It's brilliant, pale light illuminated the sky and the vast ocean of clouds before me, making them glow a pearly white. It held no beauty for me. Ever since then I was able to completely ignore her. I denied the urge to go to her, to watch her from afar, even to glance at her aura on the energy plane. But even so she haunted my thoughts. I couldn't shake the image of her tears as she left my mountain top or the feeling of her fingers on my cheek.

When the wind howled I heard her voice fill my ears. I had become _way_ too fond of her. When she was with me I felt… happy. Her company made me feel warmth I hadn't felt in a long time. But with her gone, not even the flames of my aura could thaw the icy sting of pain that lanced through me every second. She was an infuriating human. She was prideful, angry, stubborn, and disrespectful. I turned as a flash of light came from behind me, beyond the steps of my throne. What in the world? I felt her aura. One time I had watched her aura after she'd left. It had become a sickly shade of gray, withered like the Harvest Tree used to be. But now it blazed like it used to. Its brilliant blue flared with the strength of her spirit. She was here. Why?

I felt the world whirl around me and then solidified into stone. The air bit my cheeks and froze my lungs with cold. I gazed wearily at the high stairway that led to him. Did he know I was here? Would he ignore me again? _He doesn't care about you. You are insignificant, a plain girl who means nothing to him. _The voice said, biting into my mind and whispering its poison. I shook out the thoughts. _**SHUTUP! **_I yelled silently in my mind. I would not be overcome by doubt. I reached for a large rock and tested its weight in my hand. Its sharp edge seemed to glare at me in defiance.

She was coming up the steps. I heard the soft thumps of her footsteps as she ascended them. I turned back to world below. Just ignore her. It was better this way. She was beside me now; I felt the warmth of her aura as it flared beside my own blazing red one. "Hey Harvest King!" She said. I kept my eyes fixed on the horizon. I heard the slicing of air before I felt it. Something hard and sharp hit my cheek, glancing across my head and causing me to stagger back. After one second of confusion I regained my balance and felt my cheek. I hissed in pain and my hand came back wet with blood. I looked up at her, consumed in my fury. She was holding a sharp edged rock, wet with my blood. I caught her in my power and pulled her toward me. "_You wretched little…_" The infuriating human was smiling at me. I almost killed her then and there, only a shred of my sanity holding me back. She dropped the rock and it clattered on the ground. "Look whose not ignoring me."

My jaw almost dropped open in shock. I was so surprised that my hold on her lifted and she nearly fell as gravity took hold once more. She stepped back and clutched her side awkwardly. She met my eyes, the brown orbs blazing with defiance. "Now look here. If you keep ignoring me I'm going to keep hitting you with the rocks you love to stare at so much. So either you talk to me or you get hit by rocks, or you can just kill me and solve the whole problem, which will it be?" I rubbed my sore, but already healed jaw. "_You are crazy. Do you not realize that you are undeniably the most masculine woman I have ever seen? You have the flesh of a woman but the strength of a man._" She smiled at me again, and I couldn't help to smile myself. Her flaws once again ran through my mind, but so did her perfections. Bold, confident, fiery, and loyal. Crazy to.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a shining apple. It gleamed up at me. I rolled my eyes and took the gift. A crazy, crazy woman. "Now that that's settled I have to get going." She said. I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me. Her eyes widened in shock as I pulled her into my arms.

Ok so things had become pretty random. I was expecting him to kill me, a big mental _phew_ that he didn't. Then I expected to give him the apple and be on my cheery cherry way with a, "See you later!" Instead I was grabbed and hugged by the most gorgeous man I had ever known. So of course my stomach flipped and my heart nearly stopped! But now it was beating so loudly I'm sure even he could hear it. "_Hikari." _ He whispered in my ear, sending shivers all the way to my toes. The sane half of my brain was yelling, "_Push him away and punch him! _And being the brilliant person I am I reached my arms up and clutched him to me. Silent tears fell from my eyes, tears that I'd held back and buried deep all this time. "Harvest King…" I said with a sob, my fingers clutching his robes as if my life depended on it. "Harvest King I…"

**Special thanks to ScarfAdd for giving me the "cheery cherry way" idea for the last paragraph.**

**Review ;D?**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Awkward

**Chapter Fifteen: Awkward**

Ok so let's recap on how I got into this current situation shall we? It all started out with the Harvest King and I… to put it lightly why don't we just call it disagreement alright? Ok so we had a disagreement and after a few face beatings with a very persuasive rock we more or less made up. Then after a failed attempt at a goodbye, I ended up in this situation. The super drop dead gorgeous deity known as the Harvest King, who is an asshole by the way, has his arms wrapped around me. So basically my heart is doing gymnastics, the blood is rushing to my head, my brain is fighting itself, and I'm crying.

I hate crying in front of this guy, but hey I couldn't help it this time! Oh and as for pushing him away? _Especially_ hard to do when he says my name like that, all low and husky. So between my body, brain, and him, the situation was a smidge overwhelming. And just as I was about to pour my heart out in the heat of the moment, the words lodged in my throat. His arms tightened and pulled me closer into his embrace. I felt his rigid muscles of his powerful chest flex with the movement. "_Yes?"_ he asked me while resting his chin on the top of my head. What am I a headrest? And why did he have to be so damn tall? I felt the fiery red tendrils of his hair tickle my cheeks. Oh boy, I have to say something. What to say? Umm…

She was an outrageous woman who dared to strike me with a rock and risk my anger. I didn't care at this point though. What had compelled me to pull her into my arms was the thought of her leaving again. To long I had gone without her company and I wouldn't part with her so soon. Her small frame fit snuggly against my own larger one. I felt her small hands clutch my robes in a desperate grip. I felt the hot tears from her eyes drip onto my chest, quickly vanishing from the heat of my aura. And just a moment ago I heard her whisper my name through her sobs. But she didn't finish. I pulled back slightly, her fingers dug sharply into my back. I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes, but they were closed and swollen from her crying. "_Look at me."_ I ordered.

I didn't expect her to so quickly oblige for her eyes opened to reveal the brown hues I so longed to look into again. "_What is it"_ I asked. She met my eyes and took a deep steadying breath. Through her tears I could see the clear embarrassment that stained her cheeks a light shade of red. "I have to use the bathroom." She said.

Oh crap of all things to say that had to pop into my head? "_What is a bathroom?" _he asked. "You're stupid." I replied. His eyebrows lowered in anger, I interrupted him before he could speak. "I uh… have feminine issues I need to see to." He raised an inquisitive red brow. "_What problems? Is there anything I can do to help?"_ This guy really was stupid. "I _really _need to go Harvest King." This was only getting awkward and I'm the one who caused it. I tried to push his hand off my chin but his grip remained firm. "_Hikari, please stay a moment longer."_ His hand drifted to cup my cheek in his large palm. If he didn't stop I was going to be putty in his hands. My excuses, which would have instantly repulsed the average male, had no affect on his ignorant brain.

"If I promise to visit tomorrow will you let me go?" I asked. He ran his fingers along my jaw and cupped my chin. "_Will you stay with me all day?" _He whispered. "You know I can't do that." _"Then I won't let you leave now."_ He angled my chin toward him and leaned in close to me. "_Since you have forced your way into my life, it is your responsibility to… educate me on humans. I have many questions. Such as why your emotions change so fast, why that blush creeps upon your cheeks, and why you are so desperately trying to get away from me?"_ Ok so maybe he isn't as stupid as I thought. "Well… humans are different you see. We respond differently to others actions and such. As for… my embarrassment it's because you're…" I rambled on, not knowing what to do now. "_Because it is me?" _he asked, his voice filled with every ounce of his arrogant ego he could muster. "Now you listen here pal…!"

His lips cut off my words. At first it was as gentle as a butterfly's touch, questioning and searching. I immediately responded by becoming the putty I knew would in his hands. His hands moved to hold my waist and to cup the back of my neck to allow him more control of the situation. And what frightened me most was that I let him. Just great, the one thing I hated feeling was powerless and this guy managed to break me with a mere kiss. It was a nice kiss, a _very _nice kiss indeed.

I couldn't help it. She was in my arms. Contact I had longed to make ever since I gave her the apple for a gift those many days ago. And then the shy way her eyes mine and her flustered face was to enticing to resist. The kiss was meant to show my affection for her, at least I hoped that's how it came across. When my lips touched hers I felt little sparks dance through my aura at the contact. Her sweet taste filled my senses and clouded my mind for a moment. I felt my aura slowly drifting into hers, melding into the fiery blue. At first she was warm and submissive in my arms, something I hadn't expected her capable of, then I felt the insistent pounding of her small fists beating against my chest. I reluctantly pulled back and I hear ad an audible gasp as she took a deep breath. I couldn't help laughing, which made her face grow stony with cool anger.

"Let go please." I did the opposite and only held her closer. _"I wasn't laughing at you Hikari, only at my own lack of knowledge. I forgot you needed air." _I said to sooth her anger."You don't need air?" She asked curiously. I shrugged. "_I breathe, but it's not a necessity. I will be sure to remember your need for air in future circumstances_." Her eyes brows raised in surprise. "You think this will happen again?" she asked incredulously. I leaned down and rested my forehead against hers. "_I don't think Hikari, I know."_

Oh boy. I thought as I carelessly watered my fields. Ever since yesterday morning I had been like this. Carelessly day dreaming and letting my thoughts wonder. I had even tried to put wool from my sheep in the cheese maker. It's all because of what he did two days ago. To my dismay that was my first kiss, although I didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing. And who did he think he was, saying he would be able to do that whenever he pleased? Well to be honest I probably would find a hard time stopping him. This was just great, the first guy I had ever taken a serious interest in and it had to be an arrogant ass of a deity. Oh crap, the Harvest Goddess. How was I going to explain this one? And I promised to visit her today to… great.

Well I didn't have to see her just yet now did I? With this small comfort in mind I headed down the path to Marimba farm, picking berries up as I went. I waved down at Toby as I crossed the bridge. He was in the middle of reeling in a catch, and being the kind guy he is, stopped to wave at me. The fish immediately pulled him into the river. Dang. I ran down the little path that led to the watermill and nearly tripped as my feet met the steep incline. I hulled him out of the water and he coughed water. He tried to wipe water from his always closed eyes but gave up the attempt. "Now I'm soaked." He whined. I covered my mouth to hide my smile. "Oh not that soaked your just… dripping." He bent and retrieved his pole. "More like a walking rain cloud." He said tartly.

"Sorry Toby." I said still trying not to laugh. He noticed this and a sly smile of his own crept onto his fox like face. "What's this I hear of your going to the Moon Festival with Chase?" I gave an audible gulp that only made him smile wider. "_And_ you walked out on him and you haven't seen him since?" I glared at him while crossing my arms. "You want me to push you back in that river so you can swim with the fishes you love so much?" He turned and waved his hand in the air. "Yeah yeah, I get it. See you Hikari!" he said in farewell. That guy knows too much for his own good. With a huff I walked over to Marimba farm and opened the door. The bell wrung announcing a customer's arrival and Craig looked up from his newspaper in the kitchen. He gave me that same old sour look and went back to glaring a hole in whatever article he was reading.

Ruth looked up from her own task behind the counter and smiled in greeting. "Long time no see Hikari, how are those crops of yours?" she asked. I made my way over to the counter. "Good, just here to get some fertilizer for the pumpkins." I replied. She rang me up. "That will be twenty nine thousand, seven hundred gold." Ruth said. They both turned when they heard the spitting of liquid to see a surprised Craig. "What are you going to do with so much high quality fertilizer?" He gasped. "Why, rivaling you of course." I said with a savage grin. Ruth coughed to hide her amusement and all Craig was doing was turning red. "Why you scrawny…" he muttered while going back to his table where the paper waited.

Ruth handed me my receipt. "I'll have Taylor deliver it all by the end of the day." I thanked her and left, stashing my change in my pocket. I passed the all too familiar orange house of Chase. I wonder if he's mad. I knocked on the door. No answer. Hmm. I knocked again. Silence. Great. With a sigh I headed back home. Could things in my life get any weirder? "Hikari!" Finn chirped. "What is it Finn?" I asked while leading my animals inside for the day. "We should visit the Goddess before it gets dark!" I eyed him warily. "You know Finn you've been there too much as it is. Maybe we should go tomorrow." I said in an attempt to dissuade him. He shook his little head in protest. "You promised her!" A thought struck me. "Fine I'll go, but only if we take the long way." I said while walking into the house. "It'll be dark by then," he muttered. "Scared of the dark?" I asked in challenge while I pulled a mushroom from the fridge. He shook his head in mute denial and I shrugged. "Then let's get going." I said.

The long way was going through Harmonica town and taking the mien cart instead of the convenient path beside my house. There was something I wanted to know, well two things actually. Finn flew beside me as I passed the Town Hall and waved at Anissa who was retreating inside the clinic for the night. I opened the doors of the Brass Bar; it had been awhile since my last visit. You know the whole Calvin incident.

Hayden was at the bar washing glasses and talking to a drinking Owen and Luke. He looked up from his task and his eyebrows rose in surprise. His mustache quivered which I assumed meant he was smiling. "Hey everyone, look whose here!" he bellowed. Thanks Hayden, especially when I was trying to be discreet. Selena gave me a wave as she twirled and Cathy winked at me, again, as I passed by. What was that wink for? Luke waved me over; Chase didn't even turn his head in my direction. "Sit here Hikari and have a drink." Owen said warmly. "I can't stay long Owen." I said. "I won't have any of that! Hayden, what does she normally order?" Hayden looked my way. I gave him a pleading look, "Can't say I know." He said. Hayden you are my mustached angel.

"Ah leave her be, she's not here to see your ugly mug." Selena called from the stage. She looked slyly over her twirling arms. "She's here to see her Chase." I blushed and Chase nearly cut off his finger with the knife he was using. "Selena!" I groaned. She kept dancing as if she didn't know what she had done. "Well I'm here to see you Selena!" Luke called from the bar. "Go away; I don't want to catch your ADD." She replied haughtily. "I like mine feisty!" Luke said with a laugh. This town was crazy. "Is there anything you'll need Hikari?" Hayden asked. I might as well get a gift while I'm here. "An apple cocktail if you please." I said. "My pleasure," Hayden said as he poured a glass. "Make it to go please." He nodded and kept working. I slipped past him and snuck up beside Chase. "I need to talk to you." He chopped a little harder with his words. "Not now."

"Chase!" I whispered furtively. His angry violet eyes met mine. "Fine, meet me tomorrow at the lighthouse." I nodded and left him to slaughter his veggies with the kitchen knife. Satisfied I took the cocktail and stashed it away. I left and walked over to the Wizard's door. As I reached the door the smell of rich coffee filled my nose. I pounded on the door. When no one answered I opened it, "I'm coming in!" And what a sight I came into. Wizard was walking from his bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. My eyes traveled down a sculpted tan chest to see black boxers with little stars on them. The boxers, combined with the way his eyes bugged out of his skull, I couldn't help it so I laughed.

He quickly ran for his white pants and yanked them on. "Don't… you know to knock? He said with a blush coloring his tan face. "I'm sorry, but I did knock!" I said through fits of laughter. He glared at me. "Wizard!" I called as he turned away. He turned and met my eyes with his bi colored ones. "Yes…?" he asked slowly. "I need a fortune." He frowned and shook his head. "It's… late." He said. I held a Fugue Mushroom in his face. "I do like these…" he took it and motioned for me to follow him. He lowered his hands to hover above the crystal ball. He looked up momentarily to glare at me. "Stop… smiling." He said. "Sorry." I replied, not really meaning it. "Who is it you wish… to know about?" he asked. I scratched my head and pondered on just how to ask this.

I decided to go with the easier one. "Tell me if Chase will forgive me." The wizard closed his eyes. "I will now… peer into Chase's heart." After a moment he looked up. "He will as long as… you meet him… tomorrow." I let out a relieved sigh and hesitantly prepared my next question. "Are you able to look into the hearts of magical beings?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow in silent question. "Like… the Sprites and the witch or… deities." He shook his head. "The Sprites yes, but to see the heart of a deity one must know their true name." the Wizard explained. "So you mean the Harvest God… dess has another name?" he nodded. "A true name, you call her the 'Harvest Goddess' because this is what people know her as. To reveal their true name is the ultimate from of trust. Why do you ask?" he asked, breaking me from my thoughts. "Oh… no reason. I have to get running, thanks Wizard!" I turned and left the house before he could interrogate me further. But before I closed the door I couldn't help myself.

"Oh, Wizard?" He looked up. "Nice underwear." I laughed as he gave me the evil eye and closed the door. So I needed the Harvest King's true name? I wonder how I could get him to tell me. With a grunt I walked through the Church grounds and down the steps to the mine cart. "What was that all about?" Finn asked with suspicion. "It's none of you or your little orange hat's business." I replied sharply. We rode the bumpy cart up the Garmon Mines and I resisted the urge to touch the runes as I passed them. I felt my face heat up and I quickly rubbed my cheeks to rid myself of the blush. I squeezed through the thick foliage that hid the path to the Goddess Spring from view. As I made my way up the steps I found the Goddess smiling at me, her eyes warm and shining. "It's been awhile Hikari." She said while taking my hands into her own. "Sorry I haven't been to visit." I said sadly. "I've been so worried about you. How have you…?" Her words trailed off and a look of absolute horror marred her gorgeous face. Her green eyes blazed in question, fury, and fright. Her voice was as sharp as a knife. "Exactly _why_ do I sense the sun in your aura _Hikari?" _

**Hello my lovelies! I hope this chapter leaves you drooling for more! **

**Please review if you love me, or the story, which ever ;D!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Forgetfulness

**Chapter Sixteen: Forgetfulness**

Ok another recap on the situation. This one will be pretty brief, the Goddess is angry about something involving the sun and my aura…? I know it's gibberish to me as well, so of course the only logical way to respond was a, "Huh?" The Harvest Goddess glared at me with the emerald gems that were her eyes. Her voice was harsh and raspy, something I didn't know her capable of. "I," she said while reaching for my wrist and gripping it in her hand, "sense the _sun _in your aura!" "Sun?" I asked dumbly. The Goddess pulled me closer, her eyes scattering around me as she examined the so called aura around me. "The Harvest King is the embodiment of the sun; I can see sparks of his power within yours!" The Goddess's grip became painful, contradicting her normally peaceful nature.

I guess even the Harvest Goddess could get angry. "Let go!" I yelled and attempted to pull myself from her clawing fingers. The Goddess released me and her hand dropped to her side. "You can't Hikari… How could he do this?" the Goddess whispered and sank to her knees. Confused, I bent down and warily put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you saying Goddess?" I asked. The Goddess shook her head and covered her eyes. "Goddess, please look at me." I gently pulled her hands away to see tears a lighter shade of green than her eyes mar her beauty. "We are just friends," I said. The Goddess pinned me with blazing eyes, the aura around he glowing brighter. "_Friends? _If you were just friends he would not have marked you so!"

The Goddess stood and pushed my hands away. "You will never find happiness with him." She said. I stood slowly and met her gaze. "Happiness with the Harvest King? Why would I want that?" I asked. "Do you take me for a fool Hikari? Do not deny the feelings I know you have!" I stepped back from the cold fury in her voice. "He is immortal Hikari, you know what that means right? He will never age, never die. He will watch you slowly grow older, weaker. He will have to watch the life leave you and your soul move on without him. You will both suffer." She explained.

"Goddess where is this coming from?" I whispered. The Goddess was frightening in her fury; she's never been this way toward me. "You're not listening!" the Harvest Goddess yelled. Her aura blazed around her, the cold energy bit my skin and I jumped back. The Harvest Sprite gathered loosely around the Goddess tree, all wearing a cold and calculating mask as they observed the situation before them. "You will never be able to change him Hikari." My own anger flared at that last statement. "You said yourself that it takes one heart to change another!" I yelled back. "How can you say you will heal him when you're being together will only cause him more pain?" The earth below my feet shook slightly with the force of her power. I stepped away from her, not wanting to accept the truth of her words. I felt the hated tears run hot down my cheeks before I could stop them. The Goddess's eyes softened and her aura flared less brightly than before, but the cold steel in her voice remained.

"I love you Hikari," she said "you are my dearest friend. But, I will not allow you to hurt my brother. He has already suffered once at the hands of mortals and I _will not _lose him again." I needed to get out of here, to escape. My feet moved for me, carrying me down the steps of the clearing and splashing through the water. I tripped as my foot caught on a stone but I got up and kept moving, my vision blurring with tears. "Hikari wait!" Finn called while struggling to catch up to me. "Hikari please stop! The Goddess didn't mean it she just…"

I turned on the little orange sprite. "She just _what _Finn? Told me something that I already knew? Forcing me to acknowledge it for my own good? That she only did it because she cares about me? I know all of this Finn, but it doesn't make it any less painful!" Finn was quiet, his little mouth pressed into a thin line. "What, nothing to say?" I asked bitterly. He remained silent. "I thought not." I turned on my heel and left the little sprite to his silence. I headed home, to hurt to do anything else.

Something was wrong. As I stood upon my mountain top balancing the world's energy, I felt a shift in the lands aura. As I probed the energy plane to investigate I found the cause. The Harvest Goddess's energy was in chaos, he mind had let loose its hold on her power and her turmoil was causing chaos to whirl out of control. I quickly shifted my power onto the energy plane. I slowly encompassed her whirling pool of power with my much more massive one. Slowly I eased her power's tight grip on the lands life force and contained it. As I siphoned the power within her she didn't fight me, knowing I would subdue her in a second.

Slowly her power receded within her and her mind calmed. "_Thank you." _She whispered. "_What has caused you such sorrow?" _I asked. The Harvest Goddess answered me by closing her mind. I shrugged and receded back onto the physical world. If she wanted it to remain unknown then so be it, it was none of my concern. I turned my attention from her and returned to the task that was always at hand, balancing life energy of the world. I briefly noted that just the night before it was Hikari's energy that had gone haywire. Was there a possible connection between the two females raging energy? I shrugged again, probably not. On impulse and sifted through the lands energy till I found that familiar blue. Her aura hummed with the force of her negative emotions, humans were so complicated. I saw the flecks of copper red sparks flash in her aura, and I smiled to myself.

At the time I had not meant to mark her so, my power merely moved without my direction and merged slightly with hers, I had immediately pulled it back but the damage was already done. I didn't regret it though. I felt an uneasy feeling in the back of my mind, as if something was going on that involved me and I was unawares. I cast it off, nonsense. Whatever came my way I was sure I could handle it. I saw the red sparks in her aura glint. I laughed, she looked good in red.

I heaved at the eggplant that refused to come off its vine. Frustrated I yanked again; the vegetable remained stubbornly in place. After the incident with the Harvest Goddess I had run home and into the barn, not really knowing what to do. I gave a sleeping Lemon a heart attack as I leaped on her and cried into her thick neck. The cow had simply lain down beside me and let me sob into her neck. I awoke that morning to see five other cows, a sheep, and a horse staring at me with hungry eyes. I had hulled myself up and fed the beasts. Now back to the present.

Thanks to my lack of control over my emotions last night Lemon had become my stalker, following me to the coop and around the ranch as I watered and harvested my crops. The cow was still shadowing my steps as I pulled again at the eggplant. I gave a great heave and was surprised when the vegetable snapped off of its perch. I fell back and landed heavily against Lemon's flank. The cow turned lazy brown eyes on me and bellowed an annoyed _moo. _

I grimaced and threw the eggplant into the shipping bin. "I'll be more careful." I told her. Lemon flicked her tail which whacked my arm. _Yeah right_, she seemed to say. It was well into the afternoon by the time I finished. I wiped my brow and headed in the house, stopping Lemon's attempt to follow me inside. I headed towards the fridge and rummaged around till I found my goal. I pulled the apple cocktail out and inhaled its sweet scent. I froze, should I go see him? He wasn't aware of what happened last night but I wasn't sure I could face him just yet. A knock sounded at the door and I ran to it, hoping Lemon wouldn't shishcabob whoever was there.

I opened the door to see Bo feeding Lemon a lettuce leaf, spoiled cow. He looked up and smiled brightly. "Hey Hikari." He said. "Hi." I replied, eyeing a happily crunching Lemon. "Just stopped by to tell you the bridge is broken and it won't be fixed till tomorrow." There was my excuse. "So don't walk across it and take the mine cart if you really need to." He said. "Thanks Bo." I replied. He waved goodbye and headed off. As I moved to place the cocktail back in the fridge I glanced at my watch. CRAP! I had to meet Chase in an hour! I stashed the beverage into my rucksack and bolted outside. I called Lemon over who was still munching on her lettuce. I hopped on her back and adjusted my legs around her girth. The cow lunged forward and ran toward Harmonica town, still managing too munch on that dang lettuce leaf.

Lemon quickly passed the bridge and then the peer. The turned right and walked across the rickety bridge that led to the lighthouse. I slid off Lemon's back and looked around. I glanced at my watch, I was a bit early. I sighed and slumped on the bench. Lemon plopped down in the grass beside me and I used her back as a foot rest. I dropped my head back and stared up at the sky. As I relaxed thoughts drifted through my head. What had the Harvest Goddess meant when I shouldn't lie about my feelings? The Harvest King and I were just friends. Well we did share a kiss, a _really _nice kiss. Ok so I liked him, but it's just a crush, besides he'd never take a serious interest in me.

Yeah that's it, I just liked him. I liked the way his voice sounded, strong and calm. Or how his eyes seem to burn when he looked at me, it was like gazing into the heart of a flame. Oh and how he smiled when I gave him his favorite treats, anything apple based. His lips would tilt up slightly at the corners and his eyes would glow like the hot embers of a warm fire, transforming his normally stony mask of calm. Even though he was an arrogant ass, I suppose he was charming in his own way. Well more like his overwhelming confidence and ego was infectious. And there were those oh so rare moments when he seemed… gentle. I would get a glimpse at what would suggest a potentially sweet nature.

I felt a warm fuzzy feeling well up inside me, and I couldn't help the goofy grin that tugged at my lips. "Someone looks happy." A familiar voice said. I nearly jumped off the bench and out of my skin. I looked up to see Chase crossing his arms and watching me with an amused grin gracing his lips and eyes. "Don't scare me like that." I said while standing. I stretched and he walked up to me and stopped a foot away. "Your right on time." He said. "I'm early actually." I replied. "I think you know what I want to talk about." He said. I nodded; already prepared to take the brunt of the sarcasm I knew was coming. "I've been thinking a lot about you." He said, smiling uneasily and a blush tinting his cheeks. Was he still mad?

"And I wanted to tell you how I think about you." He rubbed his neck awkwardly and his gaze went from his feet to my face in frantic movements. Wait a minute… "I like you, what do you think about me?" OH NO! Red light, slow down, pause, and rewind! "I… uh…" How do I respond to a confession? I thought about Chase, and about our relationship. He was sarcastic and rude, but a kind person deep down and a loyal friend. But just a friend, I knew I didn't love him that way. Love…! Is that what this warm fuzzy feeling is? Why I think of the Harvest King so much, why I get nervous around him, why it hurts not to be near him?

I'm in love with the Harvest King. I felt my heart skip and all the blood rush to my brain. I placed a hand on my head and staggered with the shock of the realization. "Hikari are you alright?" Chase asked while placing a hand on my shoulder to steady me. "Yes." I said weakly. He jumped back in shock. "Yes your ok or yes you like me to?" he asked with barely held excitement. I felt happy, so happy I became oblivious to my surroundings. I didn't realize just how deep my next words would cut. "Can we just be friends? I have to go…" I called Lemon over and hopped on her back. "Where?" Chase whispered. "I have to get ready and go see him! I can't believe I only just now realized this!" I said more to myself than to him.

"See you!" I called without looking back as Lemon took off. At the time I didn't know just how much trouble those few words would cause. I ran into my bathroom to take a shower, attempting to wipe away the grime of today's labor off me. From the shower I ran to my dresser, trying to find something nice but not over the top. As I held a blouse before me and gazed in the mirror I smiled in amusement at my own fretful behavior. I suppose falling in love could make even a girl like me worry about her appearance. The Goddess's words echoed in my mind. _You will both suffer._

I shook off the nagging doubt that crept into my m thoughts. No matter the outcome, he would at least know how I felt. As I pulled a red blouse over my head my fingers brushed against the edge of the wound that ran along the side of my abdomen. It had healed enough to where Jin said I could stop wearing those suffocating bandages, but he left a few stitches in for safe measure. He told me to take it easy, putting emphasis on how the wound could reopen if put under to much stress. I pulled the top down over the ugly mark and pulled on my nicest jeans, making a mental note to visit the Tailor's next time I had money to burn. I could see the dollar signs in Luna's eyes already.

I jumped as banging came from upstairs. "Quiet down up there I'll be back soon!" I yelled at the ceiling. I closed the door to my house behind me with one hand, a cocktail in the other. I looked up to see heavy black clouds eating the blue out of the sky. I frowned and called my animals inside. Lemon butted he head against me and gazed at me with worry. "You are _not _catching a cold Lemon, now march." I shoved her in the rump and she reluctantly headed inside. I closed the barn doors and headed up the path to the Garmon Mines. I glanced up at the sky again and shrugged, disregarding the ominous weather. In fact I had disregarded one to many things that day. The entire time I walked a held the cocktail gingerly in my hands. I felt giddy with nervous excitement, as if I was walking on eggshells. If only I had known that was the truth at the time.

As I came around the bend the bridge came in sight, and the downpour began. I hunched against the cold rain and covered the glass with one hand to shield it from the rain. Well so much for looking nice. I stepped up to the bridge that was swaying dangerously in the wind. Something nagged at the back of my mind, something important. I looked up to peer at the mountain peak that was obscured my rain clouds, the nagging thought vanished as quickly as it came. I carefully stepped on the swaying bridge and held the rope hand rail with one hand and the cocktail in the other. I was about half way across when I was suddenly turned around. An equally rain soaked Chase was glaring at me through the rain, his violet eyes were hooded by his dripping peach colored hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. "What are _you _doing?" he asked back. "That's none of your business Chase." I replied while turning to continue walking across the bridge. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "That's the cocktail you bought the other night, who is it for? Owen?" He hissed. The bridge swayed and I clutched the glass so I wouldn't drop it. "It's not for Owen. Like I said, it is none of your business." I spat out as I yanked my arm from his grasp and stepped back. "What is wrong with you?" I asked. His eyes blazed with a mad sort of glee at my question. "What indeed, shall we explore that question? What could it be?" he said with heavy sarcasm.

He tapped his head in mock realization. "Oh now I remember! I told a certain someone I had feelings for her." Chase took a step toward me, I stepped back. "This particular person asked if we could just be friends, mentioned something about a mysterious 'him', and ran off without an explanation." Again he advanced, I retreated. "Well maybe you don't deserve one!" I spat back, my own anger rising. "So naturally," he continued, "I became bitter and jealous. And when I came to confront this person I found her running in the rain with a cocktail in her hands." He reached forward and snatched the glass from me.

"Give that back you orange haired idiot!" I screamed at him, he held the cocktail out of my reach. "Does all I'm saying sound familiar?" he asked. "Chase stop being stupid!" He pushed me back as I reached for the cocktail. "Tell me why Hikari!" he yelled. "You want to know so badly Chase?" I asked while I pushed at his chest. "It's because I _don't _love _you_!" The angry cast to his face was replaced by cold calm. "I see." He said slowly. "Whatever, you have your answer now give that back!" I held out my hand and his lips rose into a cold smile. "Catch."

Chase threw the drink into the air and I reacted without thinking. I took one, two, three steps back with my hands raised in an attempt to catch it. As I placed a foot behind me the wooden plank of the bridge gave way. The bridge rocked with the force of the storm and I fell. My fingers briefly brushed Chase's as he made a grab for my hand, but they were slick with rain and his grip failed. I fell into the river, my back hitting the water first and forcing the air out of my lungs. I kicked and broke the surface, but only for a moment.

The current pulled me back under as my body screamed for air. My body felt heavy and it became hard to think. It was becoming more and more difficult to kick. The river slammed me hard against a rock and my side flared in agony. I opened my mouth to scream and water filled my lungs. I tried to kick again for the surface but the energy escaped me. My body felt like lead, heavy and hard to move. I sank deeper into the water as I stopped struggling and the current carried me away. I felt so tired, if I could just close my eyes for a moment… As my mind went blank, I heard somebody calling my name. I'm sorry, I thought. I'm too tired to answer you.

**Hey there my Lovelies! Just wanted to ask you if you think this chapter is good. I played around with it forever and I became somewhat content enough to post it. So what do you think? Mind **_**reviewing**_** for me ;D?**

**Oh and check out my other story(s)! Please and thank you!**

**Oh and I'm open to suggestions/requests, so make sure if you have one to review and I'll be sure to check.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Something Blue

**Chapter Seventeen: Something Blue**

It's really dark here, and quiet. Where am I? I couldn't feel, I couldn't speak, I couldn't see. Perhaps I am dead? Odd, I expected a bright light and clouds and stuff. This was entirely different. Oh well, guess there isn't much to do but sleep. It is peaceful here. _Hikari. _Go away. _Hikari wake up. _Five more minutes mom. _Wake up you fool! _Why should I asshole? _Your cow loves you that's why. Ouch! Stop that this instant you foul beast! _Am I interrupting? _I… suppose I want you to come back as well. _Oh how kind of you! _Just wake up! _No. It was quiet. _The oven is burning! _Oh no, not the oven! My cakes… wait a minute!

The black void around me vanished in a blink. Instantaneously my senses came back to me. Gravity was a bitch. My entire body was sore and throbbing in pain. My head hurt and I couldn't move. "_Breathe!" _I felt something warm press against my cold lips and air forced into my lungs. My head sagged to the side as I coughed up a lungful of water. I gulped in the much needed oxygen and instantly my mind cleared. All the memories came flooding back. "I'm not dead?" I croaked. _"Nearly." _

I slowly opened my eyes. After the momentary blindness the Harvest King's face came into view. A close up view, our noses nearly touched and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. "_You fool! What were you thinking?" _he yelled, the sound ringing in my ears. "Not so loud I can hear you just fine." I groaned. "I'm tired." I said with heavy eyelids. He shook me like the ragdoll I felt like. "That hurts!" _"If you sleep now you won't wake up!" _he hissed through clenched teeth.

This woman was crazy, nearly dead and wanting a nap. _"You are hurt." _I stated. "Duh." She mumbled. "_Shut up." _I raised her arm and examined the stain that was a darker shade of red than her blouse. I pulled the fabric up slightly to see the edge of a pink scar. Startled, I ripped the garment off and the flimsy material disintegrated in my hand. "What are you doing?" she gasped while trying to cover her body. _"Hold still." _I gently moved her arm and examined the wound.

It was a long gash that began at her arm put, ran along her side, and flared behind her hip to end at the small of her back. Most of it was healed and already scarring, but not the rest. The top half of the wound was gaping open as blood slowly oozed out, angry red tissue glared up at me from the torn skin. "_This will hurt." _I said. Before she could say anything I focused power into my finger tips and probed the opening edge. She held back a scream and groaned through clenched teeth, her short nails digging into the skin of my back. I slowly ran my fingers up the length of the gash, stitching skin and sinew back together.

It felt like fire, hot burning and painful fire that seared across my skin. It was all I could do not to scream and pass out. What must have been only a moment felt like an eternity when he finally stopped. I breathed deeply through my nose, willing myself to calm down. The bleeding had stopped, and the burning pain of exposed flesh was gone. I looked from under my arm and marveled at my unmarred skin. It was perfectly whole, the only evidence remained was the lower half of the wound that had already healed and scarre.

I brushed the remanents of Jin's stitches off me and they fluttered to the ground. "Thanks." I muttered. When he didn't answer I looked up to see that his eyes were shut tight and he was clenching his jaw hard. "Harvest King?" I asked. He opened his eyes and I was once again mesmerized by their brilliance. "_I thought I'd lost you." _He whispered and pulled me into his arms. My face was pressed into his shoulder and his arms cradled the rest of me against the massive expanse of his chest. This, much to my visual delight, was exposed because of his robes. "_Hikari." _He whispered into my hair.

This dreamboat of a deity was hugging me, set sail! My silly mind yelled. Even though I had fallen off a bridge, drowned, nearly died, and I was drenched… Ok that's a lot of bad things for one days work. Well even though all that happened I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face or the way my mind drifted off to La La land. I also couldn't help the hiss of pain that escaped when my bruised muscles protested under his tight embrace.

He pulled back and looked me over with worried eyes. With a grimace I reached up and cupped the back of his neck with my hand. His eyes widened in surprise as I pulled his head back down and I buried my face into his neck. _"Hikari." _He scolded as he lifted a hand to pry my fingers off. "Please?" I mumbled. He paused and gave a heavy sigh. _"Idiot." _The Harvest King whispered as he once again pulled me to him.

I had been controlling the elements before this all happened. The storm was not to difficult but it still posed the threat of flooding the river's banks. So I directed my power and focused on moving the clouds further east while controlling the rate at which the rain fell. Suddenly a flash of my own red aura flared into my mind sight. I redirected my focus to see Hikari's blue aura on the energy plane falling and whirling in chaos. I immediately surged my power forward and assessed the situation. She was drowning against the raging current of the river. I instantly pulled her out of the current's ruthless grip and transported her to the fields of her home. Later I deduced that she had been arguing with some other mortal and had fallen off the bridge. I would deal with the mortal later.

At the moment she was cold and lifeless in my arms. I grabbed at the thin tendril of her life force that still remained attached to this world. She was fading, nearly gone. I made a decision a risky one. I dared _his _anger by reviving her. Her soul was nearly in his charge now to do with as he seemed fit. As a source of life energy I acted against my better judgment. Nothing was worth losing her. I placed my lips on her cold, unmoving ones and pumped life into her vessel. I forced her heart to beat once more and willed the blood to course through her veins and warm her cold body.

I called her soul back; I grabbed it from the void and forced it to once again animate its shell. When she gulped in air and her eyes opened I felt the greatest relief. Even now as I held her in my arms I didn't care that I now owed a debt, she was alive and breathing here in my arms and that was all that mattered. The moment was broken when a very intrusive cow shoved her head under my arm and bellowed a pitiful _moo. _Lemon, as Hikari called her, pressed her wet nose against Hikari's cheek and Hikari patted the beast's head. I glared silently at Lemon, which the cow ignored.

I patted Lemon's head, reassuring her that I was fine. Or more likely I would be later. "Where are we?" I asked and looked around. We sat in front of my Victorian two story house a few meters from the doorstep and lying amongst my crops. Dang. I was too tired for this. "Take me inside." I muttered and blacked out. When I awoke I was lying in my bed, warm with a dozen blankets piled on me. I looked around but my eyes didn't find what they sought. I frowned and fell back into my pillow. "_You are awake yes?" _I jumped when the Harvest King appeared out of nowhere.

He looked down at me with that same angry cast to his eyes. "Good morning." I stretched and winced as my bruises throbbed. He bent and pulled the blankets up to my chin. Odd, he was being awfully kind today. _"Be still and rest for today. You don't have any broken bones but you suffered a great deal of bruising and minor head trauma."_ He said as he moved around the room. "You sound just like Jin." I muttered. He walked over to my TV and prodded the antenna on top. _"What is this Jin?" _he asked as he picked up the remote and examined it.

"He's the doctor at the clinic." I said while I eased my self up into a sitting position. "_He?" _The Harvest King asked while turning the remote over in his hands. "_Is he also like the mortal who pushed you into the river?" _he asked. I shook my head and winced. "No he isn't. Stop playing with that!" I walked across the room and snatched the remote from his hand. _"Humans have such interesting objects." _He said while drifting toward the kitchen. "Don't play ninja with shiny and sharp objects." I muttered. He messed with the sink and smiled when water drizzled out of the spout. "_Marvelous." _He whispered. _"So what happened then?" _he asked. I slowly sat on a chair and rested my chin in my hand. "Chase and I had an argument and he got angry. It wasn't his fault, I was cold and hurtful. Add my own clumsiness into the mix and that is how we got this end result."

I said while gesturing to my bruises. The Harvest King had somehow managed to get a hold of the remote again and he pressed buttons simultaneously. He jumped back when the TV roared to life while showing some concert in the states. He raised a glowing hand and I grabbed his arm. "No! It's ok it's just a TV!" I yelled. He eyed me and warily lowered his arm. "_Humans are strange." _Deities are stupid. I snatched the remote and turned the TV off. "What are you still doing here, don't you have rocks to stare at?" I asked in annoyance as I walked into the kitchen.

"_I was worried about you." _He said casually. I froze with a mug in my hands. "Is that so?" I asked while hiding my face. This guy sure knew what to say, I thought with a blush. I poured some of yesterday's coffee in the mug and sipped it. The bitter taste rejuvenated my tired body and I sighed happily. I walked over to the fridge and rummaged around in the compartments. I felt heat warm my back as the Harvest King moved closer to me. "_What is that box?" _he asked. "The box is called a fridge." I answered. I turned and nearly ran into him. "To close." I muttered. He smiled down at me and took the apple I held in my hand.

"_What is it that you humans call it? Intimacy?" _I blushed and shoved past him. He laughed low to himself and bit into the apple I gave him. This was too weird; it was almost like we were married. I shook off the wishful thought and stepped outside. I opened my mailbox and closed the door behind me. The Harvest King had one of my plates in his hand and he was turning it around to examine it. He immediately lost interest and placed the dish on the counter when I ripped the envelope open.

"_What is that?" _he asked while peering over my shoulder. I glanced up at him and rolled my eyes. "A letter." I said as my eyes ran across the paper. It was from Hamilton. The letter rambled on about how he noticed I seemed out of sorts as of late and… when my eyes hit the word marriage I shoved the envelope under my arm and moved away from the Harvest King's curious eyes. He raised an inquisitive brow and stepped forward. "Wait a minute!" I yelled as I turned my back to him and skimmed the letter. The rest was a bunch on nonsense about proposing with a blue feather. I know this Hamilton!

I turned around and blinked at arms crossed over a muscled chest. I looked up into his eyes. "Why are you so tall?" I asked angrily. _"Because I want to be." _He grunted. _"What is that letter about?"_ I gulped and hid it behind my back. _"Don't hide it Hikari. Tell me." _My brain quickly searched for an explanation that didn't sound too bogus. "Umm... just something the Mayor mentioned about a blue feather." I squeaked. The Harvest King rubbed his chin. "_Blue feather?" _he asked. I nodded, glad I'd fooled him. _"The ones humans use to propose?" _Shit. In a blur of movement he grabbed something that materialized out of the air. A blue feather hovered daintily above his open hand. He held it before me. _"This blue feather?"_

** Review ;D!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Request

**Chapter Eighteen: A Request**

A blue feather. It was used here on the island to the one you love. This particular feather is extremely hard to obtain because the bird it comes from is as blue as the sky and very hard to spot thanks to such excellent camouflage. Not to mention this bird liked to roost in very high places, such as the highest peak of Mount Garmon. Now this wouldn't be a real problem for me considering my uh… connections. But otherwise it was a rare feather. So now the Harvest King held the said feather in his palm.

I stared at the feather, blinking rapidly because I was sure I was hallucinating. It was almost comical how my eyes must have bugged out of my skull or the way my mouth fell open in disbelief. "That is a blue feather in your hand." I said dumbly. "Are you…?" I couldn't finish the question, daring to hope. "_Am I giving it to you? I believe I am." _He said calmly, prying my fingers open and setting the feather in my palm.

I ran my finger along the feather and smiled. "Harvest King I…" I felt the joy rising in me; I couldn't believe this was really happening! "_Now you can propose." _You know the sound a record player makes when stopped abruptly? That's the sound I heard as my head snapped up to look at his all too calm face. "What?" I asked sharply. _"I thought it would cheer you up after your near death experience. Now you don't have to go through the trouble of finding a feather to propose with." _He explained. "Harvest King!" I groaned while holding my face in my palm.

And to my utter astonishment, the Harvest King did something _unbelievable. _"_You don't like it?" _he asked while **pouting. **He was struggling to maintain his composure which only made him more flustered. This was a face I knew not even the Harvest Goddess had seen. I laughed and threw my arms around him. He leaned back awkwardly at the sudden contact and hesitantly rested his hands on my shoulders. "You are _so _adorable!" I squealed. He bristled at that. "_Adorable?" _he asked in outrage.

"_Adorable?" _I asked. I, the Almighty Harvest King, was being called adorable. I took the comment as a stab at my dignity as well as my ego. She pulled back and smiled warmly at the feather in her fingers. "Thank you Harvest King." I became transfixed by the way her eyes melted into a rich shade of chocolate. "_It's just a feather." _I said in an attempt to maintain some dignity. Hikari walked over and placed the feather on her bookshelf. "It may be just a feather, but it is a gift from you." She said and turned around to face me. "And that is what makes it special." She turned that warm smile on me. Damn this immortal heart of mine, I felt it swell with some fluffy emotion I couldn't name.

"_From me?" _I whispered. To my horror, I felt color rise to tint my cheeks in _embarrassment. _Her eyes widened and she stepped toward me. "Is that a blush I see?" she exclaimed. _"No!" _Damn, I spoke to quickly! "It so is!" She pounced on me and framed my face with both of her small hands. "Cute!" She said with a wicked flash of her teeth. This human dared call me cute and now she was _teasing me._ Two could play this game. For a moment the contact remained innocent, her gazing up me with that fluffy feeling I recognized in her eyes. Odd.

I then raised my hand to lace my longer fingers in hers. "_Hikari." _I whispered, turning the full force of my gaze on her. She flushed and looked away in embarrassment. And, much to my disappointment pulled her hands away. "_Is that a blush I see?" _I said while smiling in triumph. "Why you…!" She yelled angrily. I laughed and caught the small fist she aimed at me in my hand. _"Cute and fiery." _I laughed. She crossed her arms with a humph_. _"Don't you have rocks to stare at somewhere?" she huffed. _"Only if you stare at them with me." _I whispered. She reached for the nearest object but I vanished before she could throw it, laughing evilly as I went.

The mug in my hand remained at the ready but its intended target had disappeared. I slammed the mug angrily on the counter and filled it with more coffee. Stupid deity, I thought. I sipped the coffee. I still couldn't believe I was foolish enough the think that the Harvest King would actually propose to _me. _Both one of us had not even confessed to the other, and it's not like the Harvest King would have any reason to confess to me anyways. Loud banging came from upstairs. "Calm down I'm coming!" I yelled while setting my mug on the counter.

I still couldn't believe that she was gone. I didn't know how Hikari had fallen, but I knew it was my fault. I had been to bitter and angry to see the danger before us. When she fell and vanished under the water I had searched the river's banks for some trace of her. I spent all night searching the river's length for her but I didn't find anything. By the time I made it to the rivers end in Flute Fields I still hadn't found her. And now I walked up the path to her ranch, weighed down by guilt and grief.

I started when I saw light coming from her house. The light glowed brightly in the receding darkness of the coming dawn. I ran up to her door and flew into the house. There was a half empty mug on the counter and loud noises coming from upstairs. I opened the room to the barren second bedroom and stomped up the steps. There was Hikari, bent over a very large food bowl. "Hikari?" I yelled. It was her; she turned with a large Salmon in her hands. "Chase?" she asked in surprise. I ran toward her and flung my arms around her. Thank the Goddess, she was alive! I then felt pain flare between my legs.

I kneed Chase between the legs and he sank to his knees, clutching his uh… manly parts. I then pulled my arm back and punched his in the face. He fell to the ground doubled over in pain. "Get him." I said. A large grizzly bear stood over Chase, her teeth bared threateningly. "Why do you have a bear in your house?" Chase groaned out. I stood over him "Her name is Raem and she is my pet. She also doesn't like strangers." I said calmly. "Why did you hit me?" he asked. "Because I didn't know if you were going to go crazy like last night. I'll let you up as long as you stay sane." I said. Chase nodded and I motioned for the bear to move. Raem happily lumbered to my side and I stroked the fur on her back.

Chase stood slowly, cupping his face. "Did you have to hit so hard?" he asked. I shrugged. "What do you want?" I asked. "I thought you were dead." He replied. "I am quite alive I assure you." I said while dropping the Salmon in Raem's bowl. The bear happily tore into the meat. "Hikari I'm so sorry… I was just so jealous… I didn't think." I crossed my arms and stared at him coldly. "Of course you didn't, I'm lucky to be alive!" I yelled. He winced and stepped back. "I know there is nothing I can do to make you forgive me…" he rambled. "It was my fault." I replied.

Chase stared at me with sad violet eyes. "Bo had told me that the bridge was dangerous but I was too distracted to remember. If I had been careful none of this would have happened." "But I followed you…" Chase went on. I raised a hand to stop him. "We are both at fault Chase; most of the blame falls on me though. I was inconsiderate of your feeling and I didn't give you a proper explanation." I looked him straight in the eye. "So I'm going to give you one now. You are a good friend Chase, but that is all you will be to me. I will never love you that way and you know it."

Chase sighed heavily and closed his eyes. "That's all I needed to hear." He said. I nodded. "Truce?" I asked while offering my hand. He took it and held my hand firmly in his own. "Agreed." I smiled and returned to petting Raem. "So who is he?" Chase asked. "Do you want to be the next person to fall off a bridge?" I threatened. "Fair enough." Chase said with a shrug. He turned and headed down the stairs. "Hey Chase." I called. He stopped and looked up at me. "Tell Maya I said hi ok?" He frowned and scratched his head.

"Maya? Yes… I think I will." He waved and headed down the steps. I leaned heavily against the wall. I expected it to be much worse, but thankfully it wasn't too bad. With a sigh I headed down stairs and out of the house, dreading the chores that needed to be done. I busily passed fodder around the animals, which all gorged ravenously on the food. I brushed and greeted them all and set to work milking. My whole body was sore from the river, but as least nothing was broken. The Harvest King had saved my life; I owed him a great debt. Just peachy, now I owed him two favors.

My life was going crazy. I was in love with one deity, and the other would not allow a relationship to develop between us. I sealed the milk and placed it in the shipping bin. I don't know if it was the near death experience, but I didn't care what the Goddess wanted at this point. Once I finished my chores I headed to the Garmon Mines, taking the mine cart just to be safe. I walked across the stones that led to the Goddess Tree and the Harvest Goddess came into view. She was leaning against her tree with closed eyes, clutching Finn to her chest. Finn raised his small head and fluttered to me. "Hikari!" he cried.

I held Finn to me. "Sorry Finn." I muttered. The Sprite responded by sniffling into my shirt. I walked up to the Goddess, who still hadn't opened her eyes. "I came to tell you something." I said loudly. She slowly lifted her lids gaze at me blankly. "I love your brother, and I don't care if you approve. I am tired of always doing what is best for everyone else other than me." "Hikari you are mortal." The Goddess reminded me. "And I don't care. I love him." The Goddess pushed away from her tree and gazed down at me with sad eyes. "So you've decided." She whispered. "He is arrogant, prideful, a jerk, and a down right asshole." The Goddess's eyes widened in shock at the profanity the escaped my lips.

"But I love him. I don't know why, I just do. Whether or not he wants to return my feelings is entirely up to him." The Goddess looked up at the Mountain peak. "And if he doesn't return them?" she whispered. This is what it all came down to, once I said these words there was no going back. "If he rejects me, then I will give up on him." I said. The Goddess nodded once and looked down at me, a warm smile lighting her features. "I wish you the best of luck then."

I was still reminiscing about this morning's events when I felt Hikari's aura. She had used the portal and was now walking up the steps. I turned to see her climb the last step. She smiled warmly at me and walked closer. _"You are still hurt, you should be home resting_." I said. Hikari shrugged and stepped closer to me. "I have a request." She said. "_And it would be?" _I asked impatiently. "There is a festival that we humans celebrate every winter. It's the clearest night of the year and perfect for star gazing. This year there is going to be a meteor shower." She explained. "_What does a human festival have to do with me?" _I asked. "I'm getting to that. It's tradition to go with someone and eat lots of treats and watch the stars. I have no one to go with and I want to spend the festival with you." _"I cannot leave this mountain top for an entire night." _I protested. She clapped her hands together and smiled even wider. "That's ok; we would be able to see the stars better up here anyways. Come on, what do you say?" _"I don't know…" _

She sighed in disappointment and clasped her hands behind her back. "That's too bad; all the apple treats are going to go to waste." _"Apple treats?" _I asked, my interest piqued. She nodded. "Oh yes, lots and lots of apple treats. Like apple pie, ice cream, candy, juice…" she turned away and shrugged. "And all the apple cocktails." That was the kill blow. I felt my resolve falter, so many apples gone to waste… "_That would be a shame to waste nature's bounty so. I suppose I could assist you in the eating of the treats as you so call it. When is this festival again?" _She turned on me with excited eyes. "In two weeks!" She exclaimed.

"_Why ask me so early then?" _"Because I want to have enough time to prepare. Oh and Harvest king?" she asked. _"Yes?" _I asked in return. "I have something very important to tell you on that night." I raised an inquisitive red brow. "_Why not tell me now?" _She shook her head. "It's not the right time." She replied. Humans were so complicated. "_Alright." _I sighed in defeat. For the second time that day she threw her arms around me. "You won't regret it!" she whispered into my chest. She pulled away and ran down the steps. I scratched my head in confusion. Oh well, as long as she's happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter seems rushed I was having writers block, but the next chapter will be the one you all have been waiting for! I am so excited to write it and hopefully I can post it soon! Oh and since I was a bit rushed there might be a few typos, I will address them as soon as i am able to please overlook them. Review please ;D!<strong>


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Oh Starry Night

**Chapter Nineteen: Oh Starry Night**

I did it! I actually did it! I can't believe that I was actually able to trick… I mean coerce the Harvest King into going on a date with me! I didn't care that I had _a lot_ of cooking in store for me. Feeling triumphant, I ran down the steps to leave the Harvest King to his bamboozlement. Oh what a happy day in the life of Hikari. I pressed my fingers to the stone and the glyphs glowed at my touch. I expected an enthusiastic Lemon to greet me but the cow was nowhere in sight. Startled, a searched around the blacksmiths but found no trace of her. I peered down the hidden path to the Goddess Spring, nope. Becoming worried I headed toward the river. And there she was, lying next to a grinning Bo and munching on lettuce he was feeding her.

"Bo!" I groaned. I smacked Lemon in the rump and the beast jumped up in alarm. "You're spoiling my cow." I said while scolding Lemon. The cow looked at me indifferently, raised her shoulders in what must have been the cow equivalent of a shrug, and kept crunching. Sighing I hopped on her back, Lemon immediately sat down on her haunches. "Lemon?" I asked. Bo only laughed and handed me a lettuce leaf. I glared at him. "It's the only way she'll forgive you for surprising her." Bo explained. I sighed again and held the leaf in front of Lemon's nose. "Get moving or no snacks for you."

The cow stood up and ran over the bridge, now repaired thanks to Bo. I can tell you one thing; I will _never _cross this bridge in a rainstorm again. Lemon arrived at the ranch and I slid off her back, shoving her in the rump to get her grazing. The cow stared at me meaningfully and I reluctantly handed her the leaf. "Spoiled…" I muttered. Lemon blissfully moseyed into the fields with the rest of the animals. As I walked inside a thought struck me. Lemon was my first cow and she had yet to produce a successor. I gulped at the realization that Lemon would die someday, deciding then to ask Cain about setting Lemon up with one of his bulls.

I heard a bellow come from outside, as if the cow had heard my thoughts. _To bad Lemon. _I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a few cookbooks down, prepared to study for the feast I promised. As I filled my arms with about seven books the blue feather floated to the floor. I quickly set the books down on the dinner table and snatched the feather of the floor. It wouldn't do to leave something so important just lying around. I carefully placed the feather in a discreet pocket of my rucksack, there it would be protected from damage and at hand should I need it. I paused in my fussing. If the date didn't go the way I hoped, would this feather ever fulfill its purpose? The Goddess's words, for the hundredth time, echoed in my skull. _You will both suffer. _I had struck a deal with the Goddess. If the Harvest King accepted my confession, then she would back off. If he didn't then I would. I was pretty sure the odds were in the Goddess's favor. I shook my head free of the clawing doubt.

Setting the rest of the books on the table and my butt in a chair, I started reading. The sun was setting by the time I memorized my last apple related recipe, I could see the ingredients floating around my head now. I stood and the chair made an audible squeak as it slid across the floor. I headed outside and rung the bell adjacent to my shipping bin. The ringing echoed and my animals lazily lifted their heads. And in the same lazy fashion they all lumbered into their respective shelters.

Lemon was the last, tired from a day of nothing. Even if I didn't get some romance, the cow at least could for me. I headed inside, done for the day. And so went the rest of my days, working in the fields, tending to my animals, and visiting the Harvest King. We didn't mention the festival even once since I asked; I was starting to think he forgot. As I was heading down the stairs I heard him call my name. I turned and noticed he was watching me intently. Flustered, I answered him. "What?" I asked.

He motioned for me to come back and I did, standing a foot away from him. "_I thought we could talk for today." _He said. "Huh?" I asked with surprise. His forehead creased in annoyance. "_You haven't told me how the Crop Festival went." _He explained. "Oh." I muttered and sat down. The Crop Festival had been over for three days, today was Winter First. I felt my heart skip in excitement. Ten more days till the date! _"Well?" _the Harvest King asked impatiently.

Hikari, when encouraged, talked more than expected. So much so one might consider her annoying. It was different for me. Conversations were rare for me, being I was constantly by myself. And even though she visited everyday our words were short and not in anyway personal. And, as you can expect, I became aggravated by this. So when I tried to initiate a conversation, all I could think about was the Festival. "Chase won the cooking contest of course, and Maya got last place… again." She ranted. "_What of the other three?" _ I asked. She flashed me that confident smile of hers, sparks lighting in the depths of her brown eyes. "You mean the vegetable, fruit, and flower contest? I won them all of course. You should have seen Craig's face! He came in second place for each one! Oh it was priceless." She said with evil glee.

"_It feels good to win doesn't it?" _I asked. She eyed me curiously for a moment, turning some thought that I was unaware of over in her head. "Well there is something I have yet to win." She said slowly. Interested I sat down on the ground beside her, my robes spreading about. "_What would that be?" _I asked. She smiled and placed two fingers against her lips. "That's a secret." She said. _"Does it have something to do with what you need to tell me at the Starry Night Festival?" _I asked. Her smile never faltered. "Maybe." Annoyed, I rested my chin in my hand. "_Whatever_." I muttered. "Oh stop sulking, you'll know soon enough." I sat straight up; even sitting she was shorter than I. "_I am the Harvest King, I do not sulk." _ I said while glaring down at her.

She shrugged and absently drew pictures in the snow. "Do you know what the fifth day of winter means?" she asked. _"Thanksgiving" _I answered. She looked at me with surprise. "_Humans have called the day many things, but they always have given thanks, even if they were unaware I was watching." _"Oh." Was all she said? "What was it like back then? Were humans different from how they are now?" she asked. I clasped my hands together and rested my elbows on my knees. This was one topic I didn't care for. _"I some ways yes. Humans were more superstitious, fearful. But one thing that has not changed is their cruelty. I have watched your kind for many years and they have only advanced in their evil." _"What was it like being forgotten?" she whispered.

I didn't answer her; the memories were still raw despite having happened eons ago. "Please tell me." She said while placing her hand on my own. It was extraordinary how bold this woman was, touching a deity without hesitating. I would normally fry others for such disrespect on the spot. But Hikari as different, she always had been. _"It was slow, very slow. One by one they forgot me. As they did I could feel a chill seeping into my energy, as if the sun had deserted me and ice was settling in to claim me. Before I knew it I had been reduced to mere fairytale. But soon even children became tired of hearing it. At the time I still held hope for your kind. Sure that someone still believed in me. I was wrong." _I clenched my fists till my knuckles turned white.

I saw the hurt of so long ago echo in his eyes. The pain still haunted him, it always would. I tucked my arm under his and leaned into his side. He glanced over at me, but I didn't meet his eyes. "Well from my perspective there is one person who believes in you." I said. His hands relaxed and he allowed the contact between us to remain. "_So it would seem." _He said. We sat in silence, I giving him the comfort he refused to admit he needed, and he trying his best to remain his arrogant self. I laughed low to myself, causing him to raise one red eyebrow at me. "It's nothing." He leaned in to where his lips hovered above my ear. "_Tell me." _He said. "If I do you'll get mad again." I said while standing. He grabbed my hand, his touch as well as his eyes burning into me. "_I don't like it when I can't have something I want." _"And what is it that you want?" I asked.

I didn't answer; I only dropped my hand and waved her away. "_Go, I need to be alone for a while." _I said. To my relief she didn't persist and she left, waving in farewell as she went. What was it I wanted? If only I knew the answer to that question myself.

With the second day of winter came a blizzard. I was freezing cold as I tended my animals. I made sure the barn was extra warm and that they had extra hay to stay cozy in their stalls. Lemon eyed me wearily, knowing what plans I had in store for her. I didn't acknowledge her glare, walking out of the barn and running to the coop. I was literally freezing; my autumn clothes stood no chance in these cold temperatures. I guess it was time to visit the Tailors. The next day the storm ended and I woke to some destroyed crops and very unhappy animals. After my chores I headed into town, still freezing.

As I opened the door of the Tailor's I walked into a lover's quarrel. Candace ran past me and out the door. "Wait!" Julius called. He rushed past me but I grabbed his frilly clothed arm. "Don't." I said. He looked at me with perfectly make-upped eyes and sighed. "Your right." He said in an all too feminine voice. "Give her some time Julius." I patted his shoulder and walked up to the counter. Luna was busy counting money, indifferent to the scene that had played out in front of her. She looked up at me briefly. "What is it?" she asked coldly.

"I'm here for clothes." I said. Luna didn't look up or deign to answer me. Julius walked up to me and placed a hand on my arm. "If its clothes you're wanting I can help you." He said cheerily. I glanced down at his attire. "I don't know…" I said. "Do you think anyone _else_ here will help you?" he asked while pointedly staring at Luna. The pink haired brat ignored him. "Ok." I said in defeat, knowing he needed a distraction anyway. And so began my day of shopping. Shopping with Julius wasn't as easy as you might think. He constantly snatched and handed me clothes, fussing on what goes with this and that.

"Julius I'm a rancher I need practical clothes." I protested. The fashionista placed hands on his hips in another all too feminine way. "There isn't one reason why you don't need nice clothes? There has to be someone who wants you to dress nice." He exclaimed. Luna snorted behind the counter, I responded by giving her the finger. Luna stuck her tongue out and sulked behind her register. "Perhaps…" I said while thinking of the Starry Night Festival. Julius clapped his hands and turned around. "Then you'll want this, I designed it myself!" Luna and I both looked at Julius in a way that said, Oh no!

To my surprise he pulled out something that caught my eye. It was a Red Victorian outfit. Black sleeves, white collar and pants, red corset and matching red boots. I held the clothes in my hands, awestruck. "Julius this is… wow." I said. He stuck his nose up in pride. "Of course it is! I made it!" he bellowed. I rolled my eyes and held the clothes before me. "Wait a second!" Luna called from behind the counter. "It's missing something!" Julius glared down at the pigtailed girl "It is not, my masterpiece is beyond improvement! Its so perfect that…"

Luna held a red headdress with little black flowers adorning the sides. His ego deflated before him. "It adds a little flare." He muttered while crossing his arms. I smiled at Luna as we both laughed at his expense. I paid for the clothes and before I headed out I handed Julius a glass of herbal tea. "It's her favorite." I whispered low enough for him to hear but not high enough for Luna's ears. "I… I know that!" He stammered but took the cup anyway. I said my goodbyes and headed home, many shopping bags in tow. I was a little angry at Julius for being the best girl bonding time in my entire life.

When I got home I put the clothes away, storing the Victorian clothes away and resisting the urge to wear them. Tomorrow was Thanksgiving and I had cakes to bake. I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and invigorated. I glanced over at the mess that was my kitchen sink… I'll clean it later. I placed the cakes in my rucksack, causing the bag to swell to a dangerous level. I locked the door behind me and started the long journey all across Castanet. I passed Strawberry Shortcake out to all the residents in Flute fields. I received two in return from Craig, believe it or not, and to my delighted surprise from the Witch Princess.

Chase was helping Maya at the inn so I didn't intrude. After passing out cakes to those in Harmonica Town I headed up to the Garmon Mines. I told Finn to take a cake to the Harvest Goddess while I gave more cake out. By the time I gave Owen a cake my bag was still full after receiving so many. I checked over my shoulder to make sure Finn wasn't back and I ran up to the glyphs. "Hikari!" Phoebe called. Crud, I turned around and smiled. "Hello Phoebe! Liking the cake I gave you?" I asked with forced cheer. Phoebe eyed me and crossed her arms. "Yeah, so did Calvin. What are you doing over here?" "Oh nothing…" I said while poking the ground with a booted foot. "Sure you are. Anyway I wanted to tell you that Calvin and I are getting married." I nearly dropped my bag full of cakes. "Really? Congratulations Phoebe!"

Phoebe couldn't help the smile that brightened her cheeks. "I want you to be there with me." I clasped her hands in my own. "Of course, I wouldn't miss is for the world!" I responded. Phoebe handed me an invitation." "I'll see you next week!" she called while trotting off to a waiting Calvin. I quickly turned and pressed my hands to the patiently waiting glyphs.

I felt the rush of energy as Hikari used the portal. The energy retreated and I felt her blue aura blaze below the staircase. When she arrived at the top I noticed a swelling bag bouncing on her hip. She walked up to me, setting the bag down with a thump. I smiled and looked at the bag. She followed my gaze and a blush tinted her cheeks. "It seems I'm more popular than I thought." _"Is that so?"_ I asked. "I have something for you." She said while bending to rummage in her bag. I beat her to the punch. Energy whirled around my hand and a plate with a cake appeared in my palm. _"For you." _I said calmly. She stood with mouth agape. "_What?" _I asked. She shook her head and took the cake. "Thank you!" I smiled, feeling pleased by her gratitude. She then shoved a slice of cake in my own hands. "And that is for you." She said. "_Thanks_." I said while stashing it away.

"How do you do that?" she asked. "_Do what?" _I asked back. "You shoved it into your hip and it disappeared! You don't have a bag or anything!" she exclaimed. "_I'm a boss like that." _I replied. "Have you been watching my TV again?" she asked. I didn't answer. "What am I going to do with you?" she sighed while rubbing the crease between her eyebrows.

So the days came and went. The snow piled up, I froze at night, and my fields were full of green bell flowers. I was harvesting honey from them when Cain walked up to me with Lemon in tow. "Good morning!" I called. He stopped in front of me and released Lemon from her rope. The cow glared at me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of lettuce, the cow forgave me. "You spoil her." Cain said. "Tell that to Bo." I replied. "So how did it go?" I asked.

Cain scratched his neck awkwardly. "She doesn't like Roger." He said. Roger was one of Sam's bulls back on his ranch. "I told you, she will only go for the _best." _I explained. "But Roger is…" Cain muttered. "If you want my money you'll let Lemon decide and nature will take its course." I said. "What are you the animal match maker?" Cain asked with a hearty laugh. "No, we have a similar taste that's all." I said. After I finished with my chores I headed inside to prepare. It was the eleventh, tonight was the night. I had spent all day baking and I used my entire stash of apples to do it. I packed the largest basket I had to the brim with food. I filled a large thermos with apple cocktail and placed two wine glasses in last before I slammed the lid shut.

Now time to get ready. I ran into the shower and cleaned up quickly. I brushed my still wet hair and fixed the headdress in place. I pulled on the Victorian outfit and looked in the mirror. The clothes hugged my body to emphasize my uh… womanly shape. I blushed, furious at myself for not trying it on at the Tailors before I bought it. Luna's first rule, no refunds. With a sigh I grabbed the very heavy basket and headed outside. Cherry was waiting for me. I strapped the basket securely to the saddle and mounted. Here goes nothing.

It was a cold night; the snow blanketed the earth like a white quilt and made it sparkle in the moons light. The sky was clear, so clear I didn't have to bother focusing my mind sight to see beyond them. For some reason I felt nervous, what an odd sensation. I had no reason to be, it was just a festival with a mere human. I also didn't like feeling unsure of myself, in fact I despised it. It was to late however, for I could see Hikari at the base of mountain, as easily as if she were right next to me. She hopped off her brown mare and hefted a large basked from the saddle. She staggered from the weight but didn't fall.

She did say she had lots and lots of apple treats. She touched the glyphs and I felt her aura grow nearer. "Hi!" She called while heaving the basket up the last step. I flicked my hand and the basket disappeared from her grasp. It dropped gently to the ground beside me. "Show off." She muttered. I didn't bother trying to hide my smirk. As she walked over and pulled a blanket out of the basket my eyes lingered over her. She was dressed exquisitely. "_Red suites you nicely." _I said while admiring her, the clothes, and the red glints in her aura. She spread the blanket on my throne. "You only say that because you're a big red hair ball." She said smartly, I could see the blush lighting her cheeks though.

She sat down and dragged the basket to her. "What do you want first?" she asked while patting the ground beside her. I lowered slowly and sit cross legged beside her. I saw her eyes snap away as my robes billowed around me. "_Admiring the view_?" I asked. "I've seen better." She replied. Humph. She handed me a glass and filled it from a thermos. "Drink up." She said while placing more food on the ground. "_What is that?" _I asked pointing to a baggy of round things. "Candy." She said while handing me one. "_Candy." _I repeated while popping it in my mouth.

We ate in companionable silence, once or twice she would ask what a star was and I would tell her. As I finished explaining the story of Scorpio she smiled at me. "You know as much as the wizard." She commented. "_More." _I said. "So arrogant." She huffed. Hikari glanced at her watch and groaned in frustration. "The meteor shower should have started already." She complained. "_It will soon enough." _I said to calm her. She leaned back on her hands and stared at the sky, the stars reflecting in her brown eyes. "Your lucky to live up hear. It's beautiful." She sighed. "_I suppose." _"You don't find stars beautiful?" she asked. I looked over at her with a piece of pie hovering above my lips. "_I do, in a sense. It's more like they are comforting. No matter how many years pass, the stars are always there." _I said.

"That's deep." I said while sitting up. The night was going just as I'd planned, and the entire time I felt nervous. When was the right time to bring it up? I had watched him out of the corner of my eye, delighting in the spectacle he made as he tried each new food. His eyes would widen in wonder like that of a child. "_It's all quite good." _He said. "Did you expect burnt food?" I asked sharply. When he didn't answer I punched his arm. He laughed and took another sip of his cocktail. "_So about what you wanted to tell me…" _he said. "Look!" I said while pointing at the sky. I hadn't heard him, to awestruck by the shooting stars. "Make a wish!" I yelled.

"_So about what you wanted to tell me…" _I jumped when she yelled something about the sky. I followed her pointing finger to see the meteors that lit the night sky. I frowned, I had seen things like this thousands of times. "_Hikari." _I said while looking down at her. I went quiet; absorbed by the way her aura glowed in the soft light. It was a soft blue flame, glowing around her as she bent her head over folded hands. Her eyes were closed and a light smile lit her lips. When she opened her eyes she gazed dreamily at the sky. Make a wish she said? I wished I could always see her like that, so full of joy that it flared in her aura. The blue flame of her energy was nothing compared to the fires of my own red power, but I felt overwhelmed by her presence.

When she finally met my eyes, her own lost that dreamy cast. She blushed and looked down at her hands. "_What did you wish for?" _I asked. She went a darker shade of red and squeezed her hands nervously _"Hikari?" _I said while bending low to whisper in her ear. She shivered ever so slightly. _"Are you cold?" _I asked. Before she could answer I slid my aura over her skin and she jumped in surprise. The red glow floated upon her like a second skin. "I can't tell you or it wont come true." She protested. I cupped her chin and raised her head to make her look at me. _"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?_" I asked while wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She rested her hands against my chest, blushing furiously. "No." she said defiantly.

"_Really now? That's too bad." _I said, my lips hovering just above hers. Her brown eyes melted into pools of chocolate and a dreamy sigh escaped her lips. "If you don't kiss me _right now _I am going to cut your braid off." I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. She melted in my arms and I held her closer so she wouldn't fall back. Her taste was warm and clean. She smelled of morning mist and damp earth, as if nature was in her very pores. She then kissed me back with a hunger I hadn't expected from her, she twisted her hands in my hair and met me with a challenge in her eyes.

Oh Harvest Goddess, I couldn't believe I was kissing the Harvest King a second time! It was different from the first kiss though. This kiss was all fire and passion, him being the source of the fire of course. When his aura slid across me I felt both warm and chilled, goose bumps shivered along my skin in excitement. His lips tasted of the sweet apples he'd eaten along with a spice that was all his own. I marveled at him and I drowned in his red eyes. When we broke away I was panting, both of us flustered. He held me close, gently kissing my forehead and whispering words I didn't understand.

I rested my forehead against his shoulder. "I love you Harvest King…" I mumbled. His arms became tense around me, and I felt my heart clench in pain. Then he pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair. I felt his aura blaze around me, causing my body to seek his in that uh... womanly fashion. He whispered, so low I turned my head a fraction to hear him better. "What?" I asked. _"Harvest King is not my real name." _he whispered into my ear. My heart raced and I felt my spirit soar, the Wizard's words echoing in my head. _For a deity to share one's name it takes the ultimate trust. _Did that mean what I hoped it meant? _"Do you wish to know my name?" _he asked. I raised my head and met those gorgeous eyes. Here was the man I wanted, the only one capable of stirring my heart to it's core. But he was immortal, I would eventually die. Was my love for him strong enough to withstand such a sad fate? The words I spoke were heavy on my tounge but I forced them out. "I..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah the cliffhanger, my greatest achievement in my short life of writing by far. It is a technigue I've honed since a small age. I sound like some old woman recalling days long past! Ignore my rambling. But in all seriousness I had to do this, I love you all but at the same time I'm evil by nature! This is the longest I've spent typing a chapter before. I tore eleven pages out of my notebook writing the rough draft until I was satisfied then about 9 grueling hours typing it! And it's all because of you people! Your so needy and I'm to nice a person! Joking I just like to write. I just wanted to thank everyone for following this story and I am very humbled by all the praise I've recieved. So thankyou everyone and I hope when this story ends, don't worry there is more to come, that you will all come back to visit this old thing once and a while. So thankyou!<strong>

**Review please, I want to hear if my hard work has paid off ^o^!**


	20. Chapter Twenty: An Immortal's Love

**Chapter Twenty: An Immortal's Love**

I am a deity, an immortal being that time cannot ravage. I am powerful, all knowing, all seeing. I used to be cold and calculating in my decisions and had no need for trivial things such as emotions. The only things I was capable of feeling was anger and hatred, the fury so hot I could kill without a second thought. Then a strange human came into my life, at first nothing but a pest that needed to be done away with. For the longest time she dared my anger, spoke with disrespect, and assaulted my being. But, in the process she stirred my spirit like no other.

Her pride and sharp tongue caught me off guard; it was an oddly refreshing change in my solitary life. From there she had me hooked; I was unable to do without her frequent company. Very slowly she managed to melt my cold exterior and peel back each layer of my closely guarded heart. Soon I came to care for this fragile and easily broken creature. Her existence was as fleeting as the wind; it would come and go in the blink of an eye. But I wanted to spend every second with her, to see every smile that she had to give.

Then she whispered those sweet words in a low voice, I felt genuine joy soar through me. When I didn't answer her, still processing this alien feeling, she called me by _that name. _Irritated beyond belief, I surprised myself when the words flew past my lips. "_Do you wish to know my name?" _I asked. I imagined Hikari saying my true name with that same dreamy look in her eyes; I very much wanted her to say my name. "I…" her words were choked, as if she needed to force them out. "_Yes?" _I asked. "I can't." she mumbled.

Pain, vicious in the speed in which it spread, lanced through me. I felt my heart throbbing with that hated pain that came with rejection. With just two words this woman was capable of ripping away my guard and leaving me bare to the raw feelings she inflicted on me. "_Why_?" I asked. "It's _because _I love you that I can't." she replied, hiding her eyes behind her hands. "I can't hurt you, one day I will die and you'll be left alone. We… we will both suffer." Those last shaky words sounded distant, echoing in my ears as if they weren't her own. I roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. Her hands left her face in surprise and I could see the tears falling from her brown hues.

"_That is not the truth and you know it, tell me why Hikari_." One thing this woman did not realize was that I am still an immortal. Even though she was able to make me feel that did not change my true nature, when angered I was capable of anything. Hikari shook herself from my grasp and tried to escape the cage my arms had made around her. I tightened my aura around her, stealing her will from her limbs and forcing her to stay still. "_Do not run from me_."

My tone was one of steely calm, both lethal and placid depending on her next action. _"You claim to love me. Yet here you sit while driving a knife into me, not even bothering to acknowledge that you are doing it? I was right about you humans all along, you are all the same." _ "No!" She screamed and met my eyes. "We are not all like that!" I smiled, "_Then explain why you hurt me so." _

He was terrifying. I guess in all this time of seeing his second nature I forgot what he truly was. His smile was one of cold hatred, cruel in the way it contrasted with his beautiful eyes. Even amongst my emotional turmoil I lost myself in those eyes. I loved the way the golden and copper flecks played off the crimson that lighted his iris. But even though he projected anger, I saw the truth behind the glare. What I am doing at this moment is hurting him, I knew then that this must be the smile he wore when he bade farewell to the Goddess long ago. This is what he must have felt before he left.

"_Is it so hard for you? If you reject me now, then why have you bothered seeing me every day? Why make me feel just to wound me further? Do you not understand anything; maybe you just enjoy toying with me?" _His arms tightened around me and held me in a painful grip. "No… I would never do those things. I don't enjoy hurting you but…" I took a deep breath to steady myself but it didn't work. I was a jumble of nerves and mixed emotions. "If we do this… when I am gone…" I clutched his robes in my fingers and my tears dripped onto the cloth. "When I die you'll lock yourself away again in that dark place, you'll _hate_ living once more."My anguish echoed in my voice. His arms relaxed around me and his chest fell with his relieved sigh. "_Is that it_?"

"What?" I asked. His power left my limbs and my body was returned to me. I reached up and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. He gently eased my hands from my eyes and pulled my head down. I could just peek over his shoulder and see the end of his long braid. "What?" I asked into his shoulder. He stroked my hair and rested his cheek against my head. "_I do not care for what the Goddess told you. You, Hikari, should not care either. I want you to tell me yourself, what is it you want?" _"I couldn't possibly be so selfish!" I protested while trying to push away from him.

"_All creatures are selfish are by nature Hikari, even I. Do you know what it is I want? I want you, all of you. I want your life, your heart, and loyalty. But I also want you to be happy Hikari. I want this most of all, so I will not force you. So please, tell me what you want." _I shuddered at his words, those arrogant and caring words. He may be a stupid deity who didn't know the first thing about humans, but he sure knew what to say. I wrapped my arms around his back and dug my nails into his robes. The words tumbled in an incoherent mess out of my mouth.

"_I can't hear you_." He said. "I want to say your name. I want _your _loyalty and _your _heart." I sobbed. His laugh echoed in his chest and shook me. "_Was that so hard?_" "Shut it." I growled. He pulled my back to wipe away my tears, the liquid evaporated from the heat of his aura. _"Hikari, when you are sad I am sad. I want you to always be smiling… I sincerely wish this." _"Be still my beating heart." I said sarcastically. I felt more than saw his smile. "_I even want you to keep that sharp tongue of yours._ _Hikari, we deities do not normally let mortals know our name. To share it means… sharing a special love. Do you understand this?"_

"Yep." I replied. He frowned at my lack of words. "_Are you sure you wish to know it?"_ he asked again. "I'd like to say your name sometime soon please." I said impatiently. He smiled again, creeper. "_Thank you, your answer alone makes me happy_." Oh you, I thought with a blush. "_Someday, when we swear our love for one another, I will tell you._" "WHAT? Why not now?" I exclaimed. He leaned in and rested his forehead against mine. "_Because I will not tell you until you are truly mine._" He said with a mischievous smile. I frowned and leaned back into him. "Possessive aren't you?" I grumbled. His only response was to laugh, oh how I sometimes wanted to punch his pretty face…

Can you imagine a love struck and completely happy fool? That's what I felt like as I pressed my hand to the glyphs and teleported to the base of the mountain. Despite the cold mountain air, my face was still flushed. I pressed my fingers against my lips, swollen from his uh… eager attentions. It was like a hot brand on me and I blushed furiously. One deity down and one to go. With picnic basket in tow I walked toward the Carpenters. Finn was resting in a low tree branch. When I called his name he jumped to attention and fluttered down to meet me. 'Hi!" He chirped. I smiled and planted him on my shoulder. "Hey." I replied.

"Why so happy?" he asked suspiciously. "You'll see soon enough." I replied. Shortly after I was parting the long grass and making my way toward the Harvest Goddess. She was waiting for me, her eyes expectant and calculating. "Hikari?" she asked in a sad voice. I strode up to her and placed the basket on the grass. I then flung my arms around her in a tight hug. "Hikari?" she carefully returned the embrace. "It did not go well." She said. "It's quite the opposite actually." I said while pulling away.

The Goddess's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Then why come here?" she asked. I smiled and pulled some honey from the basket. She took it hesitantly and watched me with bewildered eyes. "I came to tell you that I love you Goddess. And so does your brother." I said. "And he actually loves me in his own prideful, arrogant, selfish, possessive…" I rambled. "Hikari…" Finn said in warming. "Oh right…" I said with a cough. "Well I came to tell you that I win Goddess. I also came to tell you that even though you don't approve I still want you to be in my life."

"What am I going to tell our red haired spawn when they ask about Auntie Harvest Goddess?" I asked. "Red…haired…spawns?" she asked. I nodded and pushed the honey into her still hands. "Auntie…Harvest…Goddess?" she whispered. I smiled and nodded again. "I'll let you sit on it." I said while turning on my heel and leaving. I laughed all the way, yet again leaving a deity to their bamboozlement.

Now let's fast forward. I am currently harvesting my flowers and I am about to go inside and make them into perfume. The entire time I was walking around like the love struck fool I told you about earlier. And even more good news! Lemon, my over protective and stubborn prize cow, was also hit by cupid. Well that's what I believed when I visited Cain when he called me about Lemon taking liking to one of his bulls. It turned out the opposite. Cain's prize bull, Arthur, had taken a shining to Lemon. But Lemon as it turns out is _very _hard to please.

When I walked over to check on her I witnessed her kicking poor Roger in the face when he neared her. Roger in kind just followed Lemon around like a lost puppy, not caring that his nose was bleeding from her vicious assault. So Cain had the brilliant idea of lending me his bull. So now Arthur was pestering Lemon as she attempted to graze, glaring at him the entire time with brown eyes. But I couldn't help notice that she kicked him less, and allowed him to come near her without chasing him off. I smiled and headed inside to make the perfume, arms full of Green Bell flowers.

I placed the flowers on my table and walked over to the letter I had received this morning. It was from Phoebe and I opened it. A wedding invitation opened up to me written in elegant script. Tomorrow at ten in the morning huh? I sure had the fancy clothes for it. I placed the letter on my bookshelf and marked my calendar. Tomorrow came faster than expected. When my alarm buzzed I hit the hated thing and groaned. I sat up and swung my legs out of the bed. Finn fell to the floor. "Hey…" he mumbled. "Get up." I hissed. The sprite fluttered into the air slowly. "You're helping me with chores today." I said.

Once we finished I headed inside and pulled on my pink formal gown, Julius picked it out, and I yanked on my black boots. When I mounted Lemon and prepared to leave I heard a pitiful moo. I turned to see a teary eyed Roger. "Oh come on!" I groaned. I met Lemon's eyes and the cow practically begged me to go _now. _"Sorry Lemon!" I hopped of her back and onto Cherry's. Lemon bellowed in outrage but couldn't beat the horses speed. I rode through town and up to the Church Grounds. I dismounted and told Cherry to stay put. The mare stared at me and lumbered off to chew on some flowers.

I opened the heavy church doors and Perry greeted me. "It's about to start so take your seat." He said. I walked along the pews until I found a little card with my name on it. I smiled as I realized I would be the closest to Phoebe on her special. The ceremony commenced. The music played and the church doors opened wide. Phoebe walked slowly in, clad in a lacey wedding gown that reached her knees and a smile upon her face. Everyone turned and smiled at the blushing bride. As Phoebe passed by I gave her a discreet wink.

Calvin reached out his hand and she took it. Wait a second; where in the hell did her bouquet go? "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Calvin and Phoebe…" Perry said in his best professional voice. After the necessary words Phoebe and Calvin said I do. "Please present the ring made of blue feather to your beloved." Perry said. You can make a ring out of a feather? Calvin placed the blue ring on Phoebe's finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" Perry exclaimed.

Phoebe's hands dropped to her sides as Calvin reached in and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. When they parted and Phoebe's eyes opened, I witnessed the love she had shine within her. I felt a tight pang as I watched the scene before me. Would the Harvest King gaze at me with that look that Calvin had? Would I be that happy? The thoughts evaporated as I joined everyone in their cheering. We pushed the new couple outside and begin the lengthy process of congratulating. When it was my turn Phoebe took my hands in hers. "Hikari." She said smiling.

"Way to go Phoebe! You finally caught him!" we both giggled at the inside joke. "Make sure to invite me to your wedding!" Phoebe said before leaving to speak to her mother. I smiled and waved. My wedding? Not anytime soon with that idiot. Besides, how do you explain to someone you're in love with a deity? I managed to pull Calvin aside. "Remember, if you do anything to hurt her I'll knife you." I said with an evil smile. Calvin gulped and looked around as if Lemon was in the vicinity. "Lemon will get the leftovers." I said before releasing him. "Alright let's get a photo!" Simon said.

I stood beside Phoebe and smiled for the photo. "Cheese!" everyone yelled. We all headed over to the Brass Bar for the party. While the new couple danced I sat at the bar. "What will it be?" Hayden said with quivering mustache. "Water." I answered. "Oh no you don't!" Owen said as he dropped one burly arm over my shoulders. "We single people are getting good and drunk tonight!" he bellowed while downing the last of his rice cocktail. "Fill her up!" he called to Hayden. "I can't." I protested. "Unless you're spoken for you're going to drink!" He demanded. I glared at him as he ordered a grape cocktail for me. "Drink up." He ordered.

I glared up at him and crossed my arms. "Scared?" he taunted. With a swift movement I grabbed the glass and downed it. "I can outdrink you any day!" I said. Owen laughed and refilled my glass. "Let's see about that!" he challenged. As I rode home, after the very long after party, I staggered as I dismounted Cherry. "I guess I drank too much." I said to the horse, Cherry stared at me blankly. I giggled and stumbled to the house. I might have forgotten to mention that I'm a horrible drunk. All my inhibitions along with my common sense fled under the influence of alcohol. I also tended to be a _notorious_ flirt.

I slipped my key into the lock and struggled with it. "Come on…" I hiccupped. I stepped back and placed my hands on the door. "Open sesame!" I called. The door didn't slide open like I expected. "Funny… it worked in Aladdin…" I giggled. "_Hikari?" _I looked back to see the Harvest King on the steps behind me. He looked down at me with concern. "Well if it isn't Mr. Fancy Pants!" I exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow in question. I stood on one foot with my hands in the air. "Look at me I'm a bird!" I said while flapping my arms. "_What are you…? Hikari!"_ I lost my balance and fell back into his outstretched arms. "My hero!" I said through fits of laughter. "_Have you been drinking?"_ he asked astonished.

"Pretty _and_ smart." I said. He rolled his eyes and lifted me into his arms. "Wee!" I called. He pushed open my door and kicked it closed. "How did you open that?" I asked. "_I'm not drunk_." He stated. "Can deities get drunk?" he set me on my bed. "You need to rest until the alcohol fades." He said while pulling my shoes off. "Get changed." He said. He turned to give me privacy and I grabbed his braid. "_What the…!_" I yanked him back onto my bed and climbed on top of him. "What brings you here?" I asked. "_Hikari have you lost your mind?"_ He growled. "Yep, with Owen's help." I said while playing with the bands on his arms. "_Who is this Owen?"_ he asked in a deadly voice.

His eyes burned in jealous rage. "You have real pretty eyes." I said while leaning in close and peering down at him. It was odd seeing him below me when he always towered over me. "_That is irrelevant. Now tell me who this Own is!"_ he yelled. I ignored him and slipped my hand inside his robe front. I rested my hand on his chest and I felt his heart beat under my palm. His chest rose and fell with his calm breathing. "_Hikari…"_ he said in warning. "I wonder if the rest of you is as pretty as your eyes." I said with an evil smile.


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Friends Don't Lie

**Chapter Twenty One: Friends Don't Lie**

"Real pretty eyes." She mumbled while her hand roamed across my chest to rest above my heart. "_Hikari you are drunk." _I reminded her. She peered at me as If I was an odd bug that wandered across her path. "Pretty boys shouldn't be smart." She said while absently running her fingers along my collarbone. Her eyes widened as her hand touched the metal of the necklace around my throat. "Shiny!" she exclaimed. "_You are beyond mad_." I said.

The alcohol was creating a haze in my thoughts. Through the fog something screamed in my head. _That's a piece of man candy you're laying on stupid! _I giggled at the thought and yanked at his necklace. "Gimme." I said. He reached up and grabbed my wrist. "_Get off_." He ordered. I responded by grabbing his nose. "I got your nose!" He glared at me silently as I lost interest in his honker. "Oh look here!" I said while yanking his robe off his shoulders. "Too big." I mumbled. Bored, I hopped out of bed and made my way over to the kitchen.

I sat up slowly and warily watched her progress. When she spent too much time rummaging in a drawer I walked over to investigate. "_What are you…?"_ I couldn't finish for she immediately turned around and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" She screeched. "_What are you going on about?"_ I yelled back at her, angry and confused by her drunken babble. She grabbed a knife from her cutting board and pinned me with frantic eyes.

"Come closer and I'll cut you!" She said with slurred words. "_Hikari stop goofing off_." I said while raising a hand to grab the knife. She frantically sliced the air and missed my finger by a hair. I snatched my hand back in surprise. "RAWR!" she yelled and proceeded to raise the knife and step toward me. I stepped back, this woman was crazy. "Run run as fast as you can I'll catch you, you stupid ginger head man!" she sung. "_What_?" I asked astounded.

She was a mere human who was raising a human weapon to an all-powerful deity. But to be honest this woman was bonkers and scaring the hell out of me. She began to run toward me and I poofed to the other side of the room. _"Calm down Hikari_!" she turned and raised the knife in the air and threw it. The knife flew past my ear and landed with a dull thud in the wall behind me. "Missed." She said with a giggle. "_You crazy…!"_ She had grabbed another knife and was once again running toward me.

I materialized beside the bed but she predicted the action and immediately turned direction. Surprised I stepped back to once again fall onto on the bed. She jumped on me and straddled my legs. With a maniacal laugh she raised the knife point down. "FOR SPARTA!" she bellowed. Even if she stabbed me I wouldn't die, but it didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt like hell. I expected a sharp pain in my chest but she fell against me. Her hair tickled my chin as she snored into my chest.

The knife was lodged into the mattress beside my head, clutched in her fingers. I made a mental note to _never _be around a drunken Hikari ever again. I poked her cheek but she didn't stir. I sighed and let my head fall back against the bed. Did all humans act this way? I glanced back down at Hikari still passed out on top of me. This was going to be a long night.

The sun rose and brought with it warmth. Its light kissed the night chilled earth and dewy grass with the promise of a new day. I cursed the sun as its rays filtered into my house and woke me up. Instantly my brain pounded within the confines of my skull. _What happened yesterday?_ I thought through the hangover's haze. I'd gotten drunk with Owen last night and then I got home… the rest was a blank. I felt nice and warm though. Sighing I snuggled into my warm blanket. Funny… was my blanket always this small? Wait… I turned over and groggily opened one eye to meet a set of crimson ones.

"_Good morning_." The Harvest King said. I smiled. "Morning." I sighed happily and rolled back over to sleep. After a second I sat up to fast, causing my head to spin. The blanket flew off me and I stared at him in horror. "What are… you doing in… my bed?" I stammered. He eyed me and raised his head to rest it on his hand. His elbow poked into the mattress causing it to sink slightly. I scooted to avoid getting closer to him. "Well?" I demanded. "_Oh you know, just thought I'd catch my beauty sleep_." He replied with a smirk. "Ha-ha." I said, besides he was handsome enough already. "_Sarcasm doesn't suit you_." he replied sharply. "_Do you not remember last night? Take a moment and it will come to you."_

I scored my brain for last night's events but came up empty handed. My eyes then spotted a bare patch of flesh poking from the blankets that covered him. I yanked them off and gaped. His robe front was hanging loose at his sides to reveal that chiseled and mouthwatering torso I always wanted to see. Now of course I mentally drooled at the sight of a half-naked man but not one that was _in bed with me! Well maybe just a little... _"Ch ch ch… chest!" I said while pointing. His broad shoulders raised in a shrug. "_You were quite desperate to disrobe me last night_." He said casually.

"What happened?" I screeched while pulling the blanket to my chest. He smiled evilly and pounced. His arms surrounded me and he leaned over me, his muscles flexing as if to taunt me in the process. "_My eyes are up here Hikari_." He laughed. I gulped and met those crimson orbs. "Tease." I muttered. "_I believe you are the tease_." He replied while leaning in to press his lips against mine. I sighed into his mouth and reached a hand up to tangle my fingers in his fiery mane. My mouth filled with that spicy flavor as our lips remained locked for a hot moment. He pulled away to let me breath.

"_Well bye!"_ he said cheerily. "Wait you still haven't told me…" but he was gone, disappearing in a flash of heat. I sat up and pressed my hand to my aching head. "Son of a…" A knock sounded at my door. I frantically looked down at my body. I was wearing last night's formal gown. Wait so we didn't…? Mind out of the gutter Hikari! "One moment please!" I called while rising slowly out of the bed. Movement was not what I needed right now. I opened the door to see Phoebe smiling at me. "Good morning Hikari!" She said loudly. I winced as her words echoed in my head.

Her eyebrows creased in worry and she leaned forward. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm just a little sleepy." I lied. Her gaze changed into one of annoyed agitation. "You got drunk didn't you?" she asked. "Yep." I said, not bothering to lie at this point. "Owen?" she asked knowingly. I nodded and stepped back to let her in. She walked in and headed toward the kitchen. "You need Phoebe's super special hangover coffee." She said. "Special what?" I asked while sitting down and resting my head on the table. "I came up with it while dating Calvin." She explained; that was all the answer I needed.

After a few noisy minutes of Phoebe cluttering my kitchen she slammed a mug on the table. I groaned into the wood. "Get up." She said with a slap on my shoulder. I slowly raised my head and reached for the mug. As I sipped she plopped down in the chair opposite of me. She let me down some coffee before speaking. "I've come to talk." She said. I glanced over the rim of my cup. "It's about… girl stuff." She said. I set the mug down and curled my fingers around the mug. "Like shopping? I think Julius is better than me in that department." I said.

"No way!" she yelled. I winced and she leaned back into her chair. "Sorry." She said in a lower volume. "I mean like… honeymoon stuff." She mumbled. It took my brain a few moments to process her words. I nearly choked on my coffee as realization struck. "What?" I said while wiping my mouth. "You hear me." she said. I shook my head, after this morning's bamboozlement there was no way I was going to go back into the gutter.

"Please Hikari! You're the only one I can come to!" she pleaded. "You think I have experience in that department?" I said stunned. Phoebe blushed behind her glasses and slumped in her seat. "You mean you've never…?" she muttered. "Had the hanky panky?" I asked. Phoebe's ears turned red. "Made love." She corrected angrily. "No, what made you think I have?" I asked in suspicion. She twirled her thumbs and didn't meet my eyes. "Well you've been here for three years and…" she trailed off. "Two." I said. She glared at me. "Three by the New Year. But you've been here so long and haven't settled down so I thought you had someone else or something…" her entire face glowed red.

"No! I've never… with no… this is to embarrassing!" I exclaimed. I buried my face into my palm. While we sat in silence my mind wondered to naughty places where only adults were allowed to play. Me...And the _Harvest King_? I mean sure I could dream but… _really? _I felt my cheeks burn and I mentally slapped myself for being a pervert. "Why are you blushing Hikari?" I glanced up between my fingers. "Oh no reason." I said while clearing my throat. "I can't tell you from experience but uh… I've taken health class and I have an anatomy book…" Phoebe suppressed a smile. "I think I'll just borrow the book." She giggled.

My cheeks glowed with embarrassment as I stood to get the book. "So who is he?" Phoebe asked. I nearly dropped the book I was in the process of pulling off the shelf. "Who?" I asked while handing her the book. "Don't play coy Hikari, I can see that blue feather stashed on your bookshelf!" she said while taking the book from my hands. "It was a gift." I mumbled. "You're engaged?" Phoebe asked. "No." I answered. "Then who is it from?" Phoebe's eyebrow rose in question. "No one in particular." I replied. I grabbed my mug and refilled it in the kitchen. "Owen? Or perhaps Luke?" she asked. "Not in this life." I gagged. "It can't be Chase… Gill?" I chugged the coffee. "Don't make me smack you." I said.

Phoebe sighed heavily. "Then who could it possibly be, maybe the fortune teller guy?" I shook my head. "It's not the Wizard either." I said. "Tell me Hikari, come on were friends aren't we?" she whined. "I can't tell you." I said. "Please?" she pleaded. "No." I said. Phoebe stood abruptly. "I have always told you everything Hikari! It's because I trust you! But I guess I'm not good enough for you to return the favor am I?" she accused. "It's not like that." I said.

"If not then tell me! I'm worried about you Hikari, soon everyone is going to be matched up and you'll be left alone." I slammed my mug onto the table. "Shut up." I snarled. "And that's why!" she said while throwing her hands in the air. "No one here is good enough for you are they?" I glared at her, my whole body seething in fury.

"You're out of line Phoebe, my love life has nothing to do with you. Besides you wouldn't believe me anyway." "I would if you'd just tell me Hikari." She pleaded one last time. "No." I said with a note of finality in my voice. "Fine then, enjoy your solitude!" she stormed out of my house and slammed the door. I clasped the cup in my hands and stewed for a while. It was the mewing of my cat Iris that broke me away from the table. I scooped up the black cat and scratched her ears. "Hungry?" I asked her. Hang over or no, I had things to do.

I sat on the ground with my back against a rock of my mountain home. Hikari leaned into me as she sat on my lap. When she arrived I expected a temper tantrum but she simply gave me an apple and didn't speak. Even as I placed the apple in my robes she wouldn't release my hand. I didn't question her actions because I knew she was upset. So now I sat with my arms draped over her and resting my chin on her head.

We didn't speak for a while, she just rested within my embrace and thought. After a while she spoke up. "Am I really alone?" she asked. I was surprised by her strange question. _"I'm with you."_ I said. She sighed and glanced up at me. I peered down at her from my heads resting place. "_What are you really asking_?" I asked. "You're too smart for your own good." She replied. I shrugged, allowing her barb to slide. "I just… perhaps I really can't trust." She whispered. "_Nonsense. You trust me don't you?"_ I asked lightly. When she didn't answer I pulled her closer and pressed my lips to her throat. _"Well?"_ I asked.

She giggled and pushed my head gently, her fingers lingering on my cheek. "Yes I trust you because I love you." She said. I beamed in pride at the gifts she gave with her words. "_And I you Hikari_." I reached up and wove my fingers into hers. _"You aren't alone_." I said while kissing the inside of her palm. "That tickles." She muttered. I smiled and rested our joined hands in her lap. This kind of intimacy was alien to me, but I enjoyed it in an odd sort of way. "It's Phoebe… she came to me for advice and we got upset… she asked about you." She whispered. My arms tensed around her. _"Did you tell her about us?"_ I asked.

She shook her head. "She didn't ask about you specifically, just who the guy in my life was. I didn't know how to answer, so I got angry and told her off. She thinks I don't trust her." I contemplated her words, turning the problem over in my mind. "_It's true you can't tell her, but that doesn't mean you don't trust Hikari._" I lifted my free hand to trace my fingers down her jaw in a light caress. She leaned into my touch and smiled. "Your right, at least I have you." I stopped my attentions and she craned her neck to look up at me.

"_Value what connections you have in this life Hikari. I will always be here, but I am no replacement for your friends_." I said calmly. She smiled and patted my hand. "Spoken like a true deity." She said ruefully. I leaned down and kissed her lips. "_I know right?"_ I said with an evil smile.

I walked up to the General Store and raised my hand to knock. My knuckles paused in their decent for the sixteenth time. "I can do this." I said out loud. Taking a deep breath I knocked twice on the door. It slowly opened to an irritated Calvin. "What do you want?" he snapped. "Well aren't you pleasant." I snapped back. He glared at me and crossed his arms. "Phoebe doesn't want to see you." He stated. I rolled my eyes; he obviously blamed me for his life of celibacy. "Let me in Calvin." I said. He remained stubbornly in place. "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice." I sighed.

He watched me wearily as I turned on my heel and reached inside of my rucksack. I held a blueberry cocktail, raising it invitingly towards him. His eyes glowed in recognition of his favorite drink. I stepped a few feet from the doorway. "Here cowboy, come get the tasty cocktail." I called. "I'm not a dog." He grumbled but stepped out of the doorway anyway. He reached for the cocktail and I placed it in his hands. "It's all you Lemon!" I called while slipping around him and running into the store. "What?"

Calvin called and turned to see Lemon flaring her nostrils with her head lowered menacingly. All he could do was freeze as Lemon barred his way to the store, evil glee shining in her brown eyes. I walked into the store and roamed toward Phoebe's room. I opened the green door to see her tinkering with an odd machine. Oil stained her hands and shirt as she hit the machine with a wrench in frustration. She jumped when she saw me. "What do you want?" she said scowling.

I walked over to her and bent to inspect her machine. "What is it?" I asked. She glared at me, but her ego forced her to explain. "It's a dye machine." She huffed. Smoke slowly rose from the devices top and I backed away from it. "Well?" she asked while crossing her arms. "I wanted to apologize." I said. "Well isn't that nice." Phoebe snapped. My eyes widened in surprise. "That's right! You don't own sarcasm!" Phoebe exclaimed. I fought the smile that tugged at my lips. "Indeed. I came to tell that I do trust you Phoebe, more than any friend I've ever had. You came to me for advice and I turned you away, I'm sorry." Phoebe's resolve faltered a bit as her shoulders slumped. "Your still not going to tell me are you?" she asked.

I nodded. "It's not only my secret to tell. But I can tell you that he's someone very special to me." Phoebe knelt beside her machine and absently tapped it with the end of her wrench. "What's he like?" she mumbled. I smiled and clasped my hands behind my back. "He's prideful, arrogant, an asshole really." I said while smiling. "Seems like a keeper." Phoebe said. "He's also sweet when he wants to be, and a tiny bit stupid." Phoebe looked up at me. "Stupid?" she questioned. "Innocent stupid, not Luke stupid." I said. We both laughed.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Luke sneezed. "Will I ever meet him?" Phoebe asked. I thought a moment. "If he grows a pair." I said. "Not if you don't grow some of your own and propose soon." She replied. I flushed in embarrassment. "It's a delicate process…" I muttered. Phoebe held up her hand to flaunt her wedding ring. "I know what I'm talking about." She gloated. I frowned and placed the book in her hand. "Human Anatomy, you forgot it." Phoebe flushed red but took the book anyway. "Also known as the scientific guide to the 'hanky panky'." I added. Phoebe chased me around the room with her wrench and I laughed as I escaped her wrath, while Calvin still cowered under Lemon's watchful eye.

And in that small moment of mayhem and emotions, I smiled with the knowledge that I wasn't alone in this life. After Phoebe gave up, I have more stamina than she does; we walked out to a terrified Calvin. We both laughed at his expense when I called Lemon over. The cow kicked dirt on Calvin's boots and trotted over to me. "Come back anytime Hikari, and bring Lemon with you." Phoebe said while giving me a goodbye hug. Calvin cringed behind her. I mounted Lemon and wrapped my legs around the beast. Before I departed Phoebe leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Make sure to nab that man of yours." I flashed my teeth in a grin. "He won't know what hit him." I declared.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, the Harvest King sneezed. _Strange… I'm not cold…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fluff every where! Meh you know you love it. So what did you think eh? I might upload the next juicy chapter faster if you <span>Review<span> ;D?_**

**_P.S. If you are kind enough to review give me some suggestions for the next chapters humor or something? My funny bone is running dry as of late._**

**_Please excuse typos I will correct later._**

**_REVIEW!~ ;D_**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two: Death

**Chapter Twenty Two: Death**

My ranch was eerily calm that night, in fact it had been so since early this evening. I went about my day as usual, seeing to my animals needs and tending my budding crops. That was the daily routine that I accepted now, and as part of my daily routine I visited the Harvest King like any other day. He was his same old reclusive self, occasionally showing a softer side of himself. I valued these moments immensely, and I could tell it was getting easier for him to be that way around me.

But today he did something unexpected, he told me about his day. Now big deal, you may think that this is just an ordinary event but I assure you it is alien to me. I had given him the apple, its surface gleaming with its excellent quality. His eyes softened like they always did and he took it gratefully... As I turned to leave he stopped me with a gentle touch on my hand. I was unaccustomed to this, for the Harvest King rarely initiated physical contact with me.

He said it was because he was afraid of hurting me, which I knew he could never do. "What is it?" I asked in mild surprise. He merely turned my hand over in his palm and traced the lines of my hand. "_Today I stopped a rockslide on an island far east of here._" He said. Curious, I clasped my fingers around his and urged him to continue. "_I normally watch for these things, but today my mind was somewhat elsewhere, and I was too late."_ His words were short and sharp, his eyebrows lowering in frustrated rage.

"To late for what?" I asked, worry catching in my throat. "_The child… he is dead. A small boy named Derrick_." He squeezed my hand till my fingers throbbed with lack of blood flow, however I didn't pull away, and I merely returned the pressure and offered what little comfort I was capable of. "Harvest King, you can't save them all." I said gently. He closed his eyes. "_I know_." He said through gritted teeth. "Would you like me to stay?" I asked. He looked down at me for a moment, his eyes unreadable. After a moment few seconds he released my hand. "_No_." and he turned away from me, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he glared at the clouds.

I stared at his broad back, contemplating what had just occurred. He actually revealed a sorrow to me without motivation or urging. I was happy, yet sad that he had to bear the knowledge. I placed a hand on one of his crossed arms. He didn't look at me and remained sturdily in place. "Life is precious Harvest King; do not be ashamed that you still value it. Be ashamed when you don't." His chin lowered to rest on his chest, his eyes closed in thought. "_You see right through me Hikari_." He said before pulling me in his arms.

And so here I sat. Night was setting in and all of Castanet was settling down to sleep. I sat at my table; the only light in the room came from the small lamp beside my bed. Iris snoozed on my pillow with all four paws raised in the air and Raem's thunderous snore shook the house from upstairs. Finn sat on the table left of me, the blue feather sitting between us. You see, that brief moment of openness the Harvest King showed me hit home. And now I wanted to have moments like that again, I had the selfish desire that he would only show those things to me.

When I first pulled the feather from its hiding place on the bookshelf Finn was astounded. "Hikari I'm speechless!" He exclaimed. "I don't know what to say! I'm flattered Hikari… really I am! But… it would never work…" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Oh Finn you hurt me so." My tone was as dry and bland as my mood. His head snapped up. "You mean…?" "_Of course_ not Finn, you're a seven inch _fairy_ for crying out loud." I said. So those are the events that led up to this one, both of us sitting in silence for two hours while staring at this damn feather.

"Are you going to say something?" Finn asked suddenly. I rested my chin in my hand, my elbow propped on the table. We both looked at the feather that rested between us and sighed. Ironic, how a feather was used to ask the heaviest question of your life. "So who are you going to ask?" he squeaked. I glared silently at him and he shrunk under my scrutiny. "You should know the answer to that question." I replied tersely. It took Finn a moment, as did everything, to realize what I meant. You mean… _him?" _he asked in disbelief. I nodded, not really paying attention to him, and continued looking at the feather. "I want to, there is no one else I'd ever consider asking, but I know what his answer will be."

"Then let's go right now!" He said while jumping into the air and grabbing a lock of my hair. "We can go right now and you can ask him!" I pushed Finn away from me. "He will say no." I snapped. "Oh." Was all Finn said as he deflated and slowly sunk back onto the tabletop. "What do I do Finn?" I sighed. He shrugged his small shoulders nonchalantly. "Make him say yes!" Finn said, as if the solution had always been there.

I held a hand up to stop his oncoming babble. "That's not the problem here Finn, the _question _is _how_." I explained. Finn fell back spread eagle on the table and stared up at the beams on the ceiling. "Then you have a problem." He said. "You think so?" I replied sarcastically. "Then what are we going to do?" he asked "Whoa, cool your jets there bud. We? There are no _we_ when it comes to this." I said. "But I want to help you!" he protested feebly. "Having you there will make it even more difficult Finn. Plus, last I checked, your no expert on love."

He shook his little head like the bobble head he resembled. "But I am an expert on _immortals_." He chimed. "Is that so? Then please tell me, all knowing Finn, just how does one get an immortal to take _vows_ with a human?" I asked. His head drifted from side to side and when he didn't respond I though he nodded off. "He loves you right?" Finn whispered. I sat straight and raised my hand to scratch my head. "I think so." I gulped, blushing furiously. It was still hard to believe that he loved _me_. "Then this is not something I can tell you how to do Hikari. For once you're going have to go into the battlefield blind."

I blinked, surprised by his words. And as I sat there pondering, it struck me. Ever since I came to this island Finn had been there, and in his own bumbling way he had guided me. Every time I got lost, or strayed away from my goals, he always knew where to go to pick them back up again. I gazed at the clumsy sprite, both angry and grateful that I relied on a bobble head with wings. "Your right Finn, this is something only I can do." I said. When he didn't answer I poked his small leg. I scooped the sleeping sprite up in my hands and placed him on a pillow beside my bed. "Night Finn." I said while stashing the feather back on the bookshelf.

Hikari was acting most peculiar, as was I for that matter. I don't know exactly why I felt the need to confide in her, but she gave me the answer I needed. The child's death still haunted me, literally. He was so young and he went so fast that his confused spirit still danced around me, attracted to the life energy that was my power. Always there were questions. Like how did this happen? Where am I? Am I dead? Where are my parents? Can you fix me? I don't want to die. The child's spirit clung to me; he was an innocent and scared thing. I worried for him, if he didn't pass on soon then _Him _would show up.

I didn't need that, but I hadn't the nerve to banish the spirit from my mountain. Hikari couldn't see the spirit, but I could tell she felt something. It was just like that when she came to visit me again, this time bearing an apple pie. I took it and shared the pastry with her, glad for the company. I found myself growing oddly satisfied with such small favors and I was content with things as they are. But I could tell Hikari was not, always she was fidgeting and stealing secret glances my way. Always she had words that threatened to spill from her mouth, but at the last second she would bite them back.

But what bothered me most was the unknown question in her eyes. I would feel a dull ache when I would see her brown hues grow dark and slightly dull, when she would refuse to look at me. I wanted to force her to ask, to look into my eyes, but doing so would anger her. I valued her trust to much to take such a risk. So here we sat, in silence, with a ghost hovering over my head. _Is that pie? Can I have some? Who is that lady? Why is she sad? Hey mister! _I grew agitated and shrugged off the spirit hands that clung to my shoulder.

_What was that for? Why do you ignore me? Why are you so mean? I bet that lady is nicer than you! _"Harvest King?" she asked suddenly. I blinked in mild surprise and cleared my throat. "_Yes?_" I asked. She poked her slice of pie absently with her fork; she hadn't even taken a bite. "It's nothing, never mind." I placed my fork on my plate and set the food aside. I reached a hand forward and fingered a lock of her hair. "_What is wrong Hikari? Will you tell me?"_ I asked. She blushed and squeezed the fork in her small hand.

"_Hikari?_" I asked in confusion. "It's getting late." She said while standing. My hands slid from her hair as she moved to clean up the food. "_It's not that late, stay._" I said. She shook her head while leaning across me to grab the other plate. "I should really get going." She said hurriedly. I grabbed her reaching hand. "_Hikari, what are you doing?"_ She blinked at me. "Getting the plate." She replied. "_You know that's not what I meant, why are you behaving this way?"_ she yanked her hand away. "I told you it's nothing." She snapped.

"_Don't get angry Hikari; I just want to know what has upset you so_." I said in an attempt to calm her. "What has upset me? I'll tell you if you want to know so badly. It's… this!" she said while gesturing toward me. "_Me?_" I asked. She shook her head in aggravation. "Not _you_ I mean _us_!" She exclaimed. "_What about us?"_ I asked while rising. "Just this! All we ever do is this. Can't you see I want more?" "_More of what?"_ I was growing angry, why wouldn't she just get to the point? She clutched the sides of her head and bent over. "Exactly! You don't even know!" "_I would if you just told me! Stop dawdling and tell me what it is you want. If you're going to behave this way then just leave!_" I yelled.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" she spun on her heel and stomped down the steps. I turned away angrily. _Why are you so mean? You know she's crying right? You are an idiot! _"_Go away_!" I pushed my power at the child's spirit and he cowered in fright. _I knew it you are mean! I'm going with the lady! _Before I could grab the child's wondering spirit he took off like a light down the mountain face and after Hikari. Damn_._

I stomped up my steps and scared the hell out of Iris when I slammed the door behind me. The cat mewed in protest and dashed up the stairs to evade my wrath. I sat on my bed and leaned over. After a moment I rummaged in my rucksack till my fingers found the soft edge of the hidden treasure. I pulled the feather carefully out of its secret pocket in my bag and held it in my hands. I felt heavy, so heavy my arms shook and my fingers clutched its delicate length. Hot tears fell down my cheeks as I cried, forcing the sobs to remain in my throat.

_Why are you crying? _I jumped when I heard the voice and wiped my tears away. _Was it the mean man? Did he make you sad lady? He's awfully mean lady, you shouldn't cry over someone so mean. _I looked around. "Hello?" I asked feeling foolish. _You can't see me? You can hear me but you can't see me? You're a strange lady. I like you lady you don't ignore me like that mean man did. It's his fault you know. Why I'm dead and all. Hey lady! Is that a blue feather you got there? _I blinked once, twice, three times, before a scream rose in my throat. _No don't be scared I'm just a little kid! I can't hurt you. _I paused as the fear halted. "Derrick?" I asked.

_You know my name! I knew you were a nice lady, your too nice a lady to want to marry that guy, he's to mean. _"I guess he is." I said while smiling. _Hey you smiled! That's lots better than crying; my mom says smiles make the world a little brighter, so people should smile as much as they can! _"Your mom sounds really smart." I said. _She was! She was the smartest lady in the whole world! She taught me lots of stuff! Dad doesn't teach me much, he's still sad about Mom, hey lady do you know where my mom is?_

I shook my head, pity filling my heart. "No I don't, I'm sorry." _Oh… Well I can just stay with you! You're nice! _"Shouldn't you move on or something? Like go into the light?" I asked. _Nope! I like it here! _Oh no.

Have you ever wondered what it must feel like to talk to ghosts? Well Casper here wouldn't shut up. He said that I was the only one besides the 'mean man' that could hear him so he chattered up a storm. He followed me around the island, asking a lot of questions. Like why I was buying seeds and what I was planting. Why I had so many animals and why I still thought about the mean man. Every question he asked I had to answer, one because I didn't have the heart to ignore him and two because if I didn't he'd keep asking.

As I dragged myself inside after watering my Green Bell seeds Derrick, I assume floated, in after me. _Hey lady isn't the New Year tomorrow? Can we go? Huh can we?_ "You really should move on Derrick, isn't it bad to stay here to long?" I asked. _Nope! I feel great! Why? Do you want me to leave? You don't like me anymore lady? _"No Derrick I still like you, I'm just worried that's all." _Don't worry I'll tell you if I start feeling funny! _I'm sure you will kid. Sighing I reached for my lamp to turn the light off. "Good Night Derrick." I said and immediately regretted it. _Goodnight? I don't sleep, funny how you need sleep and I don't. Why do people sleep anyway? Hey lady what do you dream about huh? I used to dream about lots of stuff. _Derrick's chattering continued into the night, poor Hikari.

I lifted the pillow from my face, and the second I did Derrick's chattering continued. _Morning! Are you hungry? You should eat breakfast! How about eggs? I wish I could still eat. You should eat eggs. Do you like yours scrambled? I like mine scrambled, you should eat eggs. _I picked myself up out of the bed and stood slowly. My vision went black for a moment and I nearly feinted. _Are you ok? You should see a doctor, I don't like doctors. Dad make me go though, I hate needles. Do you hate needles? _I was really beginning to hate my ability to hear ghosts.

After I dug up the energy to tend to my animals I skipped my crops and rode over to the Garmon Mines on Lemon's back. As she came to a stop beside the mine entrance Owen passed by with a hammer slung over his shoulder. "Morning Hikari!" he called cheerfully. _Who is that guy? Is he nice? I bet he's nice. Is he your brother? He looks like a big brother to me, hello are you listening? "_Shut up." I moaned. "What?" Owen asked. "Sorry Owen I'm just a little out of it today." I yawned. I moved to dismount Lemon but I ended up falling. "Ouch." I grumbled as I landed hard on my butt.

"Hikari?" Owen rushed to my side and easily hulled me up by one arm. "Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in ages!" he said. "No really I'm ok." I said while placing a hand to my spinning head. "You're about to collapse. Here I'll bring you inside and Ramsey can make you a cup of coffee." Owen said while putting an arm around my shoulder. "Owen I need to go…" I protested. "Into the mines? Your nuts if you think you can smash rocks in your condition." He chided.

Insulted, I pushed his arm off and nearly fell when the support left my body. "See?" he said while I struggled to stay upright. I decided to take advantage of his generous nature. "Ok but could you help me to the shipping bin? I need to drop something off." I explained. "Ok but don't try to sneak off." He said. I leaned onto his arm as he helped me fumble my way to the shipping bin. As I leaned on the lid I looked up at him. I gave him what I assumed was my best puppy dog face. "You see those mushrooms over there? I'm so tired that I could collapse. Maybe if I ate some I'd feel a bit better. Could you get them for me?" I asked.

"I don't know Hikari those are red mushrooms." He said. "Not those ones I mean the brown ones, they have some protein and I could really use the energy." When he still didn't move I placed a hand on his arm. "Please?" I pleaded while pinning him with sad eyes. He sighed and turned to collect the mushrooms. He almost caught me sneaking toward the glyphs when he turned around. "Stay there I'll just be a minute." I nodded and waved my hand to assure him I wasn't going anywhere. When he stooped to get the mushrooms I hobbled my way toward the glyphs.

_You're going to visit the mean man? He's mean though! Why would you want to be with him anyway? He isn't nice like you lady. You shouldn't go your tired. You should let the big guy help you get better. _I glared at the direction the voice was coming from. "Shut… up." I grumbled and reached toward the glyphs. My fingers brushed them momentarily before the effort of moving so much caused me to feint. Before I collapsed I felt the world whirl around me.

"Ok Hikari I got the mushrooms!" Owen said while turning around, burly arms overflowing with brown capped mushrooms. "Hikari?" He asked while looking around in confusion. Lemon sat beside the shipping been and mooed at the bamboozled Owen.

_Hey lady! Lady lady lady lady! Wake up lady! _I turned in annoyance at the sound of the child spirits voice. Lady? Was Hikari here? I waited a few moments for her bright blue aura to make its flaming way toward me. But there was no fiery blue energy hurtling toward me like usual. I stretched my power outwards in search of her energy. I found her energy shrunken down and flickering like a small flame. "_Hikari!_" I called while teleporting to her. Space rippled past me and became solid as I appeared before her. She was collapsed in the snow and breathing slowly. The child was hovering above her, shoving her with spirit hands.

"_Do not touch her!"_ I roared. The spirit cowered away in fright as I stooped to pick her Hikari up. "_This is why you must move on child. You are sucking her life energy from her like a parasite._" Derrick floated slowly toward me. "_If you do not leave soon you will forever wonder in this world_." I passed the child and didn't spare him another glance. I ascended the steps with Hikari hanging limply in my arms.

She was exhausted. Only one day of exposure to the dead and she was like this. I reached my thrown and sat down, cradling her against me. Slowly I channeled energy into her aura, red mixing with blue. When her energy roared to life I stemmed the transfer of power and separated our life energies. Dozens of copper flecks glinted up at me from the depths of her blue spirit. I smiled and held her possessively to me. She turned into my arms and sighed in contented sleep.

My happiness was short lived for soon a dark energy slowly lurked toward us. It was slow, covering my mountain top like mist that clung to the ground. The groping dark energy slowly closed in around us. I felt a chill, colder than any physical bite seep into my spirit. The child spirit cowered behind my back. I flared my own power in response, the angry red of my aura glowing brightly to engulf Hikari and the spirit. _How foolish._ A voice said. "_You dare foul my aura with your cold touch?_" I snarled. _I was merely saying hello. _"_Show yourself you snake_." I hissed.

Slowly the dark energy spiraled into itself and rose to form a shape. Slowly the image of a woman appeared before me. It was a shadow of the true creature that lurked in the other realm. It was _Him._ Death in all his cold power. Death was male and female, evil and good. But death always appeared as a female before me, so as such all other deities called the creature Him. "_I've come for the child_." Death said in a high soprano. She appeared a woman with long black curls that cascaded down pale shoulders. Her skin resembled that of a lifeless corpse, pale and terrifying in its beauty.

A black robe covered lethal curves in the tall woman but it was her eyes that were the most striking. They were black eyes, no whites or irises. As if the pupil engulfed her entire eye. Thick lashes closed briefly to cover the black pools. She was the source of all ends, where it was my duty to give life it was hers to take it. My exact opposite. "_The child is here_." I said coldly. I reached behind me and grabbed the fleeting spirit. _I'm scared! Please no mister! _The child wailed. "_You must go._" I said while pushing the soul toward death. Death smiled and raised a hand toward Derrick, her cold face transforming into one of tender devotion. "_Do not fear Derrick. I am here to take you home_." _Home? _"_You mother is waiting_." Death said.

She lifted one robed arm and another spirit formed to stand beside her. A woman with short brown hair and soft blue eyes appeared. _Mom?_ The spirit opened her arms. _It's time Derrick. _The child flew toward his mother's soul, crying into her spirit. Death held the two souls in her hands, cradling them like a mother would a child. Death placed the souls in her robes, which disappeared onto the black garment. Death drifted nearer, her dark energy creeping closer. She gazed down at Hikari's sleeping face. "_This one escaped me_." She whispered. Death reached down and placed a cold hand on Hikari's cheek. "_Was it you're doing Harvest King?"_ she asked calmly.

The tendrils of her energy slid around Hikari's legs and wrapped around my arms. "_Her spirit should have been mine, I was so close too. What a shame, such a strong vibrant life. A soul that captured even that of the Harvest King in its fire. I would love to end it."_ She stroked Hikari's cheek, her nails digging slightly into her tender flesh. I flared my power outwards. The heat of the sun burned into the dark tendrils and into Death herself. She howled in pain and leaped back as the fires of life burned into her cold power. She covered her burned face with one hand, mad black eyes staring at me. "_Remember Harvest King, you owe me a debt_." She cackled before receding back into her realm.

I scored the mountain top and burned every trace of her energy from my domain. I stroked Hikari's cheek where Death had touched her. Slowly she opened her brown eyes and she lifted her head. "Harvest King?" she asked half asleep. I bent and pressed my lips to her forehead. "_I'm here_." I said. She smiled and drifted back into her dreams. I held her closely, burying myself in her burning blue aura.

I opened my eyes slowly, not comprehending where I was. As I came to so did my memories. I was being cradled in the Harvest Kings arms and I felt amazingly warm. I smiled in contentment and snuggled into his embrace. "_Hikari?_" he whispered into my ear. "Hmm?" I mumbled. "_The child is gone_." My eyes snapped open and I looked around me. The Harvest King was looking down at me with soft crimson eyes and I smiled up at him. "Good, he was making me tired with all that talking_."_ I said while yawning. I stretched my arms out and moved to get up but he held me fast. "What's the big idea?" I asked.

"_I just don't want you to leave right now_." He said. I stopped struggling and sank back down into his arms. "Stubborn." I grumbled. He smiled slightly as he gazed at the night sky. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "_Quite a while_." He replied. I shrugged and relaxed into his arms. "You're being oddly sweet today." I commented. He glanced down at me. "_I can let you go if you want me to_." He said. "Ok ok I get it, shut up." I sighed. His gaze left mine and I looked down at my hands which rested on my stomach.

"Harvest King?" I asked. "_Yes Hikari?"_ I twiddled my thumbs, this wasn't the first time I tried to bring up the topic, but it was still hard. "Uh… what do you think of… well you know… of…" I trailed off. My face felt hot as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Never mind." I whispered. He sighed and moved a hand to lift my chin. He gazed down at me and sent my head in a whirl with those pretty eyes of his. "_What is it Hikari?"_ he asked impatiently. I gulped and looked sideways. "What… do you think of… us?" I asked. His hand left my chin and resumed its position cradling my legs. _"I think we are unusual. A mortal and immortal in love. What a silly notion don't you think?" _I glared into his robe front. "Yeah, silly." I hissed.

"_So ridiculous in fact that I can't stand the way you make me feel_." He continued. "Oh really?" I asked. "_Yes really. You make me act different. You make me feel emotions that are alien to me; you compel me to merciful in my actions_." His words were calm and nonchalant, as if he was talking about the weather and not our relationship. "_With one word I am at your beck and call, you have me wrapped around your little finger. It's quite insulting to my pride to be honest_." I was ready to stab him in his pretty face.

I glanced at the ground, where did Mr. Rock go? "_You make me human Hikari_." He finished. I was too angry for tears, to angry for words. I didn't move when he reached into my rucksack, I didn't do anything. "_And it is to my knowledge that humans use a blue feather to propose_." He said. My brain was too fried to really process his words. He pried my clawing fingers from his robe front and opened my hand. The blue feather floated down into my palm and rested there. Its soft weight like a brand in my skin. "_And I will only marry the one woman who is capable of changing me so_." He said.

My head snapped up to meet his eyes. "What?" I gasped. "_But she has yet to ask me." _I frowned as I looked down at the feather in my hand. "Harvest King will… will you… marry me?" I mumbled. He leaned his head down. "_What was that? Are you trying to say you want to marry me?"_ I glared at him, what did he expect me to do, grovel at his feet? Like hell! "Marry me!" I yelled at him. _"I see… you're an interesting one." _

"Stupid." I mumbled. "_Fine, I would be willing to take vows with you. It is not possible for me to live with you Hikari, are you sure?_" he asked me. I nodded whatever the price I'd pay it. "_Then please visit as much as possible_." He said. "I already do." "_In that case let us meet here on the seventh day of spring. We shall exchange vows then_." He stood and helped me to my feet. I felt dizzy, but not from exhaustion. "_If you should change your mind, you only have to say so. Be warned Hikari, once I make something mine it is so for eternity."_ "Eternity…" I mumbled.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I had to stand on my toes to reach his mouth. "You're too tall." I mumbled right below his lips. "And as for eternity, I love the sound of it." He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground. The passion of the kiss and the urgency of his need wiped all common sense from my brain. When he broke away I was panting, gasping for the breath he finally let me have. And just as he leaned in to steal another kiss he whispered so low not even the quiet of the night stirred.

At that moment I didn't think of anything but the smell of her hair, the sound of her voice, the beauty of her eyes. I was entirely absorbed with this wonderous creauture that I loved, and soon she would be mine. _You owe me a debt. _The words sounded in my mind like poison. I cast them aside, I would pay anything to keep Hikari alive and beside me. Just as she was now, warm, prideful, and her beautiful spirit flaring brightly beside my own. Before I leaned in to taste her sweetness once more, I whispered with a hint of mischief in my voice. "_Happy New Year_."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am welcome to advice and critism to please <span>review<span> ;D?_**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three: Eternal Vows

**Chapter Twenty Three: Eternal Vows**

**(A fair warning to everyone, some major fluff ahead!)**

I took a deep breath. I felt the air slowly entering my vessels lungs, my chest expanding, the blood that filled this forms veins flowing steadily. I moved my hands and flexed my fingers. I felt the tendons and joints moving to obey my command. Every touch was electric, every sensation was alive. I reveled once more at this world which I watched over. It was amazing; no matter how long I lived within this realm such simple things still left me in awe. The wind blew against my body, my aura protecting me from the chill of the winter air. I raised my arms and held my open hands in front of me. I felt my power flow from inside me, my vessel slowly releasing the energy I called upon. I felt the tendrils of my power float down my arms and escape into the air from my fingertips. My nerves danced from the sensation of the release, my energy flowing down to the world below and soaking into the land.

I urged the grass, frozen in the soil below the snow, to sprout. I blanketed my power along the tree roots of the forests. I helped the sap within the slumbering giants to thaw. I sent life into their boughs and small buds sprouted on their limbs. I moved my conscious into the Earth's vast aura. Slowly I nudged the sleeping forms that slumbered in their burrows, their dens, their homes. I pushed forward to the rivers. I moved my arm slightly, sending a bolt of power into the frozen liquid and making the first crack. I called on my life source, the sun, and beckoned it to focus its rays on the earth and warm the chilly air. Lastly I sent my being into the soil and focused my mind in every particle. Within the earth I imbued my power and enriched the parched soil.

This was my duty, my responsibility, my calling. As I did all that needed to be done to ready the world for the coming spring, my mind slowly became empty of all thoughts. My emotions receded and my doubts cleared. A tranquil peace entered my being as I became one with all life. This is what I am meant for, to heal, to change, to give the precious gift of life. I marveled once more at the endless cycle that was life and death, beginning and end. As my thoughts drifted I found myself once again wishing that I could be rid of this vessel. I wished I could free my spirit from this bound form and find peace in this endless circle of energy.

I cast aside the notion, even though my spirit detested this shackle, I myself loved it. I was both a part and separated from the cycle. From this body I could contribute to the cycle as an individual being, and through my power I could be cohesive with the abundant life forces. I closed my eyes and basked in the suns radiance, this was the unity I helped support.

Oh the spring, the season when new life sprouts from the earth. It's a time for flowers to bloom and for little babies to pop out of the woodwork. Slowly the cold touch of winter was receding; the once glittering landscape that was blanketed by soft snow was yielding to the new green grass. This was a time for new beginnings and for change. I shivered from the thought and the lingering chill of the winter air; I leaned forward to pick the last of my Green Bells of the season. Every time I moved to make my way toward another flower my boots would splash in sloosh.

Now sloosh, a word of my invention, is a combination of hard snow, melting snow, and good old mud. Cursing, I kicked the hated mixture off my boot and yanked the flower none too gently out of the ground. The flower ripped out of the frozen soil and a stepped back. "Drat." I said when I opened my hands to see the flower. Its green stem was bent in half and nearly torn in two. I moved to place the damaged plant in my rucksack to dispose of later but a large hand reached out to stop me. "_Wait."_ The Harvest King said.

I felt the heat of his aura increase slightly before he removed his hand from my own. I gazed down in wonder at the flower, the green stem completely intact. "How did you…?" I wanted to snatch the words back but they floated out of my mouth and into the cold air. He smiled down at me in that, I Am a Big Harvest God Hear Me Roar, kind of way. I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment and turned away from him. "What are you doing here?" I asked my voice harsh. I lifted the shipping bin's lid and placed the flower bundles inside. He walked up to stand behind me, the heat of his power warming my chilled body.

"_No reason_." He said while reaching forward to twine his fingers in my hair. I shivered again and my cheeks must have been two red tomatoes. "_Are you cold?_" he asked. "No, the winter air doesn't make my bones chatter in the slightest." I could feel his irritated glare on the back of my head. The Harvest King pulled me into his arms just as the shipping bin's lid slammed down. "_I'm not happy._" He grumbled. I reached up to curl my fingers around his forearms. "I know, you've told me eleven times now." Now ladies and gents, the reason my husband to be is unhappy is because our wedding has been pushed to the fifteenth of spring.

What happened to prolong the biggest moment of my life was a snooty little man from Harmonica Town. Can you guess who? I was on my way to the Tailor's to order a dress made when I bumped into Gill. He was lurking outside of the Tailors when he spotted me. The little imp barred the doorway and glared up at me. "We need help for the flower festival." He huffed. "And?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "And," Gill snapped, "You are going to help." "Am I now?" I goaded, messing with this little guy was too much fun. "You insolent…" I raised a hand up to stop his oncoming lecture and a potential headache.

"Shut up Gill. Unlike some of the people on this island I have a backbone. You don't intimidate me in the slightest. Now," my smile standing out in stark relief from the daggers that must have been my eyes, "Either you move or I can make you move. Which will it be?" I asked. Gill dropped his arm and stepped back. I sighed in relief and moved to grab the knob. "Why do you need inside the Tailors to badly?" He asked, this kid was sharp. "None of your business little guy, it's something that concerns adults." I hissed. He glared up at me with ice blue eyes. "I'll have you know I am your age Hikari. But back to the point, I need your help for the festival." He said.

"Surely the great Gill doesn't need help from the likes of me." I exclaimed. I turned the knob and shoved him aside with my shoulder. "To bad that Anissa and Jin won't be able to show Van all the medicinal flowers at the festival. There won't even be a festival if we can't set up in time." Gill said behind my back. I stopped and sighed again. "Fine." I said through gritted teeth, Anissa was my weak spot. "Superb! I can expect forty Green Bells from you by… Friday the latest?" he asked. I whirled around. "Forty? That's a third of my entire winter harvest!" I yelled.

"Don't worry about it." Gill said while patting my back. "If we have enough tourists and the flowers sell then there will be plenty of money to reimburse you with!" He said, as if that solved everything. "And just how do you expect me to renovate my house?" I asked. He lifted his hand from my back and rubbed his chin. "I suppose I can call in a favor from Luke, that's if you can meet your end of the bargain." He said. "Fine, now if you'll excuse me…" I said while turning. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Another thing, just why are you renovating your house? Isn't the classic country theme to your liking?" he asked. I shrugged out of his hold.

"I want a more elegant looking house; I deserve a little treat after all my years of hard work." I huffed. "You're acting very suspicious…" "Bye Gill!" I breathed out as I went inside and slammed the shop door in his snooty face. Candace looked up from her sewing machine and smiled in greeting. "Morning Hikari… are you alright? Your face is quite red." She said. "Nothing." I lied. Candace shrugged and rose from her stool. "So what can I help you with today?" she asked. I rubbed my hands together and stared at my feet, there was no easy way to explain this. "Hikari why are you acting so strangely?" she asked.

"I… need a dress made." I whispered. "Oh." Candace said with a bright smile. "For the flower festival I assume? We have a few new floral patterns in if…" "No not for the festival…" I said. "A custom order perhaps?" Candace asked. "That's it." I said. Candace walked behind the counter and pulled a notepad and pen from somewhere. "Ok I'll need to know the material you want, what patterns, sequins or plain, theme, length…" she continued to bombard me with strange words only known to designers. "What is the occasion?" she finally asked.

Oh boy. "Well nothing special just… well I need a white dress." I said. "White then? What length would you like it?" "Floor length." I replied. "Design?" Plain, but perhaps a small floral trim around the bottom and the neckline?" I asked. "No problem, you'll probably be wanting something modest to. Something that hugs your figure but flares at your hips…" Candace was sketching now, completely absorbed with her muse. "And a modest neckline, low but not revealing… gloves to every gown should have gloves. Wrist or elbow?" she asked. I snapped from my reverie. "Huh?" I asked dumbly. Candace sighed and went back to drawing. I peeked over her head and frowned. "Don't forget the train, but not too long I have to walk a long way." I said.

"Yes we have to take that into consideration, we best lighten the weight of the skirt as well, make the sleeves more breathable…" Candace rambled on to herself for the next several minutes. When she finally laid her pencil down she beamed up at me in triumph. The she glanced down at the paper, fully comprehending what she had just drawn. "YOU'RE GETTING…?" I clamped a quick hand down on her mouth. "A little discretion would be nice." I hissed. I removed my hand from her mouth and she stared at me in shock. "Just who are you getting married to?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that." I replied. Candace stared down at her drawing. "Owen?" She asked. I wanted to hit something, why was everyone on this island so interested in her personal life? "Can you get the dress ready by next week?" I asked. Candace clutched the notepad to her chest. "Next… week? That's impossible… I still have to help with the festival, fill in the last minute orders, and order the right materials…" I stopped her before she had a panic attack. "When can you have it?" I asked. Candace dug her nails into the paper. "I can have it finished the day of the Flower Festival." She answered.

"That late?" I whined. Candace nodded. "I… I understand it's a big day for you but…" her words trailed off. I could see it in my mind then, how much Candace was looking forward to attending the festival. Julius would be there like he was every year, only Candace was going to personally help him design the flower arrangements. I reluctantly handed her the money and told her I would pick the dress up after the festival. Candace handed me the receipt for my order and when I took it she grabbed my hand. "Is the wedding a secret?" She asked. I gently pulled my hand from her fingers. "It is for now." I whispered. She nodded, probably thinking of how to hide this from her nosy sister.

Now let us fast forward a bit, on to the mountain top and the ever wonderful Harvest King. When I delivered the news along with his apple the Harvest King was less than pleased. "_And our day of matrimony must be postponed for a frock?" _he asked in astonishment. "Not just a frock, _the_ frock!" I explained. He raised both red brows and paused half way in biting his apple. "_Surely it is not that important?_" he asked. I glared at him, and he was suddenly very intent on his apple. "Trust me Harvest King; it's essential to any wedding." "_A white dress is the key to a successful human relationship? Does that mean we must both wear one?"_ He asked, understanding what a dress was and not liking the idea of wearing one.

I covered my mouth to hide my smile. "I believe I have to be the woman in the relationship." I chuckled. "_I still do not think this a good reason to delay_." He grumbled. And so my lovely peoples those are the events which have led up to our current predicament. The Harvest King led me toward my house and out of the cold. I felt the welcome sting of warm air hit my cold cheeks when he shut the door. "_Perhaps you should rest?"_ he suggested. I shook my head and made my way toward the kitchen. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" I asked him. He followed me and examined the brown concoction in my pot. "_I must decline_." He said.

"Suit yourself." I replied with a shrug and spooned the drink into a mug. The sipped tentatively at the drink and sighed in satisfaction. As the Harvest King played with my kitchen utensils I sat down to rest my weary muscles. "_Hikari?_" he asked abruptly. "Yes?" I asked. He made his way toward me, the black blob that was my cat Iris was folded up in his arms. "How did she get in here?" I asked. The cat mewed and stretched in his hold. "_If we are to wed there are things I must know."_ He said. "Like what?" I asked. "_That's just it, I cannot begin to ask all the questions I need answered."_ I motioned for him to sit but her stubbornly remained standing. "_What is expected of the typical human marriage?"_ he asked.

I set my mug down and curled my fingers around its warm surface. "Well… I suppose it's mostly teamwork. Marriage between humans is expected to be till…" I took a swig of my chocolate. "Anyway I guess we just live together, work toward making each other happy, have children and raise them well…" my voice trailed off. For a moment I imagined a small red headed child, sleeping in a cradle beside my bed. I also couldn't help the image of the empty bedside I would have to sleep next to as well. The Harvest King set Iris on the floor and stood beside me. "_What troubles you?_" he asked. I met his eyes and all my doubts receded, even if momentarily. "As I was saying, I think the crucial part of the whole marriage thing is love, without that it is meaningless." I said.

I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips. "_Then we shall prevail_." I said while leaning in. I saw her cheeks color a light shade of pink as my lips hovered above hers. _"I am truly grateful for your existence Hikari_." I whispered. She opened her mouth slightly just before I moved in to kiss her. When our lips met she sighed into me and I cupped the back of her neck with one hand. After a few heated moments I attempted to pull back to allow her to breathe, Hikari raised slightly from her seat to follow my receding lips. The enthusiasm she showed was flattering but she eventually pulled away to breathe, her face red. She moved to sit back down but on impulse I wrapped my free arm around her waist and lifted her up. She fell against me and I resumed our intimate connection.

"Harv… ing… Harvest king!" I squeaked out. I pushed against him but to no avail, it wasn't that I wasn't enjoying myself and his excitement was infectious but I couldn't breathe! He pulled back slightly and I quickly inhaled a much needed breath of air. "Ok now let's just calm down and…" his lips pressed against mine once more and he pulled me closer. I felt his hand move to twist his fingers in my hair and the other one wrap around my back as he leaned into me. I felt my brain fry when his lips opened and I found the taste of him, a fresh and light sweetness followed by a mind numbing spice that was all his own.

I grunted into his mouth and pushed his chest again. His crimson eyes opened and looked down at me. He pulled away and pressed his lips lightly to the skin just below my ear. "_Yes Hikari?"_ he whispered. "We shouldn't uh… be doing this." I muttered. I felt his lips trail oh so slowly down the side of my neck. _"This?"_ he asked. I felt my willpower weakening under his ministrations. "Yes that." I mumbled, giving up and forgetting whatever fight I had going on in my mind. His hand drifted down my back to pause at the flare of my hip and I felt my heart skip in its already unsteady momentum. When his lips left my neck my mind cleared enough to groan out a, "Hmm?"

I lifted my head from her neck and slowly raised my hands from her enticing frame. I cupped her cheeks and pressed my lips to hers, a light touch that I knew would send her head spinning. When I pulled away she leaned back against the table, pressing her fingers to her swollen lips. _"Forgive me Hikari, I felt your desire for life and I could not resist." _She looked at me with dreamy brown eyes and I fought the urge to reach for her once again. "What?" she asked.

I sighed and leaned toward her, placing my hands on either side of her and resting my palms on the table. She looked up at me as my arms closed around her. "_Your desire to make life Hikari, I am the vessel for life energy in this world, so naturally I react to the instinct to procreate." _I explained_. _Slowly the weight of my words sunk in and her eyes widened with her realization. "_And I am indubitably male." _I added. Hikari met my eyes and flashed me that confident smile of hers. "_That_ I knew." She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

When I didn't stoop to meet her waiting lips she tugged at my hair. I glared down at her but I leaned forward just a little. As she leaned up to kiss me I was slightly disappointed when her lips grazed my cheek. "But we'll be saving that for the Honeymoon."

The two weeks passed by faster than I thought, but guess what happened just four days before the festival? That's right; it was the tenth of spring when I brought the loads of flowers to the Town Hall. Gill was none too happy that I had brought the flowers by cow. He glared in contempt at the three cows that were carrying the four dozen bushels of flowers necessary for the festival. As I loaded the flowers off Kiwi and set them off the ground, Gill moved to unstrap the flowers from Lemons back. Lemon allowed this but just as he pulled the first batch off Lemon turned around and chewed into his sweater vest.

Gill cursed as he pulled the soggy end of his clothing out of Lemon's mouth. "Perhaps you should let me?" I suggested. He glared at me and stomped back into the Town Hall. I winked at Lemon as I untied the bundles on her back. When I threw the last bushel of Green Bell flowers up on the front counter Gill looked up from his book for the first time since the shirt incident. "Your cow wasn't raised well was she?" he asked haughtily. I pushed the flowers over the desk to land on top of his book. "Woops." I said innocently. Gill pushed the flowers onto the floor. "By the way we need forty tulips for the festival." He said. "Oh then you have a problem." I said. "We have a problem." He corrected. "Craig has no room in his fields to grow them so yours will suffice."

I placed my hands on the counter and leaned over it. "Listen here pal, in order to plant those flowers I'd have to remove my strawberry crops, and that is _not_ happening." I hissed. "What about that orchard of yours, the apple one? You could always cut down the trees and plant the flowers there." He said. "Also not happening." I snapped. "Well please understand this Hikari, it is spring and your Green Bells will not sell for so high a value since the winter is over. And if we don't have our tulips we won't be able to reimburse you because the festival will not happen. Without…?" he trailed off. I glared at him, refusing to give in to his outrageous demand.

"Come now they are only trees!" he said exasperated. "They are not just trees they are _apple_ trees!" I yelled at him. "Why do you need them so badly?" he yelled back. "Because the asshole only likes apples!" I screamed. "Huh?" Gill said, confused. Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, the Harvest King sneezed. "Who?" Gill asked. "I'll give you twenty tulips that is all I can do." I said. He waved his hand as if to dismiss the words. "Who is he?" Gill asked. "Who?" I replied and his eyes narrowed. "Tell me." He demanded. "How about you get your snooty nose out of my ass and into something that is actually relevant to the festival?" I suggested. He bristled at my words and sat back into his chair.

"Have them by Friday." He said while burying his nose back in his book. I turned on my heel and left the building, all the while feeling Gill's gaze burning a hole in the back of my head. I led the three waiting cows back home with Lemon in the lead. As I planted the tulip seeds I'd ordered from Taylor I cursed with each one I buried in the soil. "_Don't overdo it_." The Harvest King said from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned with my watering can raised, ready to club him over the head. "_Calm down Hikari_." He said while taking my wrist in his hand. I surrendered the watering can and he laid it on the ground beside the well. "Do you mind smiting someone for me?" I asked. He frowned at my bad humor and led me toward the house. "_I will help_." He said. I eyed him skeptically. "Really now?" I asked. "_Yes really_." He said while shoving me inside and vanishing in a flash of heat. I shrugged and closed my door, all the while wishing every kind of painful end to a certain snooty son of the Mayor.

The Flower Festival was said to be the second only the Starry Night Festival in its beauty. One exception to this particular Festival is that everything was put together by hand. The meticulously designed rose archway above the Church Ground steps, the many colored flowers that dangled form the light chords above the ground, and the many bouquets that lined the perimeter. But all these beautiful flowers paled in comparison to the Cherry Blossoms. It was said that the trees were a gift from the Harvest Goddess and that every year, on the fourteenth of spring, they bloomed to their fullest.

As you can expect our little island was famous for its "simplicity" and "Simple folk" as people from the mainland liked to say. This was our only Festival of the year that attracted outsiders to our reclusive island hidden away in the vast blue of the ocean. I gave the Harvest King a stern talking to when it came to the tourists. "It's a big chance for incomes for us so don't ruin it." I warned while my inner Gill emerged. Her merely huffed and crossed his arms like he usually did. "_Do not insult me so Hikari, I would not go out of my way to harm people who do not wrong me or my dwelling. But it is I who must warn you, if one of these 'tourists' of yours harms any living creature or defiles the sacred laws; I will give punishment as I see fit."_ His words echoed in my head for a moment as I opened my mouth to retort.

However, when I placed a hand on the crook of his arm and he looked down at me, I saw the finality of his words in his eyes. They were cold almost, still beautiful, and they still held that same hesitant warmth, but behind him lurked his true nature. He was in fact a deity, and even though he loved me and allowed human emotions to take hold of him, he always would be. I felt a pang of sadness then, and not for the first time I thought of how one day I would die and he would be left alone once more. I fervently wished there was something I could do, but it was too late to turn back. "_Hikari, why do your eyes darken so?"_ he asked. When I didn't answer his red brows creased in worry. "_Tell me more of this Festival, what was it about… couples going together?_" he asked. I smiled at his attempt to distract me and gratefully followed the change of topic. "You see…"

The tourists arrived two days before the Festival; Pascal was being run ragged with so many trips from the island to the mainland. Every time his ship made port his swelling ship would unload onto our dock. Soon there was no room in the towns Inn, but this didn't seem to deter the tourists. Soon they came with tents, lawn chairs, and small portable grills. As I people watched with Luna at my side from the Tailor Shop window, I cringed at the sight of these people. I couldn't believe that once I had been similar to them.

"Is that guy walking around with no shirt?" Luna squeaked in horror. "Yes he is." I said in evil glee, such things were strange to this modest and moral filled community. I stepped away from the window and the puzzled Luna and wondered toward Candace. She was bent over a long length of cream white silk while meticulously sewing into its edge. "How is it going?" I asked. Candace glanced up at me from her work. "Good." She said tiredly. I noticed how weary her voice was and the deep circles under her eyes. "If you need to take a break I can wait a while longer for the dress." I said.

Candace shook her head vehemently. "I must get this done." She insisted. Seeing the way her eyes lit at the challenge I wisely backed down. "Just don't overdo it ok?" I requested. Candace nodded as if only half hearing me. I said my goodbyes and stepped out of the shop. Just as I turned to make my way up the street I ran smack into another person. I stepped back and held my throbbing forehead "Sorry." I mumbled while looking up. A tall, thin man was looking down at me with shrewd eyes half hidden by a dropping pair of shades. He wore a floral patterned tourist shirt and jean shorts. "Watch where you're going." He snapped.

I rubbed my head with one hand and glared at him. "Listen here buddy, I'll tell you what you should do. How about you turn around and bend over nice and low so I can kick your flower printed..." "Hikari!" the Mayor called from the Town Hall doorway. "A word?" he asked. I glared up at the tourist, both of us promising each other this wasn't over. I turned on my heel and marched towards the Mayor. "Yes?" I asked. The round little man crossed his arms and rested them on his bulging belly. "What was it my son told you? Do not be rude…" "To the tourists." I finished for him. Hamilton's face turned slightly red in anger. "Make sure you remember it, the town needs this and I don't want you scaring away our guests." He lectured.

"I know Hamilton." I said wearily. Hamilton nodded and headed back inside the Town Hall. Grumbling to myself, I walked across the bridge and headed home. As I walked down the road I noticed a crumpled chip bag thrown carelessly into the grass. Cursing, I bent and retrieved the garbage. I glanced worriedly at the mountain, I didn't want to know what the Harvest King would do if this got out of hand. I stashed the bag in my pocket and kept walking.

I woke up early the next morning to a cat sleeping on my butt. I rolled over and Iris hissed at me for interrupting her sleep. I got up and headed toward the kitchen for some coffee. I poured the steaming brew into a mug and sipped it, reveling in the warmth that traveled all the way down to my toes. I heard the splitting of wood and the scrape of claws across the floor, I dropped my glass and the mug shattered on the ground while spilling hot coffee on my bare feet. Raem stood behind me, the large bear nudging me with her nose. I eyed the bear angrily but Raem paid me no heed. She steered me toward my door and scratched her lethal claws across the ground.

I wearily peeked through my curtained window and onto the rapidly fading darkness of night. The rising sun illuminated the shadowy outline of a tall figure wading through my crops. Cursing and with nerves on end, I reached into my toolbox and pulled out my axe. I stepped outside in my pajamas with Raem at my heels. "Who are you?" I demanded. The stranger didn't seem to hear me; he was bent low on the ground digging into my fertilized soil. I marched over to him and raised one booted foot. The man fell over on his face with "Oomph!" a wet impression of my boot print on his bum.

It was the rude tourist from yesterday. "I thought I recognized those jean shorts." I said. I rested the axe handle on my shoulder and placed one hand on my hip. "Why are you snooping on my land?" I demanded. He stood up, without his shades on I noticed his eyes were an icy cold blue. I glared into the beady things as he dusted dirt of his clothes. "I can't believe you actually own this fine ranch, a homely unkempt simpleton like you." He sneered. "Oh forgive for not mentioning it earlier. But I should warn you, I have an over protective cow in the barn and a grizzly bear who was woken from her nap behind me." I stepped aside to allow Raem to walk up beside me.

"Now you can tell me what it is you're doing here…" I trailed off. "Sloan." He snapped. "Sloan," I continued, "or I can just look the other way and allow Raem here to keep you company." Sloan glared at me and Raem. The bear curled her lip and dug her black claws into the wet soil. "Just inspecting your crops, I study botany back on the mainland and I was interested in how these crops were so well grown." He said. "It's called love and hard work, now get out of here." I growled. Sloan walked off down the trail and I didn't keep my eyes off him till he vanished around the turn.

I glanced down at Raem and headed back inside to start my day. Once I showered and dressed I walked into my strawberry fields and searched the ground. That idiotic tourist has stepped on three of my strawberry plants. I bent to retrieve the plant when I noticed something odd in the ground. There was a small hole dug beside the roots and the soil was missing. Suspicion nagged at the back of my mind but I let it slip by as I became absorbed in my work. Once I finished collecting my crops I placed the gleaming fruits into the shipping bin and headed toward my barn. I tended to my animals and collected eggs from my chicken.

When I walked outside around seven I froze in my tracks when I saw my shipping bin's lid was open. I sprinted toward it and peered inside the open container. Four of my largest strawberries were missing. I glanced around my ranch in search for the thief but to no avail. Quickly I called my animals out and posted Lemon beside the bin. I told her to guard it while I was gone and that there would be lettuce in it for her.

Lemon looked at me with big sleepy brown eyes and lay down beside the bin. Satisfied, I left my ranch and headed toward the town with Gill's Tulips. As I neared the bridge ruckus from the beach on the roadside redirected my focus. The tourists were lounging on the beach, everywhere that there was room lawn chairs sat and coolers sank into the moist sand. I glanced toward the water to see older women and children swimming together. Mothers picking their children out of the water and smiling down at them.

I bit my lip and tore my gaze away. In just two days I would marry the Harvest King. I was scared and excited at the same time, but would we be able to have children? I mean he is the Harvest King, giver of life and all that hocus pocus but… is it possible? Were humans and deities compatible? If you thought about it in biological terms we were almost different species for lack of a better explanation. What if we had a different chromosome count? I shook the thoughts out of my head for a later time as I neared the Town Hall.

I saw Sloan standing beside the doorway casually leaning against its frame. He wore the same blue floral tourist shirt but this time bright red shorts meant for summer. His icy blue eyes met mine and I felt a shiver run down my spine. There was just something wrong at the way his eyes glinted when he saw people or things, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I glared at him as I went through the door and slammed it behind me. Gill jumped when I tossed the Tulips onto the counter. "I expect my pay by the 20th. Here are your flowers so I do not want to hear anything else about how the festival will fail if I don't bla bla bla." I said.

Gill took the flowers and stashed them behind his desk. "You've done well, now there is one more thing I need to ask of you. Don't look at me like that Hikari." He picked his book up and headed towards his father's office. "I want you to enjoy the festival tomorrow night." He said. I was speechless. He glanced back at my flabbergasted face and smirked. "Bring your fiancé." He said slyly before leaving the room. I felt my face burn as I left the Town Hall, both embarrassed and angry. "What a charming blush Hikari." Sloan commented. "Shut your trap." I snapped. He merely laughed as I stormed off toward home.

When I arrived in my fields Lemon was still at her post beside the bin. I led my animals back into their respective shelters and I went inside. The warmth of my house kissed my skin as I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. Iris ran up to me and rubbed herself against my legs. I fed the impatient cat and threw myself down in the bed. I glanced around my large two story Victorian house. I watched Iris eat and wished Finn was here and not with the Goddess. I sighed and buried my head in my covers.

"_Hikari."_ The Harvest King said from beside me. I grunted from underneath my blankets. "_Goodnight Hikari_." He whispered, probably assuming I was tired and didn't want to be bothered. Before he could vanish into a puff of hot air I reached out a hand and grabbed the edge of his robe. "I'm tired." I mumbled. The Harvest King sat on the floor beside my bed and weaved his long fingers into mine. "_Then rest_." He replied. I fell asleep quickly that night, feeling comforted by his presence. When I woke up that morning he was gone, but my hand still felt warm.

I watched the humans gather in the church square for their festival. The villagers were setting each flower themed structure piece by painstaking piece. They hung Green Bells from the light chords to compliment the bell shaped lights. The odd tulip was interwoven in intricately planted rose bushes. Everywhere there were Begonias, daisies, Hibiscuses, lilies, all flowers that grew on the island. I watched the humans gather in pairs, their auras glowing with the same violet hues. I watched Hikari near the town; soon she would walk through the Rose arch to the Festival where lovers met.

I walked up the Church steps toward the Flower Festival. My black boots made hardly any sound of the bricks and I once again found myself readjusting my dress. Luna had sent me the soft pink formal gown for some reason, I suspected that Gill had let the news slip. I sighed inwardly once more, soon the entire island was going to know. I adjusted the flower clip in my hair and stepped up the last step. Above me was a giant archway made entirely of flowers. The rich scent filled my nostrils and I gazed in awe at the artistry woven in to the structure. The receding sun made the already red petals glow a vibrant magenta. I smiled at the gentle beauty and my eyes glanced back down to observe the people at the festival. Everywhere there were people, sitting on blankets, children running among the cherry trees, people buying bouquets from the vendors.

I smiled at the families who humored their children's demands on this special occasion. I walked among the crowd and observed the flower arrangement, extra careful to keep all loving couples out of my line of sight. I humored the smug glances that Gill tossed my way as I made my way over to the cherry trees. I saw Julius and Candace sitting on the blue blanket set up beside the church steps. I watched the way Julius placed his hand over hers and how her cheeks turned bright red but she pretended not to notice.

I tore my eyes off the two of them and sat down a few feet from them. I stared up into the boughs of the cherry tree and at the soft pink petals. "Beautiful aren't they?" some asked. Sloan crawled out of the crowd like the snake he was. "What do you want?" I snarled. He smiled that condescending two sided smile. His glinting blue eyes met mine and I shivered inwardly. This guy was wrong somehow. "This island produces a third of the produce that the mainland imports. It's amazing the quality of the produce, the fertile soil." He was still looking at me yet not at the same time. As if his mind was elsewhere, far off in a dream only he knew.

"I would love to hear how you grow your crops Hikari, and may I ask why you are here alone?" he said while sitting down beside me. I inched away, my skin crawling at the close proximity of our bodies. "It's late I should get going." I said while rising. He grabbed my hand, a cold look in his already freezing eyes. "It's only nine, please sit and enjoy the flowers." He said, almost threateningly. I snatched my hand away and took a deep breath for my oncoming rant. I large hand touched my wrist. I felt and arm wrap around my waist as I was pulled so someone. "I'm sorry I am late Hikari." The Harvest King said. I looked up at him with mouth agape. He smiled down at me as I looked at him in astonishment. "If you will excuse us." He said while walking away from Sloan with me in tow.

"W… what is going on? Your voice and your hair and… your glowing stuff and…" I mumbled as he half carried me across the square and deeper into the gardens away from prying eyes. I couldn't help notice the way people's heads would turn as we passed by, even disguised the Harvest King was handsome and regal, something that demanded ones attention. "Hurry up now." He whispered. I followed him into the small forest of cherry trees around the church building. When we stopped I once more did a double take. His long hair was now an average shoulder length with cropped ends. Random locks of hair floated in his face like normal only now he had to keep pushing them aside. He wore black jeans and t-shirt that read, "A is for apples."

I met his eyes and was relieved to see the same beautiful red hues gaze down at me. "What are you… you look human… Or more human that is." I said. He blew a lock of hair out of his eyes. "These garments are most uncomfortable and immodest." He complained. "How so?" I asked while absently tracing the contours of his abs from under the shirt with my eyes. "Yes these 'jeans' as you call them are uncomfortably tight." He groaned out while pulling at the pants leg. "I can see that…" my mouth watered when I saw the way they hugged his hips.

I blushed furiously as my mind rolled in the gutter and met his eyes once more. "Thanks for the save back there." I said. He shrugged absently and glared at him. "He is an impertinent little man, pay him no mind." He said. "So what are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled and leaned against a tree trunk while crossing his arms. "I wanted to see my fiancé under the cherry trees." He said. "Well that's nice." I said nonchalantly. I walked over to him and leaned against the tree myself. We stood in silence for a while, neither of us too eager to break it.

"Hikari do you have doubts?" he asked me. I glanced up at him and then back to the cherry blossoms. "A few but it's nothing I cannot handle." I said. "I will not force you to do something you do not want to do Hikari." He said. I smiled to myself. "That's very considerate of you Harvest King." I said. "But I've already decided that my life lies with you. I can't picture myself any other way, if I try the images look fake and unhappy. Whatever sorrows will come from our being together I will endure if it means I can be with you." I said. When he didn't speak I looked at him frantically. "Forgive me; I know how selfish I must sound right now." I mumbled. The Harvest King turned to me and placed a hand on my cheek. I rubbed my cheek into his warm palm for comfort. "I will do whatever I can do make you happy Hikari." He said while leaning in to kiss me.

"That should be easy, you being a god and all." I whispered. His kiss was light and sweet. I melted under his gentle touch and wrapped my arms around his neck. I found myself missing his long hair to twine my fingers in. "This human thing better be a onetime thing." I said. He chuckled into my mouth. "I find this form is not to my liking either." He laughed. When I pulled away I rested my head against his chest and his arms moved to circle me in a hug. "I want a picture." I said. "Under the archway." "As you wish." He said while laughing.

The next morning the tourists left. A few remained behind for more sightseeing, including Sloan, but the island was finally returning to its quiet self. However I paid this little thought as I awoke early that morning. I retrieved the large black box Candace had sent to my house late last night. I walked outside and let my animals out immediately to graze. I called Lemon over and we rode to the Garmon Mines. When I dismounted I hesitated when my hand reached for the glyphs. I looked back at Lemon. Her brown eyes met mine and she mooed softly and nudged me with her large nose. I smiled and pressed my fingers to the stone.

When I reached the top of the mountain I quickly hopped into the hot spring and cleaned up. When I stepped out I was surprised to see the Goddess waiting for me. My white dress was draped in her open hands. "Allow me to help you." The Goddess said. I stepped into my undergarments and allowed her to slip the dress over my head. As I smooth my skirt and fought with my gloves the Goddess turned to me. In her hands laid two small white flowers. They were round and almost fuzzy. They seemed to shine and on close inspection I noticed that a fine silver dust coated the petals.

"These are from my tree; I hope you will wear them." She said. "Thank you." I said softly. The Goddess placed a flower on each side of my head and smoothed the back of my hair. "You are a vision of beauty Hikari." She said. I blushed and clasped my gloved hands together. "Goddess I wanted to tell you…" she raised a hand to stop me. "I wish you whatever happiness possible." she said. Her green eyes glimmered like emeralds in clear spring water. Both sad and radiant in their beauty. "Thank you." I said with tears threatening to spill over. "Now now." She chided. "Don't cry for today is a day to be joyous." The Goddess wiped my eyes with one elegant finger. "Now go." She said. The Goddess disappeared into a fine green mist that scattered in the mountain wind. I took a deep breath and placed one heeled foot on the first step.

I sat upon my mountain top, my nerves on end. I was both perplexed and amused by the antsy way this emotion caused me to feel. I felt joy, happiness so great I couldn't help myself. I sensed her blazing blue aura slowly ascending the staircase. I turned to await my future wife.

My feet walked up the steps slowly, both from my heeled feet and the person who awaited me at the top. My heart beat slowly, my breathing relaxed and calm. I walked step by step, allowing my mind to settle as I focused on the way my heart sang. When I came up the last step the wind stopped. I opened my eyes to take in the scene before me. Rose petals were scattered amongst the snow which sparkled in the morning sun like a million tiny gems. The Harvest Sprites stood upon the Harvest King's throne as they smiled at me innocently. Then my eyes found him, my immortal, my everything, the one I loved.

The Harvest King still looked the same as he always did, why change when he was already dressed? As I neared him and took his warm hand I clasped my hands in front of me and closed my eyes. "Harvest King and Hikari…" Alan began. "Do you promise to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?" he asked. _"Fool! Do you expect me to participate in a human ritual?" _The Harvest King demanded. I knew it was false bravado so I was willing to ignore that… for now. "But Harvest King the ceremony is important!" Ben exclaimed. "It's where you promise your love for each other. Do you promise?" Collin asked.

This was the moment that we both had been waiting for. I glanced down at Hikari, her eyes were closed but I could tell that her mind was clear. Her aura blazed with her conviction and certainty. I felt my being swell in pride and joy. "I do." She said softly. I moved my eyes to settle once more on the sprites. "_With all my heart."_ I said. "Harvest King, please provide proof of your love." Alan said. I reached my hand out and over Hikari. She turned to me and eyed me skeptically. I slowly merged my aura with hers and I felt the shudder that emanated from her as our energies mixed. I focused my power on her hand, creating matter literally out of the air.

I felt his power flow over me and I shuddered at the intimate contact. I felt his heat flow across my hand and slowly something solid formed around the ring finger of my left hand. I gazed down in wonder at the ring that now graced my finger. A gold band adorned with a red gem gleamed up at me. I gazed into the vibrant red hue of the stone and gasped as all different colors of yellow, orange, and red glinted up at me from within. My eyes shot up to his, the same collage of color that the stone held.

"Um… in human weddings this is where you… you know, smooch!" Edge sniffled. The Harvest King turned back sprites and crossed his arms over his chest. "_Smooch? What is a 'smooch'?"_ he asked while glaring at them. Really? We've done this how many times and you don't know what a smooch is? The Harvest Sprites gasped in horror. "I'll show you what a smooch is!" Collin exclaimed. And to my utter horror Collin reached for Darren and placed his lips on the green sprites own. Daren fell over squirming while Collin had a very satisfied smile on his face.

Ben broke the awkward silence. "… I'm not quite sure what that was but let's move on!" the disturbed sprite said. "Come on, Harvest King." Ben pleaded. Yeah Harvest King, show them what a smooch is! The Harvest King leaned forward and placed one gentle hand on my cheek. My eyes half closed as his face moved in and I lost myself in his eyes, the pounding of my heart, and the magic of this moment. His lips pressed mine briefly, a kiss so light it was if our faces **hadn't even touched. **I felt energy crackle between us when the contact was broken; our eternal vows were now done.

"Now that you're lovey-dovey newlyweds, why don't you pick pet names for each other?" Collin chirped while dancing. "_Hikari, I will call you this when I feel like it._" The Harvest King said, one more show of bravado. I giggled quietly into my hand. We were married! "_Go_." The Harvest King commanded and with a flourish of his hand the sprites were gone. The Harvest King took me by my hand and in a rush of color and air we were in my house.

"_Come here_." I said to her. She glanced up at me, disbelief in her eyes. I rolled my eyes. "_My wife." _Her eyes softened a degree and she walked into my outstretched arms. I wrapped her in my embrace and placed my lips against her ear. "_You may call me… Ignis." _I whispered. Her small hands squeezed me tighter and I heard her heart skip. "Ignis." She whispered. My own heart increased its tempo. I marvled at the sound its insteady rythm that resonated in my chest. I felt pure happiness swell from within me; finyaaly I could hear my name on anothers lips, someone other than my sister. Someone I loved. "I love you Ignis." She whispered. I kissed the line of her jaw and then the elegant curve of her throat, pressing my teeth lightly against her pale skin. She trembled within my arms and I felt a swell of male satisfaction come from within. "_Let me show you how much I love you, Hikari."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah the ever wonderful power of the fluff. I wanted to apologize for taking so long to upload. I planned on doing it on wednesday the 28th of september but it was my birthday and I was busy as you might imagine. I worked hard on this and I tried to fix any and all typos so if you see any please excuse them and my deepest apologies for taking so long. What do you think of this chapter? Is it silly? Hmm, please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Goodbye my lovelies!~**

****Review ;D?****


	24. Chapter Twenty Four: The Honeymoon?

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Honeymoon?**

**(A teeny tiny itsy bitsy warning, FLUFF!)**

I felt nervous; my mind was completely focused on him, every fiber of my being suspended on this moment. "Harvest King you can't touch there!" I cried through clenched teeth. I felt nervousness well from inside me, watching his steady progress with worry. "_Here?_" he asked unsurely. "Yes right there." I said, a sigh escaping my lips. "_That's how you like it?"_ he asked with a mischievous smile. I nodded and urged him to continue. Steadily he made progress, getting closer and closer to our combined goal. And just when we both thought he had it right… all hell broke loose. "Don't touch that!" I screamed. Ignis reached for the hot pot of water and burned his hand. He hissed out a curse and snatched his hand from the pot; he readied his power to blow up my stove. "No!" I said while smacking him on the arm.

I bet I know what you were thinking, just married honeymoon and everything that follows afterword? Not with this numbskull, but please let's not stay on that topic. I know what you must be screaming at me; why not just tell him Hikari? Well you see even I have a bit of shame and I can't manage to blurt it out. Let us create an imaginary scenario. Say I walked up to him and pushed him on my bed while placing my hand right above his belly button. Can you imagine me saying, "Let's get jiggy with it?" Like some chauvinistic female version of Austin Powers? I think not.

So here we are now, me still in my wedding dress and Ignis turning my kitchen into a hurricane. "I thought you were mister sun and all, so how can a hot pot burn you?" I asked. He glared down at me as he picked the pot up with a pot holder this time. _"This form comes with certain conditions Hikari. I can feel things like you as well as pain. It is annoying but I must tolerate the minor inconveniences."_ He huffed. "Inconveniences?" I asked. He placed the chopped vegetables I gave him into the pot and stirred it like I directed.

_"Humans are all about convenience. Don't you find pain to be a pain?_" he asked. "No pun intended?" I asked in return. He raised a red brow in question. I rolled my eyes and reached over the stove to turn the heat down. "You sure are an idiot Harvest King." I said. I turned around and opened my cupboard to get two bowls. I nearly dropped the porcelain dishes when I felt his arms encircle my waist. "_What did you call me_?" he whispered in my ear. I set the bowls down on the counter, my face a fiery red. "_Say my name Hikari_." He whispered. I turned in his arms, slow and steady.

I raised my eyes to his, a sensual smile playing at the corner of my mouth. I reached up to trace a finger along his cheek and raised it to trace the curve of his pointed ear. "Ignis." I said. He leaned forward to kiss me, and then my fingers wove into his hair. "_Ouch!_" he yelled while pulling away from me. I held a few fiery strands of his hair in my hand. "Kissing later, food now." I said with an evil smile. He marched past me and resumed stirring the pot. Satisfied, I returned to the bowls and set the table. "_Later._" He grumbled from the stove. As I set a glass of apple juice down for him my eyes caught the glimmer of my ring.

It sparked up at me, as red as the embers of a blazing fire. This gem would last forever; time would never mar its beauty. I glanced over my shoulder to his stooping red head. Or him either, I thought sadly. "_The food is ready!"_ he called triumphantly. I went over and inspected his concoction. "Umm Ignis…" I mumbled. "_Yes?_" he asked. I looked into his expectant eyes and sighed in defeat. "Go get our bowls." I scooped the goop into the dishes and we both sat at the table.

He poked absently with his spoon while I stared down into the goop of doom. "_Eat_." He demanded. I glanced up at him then back at the soup. I scooped a portion into my spoon. Hold my breath hold my breath, I told myself. I put the spoon in my mouth and held back my protesting stomach. "_Swallow_." He said while glaring. I forced the mush down and forced a smile. "Yummy." I lied. He pushed the bowl away from him. "_How can you say that when even I know it's awful?_" he asked.

I threw my spoon at him which he easily caught in his hand. "You knew?" I hissed. He nodded and set my spoon down. "_I told you that I cannot cook_." He said absently. I stomped around the table ready to clobber him. As my hand rose at the last second to smack the back of his head he disappeared.

I remained within the air, my power dispersed around the room allowing me to appear absent. She stumbled and caught herself on the table. Cursing, she looked around the room for me and cursed again. Her fists were clenched in agitation, and I smiled at the red ring that glittered on her gloved hand. She stomped over to her bed and sat down with a huff, her white gown billowing around her. She bent and unstrapped her heels, throwing them across the room and glaring down at the floor.

Despite her anger she gingerly took off my ring and set it on the nightstand beside the bed. As she slipped the long gloves off her arms I appeared in front of her, quite literally what Hikari would only describe as, "jumped out of my skin!" she screeched. I smiled and leaned forward to place my hands on either side of her. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. I leaned closer and she leaned back to keep the distance. Her eyes widened when her back hit the mattress and she looked at me in startled realization.

"_Do you really need to ask?"_ I asked. "Ignis…" she said hesitantly. I paused and lifted her chin. She kept her brown eyes lowered and I smiled. "_Don't tell me you're playing the shy maiden."_ I said. She bit her lip and moved her chin from my hold. _"Hikari."_ I said while leaning in and placing a kiss on her brow. She shied away from me and I pursued. She placed her fingers on my lips. "Wait." She said.

I turned my lips into her hand and kissed her fingertips. She gasped and snatched her hand away. I took the opening and captured her lips with my own. Despite her hesitance her lips were warm and pliant under my own. "Ignis…" she sighed. My fingers traced down the gentle curve of her throat and slid across the length of her collarbone. Her mouth opened to mine and I claimed my prize, taking her sweetness for my own.

My lips slid from hers and pressed against her racing pulse, traveling across her skin and stopping to savor the curve of her shoulder. I tugged at her sleeve and it slid down to reveal the pale skin of her arms. Her fingers slid into my hair and tugged slightly. I moved to meet her eyes, the brown hues were smoldering with their own fire. "_Have I persuaded thee?"_ I asked with a wicked smile. Hikari pulled my head down to meet her lips as she answered my challenge. My hand slid down to rest at the edge of her gown. My fingers laced into the fabric as I tugged slightly.

"Oh Hikari!" a voice called merrily. Both of us froze and met the others eyes. "_Who"_ "Is" "_That?" _we both snarled? I moved away but she caught my robes in her hand. "Ignore it." She hissed. I more than happily obliged when my arms slid back around her frame. The knocking on the door continued, Hikari yanked my hair when I raised my head. "_Perhaps…_" I said. "No." she ordered while slipping her small hand into my robe front. "HIKARI!" many voices said in unison. Irritated, I raised my hand toward the door without looking; ready to fry whoever it was outside. "Don't smite anyone." She chastised. I frowned and lowered my arm.

"Coming!" she hissed. Quickly she straightened her gown and I fixed her disheveled hair. She headed toward the door and placed a hand on the knob. "Wait." She said while turning around. "Do something about that." She said. "_That?_" I asked in confusion. She gestured to herself and then to me. "Well that… the… THAT!" she huffed in frustration. "The glowing godly thing." She said. I grimaced but changed shape, my robes morphing into jeans and a shirt that said, "An apple a day keeps the worms away!" She pouted as she examined my appearance. "_What?"_ I asked. "I like the long hair." She sniffed. I rolled my eyes. "Just answer the door and I'll let you play with my hair if it means getting this over with as soon as possible." I groaned out. I stiffened when I felt the multiple human auras bombard my senses. "Humans!_" _I sneered.

"Don't forget that I am one of those dear." She said. I glanced through my irritating human hair as Hikari slowly turned the knob. What she didn't understand was that I did not think of her as a human. I couldn't explain it; she was just something else to me. I wouldn't want to shame my wife, but neither did I want to deal with these foul beings. The door opened to a throng of people, the long procession into the house was excruciating as they shuffled about. Hikari watched in dismay as the villagers created a mound of food on her table and tossed Hikari around like a sack of potatoes. They took her hands, patted her back, and hugged her in congratulations.

As my unease grew with the amount of people filling the large house, so did the aura I put off. I reeled it in, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I watched these humans intently. I felt their thoughts bombard me, soaking into to my mind and I became curious as I listened to them. Thoughts seemed to scatter about like knits, never focused on one thing for long. Easily their emotions were tossed around and shifted constantly without warning. I closed my mind off to these annoying things, grateful for the silence of my own mind.

When no one seemed to notice me, I became mischievous. As an experiment I released a slight amount of power. Hikari turned to me and looked at me with bug eyes. I gestured to the room and crossed my arms. Not one human felt my energy; they were oblivious that an immortal stood amongst them.

As my emotions slowly eased into a negative state a severely round human stepped into my view. All I saw was the white swirled tip of his silver hair and I lowered my gaze to rest on his beady round eyes. "So this must be the lucky man!" the round blue lump of a human exclaimed. The rest of the villagers turned around at Hamilton's announcement and began to shuffle toward me. Hikari stood up over the throng and watched me nervously. "It's nice to finally meet you!" the man known as Hamilton said.

He put out his pudgy hand in greeting. I examined the limb with contempt and I responded by crossing my arms and leaning against the wall. I glared down at the man who began to look nervously from his hand to my eyes. Hikari was at my side in an instant, flashing her teeth in the most charming smile she could muster. "Oh don't mind him he's just a big grump. Everyone, this is my husband um… King?" she said. I looked down at her as she waited for me to speak. Grudgingly, I relented and I uncrossed my arms and reached for the Mayor's hand. I grasped the man's hand and instantly I was repulsed. I could feel the fat under his oily skin compress at the contact with my own touch. I quickly shook it and dropped the limb as if it were a parasite.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Hikari has told me very much about how wonderful the people of Castanet are." I said with a forced smile. The villagers all smiled back at me hesitantly, until a loud voice spoke up from the crowd. "And she's told us nothing of you!" The humans began to laugh, which I followed along with. I looked back down at Hikari. Silently asking her when this would be over.

It was Owen who broke the ice, yelling out in that loud way of his and everyone laughed. My cheeks burnt in embarrassment when I met Ignis's eyes. I could feel the contempt just rolling off him and his silent plea for me to end this. I smiled up at him, clearly telling him he had much more to suffer through. "So how did you two meet?" Phoebe asked. "Um…" I mumbled. Suddenly Ignis did something unbelievable, he became charming. "Ah now that is a story to tell. It's quite simple actually. I've known Hikari since before she came here and we've kept in contact for quite some time. I recently came over to view the flower festival and to see what a lovely community you all have. And, believe it or not, Hikari declared she was madly in love with me so we decided to elope!"

I stared up at him in horror. "You..!" "Didn't know you had it in you Hikari!" Owen called while tumbling through the villagers. He threw one burly arm around me and hugged my shoulder. "Who would have thought our own Hikari would elope!" he laughed. I shoved his arm off and scooted closer to Ignis. Selena wormed her way through the crowd and slinked her way to Ignis's side. "And who knew Hikari of all people could catch such a big fish." Selena said slyly while linking her arm around Ignis's own.

Ignis none to gently pulled his arm out of her coiled grip. Selena glared up at him but he merely slid closer to me and slipping his fingers into my own. Much to my gratitude, Craig spoke up. "Can't you see your making her uncomfortable you big oaf? Now get off her before her husband clobbers you like the buffoon you are!"

Owen laughed and walked toward the kitchen while Selena, much to her disliking, molded back into the crowd. "Enough talking let's get this party started!" he called back. And that was that, everyone shuffled Ignis and I toward the table and sat us down in the center. Soon dozens of chairs were haphazardly spread around us as everyone joined us at the table. Hayden passed rice and orange cocktails around to everyone. Ignis eagerly took the drink but curled his lips in disgust when the citrus aroma hit his nose.

I quickly got up and plowed through people till I made it to my fridge. I pulled out an apple cocktail and managed not to spill it as I made it back to my seat. Ignis took the beverage gratefully and tossed back the alcohol like it was a shot. "There are more apples in the fridge," I called to Hayden as he headed toward my kitchen to make more cocktails. The party progressed from there, people shoving gifts into our faces, Owen and Luke putting their arms around me and challenging me to a drinking contest. Ignis looked ready to smite all males within the vicinity but I scolded him every time I felt the room's temperature rise.

"Please Hikari, just one little burn." He asked while glaring at Owen from across the table. I glanced over at the idiot as he twirled around with Cathy in an attempt to dance. "Maybe later." I grumbled. Phoebe and Anissa gathered around me as they asked questions about the wedding. I gave them vague answers, slightly selfish in my desire to keep our moment strictly between us. Then I noticed someone I hadn't before. He must have been slinking around in the corner of my eye the entire time but I finally spotted him.

Sloan met my gaze and raised his cocktail in a mock toast to me. "What is he doing here?" I asked Phoebe furiously. Phoebe glanced over at Sloan. "I've no idea." She replied. One thing Phoebe and I agreed on was this; we both did not trust Sloan. I kept my eye on him throughout the rest of the night. Ignis did his best not to partake in the event but failed miserably. Always he was pestered with questions and once Owen challenged him to a bout of arm wrestling. To these Ignis remained silent, studiously ignoring any prying human who came along and glaring at any who persisted. There was one however; he did not give the silent treatment to. While everyone was dancing about in my room the Wizard calmly walked to Ignis's side. "I must speak with you both." Wizard said. "Separately." He whispered when we both moved to rise.

Ignis nodded grimly and his hand left my own. He all but bolted out of the house when he followed the Wizard outside. After a few moments they came back in. Ignis sat down in the seat beside me and the Wizard hovered at the edge of the crowd, watching me intently. "What did he say?" I asked him. Ignis remained silent and glared at the Wizard from across the room. I sighed in exasperation and headed to the front door where the Wizard waited. "Well?" I asked a bit rudely.

The Wizard merely gestured for me to follow and we headed outside, around my ranch, and stopped behind my large barn. He turned on me and held my eyes with his own cold ones. "What have… you done?" he asked me. "What?" I asked in return. "For months now I have… had my suspicions, but… never did I think you would… do this?" He said. "Care to explain?" I asked. Wizard moved closer to me and lowered his arms. "Why is… the Harvest King sitting in your house… guised in human garb?"

"He is my husband." I replied. "Do you… not realize what you… have done?" he asked. His bi colored eyes remained riveted on me; the only indication of his rage was the icy malice in his calm voice. "I understand fully what I have done and I fail to see how my decision affects you." I answered. "It… affects everyone." He said. "I was … when the Harvest King left. I was here to see the land slowly die… to see the balance of life… unhinge without his presence. I watched while… the Harvest Goddess faded… and the sprites lost their power. Your actions… will cause all of this to happen again, can't… you see that?" he whispered.

"I will not let that happen!" I exclaimed. "You cannot… stop it!" he yelled. "You _will_ die… someday. You have caused an immortal… to latch onto something mortal. You have… a time limit Hikari. You are not mean to remain in this world forever like us." "I know this Wizard; did you not think that I hadn't thought of this? Ever since I realized my feelings this doubt has been plaguing me. I was content with him knowing my feelings and I was able to accept his rejection when I was sure he would give it. But he didn't Wizard; _he _chose to 'latch' on to me. As long as he so chooses then I will be here. I know that he will feel pain and I know that I will someday die but so does he. I love him Wizard, and as long as he chooses to do the same then I will never stop trying to make him happy."

The Wizard gazed, a deep sadness entering his amazing eyes. "You will both suffer." He said. The words echoed in my head, resounding with the Harvest Goddess's own. "I know." I whispered. The Wizard nodded and walked away from me, through my fields, and out of sight. I stood their trembling, fighting off the tears that the accumulated stress of tonight's events had thrust upon me. I managed to subdue the wetting of my eyes and headed into the house once my body relaxed. I walked into a drinking contest between Owen and Ignis. Owen was red in the face and sagging slightly in his seat.

Empty glasses were scattered around him, a dozen on each side. The ones beside my husband lined neatly in a row beside him. Hayden set another cocktail in front of Owen and Ignis. Owen grimaced but downed the glass and slammed it on the table. "Beat… that!" he bellowed. Ignis reached for his own and drank it lazily. When the glass was empty he set it into the line and rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. He peered over his fingers at Owen as one more round was set in front of them. I watched in amusement behind the other villagers.

One interesting thing Ignis had told me once was that deities could never get drunk. That was why he loved alcohol, because the feeling of intoxication lasted for mere seconds for him as the alcohol quickly burned out of his body. Owen took the glass in one shaky hand and raised it to his lips. He took a tentative sip and his face turned green. He rushed up and tumbled as fast as he could to my bathroom. Ignis calmly drank his glass and leaned back in his chair. Everyone broke into cheers and laughter at the spectacle and I made my way back to my husband's side.

"Well I think that's enough ruckuses for my old bones!" Yolanda exclaimed through a bout of laughter. "Are you leaving?" I asked. Although this town was crazy, I was still touched that they cared enough to throw me a party even though I didn't tell them about the wedding. "It's best if we all get going." Yolanda said. No one seemed to notice her words so she repeated herself. "I said its best if we ALL GET GOING." Yolanda screeched. Everyone stopped about their business and became sullen.

"But just think of all the teasing we can do for her tomorrow!" Anissa yelled to lighten the mood. I turned bright red as everyone snickered to themselves. "Such humor is unnecessary." Ignis said quietly. My face seemed to get a bit cooler and I slipped my arm through his while leaning against his arm. "One last thing before we end this party!" Chase announced as he stood with a glass in his hand. Maya sat beside him and shushed people around her. Chase held his glass out towards Ignis and I. "Congratulations Hikari and King on your marriage, may it last and may you both be blessed with many years on happiness to come… and perhaps a miracle or two."

"A miracle or two?" Ignis whispered as everyone clapped. "Oh… you know." I said, evading the question. With a few last minute congratulations and the villagers taking out the trash and extra chairs my house was soon empty once more. "Wait." I said as I headed toward the bathroom door. I opened it to see an unconscious Owen draped none too gracefully over the porcelain throne. At that instant Cathy came past me and hulled him to his feet. "Sorry about this." Cathy said with a grin. Ignis assisted her and Owen out the door.

I peered outside through the door making sure Sloan was long gone. I moved out of the way, something telling me Sloan wouldn't dare be mischievous while my husband 'King' was home. Ignis slammed it shut and leaned against it. "Thank the sun!" he exclaimed. I sighed in relief and leaned back into my chair. I closed my eyes and took a deep relaxing breath. I opened my eyes when I felt the room temperature rise. I watched my husband in fascination as his hair turned back to its original brilliant shade of red. His human attire morphed into the robes that he usually wore and his hair grew, strand by strand, to its floor length. As it grew the hair wove itself together to form the massively thick braid that reached his feet.

"Forgetting something?" I mumbled. "_Hmm?_" he asked while he surveyed himself. "_Oh yes._" He said while his aura burst along his skin and he engulfed himself in his own flame.

"_So what now?"_ I asked as I turned to her. She watched me hesitantly while she considered how to answer. "We could play with your hair like you promised." She suggested. I cringed and almost reached for my braid to protect it. "_Perhaps another time, there is one thing I would like to discuss though." _I said. She nodded and waited for me to continue. I moved toward her and sat in the chair beside her. "_What is it the meddling enchanter has told you?" _I asked her. "The same thing he told you?" She was a horrible liar. "_So the Wizard called you a fool as well?_" I asked.

She looked up startled. "And you let him live?" she asked astounded. "_I would not harm him for telling the truth, no matter how insulting it may be_." I replied. "So he told you it was foolish to marry me?" she whispered. "_Exactly. He told me that I would be hurting myself and the balance of nature if I allowed another mortal to have power over me._" "Another mortal?" she asked. "_Well the first time it was mortal_s_, but it the same principle. He believes that once you die that I will lock myself away again._" I explained.

"But you will someday." She said. I moved from the chair to the floor and placed my hands in her lap. Even on my knees I still stood taller than her. "_After all that has happened do you still doubt that you want this? That I want this?_" I asked. She shook her head. "But the Harvest Goddess and the Wizard have both told us. For all we know it could be the witch next!" she exclaimed. "_She has already._" I said. "Great just great!" She said furiously while dashing away her tears of frustration. I stopped her left hand and pulled it to me. "_Listen well Hikari. No one will ever understand. Do you hear me? Absolutely no one will know what we feel for each other, how we will soon suffer."_

The tears started welling in her eyes. "_But do you see this ring Hikari? Do you know what it is?_" I asked. She wiped her nose and didn't answer me. "_It is a symbol of my love for you, for this gem is a part of me_." She met my eyes in shock. "_Yes, what rests here on your finger is part of my soul. I once gave it to others and a part of me still regrets that. I swore to myself and I will do it to you. I swear to you Hikari that I will never regret my decision. Long after you are gone I will be in pain and I will suffer, but I will never regret my time with you. I would rather of met you and spend an eternity suffering than to spend an eternity without ever knowing you. I wish there was a way I could show you just exactly how much I feel for you Hikari."_ I finished speaking and waited.

Hikari's tears had stopped falling long ago. "That's corny." She said. And very quietly, almost too low to be possible, she whispered, "But there is one way." I leaned forward and gazed into her swimming brown eyes. I could hear the beating of her heart quicken, I saw the blood rise to tint her cheeks, and I saw in her eyes as well as in her aura her rising passion. "_And what would that be?"_ I asked slyly. Without waiting I stood and pulled her to me. My hands found her as quickly as hers found me.

In her touch I felt the gentle hesitancy that belied her normally fiery nature. In my own touch I could feel my own confidence, my certainty, and all the tender emotions I had for this fragile mortal. And still it wasn't enough. Still I felt that she did not feel the enormity of how much this life, her life, meant to me. We tumbled onto the bed as our lips met once again. She pulled away for a moment to breathe, her small hands splayed upon my chest while my robes hung loosely about my hips.

"_Look at me_." I ordered. She refused to open her brown eyes as her arms latched around me. I pushed her into the pillows and held her head gently within my hand. "_Hikari_." I said. Slowly, and most stubbornly, she opened her eyes. I saw that dreamy gleam that usually entered her eyes. The same look that I saw on the day of the Starry Night Festival, the same way I wanted her to look at me always. "_Open your mind to me Hikari_." I told her.

Slowly I felt her aura grow as the barriers around her mind receded. As all of her thought as and being came tumbling out of her and causing her spirit to burn. I held her hand up for her. "_Look_." I said. Her gaze left mine slowly and she gasped. Blue, a vibrant pure sky blue, surrounded her.

When he told me those words, I nearly shattered then and there. I had released my emotions and surrendered to him. When he asked me to 'open my mind' I did my best and it seems to of worked. For my hard work I now saw flames like Ignis's, only blue, dance upon my skin. "Is that…?" I mumbled. "_That is your spirit Hikari, now do you understand why so many cannot help but love you? Can you understand why now that I have you I shall never let you go? Your spirit is beautiful Hikari, enchanting in every way." _

I turned my hand around, still skeptic. Then my eyes caught something glinting at me, like the sparkling of a gem. Copper red glints sparked within the blue, here and there so quickly I barely noticed them. I raised one eyebrow at him and he smiled. "_And a personal touch from a deity doesn't hurt."_ He said. "_Hikari I know a way for us. Something that goes beyond physical love."_ He said. I eyed him suspiciously, he was telling me this now when I was close to straddling him like the cowgirl I was?

"_I've never dared to do this with a human, but I want to try. Will you accept me Hikari, all of me?_" he asked. "Don't I already?" I mumbled. "_I mean my power as well, all aspects of my spirit._" The reality of what he was asking sunk in. "You want to… touch my soul with yours while we…?" "_Mind out of the gutter!"_ he hissed. I smiled, pure joy welling from within me at his clear embarrassment and just how far he was willing to go to show me his feelings. "I do Ignis, always." "_Do you have any idea what that does to me Hikari? When I hear you say my name?"_ he asked. His golden red eyes were a brand on my own. "I have an idea of two." I said.

Slowly his mouth descended upon mine, and words were lost between us. As the passion grew I felt something literally _slide _over my brain. I opened my eyes to see his red aura slipping into my own. He was not coating my aura, he was entering it, delving into my 'spirit' as he called it and seeing all that was me. "_Now you_." He said huskily.

Slowly her spirit moved toward me, I could feel the power slide into my own and carefully dance upon my soul. Inch my inch she neared my power until she finally reached it. I lowered my last guard, the one that kept me in control of everything, and it engulfed us both. I saw blue fill my vision and red reflect in her eyes. All of her memories had been laid out before me, every thought and wish, every evil and good, all desires and hopes. And now she felt mine, through her I felt her shock as millennia of information seared across her mind and branded her soul in a matter of seconds. It seemed like eons as her soul encompassed the enormity of my immortal one. Slowly our auras knitted together and we became as one. Separate but together, apart and among, two to make one whole.

Slowly, she answered me, it sounded distant but her voice grew stronger with each word. Her sweet voice radiated through my mind

Ignis?

Yes Hikari?

I will always love you.

And I you Hikari.

Even after I am gone?

Yes, death may separate us but now even death cannot sever the bond between our souls.

And so it was an insignificant mortal who had captured the Immortal. In love and in bliss. Their joy was infectious, radiating throughout the land as they remained one throughout the night, only one sentence spoken between them, the entire time, over and over again.

I love you.

Behold! The authors rant!

Yes yes I know, very fluffy. Perverted? Yes! Is it rated M material? NO! If you take a perusal of my last few paragraphs you will notice how vague I was in descriptions and more suggestive than anything else. Could this have been lemon? Oh you bet your pretty head it could have been lemon. Do you have any IDEA how tempting it was? But sadly I didn't want to lose readers for some are very sensitive to that and I also felt it would take away from the moment if I started talking about the birds and thee bees, no matter how much fun it is to read about it for those of you who enjoy it.

I know this chapter is shorted than the last but hey I tried very hard! And this time I am sure of no typos so I am very proud of myself! Hahaha! (I tease please don't leave me D:!~)

I hope you all enjoyed this and so sorry for the long wait you had to go through. I would really appreciate reviews since I love hearing from you guys, honestly when I get stuck in a rut and I am like, "Why am I still writing this?  
>I read your reviews and it makes me keep going and I am extremely grateful for it. So thank you my dear readers and for those that read this entire rant. I love you :D!<p>

And as for **Failisse**, thanks for the shout out and everyone stop and peek at her stories they are very good in my opinion! Does my opinion count for something? I darn toot'n hope so!

I am going to be rewriting Lord of the Harvest. I'm not going to take down the story so don't freak I am just going to edit the chapters and replace the old chapters. I recently reread my story and noticed something. I delve into emotions a lot but do I really focus on the Harvest Kings psyche? I want to go into further detail with his emotions to enhance his character. I hope my changes please you and I will begin this tedious task very soon!

Please review and give a suggestion or two and for those of you who sneeze (for my weird sense of humor commands me to) Bless you!

Madame Joker


	25. Chapter Twenty Five: Bonds

**Chapter Twenty Five: Bonds**

(Warning, some **suggestively** light humor and situations)

Have you ever felt complete? You know, as if everything in the world was just right. As if everything about yourself was just right, all of your flaws and perfections before you and being able to accept them? I know this a selfish thing to say, it's almost evil since I've never met another person who could truthfully say it. That is how I feel. I feel whole, complete with everything, and it is all thanks to him. Ever since he touched me so intimately, and I don't mean just _that _way you pervert, I've felt like this. Amazing how one moment of transcending space, time, and logic could create a sort of Zen within oneself?

Let us backtrack slightly. It was a magical morning I woke up to, considering I was looking through the eyes of a brand new bride. As the sun's rays kissed my cheeks, I fought the urge to open my eyes. I wanted my body and mind to lulled back into that wonderful sleep. While I slept I didn't dream, but I was in such comfort that I didn't need to. I sighed against my body's internal time clock and slowly opened my heavy eyes. I glanced over at my alarm clock and noticed it was five minutes before six. I closed my eyes again, five more minutes.

When my eyes opened again it was six thirty. Surprised, I propped my hands on either side of me and attempted to sit up. I found that I couldn't. My brain, being completely ration like always did the logical and completely sane thing to do. Panic. I told myself to breath and I tried the rest of my limbs. I couldn't move my lower half. My eyes darting frantically around me I lifted the comforter off me with one hand and reached under the bed for the nearest sharp object. As the blanket fell away to reveal a brilliant red mane of hair I relaxed instantly. I mentally chastised myself for my overreaction and pulled the blanket down a little more. His gorgeous face came into view as his head rested on my chest with his arms wrapped around my torso.

I moved my hand and traced his features with a gentle touch. My fingers swept over his lips briefly before sliding along his strong jaw. His long elegant nose and swept across his broad brow. I traced the shape of his eyes, marveling at how his arrogance lived in his features. I was surprised that after a few moments he didn't stir under my attentions. I examined him a little more closely, his breathing was relaxed, his aura still glowing around him, but he didn't seem… _there._

I poked his cheek. Nothing. I pulled a little of his hair. Nada. I hooked my finger in his nose. _Get your fingers out of my nostril. _I jumped at the sound. "Ignis?" I asked, feeling slightly foolish. _I am here. _I poked his nose again. _Don't you dare. _"Where are you?" I asked. _I am… inside your mind I believe, partially that is. _"You're in my brain. May I ask exactly you are there?" I asked angrily. _Do not get upset Hikari. I was merely taking time to examine your memories while you slept and I suppose I just slipped into your dreams a little. I am as surprised as you that my body was able to fall asleep._

"Your body?" I asked fearfully, staring at the lump of my husband draped so unceremoniously over me. _I am not dead if that is what you are asking. _"Does this mean that you can control my mind?" I asked. _Not in the slightest, I have absolutely no influence over your thoughts Hikari. "But I oh so love to hear them." _He said out loud. I would have jumped if he hadn't been pinning me down. He moved his arms from beneath me and rested them under his chin. "_I never knew you feared insects as a child."_ He said. "I still do, I just has to suck it up because this island is crawling with them." I replied. "Say… is there something you can do about that?" I asked hopefully.

"_Insects are vital to the environment Hikari. If I were to limit their population it would upset the islands balance of life."_ I sank my head back into the pillow. "Ok I get it." I groaned. I started when I felt his warm fingers at the base of my throat, slowly stroking my neck. "Ignis." I said in warning, too tired to lift my head to glare at him. His hand left my neck to drift over to my hand to weave his fingers in mine. "_Why did you think I wouldn't be here when you woke?"_ he asked. I lifted my head then, raising an eyebrow in question. "_Before you woke I felt your reluctance to wake, although you failed to mention it in your narration, I sensed your doubt of my being here beside you."_

I bit my lip, feeling guilty for doubting him. "_It's natural to doubt Hikari_." He said. "I guess I am just used to being in this house alone." I sighed. We were both silent for a while, I nearly drifted back to sleep before he spoke. "_Loneliness is not something any creature should have to suffer._" "So I'm guessing that is something we will have to suffer through as well?" This heavy conversation was ruining the magic moment this should be. "_Alas we will both feel it at times, but we have something most others do not have." _

I fought the urge to ask what, knowing he was deliberately taunting me. My curiosity beat me. "What?" I asked grudgingly. I could sense his smile as he lifted our joined hands to eye level. "_Someone to call upon, always, when we feel that way."_ I felt a fluttering in my stomach as my heart hitched at the sweet way his words seemed to purr over my ears. Just to show his arrogance, he pressed my hand to his lips. My skin tingled. When he opened his eyes, they were like rubies dripping in molten gold. I knew that look, all too well from the night before. "_Now, how about a repeat of last night?"_ My eyes widened. "Wait just a…!"

I dragged myself out of the bed and across the wooden length of my floor. I crawled away to escape my insatiable husband. I glanced up from the floor at the smug male. He lounged, contented as he should be, in my bed like a well fed cat. My bed, the poor dear, was a mess of rumpled blankets and my inner neat freak emerged. It immediately died down when my eyes fell upon the way my blue comforter was draped about him. "_If you keep thinking such thoughts_," he said without opening his eyes, "_then I will really make sure you can't walk."_

"You're an animal." I groaned into the floor. "_Only when I am around you._" Blushing furiously like the damn love struck fool I was; I hauled myself up and headed toward the bathroom. "Don't follow me." I mumbled. "_Do not tempt me_." He warned with a mischievous grin spread upon his arrogant face. I quickly stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. Not that it would make a difference if he really wanted to get it. I stepped into the steaming shower and washed quickly. When I finished I patted myself dry with a clean towel and slipped into one of my robes. When I stepped out I walked into the worst nightmare that anyone could fathom.

So terrible was it that you would cringe at the sight. You would lose control of all bodily functions, and literally be so frightened you would trip even your own momma to escape the terror as you ran for the hills. Ignis, the all-powerful Harvest King, was holding a pan inside of my kitchen. He was perfectly primped and dressed as usual. The red sash and the white flowing cloth of his robes defiantly unwrinkled and spotless. I scurried across the room as fast as my legs could carry me. I snatched the pan out of his hand. "What are you doing?" I asked in shocked horror. "_I thought I'd cook_." He said innocently.

I stashed the pan away and pulled the waffle iron out of a lower cabinet. "Well there are two problems with your… fabulous idea. One, I want bacon and eggs. The second is you don't eat meat remember?" I asked. He huffed and walked toward the living room as I shooed him away. Even his presence was hazardous to my kitchens health. Ignis plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. I watched him worriedly from the corner of my eye as I mixed the batter. Worried that he would try to smite my television once again, I was slightly surprised when he turned pressed the power button on the remote and channel surfed.

He paused momentarily on Julius's Style Check. I saw him cringe at the sight of the town's local flamboyant purple wonder. A thought nagged on me; I hadn't heard anything else on how Candace's relationship was developing with Julius. I would have to do some snooping later. Ignis settled for the weather. As Eli told the days as well as tomorrows forecast I placed the batter in the waffle iron and closed the top. I walked shyly toward the television as Ignis glowered at the TV from his position on the sofa. As I sat down, a cushions distance between us, I wrung the edge of my robe between my hands.

He absently reached out his hand toward me, still watching the weather. I looked at it, wondering what to do with the arrogant man. Then I felt something warm slide over my skin, coating me in a warm embrace. It left me suddenly, leaving my skin chilled and gooseflesh to appear. I scooted toward him a little and his hand was still open in invitation. I gave in and took his hand which he used to pull me to him. I snuggled into his side as his power slid over my skin and warmed me.

We sat in contentment before I heard the timer in my kitchen go off. Sighing, I slipped out of his hold, his fingers lingering on my arm as I got up and made my plate as well as his. I smeared some apple butter on his waffles and handed him the plate. "_I must depart_." He said after finishing his food rather quickly. I paused with my fork still in my mouth. "You really like apples don't you?" I asked after swallowing. He took my plate and set it in my sink. "_I have urgent things to attend to. My absence has caused a noticeable unrest._"

I swallowed the rising lump in my throat. "_Hikari do not look at me like that_." He said while striding toward me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. _"Remember what I told you before? Open your mind to me_." He said. I took a calming breath and focused. I relaxed my mind of the troubling thoughts that arose from his leaving and I opened my eyes in shock. I felt something lock in place as my mind opened, a solid alien presence shift into my mind and taking hold among my thoughts.

"Is that you?" I mumbled. I felt his hair fall forward and brush my cheek as he nodded. "_Now you_." He murmured in my ear. Confused, I tried to press my mind toward the feel of him, but my grip faltered and it slipped away from him. "_Try again_." Ignis encouraged. Straining what brain cells I had, I pushed toward him again and felt my thoughts slip into his for a moment. I gasped as his mind was laid bare before me, I saw myself through his eyes and I was awed by the depth of his emotions. I leaned into him. "Ignis." I said. Our shared contentment became sour as my mind halted in his. I felt a barrier, one so thin that I could metaphorically see through it. Behind his shield I felt the raging torrent of whatever demon he was hiding from me. It seemed to notice me, as if it was conscious, and it seemed to reach for me, clawing and biting.

A silent scream parted her lips as I felt her pain lance through my mind. I severed the connection to where only I resided in her mind but she could not access any deeper into my thoughts. "What was that?" she asked breathlessly. "_Something that I will not allow loose upon you ever again_." I said as my arms tightened around her. "Was that… your pain?" she choked out. I didn't answer her question. "_I must go_." I said while turning her in my arms. I pressed my lips to hers, rough and hard. She clasped onto me and returned the kiss, trying her best to keep me in place. I pulled away. "_Remember that you can call on me_." I said before disappearing. When I reassembled my form on my mountain domain, I felt an aching emptiness resound in me.

I felt the loneliness hit me like a rock upside the head. The room felt cold and empty without him. I felt out of place as if I hadn't lived here for three years. Shivering and clutching my arms in an attempt to stop my shaking, I searched my own thoughts. At first I felt the same emptiness, my mind felt spacious and slightly empty. I tried to calm myself before the panic set in. Then I felt it, warmth seemed to seep into my heart and banished the choking fear that developed from being alone.

_I_ _am here._ I sighed and focused on my breathing, returning my heart to its normal beat. So this is what it meant to tie our souls together. I wondered how long it would take for this agonizing fear that came from his absence to dissipate. It seemed I now left my sense of safety to the Harvest King. Shivering once more, I made it my goal to distract myself by throwing my all into my chores. I pulled on some jeans and a top and forced my feet into some boots. As I pulled on my worn gloves I used while planting and pulling up weeds, the ring glinted on my finger. I stroked its warm surface, swearing that it glowed like an ember at my touch.

I remembered what he had said, that the ring was a part of his soul. _And now our souls are one._ I thought. I smiled as I felt the warmth in my heart become hotter, knowing Ignis had heard my thoughts. Hopping up and heading toward my door, I prepared to face my daily routine, even if I became a little teary that my husband wasn't around.

I stood still on my mountain top, forcing my thoughts away from Hikari and on the tasks at hand. In my absence new lives needed to be given. I siphoned my power into the world and directed it to rapidly fill the gap I had created. I moved the currents of the ocean to maintain the various climates around the world. Lastly I directed the winds, carrying the clouds across the regions and settling in places that had too little water. As my power returned balance to nature my thoughts drifted aimlessly. Well… not entirely without aim. For I found myself drifting off into Hikari's thoughts. Seeing the way she saw the world as she tended to her animals with tender care. Or how she watered and nurtured her crops with unwavering devotion.

I knew why I had fallen for her, and I was still amazed that I could admit such a thing so easily. Hikari had changed me greatly and yet… I didn't mind. Hikari was not alone in her fear. Although I am accustomed to isolation, I have also become accustomed to company, particularly Hikari's. I fought the urge to go to her as well as the urge to pull her into my thoughts so I she could calm me as I did her. It was too dangerous. The pain of an immortal was living, because it never faded and built up over the eons. I would never let Hikari feel such a nightmare.

I bent low and cut the last weed by the root. I stood up on creaking legs and wiped my brow, sweating, tired, and feeling accomplished. Stashing tools away I walked over and rung the bell. My animals filed out one by one, lazily heading toward the grassy fields to graze. Lemon lumbered over to me and stopped a few feet away. She watched me cautiously, her brown eyes shining intelligently. "What is it girl?" I asked. Lemon shuffled closer and allowed me to place a hand on her large nose.

I glanced up to see Roger, Cain's prize bull, appear beside Lemon. Lemon locked eyes with me once more and walked off into the rest of the herd. Puzzled, I turned toward my orchard and prepared to gather the rest of my crops.

Once I finished up at my ranch, I headed toward the town on Cherry, ready to do that snooping I promised myself. I stopped in front of the Tailor's telling Cherry to stay put after I dismounted. I walked inside, the bell on the door announcing my arrival. Luna looked up from the magazine she was reading behind the counter and smiled in greeting. "What's up Hikari? Besides what you were doing last night. How is King by the way?" she asked. Inside I was cringing with embarrassment, I could feel Ignis's amusement, and I answered her calmly. "Where is Candace?" I asked

Luna gestured to her and her sister's shared room in the back of the store. "She won't come out." Luna said casually. I glared at her in disapproval and headed to the back of the store and into their bedroom. Candace was sitting on her bed, absently doing some intricate needle work. When I walked toward her I glanced down to examine her handiwork. It was a rose, I smiled knowingly.

Candace stopped the steady rhythm of her needle and set her work aside. "Hikari." Candace said. I sat beside her on the bed. "What is wrong Candace?" I asked. All of a sudden, the shy and reclusive Candace jumped up and pulled me with her. She started twirling and jumping with me and I struggled not to fall. "Nothing is wrong whatsoever! It's so amazing it has to be wrong to be this happy!" she exclaimed.

I started getting dizzy but Candace didn't stop. "Julius proposed!" she yelled. Suddenly I lit up and started twirling with her, delighted that Candace was… well Candace? "And what did you say?" I asked excitedly. "I said no!" "You what?" I asked in shock. "Just kidding! I said yes so he wouldn't cry!" Candace laughed. I pulled my hands away from her and sat on the bed, my head spinning. "So this moping thing was…?" I asked. "Yep, all an act just to mess with everyone!" she said. "You're really coming out of your shell aren't you?" I sighed. She nodded and clasped her hands together. I noticed the amethyst ring resting on her left hand.

"What's it like Hikari?" Candace asked suddenly, the familiar shyness back. "What is what like?" I asked in return. "Being married." She replied. I shrugged. "I've been married only two days Candace, perhaps you should ask Anissa or Phoebe." I suggested. "I want to know what it's like to know you belong to someone, from a fresh mind." She said. I scratched my head. "Umm… belong?" I asked. "Oh come one Hikari, can you really see yourself with someone other than… his name was? King?" she asked. I felt my heart heat a bit, almost burning. It quickly died down but I knew exactly what that was, Ignis's jealousy. "He is too possessive to let me go so I cannot imagine anyone else." Candace looked at me expectantly. "And… I don't want to imagine anyone else." I admitted grudgingly.

"So when are you going to have children?" Candace asked. I nearly leaped away from her. "Your quite blunt today aren't you?" I asked. I could feel Ignis's interest peak at the change of topic, so I blocked him a bit. Ignis didn't like this much, so he decided to taunt me. Candace crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me, for just a second I was reminded of Luna. "I want to know what to expect." She said and I shrugged in response. Then I shivered, feeling my body chill slightly. "I don't exactly know Candace. It's a touchy subject right now and I want my life to be a bit to myself before I have to take care of another." I explained. I felt something warm glide across my cheek and I looked around in confusion.

Candace nodded, understanding filling her blue eyes. "But I still wonder, after seeing Anissa and Jin with Van every day I just become a bit…. Envious." She said. "You and me both." I mumbled. Again I felt a light touch, but this time on the back of my hand. _Stop it._ I told him. Candace raised her eyebrows. "So you _do_ want kids!" she gasped. "Well duh!" I groaned. "But it's too early. Can we _please_ change the subject?" I asked while fuming in embarrassment. "Sure thing! I have to go tell Luna and the rest of the town the good news anyway! Can you stop by the bar tomorrow night for our engagement party?" she asked. "I don't know if I'll have the time." I said. "Please?" she begged.

I sighed in defeat after I met her pleading eyes. "Ok I'll be there." I said. After saying goodbye to Candace once more and waving to the unresponsive Luna. Walking outside I looked around as I grasped the pommel of Cherry's saddle. There wasn't much else to do today I suppose. Maybe I should visit the goddess? I chewed on the idea for a moment and decided not to. I felt warmth flutter across the nape of my neck. _Ignis._ I thought while opening my mind once more. I felt his conscious slip in and fill each nook and cranny he could find.

Gasping, I leaned against Cherry's side till I regained my thoughts. _You can't do that. _I said. _Then do not block me. _I didn't answer. A fight was not what I wanted to start our marriage off with but he was brewing for one. Especially if he didn't allow my thoughts to be known only to me once and a while. Grumbling to myself, I mounted Cherry and placed my feet in the stirrups. "Let's go home." I told her. As I rode home, I tried my best to ignore the nagging emotions of my husband. He was of course angry that I was ignoring him, and I in turn became angry as he used his power to distract me.

I jumped down from the horse and steered her, as well as the rest of the herd, inside the barn and I closed the doors. I walked over to my duck, Carl, who was sleeping in my field. I picked the silly bird up and he quacked in surprise. I walked into the coop and set him down in his nest. "Good night." I told them before walking out of the coop and closing the small door. The sun was beginning to set and I checked my watch. It was eight. I glanced from my house to the path that led the Garmon mines. Sighing, I walked past my house and up the path.

I crossed the bridge, careful where I placed my feet ever since that incident with Chase. A near death experience tended to make one a little more cautious. I waved to Luke as he swung his axe around like an idiot with no care for his own safety. I passed the Jewelers and saw Julius locking up for the night. As he turned the key in the lock I snuck up on him and stood a foot or two behind him. As he turned I stuck two fingers in my mouth in a none to lady like way and stuck my tongue out. "Boo!" I yelled. His eyes bugged out of his skull as he let out a feminine scream. I burst into laughter as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Goddess, Hikari! I could have had a heart attack!" he fumed. "Sorry Julius I couldn't resist." I said while regaining what little composure I could. "What are you doing up here so late?" he asked. "Umm… just out for a stroll." I lied. He raised one purple eyebrow but didn't push it. "So are you coming to the party tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "Candace kind of left me no choice." I said. Julius smiled and smacked me on the back. For some reason, a ripple of disgust ran through my mind. "Remember to get us a nice engagement gift!" he said while walking off toward the bridge. Before he disappeared out of sight he turned and yelled. "Oh and I meant to tell you. Marriage seems to suit you! You're practically glowing!" he called before his purple head disappeared into the rapidly approaching night. I felt my cheeks burn a little as I headed toward the mines. I placed my hands on the runes and felt their power transport me to the top of Mount Garmon.

I sensed her approach as she walked up the steps. Despite my irritation at her refusal to let me in to a particular memory, I felt myself smile as she neared. As her brown head appeared up the steps and she stormed toward me, her eyes blazing, I turned to meet her. I locked my eyes with hers, and she faltered slightly. I used this to sneak a little bit more into her mind, securing my foothold a little more. She gasped and her eyes widened. I smiled and her anger returned. Marching up to me she planted her feet and crossed her arms, glaring up at me with all of her five feet and five inches.

"_Hikari._" I said in greeting. The hard look she gave me melted instantly and her shoulders relaxed. "You're a big jerk you know that?" she mumbled before moving a bit closer to me. I reached out and took her hand in mine. Despite the fact that we could communicate mentally, it was reassuring to have her here in front of me. "You really need to cool your jets once in a while." She said while surprising me by wrapping her arms around me and digging her nails into my back.

"_Not when it concerns you_." I replied while placing my arms around her shoulders. "You don't quite understand how this marriage thing works, do you?" she asked. "_And you do not seem to understand the gravity of our bond_." I replied. She tensed a little; I could sense the irritation in her mind. "Mind explaining?" she asked. I sighed. "_With this bond I have made myself vulnerable, as have you. I am not ashamed of this for we made the decision of our own volition."_ "But?" she asked. "_But I do not like to be blocked out Hikari; I do not like to be denied. This you should know firsthand." _

She grunted into my chest. "Unfortunately yes." "_Then what would you do if I left your thoughts?_" I asked. Hikari looked up at me, challenge in her eyes. "I could handle it. Just like I can handle whatever you're hiding behind that guard of yours." She was dead wrong. "_I will not let you past that Hikari_." "Why not?" she asked in exasperation. "_Because Hikari, it will tear you apart_." I snapped, anger rising in me. "Try me." She dared. "_No_." My flat refusal set her aura ablaze in anger. I watched her calmly, wondering how she would act.

Her hands slid up to cup my face and she pulled me toward her. I remained in place and she tried to reach me by standing on her toes. Smiling, I still stayed out of her reach. Despite my anger I couldn't help but find her attempts amusing. She settled for something else, pulling my hair. She bunched it in her small hand and held my robes in the other. Surprised, my head bent forward slightly and her lips made contact with mine.

Sparks danced in my aura at the contact and I lost any thought of pushing her away. Reaching down, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her frame against mine. I didn't stop her when I felt her mind brush against mine. I connected our auras once more, engulfing us both in red and blue flames. She shivered but kept pace with me, her hands leaving my hair to twine around my neck. _Ignis. _I heard her soft voice say within my mind. I pulled her closer still. Her soft conscious slipped into mine and I guided her, showing her where to fit her thoughts so they could coexist alongside my own.

Then I felt her probing my mind. Confused, I pulled away from her slightly but she followed my retreat while sliding her fingers across my chest. _What are you doing? _I asked distractedly.She answered my question when I felt her mind brush against the shielded part of my own. Shock, anger, and fear caused me to pull away. I pushed her out of my arms and stepped back. She clenched her fists and I felt her mind try once more to touch the shield, this time trying to break it. I pushed her mind from mine completely and severed the contact between our thoughts. My own conscious swung back in and I cut her off from me. I endured the sense of dread that fell upon me, but I watched as it settled upon her. As I watched her something within me unhinged.

I had tried to distract him, and it had worked. When I pushed my thoughts toward him he didn't fight, but allowed me access and guided me. His mind was vast and ancient. I was awed by the amazing power that was barely contained within him and amazed even then that he would never harm me with it. The only down side to sharing minds was the pressure his inflicted upon me. I strained under it like a heavy rock was sitting on top of my chest. Despite this I tried to delve deeper, finding what I had glimpsed earlier that day.

Every time I thought I got close it slipped away. Partly from my own distracted mind. Ignis's attentions alone were distracting enough on their own, but his mind was intoxicating, almost like a drug. Then I found it, that impenetrable but clear wall that I felt earlier. I touched it hesitantly, but unlike before there was no response. Curious, I tried to circumvent it, nope. Then I tried to break it, wanting to know why he hid it from me.

Then I felt his thoughts freeze, then swirl in their own angry tornado as he pushed me out and away. Shocked, I stumbled while trying to regain myself. Gritting my teeth against the dizziness I tried again, he severed our contact. I felt his conscious leave mine till my thoughts and mind were my own. Shocked, I clutched my arms. I repeated his name over and over again in my mind but no response. It all happened faster than I could think. Dread set in, then the fear. A gut wrenching fear that caused my heart to increase its tempo and my limbs to freeze. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't move.

Then it came, I felt isolated and alone. My husband was right in front of me but my limbs refused to budge. Each beat of my heart became painful, throbbing with such profound sorrow that tears fell from my eyes. What was this? Control yourself Hikari, I told myself. I tried desperately to will my body to stop its shaking, for my mind to stop its frantic spinning. I felt my knees shaking and it took all my will power not to fall forward. What was this panic, this irrational fear that ate at me? My breathing hitched up as the panic ensued. My mind started to hurt, pounding within the confines of my skull. I reached up and pounded my head, seeking some way to cease the throbbing pain that began to echo through me. I looked up at Ignis and my eyes widened as I saw him.

I tried to speak the words out of my mouth but to no avail. He was watching me, as if I was some curious oddity he hadn't seen before. He was aware of what I was going through and doing nothing to assist. My mind, raging in its confusion, became even more frantic at this new knowledge. I felt my hands fall from my head, my eyes no longer saw. My mouth opened in a silent scream. Then I felt something, sharp and painful, lance through my very soul. I felt my knees give way, my soul on the verge of breaking.

I watched for a while, a sort of red haze over my eyes. At first she was shocked, and then her eyes darted around unseeing in fear. She started to shiver; I heard her heartbeat increase in tempo. I watched this coldly, not knowing why I didn't reach for her. Her body became stiff where she stood and she tensed up. I saw the tears well in her eyes but I remained distant. A doubt echoing in my mind, why was I not going to her? I shoved it aside, why should I, she was a mere mortal. She reached up her small hands, grasped her head, and started pounding her fists against her temples. I cocked my head slightly at her behavior, odd. I ringing filled my ears. I blinked once; the red haze around my vision disappeared a little.

I grasped the side of my head, what was that insistent ringing? Another doubt crossed my mind again. It was wondering how I could stand here, watching her torment with such cold eyes. I shrugged it off; the ringing in my mind became louder. Then she looked at me through her swimming eyes. The brown hues were a mix of emotions, so much chaos. I wondered why she looked at me so pleadingly, what she was begging for. Then her eyes widened in realization. She grew pale and her arms dropped to her side and hung there limply. Her eyes dilated, the pupil nearly engulfing her entire eye. I could just see a thin band of brown around the black.

I saw her knees shaking, her mouth open in a silent scream. Again something pounded in my head, the ringing becoming more insistent. Then I looked at her aura. It was diminished, the flames slowly faltering as if struggling for life. I felt it then, a searing pain across some link. I saw it, a small band of energy that connected us. I stared at it, a bond with a mortal? The pain became more intense, and I felt her soul on the brink of shattering,

The ringing stopped, something crashed through as the red haze disappeared. Emotions came rushing in just as whatever had made me so cold receded and was locked away deep inside me. Just as her knees gave way I transported to her and caught her limp form in my arms. I pressed my hand to her cheek; it was _cold _against my skin. I forced my way into her mind; I was met by a rushing vortex of fear and pain. Immediately her thoughts latched on to me, the pain biting as it tried to find relief.

I calmed her mind, sending the fear away as my conscious locked into place. She gasped as my mind completely engulfed hers and created order in her raging emotions. I joined our auras and allowed my power to flow into her. Her eyes opened, no longer dilated but the brown hues that I loved. She started shivering terribly as her eyes met mine. The memories of her ordeal hit me hard. All of the things she felt echoed through me including what she had been chanting in her mind the entire time. _Ignis. Ignis. Ignis. Ignis. Ignis. Ignis. Ignis. Ignis. Ignis. _Over and over again she recited my name.

She grasped my robes as I pulled her head to my shoulder, cradling her in my arms. I tightened my embrace as much as I dared, desperate to stop that terrible shivering of her body. _Hikari, I am so sorry! Hikari… _I closed my eyes tight and gritted my teeth. Shame welled from within, so profound that I wanted to shut myself away. Not to escape the shame, but to make sure I could never harm her again. What was that? How had I been able to watch her suffer so?

Her breathing returned to normal and she had stopped shivering. "Ignis, look at me." She said. I clenched my jaw hard; I could not meet her eyes. I feared what I would see there. She moved slightly in my embrace, I felt her hands reach of up to cup my face. "Ignis it's alright." She said. I felt Hikari's fingers trace over my eyes, run down to caress my jaw. "Please look at me." She whispered. I opened my eyes to meet hers. She was sitting up and looking at me. In her swimming brown eyes I saw no fear, no anger or hate. All I saw was a deep sadness, and profound warmth that heated me more than the sun.

"Don't… ever..." she whispered. I bowed my head, no longer able to hold her gaze. "_I will never hurt you again Hikari, I swear_." I choked out. "Don't ever let _us _block each other again. Do you hear me? Never." I nodded, unable to speak. I felt her mind reach toward me, gently coaxing me toward her. I didn't fight her. I pulled her in, guiding her so that she filled my thoughts. I dived into the warm emotions she was projecting toward me and I found solace there.

And you wonder why it is that a god needed the comfort of a mere human? Because no immortal, whose sole responsibility to balance life; to give life, had ever inflicted such harm. I am the only Immortal who has ever inflicted such pain to a mortal creature. She stood on her knees between my legs. We had both sunken to the ground and she was stroking my head. She rested a hand on the back of my neck and I allowed her to lower my head to rest on her shoulder. "I forgive you Ignis. So please, do not lock it away. Let whatever it is your feeling out." She whispered.

Tears did not fall from my eyes, not once had I ever cried. But I felt it, a sorrow within that I knew would never fade. I swore to myself then, to do whatever she wished. I would do whatever I could, even if it was impossible I would find a way. I would use my power to ensure she was never hurt again, especially by my own hand. I held her tighter. Now I owed two debts. One whose payment remained a mystery, the other I would pay over and over again for the rest of my existence. Because no matter if she forgave me, I could not forgive myself.

**Yes I know extremely corny. Please forgive the drama that is just overflowing in this chapter. It's gushing out so much that it's practically a waterfall! And yes some slight, very slight, suggestive humor. Well maybe a little more than slight. (Please forgive .!)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for laying it on so thick I just felt like it.**

**Please oh please with sugar plums and lemon pies on top gives me a review w! I would be most grateful!**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six: A Day in the Life of

**Chapter Twenty Six: A Day in the Life of a Goddess**

**(****This is filler to keep you wild fan girls at bay! Enjoy! ~)**

I am the Harvest Goddess, Protector of Man, Caregiver of the Young, and Protector of Nature. You might describe me as kind, gentle, loving. These things I am. For I hold no desire to harm within me. My soul is the one of an Immortal. Time flows around me, never marring my appearance but only my mind. I see trees grow to be monarchs in what seems like only days when looking back. I've seen many a child grow from new born babe swaddled in blankets to the aged, bent over humans of old. It has always been my responsibility to help, and thus my fate is tied to the land in which I dwell. I protect this island, and the young children of the world.

But, it is my brother who guards the balance of nature. It is he who channels life into the world. My brother, the Harvest King, is the only other like me that I know of. There are other, lesser deities, who shirk their duties thus leaving my brother to be burdened further. He is an arrogant deity; there is not one fragment of time that I can recall otherwise. Always he is aloof, distant, and cold. But I can recall a time, very long ago, when things were not always so. I can remember a time when he used to smile more freely, when he was not as guarded with his emotions.

My brother is a difficult being, and he always remains on his mountain abode above the world. I worried for him then, knowing that his reluctance to be around humans would come to harm him. It was not his fault, his power is great as you can imagine. The Harvest King is the living embodiment of the sun on the earth. From there he takes his power and aids the world in its endless cycle of life, death, and rebirth. Always he guarded, always he watched.

I remember when he visited me once in my spring, a rare act on his part. He came to me after he had met a child. A child of the earlier humans who were somewhat… less sentient. He asked me why they shined so, with such a golden light. I told him it was because of their innocence. Human children were the strongest sources of purity in the word. He asked why older humans were not like that. And I told him. I told him the reason is because with age comes knowledge. As humans grew older they learned the evils of the world and the greed that filled it. So it was a rare human who possessed a nearly pure aura for all their life.

The Harvest King had pondered over this, holding his chin in one hand as he closed his red eyes in thought. A posture he always assumed when distressed or thinking. "_But what if such a human existed?" _he has asked me. I has been startled, this was most unlike him. "I did not know you had such faith as I. I have yet to meet such a human but perhaps one day we both might?" I said with a smiled. The Harvest King grunted at my words, but I could tell he was changing.

I had been happy for him, knowing that if he came off his mountain enough that he might see more of humans. I was already able to tell he was taking a liking to the humans, much to my relief. At the time, my brother did not know any of this. I will tell you secret, dear mortal, something the Harvest King didn't know about himself. Something that could only be observed by another. In the past he possessed some of that golden light. A purity that shined from within. He was arrogant and aware of the evils of the world; he was also powerful beyond compare.

But what made him different is that he did not abuse that power, he was a dutiful and caring Immortal, despite the arrogance he guised himself with. I, unfortunately, as well discovered that his arrogance was not a disguise in the slightest. Forgive me; I tend to wander from my point often. Where was I? Ah yes, you see dear mortal, the Harvest King was also ignorant in the ways of humans. Although he was aware of pain and suffering he had not experienced either in great amounts. So in a way he was unblemished and very much like the innocent child he had met.

So after a time, the humans slowly advanced. We both watched them struggle, succeed, and strive toward their own life goals. What wonderful things they did as well. They became so clever, harvesting lightning to suit their needs, they used it to light their houses and power their machines and domesticating animals over the centuries. And slowly, oh so very slowly, they began to neglect the land. They littered, their trash floating in the Islands Rivers and lakes. They cut; ancient trees fell for building and burning. Animals were driven from their homes; the deforestation caused the air to become polluted.

Slowly I grew weak, my power dying with the land. However, the Harvest King would not allow it. When he came to me, I was but a mirage. A stain on the land around me, an image to soon be erased. He had looked at me, an odd sort of shine to his eyes. I remember his voice, it sounded broken and sad. "_Are you giving up so easily?" _he had asked me. I had looked up at him, barely able to form words, so I nodded. "_You hold no desire to live? Think carefully Goddess, it is not like you to submit so easily." _I didn't want to die, it was true. But what other choice did I have? Deities were not allowed to directly meddle in human affairs.

So we couldn't turn the humans away from the destruction they were reaping. I answered him, slowly, tiredly. "I wish not to fade; I want not to be in the cold beyond where all life ceases to exist." The Harvest King merely nodded, and then I felt his power attack me. I remember it to this day, the searing heat that made every scrap of my aura scream in agony. To touch another deity with a power not their own was painful on a level far beyond that of the flesh.

But it was necessary, for I then felt a part of him tear away. He tore a part of me away as well, nearly snapping my existence then and there. The Harvest King bound both severed parts of our souls into the ground of my spring. From the spot where the power was buried a massive tree sprang up. The ground quaked under my form as the massive trunk spewed forth from the ground. From then on my life was bound to the tree, a major vulnerability but it was the only way to save my life.

With that he had left, leaving me to heal as he resumed his post on the top of Mount Garmon. Later on, after my power was returned to normal, I noticed something odd about my tree. Beautiful the tree was, and still is. A great rich brown in vast boughs. Branches that reached high into the sky dawned in a vast array of beautiful leaves every shade of green possible. When I walked over to the tree, I placed my hand against it. And can you guess what I found?

At that very moment I felt something strike me upon my head. I was startled, and so I looked at my feet in wonder. There on the ground I had discovered a round red object. And to my surprise more round objects fell from the tree. All of different colors and lying beside one another. When I had reached down to examine them closer, they moved. And can you guess what happened next? All of a sudden the ball burst open to form a small….

"And I jumped up and met the Goddess! She was so pretty that I couldn't help being so excited! That's how we all met the Goddess! Right guys?" Alan called. "What a beautiful story…" Edge sniffed. Darren sat up with a startled grunt. He rubbed his eyes with one tiny hand. "What did I miss?" he yawned. Collin broke out into snickers while Ben forgot what he was listening to.

I glared down at the red sprite. "Collin you are being rude." I said. Chastised, Alan immediately became quiet and sat back in the grass. Hikari, likewise sitting some distance away on the grass, plucked Edge up by his hat and cradled him in her hands. He stopped sniffling immediately but continued to rub his little nose. Smiling in satisfaction, I resumed my story. "And so that is how I met the sprites, and how the Harvest King saved my life." I finished.

Hikari gazed at me in wonder, questions just waiting to spill off her tongue. "You will have to ask the Harvest King about what happened afterwards." I said before she could ask. Somewhat dejected, she continued to rub Edges head in silence. "Perhaps I could tell you why he is so fond of apples?" I suggested. Hikari looked up at me, brown hues dancing and a smile lighting her face. "I'd like that, the bumbling idiot doesn't even air his dirties for his own wife." She said. I cocked my head, not quite understanding. "He doesn't like to explain stories." She explained. I nodded and proceeded to tell her of my brother's affinity for apples.

All the while, small part of my mind puzzled over her choice of words. What did she mean by dirties?

(**Yes a short thing because I felt like putting it up, wasn't what you were expecting? Well I am just trying to type a super long chapter about bla bla so I put this up to keep you update demanders at bay! Just kidding I don't mind the asking for updates I just like to tease a bit. I am pretty much set in my ideas for the next chapter and the way it's going to go, but if anyone has a good suggestion or special request and take it into consideration. If it is able to fit into my story I will do my best to fulfill any request that I accept. Thanks for reading my lovelies, next update soon!)**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven: Everyday Miracles

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Everyday Miracles**

It is difficult being a deity. Sure the status comes with a few perks like power, prestige, and immortality. But if you stop and think for just one moment, how do you think a deity would feel? There are times when we doubt, when we wish to cast off such "gifts" as you mortals might call them. You see, deities will occasionally envy humans and their mortality. I am getting ahead of myself, please allow me to explain.

Immortality is the very thing which others envy us for and this creates a rift between immortals and the other inhabitants of the world. And being a God is not just your average cup of tea, we are not as free as some might think. There are lines which we cannot cross, boundaries we must not breach. There is one boundary that only a foolish deity would break. It was the rule that Immortals be separate from humans.

Well… we are not _forbidden_ from it, but it's more like an act of self-preservation. Anyway, you humans are… complicated creatures. You possess the ability to feel at will. Your hearts are wild and unpredictable, never remaining balanced for long. Immortals possess emotions as well but we barely use them. We do not have the luxury to be whimsical, for if we did who knows what disasters our powers would create. So as a result we usually bury our emotions, letting only a little rise to the surface at a time.

The strongest emotion within us is anger. I warn you now, dear mortal, to never push a deity past their breaking point. For if you do the consequences could be deadly. I know of only one immortal in all my long years to both lose control and master his emotions with deadly precision. My brother, The Harvest King. Many times he has been pained and angered, however I have yet to see him harm the world. No matter how powerful his hate and anger, he has never harmed or done wrong in response. He went as far as to lock himself away to escape his emotions and protect nature.

But I fear greatly that his luck will soon run out. You see, my brother has crossed the boundary. Well, it's more of a leap than anything, but I never expected him to go so far. Every day I can sense his emotions, they are more human, more unpredictable. I fear the day when the mortal's involvement will push him past his limit, and perhaps doom us all. And as it has been said many times dear mortals, so much so that your poor ears probably ring from hearing it, I must say it.

The world could burn before I would wish any suffering on my brother. You see my dear, naïve mortals, he has gone too far now, and soon he will pay the ultimate price. What will be demanded I know not and all I desire is to shield him from the harm I know is coming? But begrudge him of his joy I will not, how could I tear his heart from him? No matter how fleeting it may be, I will shelter his happiness.

Ahem. Hello there! Guess what dearies? It's Hikari and boy do I have a lot to tell you! Let's step back a bit. May I please direct your thoughts to the most recent dramatic episode of my complicated life, and sure to not be the last? After the whole soul shattering, mind blowing, and suicidal thoughts thing, I recovered fairly well. Now and again I still get a chill for no reason, but I can't say the same for my dear hubby.

As cynical as I am, I am seriously worried about the lug. He is pretty much the same, arrogant and easily angered. Our minds are still linked, so closely sometimes I lose myself. But I can sense a bit of sadness in him, a grief. And even though he hides it very well, it slips through sometimes, in thoughts and actions. There is a hesitance when he reaches for me now, an overwhelming amount of patience in his demeanor.

Well… if your idea of him being patient is waiting ten seconds to yell at me _after _I call him an asshole, then yes he has definitely changed. For an entire season I've been trying to shake him of this funk he's gotten in.

I understand, believe me I do. He's hurt, terribly, and I am frustrated that I don't know what to do! I mean, how do you fix an immortal of psychological problems? And I bet I know what you're thinking, just poke around in his brain till you find the magical switch of wonder Hikari! No sirs thank you very much! I have already tried this, many times in fact, and keep doing so when I have the energy. But perusing his mind is no walk through Marimba farm strawberry fields. I'd rather run through a briar patch bare foot, but naked, and freer than the wind than hurt him again.

He doesn't want me to fret over the problem, insisting he is fine. He doesn't dare cut off my access from his thoughts again, but he is reluctant to allow me to discover the root of his problem. It's not just the incident that is bothering him, he is unsure of himself. This is something I've never know him to be, and we both want to know what made him so cold on that day.

"Oh come _on _Lemon! Get your rump in gear and outside!" I groaned as I glared down at the cow. Lemon glanced up from her fodder, eyeing me for a moment and then continued the all-important task of chewing. I squared my shoulders and gave my best warning voice. "Lemon you have till the count of three." I warned calmly. The cow continued to ignore me. "One." I said while taking a tentative step behind her. The cow flicked her tail but took no other notice of me. "Two." I counted. The beast showed not the slightest inclination of moving.

"Two and a half…" I said while getting behind her, watching her flanks with caution. "Lemon last chance, get out there now." I said while raising a finger and pointing toward the open barn door. Distant moos from the rest of my cows sounded from the fields where they grazed. Squaring my jaw, I bent on my legs slightly. "THREE!" I yelled while leaping onto her back. Lemon gave an outraged _moo _and bucked until I fell flat on my butt beside her. Lemon glared down at me with her mud brown eyes, she then turned her shoulder to me and continued eating.

I stood and threw my hands in the air. "I give up!" I snapped. I walked out of the barn, leaving Lemon to her stubborn solitude. I had no idea what had gotten into that cows brain. Normally she leaped to attentions and did what I asked of her, loyal to the end. But now she was a like a teenage diva! Throwing temper tantrums, refusing to come out of her stall, and not producing any milk when I attempted to procure her.

I stomped out of the barn, frustrated with my cow's antics. _You could do something you know! _I thought loudly in my head. Ignis was slow to respond, but his thoughts were laced with amusement when he answered. _I see nothing unnatural with her behavior. _I grumbled to myself, wishing he were in front of me so I could punch him in the arm. _Yeah well she's never acted like this before, I wonder if she's sick? _I could feel Ignis's amusement only grow. _I'll leave this one to you, you'll find out eventually._

With that his attention left me and he resumed the very interesting task of staring at the "world below" as he liked to epically refer to it. I gave the mountain the finger and trudged down the path towards Flute Fields. I waved to Toby as I passed, careful to not distract him and cause him to take a nose dive into the river. I shuffled quickly past Julius's house, it was his day off today and frankly I was not in the mood for the gushing groom to be. I cleared his yard without raising the alarm and quickly ran up to the porch of Marimba farm and stepped inside. The fresh smell of fine soil reached my nostrils as gleaming vegetables tantalized me from their bins.

I headed up to the counter, Ruth looked up expectantly. "Here for more?" she asked with amusement in her eyes. I slammed my money down on the counter, gold coins clinking. "You bet!" I exclaimed eagerly in answer to her challenge. She bent down behind the counter and pulled out the latest issue of "Farmin' Lovin' Monthly". She leafed through the pages until she reached the page that showed the top farmers for this month's leading sales in produce. "Let's see… Marimba Farm…" she mumbled while skimming.

"Aha! Read it and weep!" she exclaimed while shoving the magazine toward me, her finger pointing to the farms name under the fifth rank. "Looks like you lose this round Hikari." She said in triumph. I snatched up the magazine and searched frantically for my ranch's name. Then I calmly placed the magazine back on the counter and pushed it toward her, a small smile gracing my lips.

Ruth glanced from me to the magazine, doubt entering her gaze as she looked more closely at the page. I placed one slim finger above my ranches name. Ruth leaned in closer. "Shire Farm… third place?" she yelled, her smug smile vanishing as quickly as it had come. Craig walked in from the living room, a steaming coffee in one hand and a piece of half eaten toast in his mouth. "Thwad place?" he yelled through the toast.

"I believe I have won the bet. So are you going to give me that all season fifteen percent discount?" I asked slyly. Craig threw his hands up in the air. "Not again! How can a scrawny little thing like you beat my farming prowess?" he asked. I smiled, shrugging nonchalantly as Ruth rung up my "on sale" fertilizer. "I'll have them sent to your ranch by tomorrow." She grumbled. "Better luck next time?" I suggested. "Never again!" Craig responded. I turned to look at him and cocked my head to the side. "I can understand if you're intimidated." I taunted.

Craig puffed his cheeks out in anger, his sour face turning red. "Next month, a bushel of wheat if you win, a load of yams If I win!" he yelled. "Bring it old man!" I challenged. "We'll see whose old when you're carting me your weeks produce scrawny!" he answered. "And when I win you'll have another wrinkle to put in your butt!" I yelled back. Ruth rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Here we go again." She sighed. I couldn't help the fit of laughter that escaped my lips. Even hotheaded Craig smiled in amusement, struggling between a grin and a sour frown.

All three of us turned when we heard someone clapping from behind us. Sloan was leaning against the doorway, a condescending grin on his face as his hands created a dull echo within the room. "Congratulations Hikari on your win. It seems you've ranked third place!" he said while raising his own copy of the magazine. "What can I help you with?" Ruth said with practiced pleasantry from behind the counter. Sloan didn't look away from me, his clear blue eyes piercing in their cold scrutiny.

I tensed up, readying for a fight my mind thought was coming. Ignis came to the alert suddenly, focusing on my thoughts with an almost painful intensity. "I'm still looking, but I will let you know if I wish to… acquire something." He lied. I knew he wasn't talking about anything in the shop, but I couldn't tell what he was really hinting at. "I have to go, bye Ruth!" I said through clenched teeth. I forced my fists to unclench as I walked past him, breathing through my nose and refusing to meet his eyes. The soil under my boots crunched as I stepped outside and headed back up to the bridge.

Ignis eased the tense feeling in my mind. _Ignore him Hikari, he is of little importance. _I worked my jaw until the muscles relaxed, my mood now soured. _Yes but he just rubs me the wrong way. He's the second person I've met that was hate at first sight! _Confused, Ignis quickly searched my memories with practiced ease before discovering the other person. I could feel out mutual contempt grow. _I can see why you disliked her. _He said. _And that guy to. _I added.

I turned at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Sloan headed casually my way. He walked with his hands in his bright blue shorts, walking with a smug ease that made me want to trip him and watch his blue eyes bug out as his nose met the earth. I turned, increasing my pace and leaving the farm, eat my dust! As I rounded the corner Sloan trotted up to me, resuming his lazy walk and easily keeping pace with me. One other thing to dislike about tall guys, long strides. _Wait just a minute Hikari…_

I ignored Ignis's protest and kept my eyes in the space in front of me. "It's hard to believe that your ranch ranked third in highest quality produce." He commented. "What of it?" I snarled. He shrugged, another smooth and smug move made on his part. "Nothing really, I just find it hard to believe." He replied. "Is that so?" I mumbled. Apparently he didn't hear my sarcasm, and continued speaking. "It's amazing really, that this insignificant island far out in the middle of nowhere could produce such high quality crops. And the diverse landscapes here! Just imagine…" he rambled on. I glanced up at Mount Garmon, then back down to the ground.

"Not as insignificant as you might think." I replied. He stopped talking, surprised that I dared to interrupt his incoherent babble. "So just what do you do to make your crops so valuable?" he asked suddenly. I glared at him. "The answer is obvious isn't it? It's called hard work. Are you always this inquisitive or just a dumbass?" I asked sharply. "Are you always this hostile or just a bitter shrew?" he retorted. "Do you find it amusing to argue with people you barely know, or are you completely lacking in common sense?" I snapped. "It seems to me that you're the fool here, such great profits before you if you could only see it!" his voice raised to match the volume of mine.

"Profits? I make a more than tidy living already! I have no idea what you're doing on my island but listen here pal." I stepped forward, sticking my nose up into his face. "You better watch your step and stay off my land." I hissed. "I thought you might be different even if ill tempered. But now I see this pathetic little island seems to have dumbed you down a bit." He said with a sneer contorting his face. Ignis watched with cold calculation from his mountain and through my thoughts, ready at a moment's notice should I need help. "What's all this negative energy causing me to frown?" I heard a voice yelled from behind.

"Shame on you two, I could get premature wrinkles!" Julius reprimanded us as he walked from his porch and up to my side. He laid a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back gently, creating space between Sloan and I. "I have no idea what this is about but don't you think it's a gorgeous day?" Julius asked pleasantly. "This is hardly the time to comment on the weather." I replied. Julius ignored me and turned to Sloan. His pink lips narrowed into a small O of surprise, as if he just noticed Sloan for the first time. Sloan looked at him warily, obviously perplexed by my fashionista of a friend.

I felt Ignis distance himself from my thoughts a bit; he was equally as disturbed by the strange man. "Why hello there! Are you a tourist? Why do you skulk around the island so much? You know I think lighter colors would look better on you. Not that particular shade of blue. Perhaps a shade like lavender or a pale yellow… Yes now that I see you more closely I'm just itching to dress you up!" Julius leaned in close, Sloan leaned away. "What are your measurements?" he asked pleasantly. "I uh…" Sloan stuttered. Julius only continued to invade Sloan's bubble, smiling all the more. His lashes lowered flirtatiously over his eyes and he rubbed his lips. "And I mean _every _measurement." He whispered.

I put both hands over my mouth, fighting the laughter bubbling in my throat. I… have something to do in a place somewhere… bye!" Sloan said, all but running down the road, the bright blue of his silly shorts disappearing across the bridge.

"Thanks for the save." I grumbled. Julius turned on me, his violet eyes blazing. "I am very cross with you, causing trouble the day of my engagement party!" "Oh how wrong of me, please forgive me all mighty pink Lord." I pleaded. He gave me a flat look, which quickly warmed into an amused smile. He waved at me as he headed back toward his house. "I'll see you later tonight, try not to get in any more arguments will you?" he asked.

"Not even a tiddly bit?" I teased. "Not even a teensy tiny bit." He replied before closing his door. I continued down the road out of Flute Fields, my mood lightened a little thanks to Julius's good humor. I made a quick inspection of my crops and ranch for any funny business. When I was satisfied that there was nothing wrong I headed back inside to find relief from the hot summer sun.

I walked into my kitchen and opened the fridge, perusing until I found the milk. I yanked the jug out and filled a glass up with the pristine liquid. I walked over to my couch and sat down with a relieved sigh, contently sipping the cold relief of my drink. I felt a flash of heat from behind, and I wiped sweat from the back of my neck as Ignis moved to stand behind me. "If you're going to be here you could at least crank up the AC." I said. He leaned over the back of the couch and placed his hands on my tense shoulders. _"What is an AC?"_ he asked.

I leaned my head back and peered into his red eyes. They twinkled in amusement and I discovered the reason in his thoughts. "Whatever." I grumbled. "_You are easily angered." _He said with humor. I cocked one disbelieving eyebrow. "This is coming from the literal hothead husband of mine?" I asked. I saw his smile falter under his irritation, but he cast it aside and leaned farther over the couch. The red locks of his hair swung forward and blocked the view of my surroundings.

All I could see was fiery red to my sides and the sparking gold reflecting with the copper in his eyes. I felt his potent emotions within my mind. An odd thing that I must add, I didn't know emotions could feel… old. I don't know how to describe it, there was an aged feeling to his mind as well as his heart. It was weird how it worked, slow to react except for anger, but I could tell he was unaccustomed to relinquishing control. The sensations I felt from him trickled in slowly, as if loosening a rusted tap and allowing the water to flow.

I felt uneasiness seep into my thoughts through our connection. A constant hesitancy that now ruled his every action toward me. The strongest feeling was doubt, not in me but in him. He lifted a hand to caress my cheek, but paused in his action for a moment before running two fingers across my skin. "Stop it." I hissed. He misinterpreted my meaning and dropped his hand, moving to step away from the couch. I reached a hand up and grabbed a generously thick lock of hair in my hand. I yanked slightly, and he stopped pulling away.

There was no hesitancy when he grabbed my wrist, gently but forcefully, and freed my hold on his hair. "I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm starting to miss that annoying confidence in you." I said. He frowned, his eyebrows lowering over his eyes. "_I have and always am confident in myself_." He replied. "Oh really?" I challenged. He nodded and I could sense his growing irritation. "_Yes_." He replied flatly. "Then how about a little favor then?" I asked while jumping up. He snapped his head back, my forehead missing his face by a hair. "_What?_" he grumbled. I placed both of my knees on the couch cushion and propped my elbows up in the back.

I rested my head in my hand, watching him through lowered lashes. "Go ahead and touch me." I said. His face turned a light shade of pink, and I felt my own cheeks burn in realization. "Not like that pervert, I mean my cheek, or my hand." I hissed. Confused he stepped forward and looked me up and down. His eyes met mine and he stiffened at the challenging look I gave him. "Don't tell me the big bad Harvest God is scared of little old me?" I taunted. "_You may be small, my dear Hikari, but you are in no way helpless._" He said and then smiled. "_By human standards that is."_

I stuck my tongue out at him as he stepped forward once again, bringing my head level with his chest. I could see the gold of his belt below my nose; I kept my gaze level with his. As we stared back at each other I felt sweat forming at the base of my neck again. It was getting hotter, and I had a hunch that it was neither the weather nor Ignis's doing. His eyes narrowed slightly as he felt my feelings through our link and the gold in his eyes melted into a rich sunset yellow. He reached a hand out to me. His movements were precise and controlled with no hesitancy this time in his touch. I smiled in relief, perhaps it really wasn't true.

His fingers slid across my cheek in a tender caress. I leaned my head into his hand as his warm palm slid to grasp the back of my neck. He leaned in and our lips met. I sighed into his mouth as his other hand cupped the small of my back, pushing me backward slightly as he leaned over the couch. I groaned as my lower back started to ache and bit his lip when he didn't move. He pulled away for a second to give me a stern look, then our lips met again as he yanked me off the couch.

I curled my fingers into his hair, pulling his head down and deepening the kiss. I kicked my boots off as I tugged him by his robes toward the bed. When the back of my legs hit the bed I bent my knees and sat down. Then I felt heat flush my body in waves as he joined our auras. My shock resonated within our joined minds and he kissed me all the more. I grabbed his robes and pulled him down toward the bed. He braced his hands on either side of me for balance and leaned against me. My back slowly descended toward the mattress and I clung to him fervently. _Ignis. _I said dreamily into his thoughts.

Suddenly I felt his thoughts, heavy with passion, halt in their downward spiral. He slowly pulled away, a wary look in his sparkling eyes. I clawed at his back as I stood to follow his retreating figure. He returned my attentions slowly, holding me now with less certainty than before, each action hesitant. I pushed him away from me and sat back on the bed. "What am I going to do with you? Come on Ignis be a man!" I yelled.

I stared at her in confusion. "_I am certain of my gender Hikari._" I replied angrily. Her head snapped up, her brown hues blazing. "Yeah and your treating me like I'm a precious piece of porcelain! I am not a fragile little doll Ignis. I won't shatter if you yell at me and I won't break if you touch me." she said. "We can't be like this Ignis. I have no desire to be pampered like some women. I am not a doll." Although her words were sharp and almost hostile, I could feel her real emotions. Behind the swirling anger I sensed a sadness and worry for my wellbeing inside her.

Another part of me scoffed at the notion that a human would worry about me. I shoved it aside without a second thought; if Hikari was aware of it she made no inclination. Hikari stood up and met my eyes once more. "Aren't you the Giver of life, power of the sun and yada yada? So regrow a pair and get back to normal!" she said while poking my chest with one small finger. I pulled her into my mind for a moment, leaving her body an empty shell. She struggled at first, but quickly stopped and adjusted to my mind once more. Just for a moment I allowed her to feel the anger that resulted from my wounded pride. She did not cringe in fright or flee from my thoughts, rather than that I felt a new found respect for me from in her mind.

As was right, for I am a deity after all. When her thoughts returned to her she placed a hand on her head, dizzy. "_I will cast off my hesitancy as you wish Hikari, but you must know one thing. I love you and with always handle you with care. Just as you will desire to hit me when I do_." I said with a wry smile. Hikari exhaled loudly and threw herself back on the bed. "_Because?_" I asked. She lifted her head to glare at me, and then flopped her head back down. "Cus I love you." She grumbled. I laughed and moved toward her once more. I placed my hands on the bed and moved them to grab her hips. She stared at me skeptically for a moment.

"You can't possibly be thinking…" I took in her still disheveled hair and flushed face. My eyes dropped to her swollen lips which she bit under my scrutiny. "_Oh but I am. I am a man Hikari. And it was a grave mistake to demasculate me so. And because I am a male deity, I am all the more determined to prove to my wife how confident I am. As you said, I am the Giver of Life and 'yada yada'." _Her eyes bugged out of her skull and her lips quivered as she tried to form words. I silenced her by taking her mouth roughly within my own.

Sometime later, _much_ later, I groaned into my pillow. I was thoroughly and completely exhausted now, Ignis was draped on my bed beside me, He was thoroughly and completely satisfied that he had made his point and I made a mental note to never challenge his man hood again. He grunted in amusement when he read my thoughts, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "_Come now Hikari that is not very fitting of a grown woman_." He teased.

"Thanks to you I feel like an old woman." I growled from my pillow. "_You may feel that way, but I assure you that your body is that of a young woman in her prime."_ He replied. I blushed furiously. "Have some shame would you?" I yelled. He chuckled and reached a hand out to stroke my spine. I felt gooseflesh pop up along my skin from head to toe. "_Not where you are concerned_." He replied. I slowly raised my body up and crawled over him. My feet landed on the floor with a huff, my back to him.

"Don't just lounge about, we have to get ready." I said while searching for my robe. Ignis sat up slowly, the comforter falling away to pool at his hips. I quickly looked away, all sorts of thoughts running rampant through my head. "_I have no desire to go to a human celebration._" He protested. I found my robe and quickly slipped it on. I tied the drawstring into a knot and turned to him, hand on my hips. "To bad mister, you're going." I said. I gave his shoulder a shove and turned back toward my bathroom. His arms encircled my waist as he pulled me back onto the bed.

I struggled and tried to pull his arms off of me... "What are you doing? We're going to be late!" I hissed. He kissed the back of my neck while one of his hands fumbled with the tight knot of my robe. "_I can teleport us there in a matter of seconds._" He said roughly. His heated words grated over my ears, while my body melted and my mind rebelled. "Oh no you don't! I have an obligation to my friends to…" He yanked me back onto the bed and my hands reached for the nightstand. "Ah someone help me!" I screamed before all reason fled my brain under his gaze.

"I _extremely_ dislike you sometimes." I said later to him. We were outside the Brass Bar door, Ignis in human form and his fingers curled into my loose ones. "Only sometimes." He said with a bright smile. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at his optimism and pushed the Bar doors open. He happily walked in with me, taking no notice of the other people that gaped at him as we walked past. I saw Selena stop in her dancing, her eyes crawling over Ignis. I glared at the woman till she peeled her eyes off my husband and looked at me. "Don't even think about him." I mouthed. She stuck her nose in the air and gyrated her hips around the stage.

I felt Ignis's satisfaction through our link. "Your quite adorable when jealous." He observed. _Yeah, well I worked too hard to earn your smartass to have some floozy eyeing you. _I thought. "I'm flattered." He said. I ignored his jest and called Cathy over to the table. "Can we have two apple cocktails please?" I asked her. Cathy nodded and twirled on her heel back toward the bar. Owen winked at her and a blush lit her cheeks. She glared at him and turned her back to him. Luke and Owen only laughed low to themselves in response.

"She's going to rip your sweets off one of these days Owen." I said. He wiped his eyes and only smiled at me. "If she coughs up the courage to ask me out then I'll be more than happy to let her." He responded. I shrugged and sipped at the cocktails Cathy brought us a moment later. She completely ignored Owen's meaningful stare as she walked away. "When are your friends to arrive?" Ignis asked me. I glanced up at the clock by the bar. "In about an hour, once Luna finishes decorating." I said while gesturing the pink pigtails bouncing as she struggled to hand a light on a hook in the wall.

Gill came up behind her and placed the light on the hook, looking coldly down at her. A blush colored her cheeks as she looked at him angrily and continued to decorate. After much fussing and the silent discomfort of Ignis, an hour passed by and Julius came skipping into the bar with Candace in tow. "Hello there everyone!" He called. Candace came out from behind her flamboyant fiancé and stuttered a shy. "Hello." Everyone erupted into cheers and ran toward them, patting them on the back and yelling out jokes. Ignis and I hanged at the edge of the crowd, not partial to inflict the same embarrassment on someone else that we once endured.

When everyone cleared away, passing put food and dancing around like idiots, Candace and Julius walked up to us. "Will you two sit with us at our table?" Candace asked. I nodded and stood, Ignis remained stubbornly in place. Julius placed a hand on his shoulder, my husband stiffened under his touch. "My my, I'm afraid that if you don't come, I just may whisk both Candace _and_ Hikari away." He said.

Ignis reached across the table and grabbed my hand, shoving off Julius and heading toward the large table set up in the center of the room. Julius and Candace sat at the head while we sat to the left of them, Candace's grandmother and sister Luna on their right. Everyone else brought their food and drinks to the table and took their seats. After a while Julius coughed loudly and the room quieted, save for Owens laughter. "I'd like it if my best man would give a toast." He said, gesturing to Gill at the opposite end of the table.

Gill scowled from over his spaghetti and stood. He hoisted his tomato juice into the air. "To Julius and Candace." He said and moved to sit back down. Julius glared at him from across the table and Gill huffed, standing back up. "Julius has been my friend since I was little. He has always been very strange, girly, once thought to be gender confused…" I hid my laughter behind me hand, Candace suppressed a smile. "Anyway, I never expected any person to actually understand his strangeness. It takes an equally unique girl to understand a thoroughly strange man such as our Julius. So Candace, I wish you luck, and as a couple I wish you both happiness till the end of your days." Gill finished while hoisting his glass high into the air.

"To Candace and Julius!" I exclaimed, everyone cheered while raising their glasses; Ignis downed his cocktail in one gulp. I felt his rising irritation that stemmed from his discomfort around humans. _Don't make such a fuss. _I thought to him. He glared at me as he took another cocktail offered by Cathy. _Do not lecture me; I haven't set anyone of fire have I? _He replied. I shrugged and sipped at my cocktail. After a few more drinks Candace and Julius moved to the dance floor and did a slow, junior high version of a slow dance. Everyone cooed and awed them but the couple ignored them, oblivious to everyone but each other.

I grabbed Ignis's hand and pulled him out of his chair. He read the intent in my thoughts and pulled his hand away. _No way. _He said. "Oh come on _King _and dance with your wife." I laughed. He remained stubbornly in his chair. I shrugged and let his hand drop to his side. "Hey Luke! Want to dance?" I called from over the table. "Sure thing Hikari!" he answered. Ignis stood up, his chair sliding over the wooden floor. He took my hand and hulled me toward the dance floor, each step pounding into the wood.

When his hand encircled my hips and mine around his neck, he leaned in. "That was a low tactic." He whispered angrily in my ear. "But an effective one nonetheless." I answered. He scowled as we moved around in a square. When he moved his arm to press into my lower back, I gave out a sharp hiss of pain. Ignis searched my thoughts with worry, trying to pinpoint the source of my pain. I bent forward like the old woman I felt, and everyone turned to look at me in worry. "Are you alright?" Candace asked worriedly. "Yeah." I huffed. "Probably just pulled a muscle or something."

"More like too much romping through the woods with your husband!" Owen called over the table. Ignis walked across the room to where Owen sat. I grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him but he kept walking. When he reached Own he grabbed the beef head by his shirt collar and lifted him out of his chair. "I am sick and tired of hearing your rude disrespectful banter directed toward my wife." He said calmly into Owens face, his eyes betraying his voice. "King calm down it was just a joke." I laughed nervously. Ignis didn't look at me when he spoke, continuing to glare at Owen.

"This is no laughing matter Hikari; I will no longer tolerate his indecent humor toward you." "It was just a joke! Jeez where is your sense of humor?" Owen gasped when Ignis tightened his grip on his shirt, cutting off his air a bit. "Right here." Ignis growled. I felt the heat rising in the room and I desperately clutched at Ignis's thoughts, hoping to redirect his anger. _Ignis calm down! _I yelled in his mind. His anger was like a wall that deflected any control I attempted to take over his thoughts.

Kathy was the one who got between them. "Enough of this! I'll have no fighting in my father's bar!" I reached a hand up and placed it on Ignis's arm. His eyes met mine and slowly the fury within him receded. After a moment he slowly loosed his grip on Owen and allowed him to drop, literally. Owen fell back into his chair; I now realized Ignis must have been holding him a few inches in the air. "Owen." Kathy said, turning on him in a whirl of blond hair. "Apologize to King." She ordered. "But I…" he protested. Kathy clenched her teeth. "_Now_." She said with steely calm. Owen slumped back into his chair. "Sorry." He mumbled. Cathy nodded then turned to us. "Now that that is settled, on with the party!" she said while walking past Ignis, patting him on his shoulder.

The silence slowly crept out of the room, and the chatter quickly reawakened. "Humans are strange." Ignis said, flabbergasted. I yanked him back to our seats and pushed him in his chair. "That was quite a scene." I observed. "I apologize Hikari, I was… not myself." Ignis said. "That much I could tell." I replied. I leaned over the table and placed my hand on his. "Thanks though." I said. He smiled and curled his fingers in mine. "Oh and one other thing." I said. "Yes?" he asked. "Thanks to you my back hurts." I said. A blush colored his cheeks slightly. "So I am going to get completely drunk tonight to forget about my aches." I said evilly.

Ignis's eyes widened. "Anything but that." He pleaded. "Oh ho you're in for it now!" I laughed with evil glee. And just as I promised, I became so hammered that I could barely form a coherent sentence. Ignis watched over me fretfully and I just ran around like a madwoman. When it was time to leave, Ignis heaved me out the door, calling goodbye to everyone for me. As we walked through the town I pointed at the sea. "Look it moves!" I giggled. "_Yes yes_." Ignis said in irritation. I grabbed Ignis by his hair and pulled him back toward me. "Give me a smooch handsome!" I babbled while laughing.

"_You are a terrible drunk_." He groaned. "I want a kiss." I whined. He ignored me and grabbed my hand and continued walking. I dug my heels into the ground. "I want it now!" I said while stomping my foot. He calmly pulled me up and tossed me over his shoulder. "Wee!" I called as we made our way down the path and my ranch appeared. "Woooow is this your house?" I asked. "_It's yours_." He replied. "No, no, no." I hiccupped. "That can't be right, because I live in a great pumpkin down on the beach. That has to be your house." I said, sure that he was lying.

Ignis put me down on the steps and turned to open my door. I took off down the stairs and into my fields. "Can't catch me!" I called. "_Hikari!_" he yelled. I saw a flash of light as he appeared in front of me. I didn't slow down, rather I sped up and his eyes widened in surprise as I slid on my legs like a baseball player heading for the last base. I slid under him, about halfway, till he went down with me and hit his head on the ground. "_You insufferable woman_!" he growled as he sat up and took my arms into his hands.

I merely laughed when he picked me up again and carried me to the door. When he placed me on the steps again he kept one hand latched to mine. He opened the door and tugged on my arm to tell me to go inside. "I can't go in there! What is there is a bear in there?" I shrieked. "_It's a house not a cave, and you do have a pet bear named Raem upstairs. Now get inside_." He ordered. "Waa you go in first I'm too scared!" I said while hiding behind me. He rolled his eyes and stepped in front of me and into the door. As his front half went through the entrance, I raised my booted foot and kicked him in his robed butt. He flew forward, my hand slipping from his. I closed the door behind him and ran into the barn, laughing all the way.

_"That's it!_" Ignis yelled while appearing before me and pinning me between his arms. "_You are to never drink again_." He said while shaking me. "Excuse me stranger, but I am not drunk, why I've never had a drop of alcohol in my whole life!" I yelled with a hiccup escaping my lips. An agonized _moo_ came from the back of the barn. Ignis and I looked over at Lemons stall where the sounds were coming from. We ran, Ignis half dragging me because when drunk I developed a talent for tripping over flat surfaces, to her stall.

Lemon was on her sides, her great black flanks heaving up in down under her labored breathing. "LEMON?" I screeched while landing on my knees beside her. I held her massive head in my hands as Ignis bent down beside her. "What's wrong with her?" I asked, a moment of clarity through my drunken stupor. "_She is suffering from contractions._" He replied. He moved to the other end of her. "Contractions? What are you talking about?" I asked worriedly. "_Keep holding her head and keep her calm._" Ignis ordered. I obeyed and spoke soothing words to Lemon, all the while stroking the sweaty hide of her back and head.

For a moment she opened her eyes to meet mine. Her big brown eyes were dilated and full of pain. "Can't you do something?" I asked. "_Keep talking to her!"_ he yelled. I shifted my attention back to her and babbled on about Goddess knows what. Hours passed as Ignis and I stayed with Lemon. His hands hovered over her body, through our connection I could feel him pumping energy into her, shaping and moving and controlling _something _within her body. "It's going to be ok Lemon, I'm right here." I said, tears running down my cheeks. Suddenly Lemon raised her head out of my lap, bellowing so loudly my brain pounded within the confines of my skull. Then her head dropped into my lap again and she went limp, her breathing ragged.

"Lemon? LEMON?" I screamed in agony. "_Calm down Hikari, she is merely asleep, come see._" I raised my tear stricken face and forced myself away from Lemon, setting her head gently on the ground. As I crawled around her two small hooves came into view. "Oh my Goddess. Is that..?" Ignis held the small brown calf in his arms, blood smeared across his skin. "_A job well did Lemon_." Ignis said, using his robes to wipe blood from the calf's eyes. Lemon slowly raised her head and laid down on all fours. Ignis moved and placed the calf beside her. "_What will you call her?"_ he asked me. Fresh tears of relief and wonder filled my eyes. "This is… she was… Lemon you had a baby!" I cried.

Lemon rolled her brown eyes. _Duh, _she seemed to say. I wiped my nose. The small brown calf slowly opened its brown eyes and looked around in confusion. Lemon stood on shaky legs and nudged the calf with her nose. Slowly the animal stood, dropped, and tried again. She took one step toward her mother and began to suckle. "I think I'll call her Peach. What do you think Lemon?" The beast blinked at me, and continued to nuzzle her newborn. "_She likes it_." Ignis said. When I looked back at him I noticed that he was all cleaned up, all traces of blood and pregnant cow removed from the stall and his body.

"I thought she didn't like Roger enough… guess I was wrong." I said as I slumped forward, exhausted. Ignis caught me and pulled me to him. My back pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We both watched the little family scene before us. "A miracle on my own ranch, can you believe it?" I asked with a shaky laugh. I reached a hand up and grasped one of his arms that held me. "_Yes, a miracle_." He replied. I felt awe and joy rise within me as I saw the gentle way Lemon nursed her young charge. My heart tightened at the tender look she bestowed on the little calf. A little pang of envy and curiosity rose in me. What would it be like to be pregnant? To have a life grow inside me? I wanted to know these things; I wanted to know the joy of having a child of my own within my arms.

Ignis's arms tightened around me, I felt his astonishment through our link. Oh no… he had seen my selfish desires. Way to ruin a moment! I screamed at myself. Now was no time to be petty, it was too early for such things, besides a child was out of the question. I wasn't even sure Ignis even wanted one; he was a God after all, what Immortal would want to be saddled with children anyway? He has already far too busy, held to many responsibilities to even think about…

"_Hikari, stop it_." He growled. I blinked. A felt a clenching in my heart as I felt the tender and nervous feelings well from within him. He held me gently, his hand drifting toward my waist and stopping to rest above my navel. "_Do you truly think you are the only one who wishes for a life to be nurtured here_," he said while spreading his fingers across my stomach, "_within you?"_

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you must be thinking, "WTH is Farmin Lovin Monthly?"<strong>

**Please oh please review and thank you ;D! Honest Critique's are encouraged and appreciated!**

**I'd also like to thank you all for your kind reviews, its your gratitude that keeps me writing and makes me determined to see this story to its end.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight: Blessings

Just a **disclaimer**: I do not have any ownership (or whatever) over skittles, the product, or name whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Eight: Blessings<strong>

"It isn't working." I grumbled while slouching in my chair with my head hanging over the back. Ignis was seated in front of me, his fiery mane of hair obscuring his face. His large hands hovered over my exposed stomach and his fingertips glowed with some weird golden light. The heat of his aura warmed me, and while I stared up at the ceiling I briefly wondered if it would be possible to roast marshmallows on him. "_It would be, but I would never let you."_ He told me in response to my thoughts. I grunted a reply and shifted my neck on the wooden back of the chair. Again I considered the marshmallow idea, could I make smores?

"_No_." he replied. "Get out of my head." I mumbled. "_Your head is my head, now stop squirming_." He snapped. I stuck my tongue out at the top of his head and listened to his order for about twelve seconds. "It isn't working." I said again. Sparks flew through his aura as he retained his rising irritation. Every minute or two he would change the position of his fingers by an inch to hover over some other part of my gut. We had been sitting here for nearly an hour, and let me tell you, when you have nothing to do but study the contours of your ceiling it tends to get a bit dull. "It's not…" I was cut off by a mental _shut up_ from Ignis. "_If you are so bored, why not entertain yourself among my thoughts?_" he suggested before directing his attention back to the task at hand. Following his advice, I focused my attentions on our mental link and felt the answering welcome from his mind as our thoughts knit closer together. _You hardly observe my thoughts as often as I do yours_. He said telepathically. _It's because it distracts you_. I responded.

_Nonsense, I hardly notice it_. He scoffed. _So my presence in your noggin is of little importance?_ I asked. _No! That is not what I meant, I just…_ Without looking, I reached my hand out and corrected his straying fingers. "_When I do you always get flustered and distracted._" I said out loud. "_Not true_." He said tartly. I lifted my hand to tap the side of my head with one finger. "Mental link, remember? I can tell when you're lying." I told him. "_You try to examine all the cells of a human lower body, keeping the balance, preventing the oceans from flooding the shores, and not to mention the storm off the coast of Honolulu…"_ I groaned as snippets of different thoughts assaulted my mind. "Tone it down a bit will you?" I complained. "_You need to get used to it._" He responded. "Well your mind is weird" I answered. His hands stopped for a moment and red filled my vision as he stood up from his chair to bend over me.

The red of his eyes hypnotized me like embers in the heart of a fire. I never would get used to his eyes; they still caught me in their depths. "_I am not human Hikari_." He said with his best big bad Harvest King voice. I, of course already knew this, but I wouldn't be myself if I didn't have an argument with which to return. "Parts of you are still human." I said. He shook his head and sank back into his chair to resume his attentions. "_I resemble humans Hikari. I have emotions, I am capable of intelligent…"_ when he trailed off I raised my head to peer at him. His red eyes were serious but I could see a faint smile play about his lips. "_Capable of superior thought_," I halfheartedly kicked him with my foot, "_and this vessel is that of a human_." He finished. "Don't forget the thoughts of one." I added. "_Like I said, I resemble the real thing because I have to_." He replied. "The body thing is something I already knew." I said, all sorts of thoughts running rampant through my head.

I felt more than heard his sigh as he stopped the glowing finger thing and lowered my shirt back over my stomach. Ignis stood and once again leaned over me with both hands on the back of the chair. I craned my neck to meet his eyes. "Well?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "_I sense no other life within you but your own_." He answered solemnly. I fought to keep the disappointment off his face and succeeded, but Ignis had no such luck. His eyes were half open and his lips were a stern line below his nose. "Ignis?" I asked gently. He raised his eyes and stared at me, after a few unblinking moments I became uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "What?" I asked. "_Do you think it may be impossible after all?"_ he asked me. "Impossible for you to blink?" I asked in return.

Ignis did blink, but the serious cast to his eyes did not waver. "_Are children impossible?_" he asked. I sat up in the chair and winced as my neck throbbed in pain. Ignis reached behind me and pressed his fingers to the back off my neck, after a moment the pain faded. "Thanks." I said in relief. "And as for your question, no I don't think it's impossible. Apparently very difficult but not impossible." I reached for his hand which he allowed me to pull off the chair and settle in my lap. I examined his fingers to distract myself. "_What makes you think that?"_ he asked suddenly. I answered without looking away from his hand. "Take us for example. Everyone, not to mention your very protective sister, doubted us and said what we have now they said is impossible. But here we are." I said.

Ignis watched me for a moment, absorbing my words, and then nodded once. "Smile won't you?" I asked him. His lips remained in that ever so serious frown. I reached up with my hands and pushed the corners of his lips up with two fingers while pinching his cheeks. His eyes promised retribution as he removed my hands from his face. "We just need to keep trying." I said with a smile. Ignis returned my smile, only his was pure mischief. "Oh no, I have a full day of harvesting tomorrow as well as tending my crops in the west field of my ranch!" I yelled while scooting the chair back across the floor to escape him. I scooted too quickly as the chair went from four legs on the floor to two and tipped precariously backward.

Ignis reached out a hand to steady me and brought all four legs back onto the floor. I ducked under his arm and backed away from his advance. He quickly caught up to me and trapped me in a bear hug. "I said no, big guy, give a girl a break." I protested while shoving against his chest.

I relaxed my arms around her slightly to give her wiggle room and then I tightened my grip once more and brought her closer to me. "Sneaky bastard." She hissed, brown eyes blazing. "Seriously Ignis, I need to get some sleep." She said. "_You know_," I said while lightly tracing a slow path up her spine, "_I still love it when you say my name._" Hikari looked at me suspiciously while her hands relaxed against me. I reached one hand up to massage the back of her neck and received a sharp intake of breath from her as a reward. She then stood on her toes and lightly pecked my lips with her own. I smiled and pulled her closer to return her attentions. Hikari slipped her small hands up to grasp my shoulders and run her hands down my arms.

"Ignis?" she whispered. "_Yes?_" I asked her, raising my lips from hers for a moment. "Time for bed!" She exclaimed before escaping my hold and running toward the bathroom. I caught up to her in a few easy strides and wrapped my arms around her middle. "Dang it! Why do I even bother?" she exclaimed while crossing her arms. "_That_," I laughed, "_is a good question_." "Do you think Jin could help?" she asked. I didn't even consider my answer before speaking. "_I'm not sure; does he happen to have extensive knowledge of deity's reproductive capabilities?_" I asked. "Smartass." She muttered. "_I get it from you."_ I replied. "Maybe he could cure your inability to perform?" she snapped in response to my sarcasm. I turned Hikari around in my arms and kissed her hard and fast till she surrendered. "_I 'perform' just fine."_ I growled after releasing her and coaxing her toward the bed.

I sat up in my bed slowly; sleep still clinging to my heavy eyes. I cracked them open and looked around. It was dark, wait it was dark? I felt around on my bed till I found the edge of my blanket and lifted it up. Red light flooded the room as Ignis's aura blinded me. I extinguished the light by throwing the comforter back over him and waited for my eyes to readjust. _Ignis?_ I thought. His response was slow as he shook off the after effects of my sleepy thoughts. _You should not be up at this hour._ He responded. A ray of light escaped the blankets as he stirred beneath it. I quickly smoothed the blanket down and extinguished the light. _Oh no you don't_. I told him. Ignis groaned from under the blankets but didn't protest further.

I placed my feet on the floor and slowly stood to avoid disturbing my husband. I cautiously moved toward my bathroom and stumbled over Iris, who promptly hissed and ran off into the dark. After stubbing my toe on the doorframe I found the bathroom as my feet met tile and I quickly closed the door. When I emerged from the bathroom, eyes now adjusted, I shuffled back over to the bed and shoved Ignis who had rolled over to my side. He flipped over and took the blanket with him. "Ignis." I complained while climbing in and pulling at the blanket. Once I managed to get some of the cloth back I snuggled under them and poked his arm. He reached his arm out to me and pulled me close. I sighed in content as the nights chill left me but squinted as the darn man blinded me. Who needs to blast the AC when your spouse is your own personal space heater?

The next day Ignis rose to greet the day with me and left as I headed out the door. I decided that day to devote my time to Lemons daughter, Peach, and the young calf proved to be as stubborn as her mother. Each time I let the animals out to graze Peach would wonder off and I'd spend the next two hours looking for her. When she didn't decide to run away she was chasing my chickens, which had begun to shed a few feathers from the constant terror. Since the calf would chase the chickens, Peach's mother would likewise chase her, thus creating chaos. The thin thread that was left of my patience snapped after this morning's fiasco.

I was watering my small plot of land a little ways off from my ranch. The day had gone rather well, no shenanigans from a certain brown calf and no unwanted company to ruin my good spirits. That all was flushed down the toilet when my duck, Carl, shot between my legs and made me jump a good foot in the air. I lowered my watering can as Carl made his way toward the trees. "Carl, what in the world are you doing?" I asked the deranged bird. My question was answered for me when the ground rumbled beneath my feet. I turned around and all I saw was a blur of brown and blue sky as I was sent flying. My watering can flew out of my hand and landed in the grass shortly after me, and of course the water partially spilled on my head as well. Lemon soon followed after her calf as I rose into a sitting position. I glared through wet bangs at the animals a short distance away from me. Carl had ducked behind a thick bush while Lemon stood guard in front of him. Peach mooed angrily as she tried to circumvent her mother's superior girth.

I stood up, my bum now very sore, and stormed over to the bickering livestock. I pushed between Lemon and grabbed Peach by her large brown ears. I turned her head around to face my crops. "Look what you've done!" I yelled at her. In her pursuit of our feathered friend, Peach managed to tear down a third of my crops. Thick green stems only two days from harvest were now snapped in half, a whole chunk of my hard work destroyed. I pushed the cow forward and smacked her sharply on the rump. I turned around and parted the thick foliage to reach my duck. I cursed when thorns scratched my arms and wrists before I secured the bird in my hands and pulled him out. I held the bird in my arms and joined Lemon in glaring at her calf.

"Lemon." I said. The beast swiveled one ear in my direction. "Let's go back to the ranch; I believe we have a lesson to teach your daughter." I headed toward the ranch as Lemon led her calf in the same direction. I set Carl down among my chickens and headed over to the barn. After overturning a few milk containers I returned with a thick rope coiled in my hands. The small calf began to protest when I came near her, but a stern stomp from Lemons hoof kept the calf from struggling. I tied the end of the rope into a loose loop and placed it around Peach's neck. Repeating the same action with Lemon, both cows were then tied together. Lemon looked at me for a moment, but grudgingly accepted my judgment. Sighing, I then pulled my sickle and hoe from my tool box and headed back to my ruined field.

As I tore the stubborn roots of my dead plants out of the ground, I heard the familiar smacking of flip flops from behind me. I slowly stood up from my laborious work and held my sickle out to the side, the vicious blade gleaming in the sun. "You know that you're contributing to soil erosion by tearing the roots up." He said casually. I turned to face Sloan who was smiling brightly and wearing his usual thick black shades. "Good morning Hikari." He said, the extra foot of space between us telling me he was all too aware of my willingness to gut him. "What do you want?" I asked. His eyebrows raised in mock surprise from the rim of his shades as he surveyed my ruined field. "What happened?" he asked with false concern. "Cow on a rampage, now go away." I said while turning my back to him and crouching on the ground.

"But didn't you hear?" he asked me. I pulled a dead plant upward in one fist and slowly slid the blade across its roots. "Unfortunately I can hear you just fine." I replied. "That's good then, I won't have to repeat myself. As of yesterday I am now the proud owner of a residence here on Castanet." It was a good thing my back was to him, or he would have had the satisfaction of seeing my shocked expression. "Congratulations." I said coolly. "Thank you, I look forward to being neighbors." He said. I finished cutting another stalk and stood back up. "Well as your neighbor I am obligated to explain the concept of property lines." I said while dusting damp soil off my knees and facing him.

"Everything from the edge of this field," I said while pointing to my left, "and the twenty acres over there," I pointed to my right. "And not to mention all the land from the path to Flute fields and the beginning of the mountain pass," I stepped forward and closed the distance between us, "is mine." I finished while glaring up into his shades. He gave an uninterested glance around till his eyes found me once more. "You own quite a chunk of this islands finest property." He observed. "Yes and that means I decide who is and is not allowed on it." I replied. "What are you getting at?" he snapped, irritation in his voice. "I've told you twice already and the third time better be the charm." I hefted my sickle onto my shoulder and nonchalantly draped my arm over the hilt. "Stay off my land." I said with a false smile.

We both stood there for a moment, silently warring with each other, until Lemon's moos caught my attention. Not long after I heard the terrified squawking of my chickens. "It seems to me that your new calf is causing trouble, perhaps she needs to be more domesticated? I know a few others on this island who could use some training." He said bitterly. "Are you talking about animals or people?" I asked. He cocked his head to look at me. "There's a difference?" he asked sweetly. Anger burned through me as I tightened my grip on the sickle. "Get off of my land, now." I ordered. "Such a temper." He mused. "_Now."_ I repeated. Sloan gave me a mock salute and turned on his heel. "I'll see you again." He called before walking up the path to Harmonica Town, his flip flops flapping all the way. He'd made a promise, but it sounded more like a threat.

Mood now officially soured, I headed back to my ranch to see what all the commotion was about. I found Lemon sitting on the ground and absently chewing some grass while her daughter strained against her bonds. I saw the reason why when Carl stepped out from among the chickens, the duck had apparently become a dare devil. He would wait till Peach gave up and slowly waddle within her reach. Peach, being ambitious and a bit dense, would then resume her futile efforts to reach the bird. Just as she pounced, Carl would open his wings and waddle backward once more out of her reach, thus starting the cycle over again.

Just as Carl began to back up, I snuck up behind him and his feathered rump hit my boots. He leaped into the air in fright and I caught him in my hands. "Perhaps you need a lesson in manners as well?" I suggested. I then relinquished the bird to Peach. The calf bellowed in triumph and, pinning the duck under one thick foreleg, proceeded to lick the bird's feathers. Carl quacked in annoyance as he struggled under the weight of her legs. A few hours later I called my animals in and smiled as Carl walked up the ramp to the coop, white feathers sticking out in all directions. "_Your idea of punishment is slightly twisted._" Ignis said while appearing out of nowhere.

I laughed low to myself as I headed into the house; Ignis was waiting in my kitchen as I closed the door behind me. "What have I told you about the kitchen?" I asked while turning the deadbolt. "_Off limits_." He answered. "_Will you make me some pie?"_ he asked. I pulled off my work worn gloves and threw then on the table. "Pie?" I asked. He nodded. "_Like the kind you made the night of the Starry Night Festival_." A blush tinted my cheeks as I remembered. "Sure." I muttered while pushing past him to get to my fridge. I placed a pie crust and a few apples on the counter and washed my hands in the sink. As I reached over for a cloth to dry my hands on Ignis took my hands in his. I felt a little shiver run over my skin as he used the temperature of his aura to dry my hands.

"_Are you going to see Jin as you suggested_?" he asked me. I shrugged and Ignis pinched my finger till I gave him a direct answer. "You said yourself he wouldn't know." I answered. "_Well it wouldn't hurt to see him."_ He said. "But you said…" he interrupted me. "_I know what I said, but I am open to and suggestions._" Ignis let go of my hands and I gathered a few apples in my hand and laid them on the cutting board. _"Fine I'll go; do you still want that pie?"_ I asked, smiling at his eager nod.

Have you ever stood outside of some door and found it nearly impossible to go inside? That is my dilemma at the moment. My hand was curled into a fist at my side as I stared at the doorknob of the coral clinic. Its brass surface polished to perfection by Anissa's anal neat freak. _Open the door_. Ignis told me impatiently. _I'm working on it_. I said back. _You've been standing there for twelve minutes, how long does it take to open a door?_ He asked. _Shut it_. I answered. He gave me a big mental humph and ceased pestering me. I took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. Right before my fingers touched the cold brass surface I dropped my hand and turned to leave.

"Hikari?" Jin called from in front of the Ocarina Inn. Busted. I froze in my tracks. "Hikari?" Jin asked again while laying a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly. "Hi Jin!" I squeaked. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked me. "Wrong? With me? No, nope. Everything is just bright fine and dandy." I said with the biggest grin I could force my lips to make. Jin stepped back a little with worried eyes. He coughed and pushed his glasses up. "Well, yes I suppose that's all good and… dandy." He said. "So are you here for a checkup?" he asked suddenly. "No… I uh…" I gulped. "I can see you right now." Jin said while opening the door and stepping inside. I followed him inside and tentatively returned Irene's smile. "Come on in!" he called from the other room. I closed the door behind me and walked around the corner into the room.

Jin sat at his desk busily sifting through a pile of manila folders. "Take a seat." He said while gesturing to the cot in the corner. I sat down and the springs creaked under my weight. "Here it is!" Jin exclaimed while tossing the other folders on his desk and opening one that rested in his lap. He wheeled his way over to me. "So what can I do for you?" he asked while opening my medical file. When I remained silent he sighed. "Hikari, every time you stand outside of my clinic for so long I know it means you need to see me." He said while looking at me over his glasses.

I nodded and he put his stethoscope in his ears and pressed the other end to my chest. "Deep breaths." He said. After a few minutes he put them back in his pocket and held my wrist in two fingers to count my pulse while looking at the clock on the wall. After taking my blood pressure he scribbled down on a new piece of paper and tucked it into my folder. "Now what seems to be the matter?" he asked me once more. "Did you hear about Sloan?" I asked, immediately regretting that I chose that as a change of topic. Jin tapped his pen against the folder while looking at me. "Yes I have. He lives in the house up the street, an odd fellow, but that's not why you're here." He said.

I sighed. "Well you see…"I gulped. "I want... to have… well not just me but…" I felt the blood rise to my face. "Go on Hikari." Jin said patiently. "King and I… want… We want to have…" Jin finished the sentence that I couldn't. "King and you want to have children?" he asked. I eyed the door and Jin rolled in my way to block my path to freedom. "Why do you need to see me for that, you should understand how babies are made by your age." He said. I glared at him as my cheeks glowed red in embarrassment. His eyes widened in realization. "You're having trouble conceiving?" he asked. "Oh goddess I knew this was a bad idea." I said while standing. "Relax Hikari, sit back down." Jin ordered. I grudgingly sat back down and twiddled my thumbs.

"What isn't working?" he asked. "Huh?" I asked in return. "Is there any health problems interfering?" he asked. "You should know if I do doc, I'm fit as a fiddle." I replied. "And king?" he asked. "As far as I know as healthy and stubborn as an ox." I answered. Jin ceased tapping his pen and lowered his eyes in thought. "Perhaps your husband needs to come in for a checkup." Jin said. I held my hands up and shook my head. "There is no way I could get him to do that." I said. Jin nodded. "Perhaps he has trouble performing?" he asked. I wanted to smack my head into the wall. Ignis's damaged ego flew through my brain. _You tell him that…_ I cut him off. _Tell him what? That my husband is telling me telepathically to tell the doctor off? He won't refer me to another doctor Ignis; He'll have me sent to a psychiatric ward in the mainland._

Ignis glowered up on his mountain top but remained quiet. "Ah… no I think he's ok in that department." I said with a halfhearted laugh. _OK?_ Ignis asked. _Shut it you oaf_. I snapped at him. Jin was unaware of my mental conversation as he turned back to his table. "I'll prescribe you some medicine that should increase the amount of eggs you deposit." He said while scribbling on a small pad. "It'll take about two days to get here so you'll have to come pick it up from Irene on Thursday." He said while ripping the paper off the pad and handing it to me. I looked at him and to the paper and back again. "From Irene? Then everyone will know!" I protested. Jin smiled evilly. "We'll all know." Jin said. "What happened to doctor patient confidentiality?" I asked. Jin shrugged. "Just because I don't tell anyone doesn't mean Irene will show the same discretion." I hid my face in my hand. In two days I was going to die of embarrassment.

After saying my goodbyes to Jin and running out of the clinic I rode quickly home and hopped off Cherry and returned her to the barn. I quickly burrowed under my blankets and curled up into a ball to avoid the world. "_Hikari._" Ignis said while pushing my cocoon. "Go away." I muttered. Ignis yanked the blankets off and peered down at me. "_That went well_." He said. "Well? Now everyone knows!" I exclaimed. "_No parties."_ He groaned. My eyes widened. "Do you know who you're talking about? Once this gets out all the females in Castanet are going to throw me a huge baby shower the second my stomach shows signs of inflation!" I buried my head into the pillow. "_What have I done?"_ Ignis groaned. "Sealed our fates, dear husband." I grumbled into the pillow.

The next two days I skulked around the island, keeping my ears open and my head down as I avoided all the villagers. What I couldn't avoid was my prescription that Irene called me to pick up. "I'll see you in fifteen." She said before hanging up and the dial tone buzzing in my ear. So I rode out on my horse and walked into the clinic. Irene lounged behind the counter with a sly smile on her face. Anissa was pretending to be busy with some packages behind her. I walked up to the counter and thrust the prescription form with Jin's flowing script written on the bottom. "Medicine please." I said. Irene took the paper into her hand and turned it around in her hand. "Medicine? Anissa do you know what she's talking about?" Irene asked. "No, let me see." Anissa took the paper. "Hmm is that in yet?" she turned around and pulled out a large bag. "Let's see… vitamins, arthritis medication, stool softener, pain killers, fever reducers…" she kept going the shook her head. "I don't see anything that Hikari would need in here." She said.

I glared at the two women, what were they scheming? "Oh wait!" Anissa exclaimed before reaching under the counter and pulling a small white bottle out. She turned it around and read the label out loud. "Fertility pills." She said and looked up at me. "Now what could our sweet friend Hikari need with these?" she asked Irene. "I've no idea, but it seems that's what Jin ordered for her." Anissa slid the bottle across the counter. "Here you go." They both said. My eyes darted back and forth between them as I tentatively reached for the bottle. When my hands touched it Anissa grabbed both of my hands and began to bounce up and down. "Hikari is going to have a baby!" she squealed. My head bobbed up and down as she shook me. "Trying." I corrected her.

Anissa released me and waved her hand. "Details, that's all." She said. Irene smiled. "Good luck Hikari." She said. I turned with my small bottle and stashed it in my rucksack. "Please keep this secret will you?" I asked Irene. "Fat chance." Anissa snickered from behind the counter. I groaned as I ran out of the clinic and smack into Phoebe. She smiled from behind her glasses with knowing. "What are you doing here Hikari?" she asked innocently. "Not you to!" I yelled a little too loudly. "Us to!" somebody called from up the road. I craned my neck to see Cathy and Selena waving to me. "Oh goddess." I said in exasperation. Phoebe patted me on the shoulder. "Best of luck." She said before walking into the clinic. "Tell King that if he needs any advice to just come and talk to me!" Selena called. "Or me!" Cathy added.

"You're not even married!" I shot back. "We know more than you!" Selena called back. Thoroughly embarrassed and wishing for a rock to crawl under, I rode out of the town and avoided the knowing eyes and broad smiles of the other villagers I sped past. _That was embarrassing._ Ignis commented. _Whatever, I'm the one who had to deal with it._ I grumbled. _Your emotions were very… potent_. He said. _Good_. I huffed.

The next day, it was official; everyone in Castanet knew the 'good news.' I went to the Garmon Mines to tell Julius about it myself but he already knew and feathered me with oohs and all that nonsense. Mira gave me her best wishes while Julius pleaded with me to let him design baby clothes. "For goddess's sake Julius, I'm not even pregnant yet!" I told him in exasperation. "Stop fussing over the details and tell me what colors you like best!" he demanded. My watch began to beep right as Julius was going through suggestions for patterns. He stopped when he watched me pull out the small bottle and dry swallow a pill. "Ew." He said. "Wimp." I teased. "Bottle says once every six hours." I explained. Julius only beamed at me as he continued his rant about floral versus stripes on babies.

The next few days were brutal as well as I explained to the Goddess about our plans. "You were serious about the red haired spawn?" she asked in disbelief. "Yep, imagine them running around your tree, climbing in it, asking to braid your hair and touch your wings…" I laughed as her eyes widened in horror. "Please Hikari! Don't let the child take after my brother!" she pleaded. "Huh?" I asked. The goddess leaned down and grasped my arms desperately. "If your child is anything like him he'll be wild! I'll never have a moment's peace in my spring again!" she explained. "But even if the child was like the Harvest King, would you still deny it access here?" I asked. The goddess bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment. She sighed deeply and released me. "No… I wouldn't have the heart." She admitted. I smiled and gently took her hand in mine. "I have a question." I said slowly.

The Goddess returned my grip and urged me to continue. "Let's say that, hypothetically speaking, you fell in love with a human man and…" the goddess interrupted me. "Hikari!" she snatched her hand away and pressed her hands to her red cheeks. "Calm down Harvest Goddess and listen." I huffed. She looked at me warily. "And say you wanted children, would it be possible for you?" I asked. The goddess understood why I had made her uncomfortable. "I think it would." She said. I felt a small flicker of hope well in me, but the goddess quenched just as quickly as she ignited it. "But I am a female goddess, with powers over nature, you however are mortal." She said, her green eyes apologetic. She reached out and smoothed my hair down, a caring and comforting gesture. "But it may still be possible, so don't let what I said get you down. Where is that spirit?" she teased. I smiled and patted her hand, the Goddess truly was kind.

Later that evening, after taking the last pill for the day, I called Ignis with my thoughts. He appeared after a few moments with a stern expression. "_What is so urgent? I was in the middle of steering a twister away from some small farm in Kansas._" He said grumpily. I walked up and smacked him upside the head. He rubbed his head and glared at me angrily "_Would you care to explain that before I let my anger loose?_" he asked. "Oh sure, where to begin? For the past week I've dealt with embarrassing situations, endless teasing, mental torment, embarrassment, not to mention my frustration…" he cut me off. "_Is that all?"_ he asked in a bored tone. I reached out and bunched his robes in my fist. I dragged him across the room and pushed him against my nightstand. "_Have you lost your mind?_" He roared, grabbing my hand and forcing me to let go of his robes.

He opened his mouth to voice his anger but I quickly shut him up by pressing my lips against his own. I pushed him back against the nightstand and pulled at his robes. "_What in the world has gotten in to you? Are you drunk?_" he asked while pulling away slightly. I shoved with all my might and managed to push him back on the bed. His eyes widened in alarm as I yanked off my gloves. "I intend to pay you back for each lewd comment, each tease, and each second of embarrassment I endured." I told him with evil glee glinting in my eyes.

Lately Hikari has become… unpredictable and a bit frightening. I'd never admit it to her, but she still managed to shock me with her strange outbursts. I didn't know how this Doctor Jin's white pills would do any good and according to Hikari it would help. But, as with all human inventions, I had my doubts. Aside from that we went about as normal, Hikari went about her ranch and tended to her animals, and I visited her every so often. It was odd, the routine we'd fallen into ever since we decided to try for a child, but with each unsuccessful examination my doubts only increased.

One night, as she lied asleep in the bed and the blankets curled around us, I contemplated the past few weeks. We hadn't been successful, not even close, and my interest in children was beginning to dull. I know what thoughts must have darted through your mind, how could I be so cold? As I constantly remind my wife, I am not mortal. I still wanted children, but as with other things in my long life, if I found the task to be tedious and unfruitful my interest slowly wavered. But how could I tell her this? Hikari very much wanted children; it is one of her hearts fondest wishes. But what am I to do when the one thing she truly wants I may not be able to give her? And so with great reluctance I woke her. She groaned in annoyance when I tapped the side of her head with one finger. "Ignis, if you don't stop poking me I'll bite your finger off." She threatened while turning her head in the other direction. "_I must tell you something_." I said. She grunted but turned around slowly to face me, eyes half closed with sleep.

"_Perhaps we should… slow down_." I said. She became alert and raised her head from the pillow. "Slow down?" she repeated. "_Yes… it's just that we haven't had any luck and I fear that…"_ Hikari cut me off. "You are afraid that it really is impossible?" she asked me. At that moment I wished I could lie to her. However, I could not with our link and it was not in me to lie. "_Yes._" I told her. She sat up and pulled some of the blankets with her. "Ignis, do you even hear what you are saying? You're the one who was all gung ho about making babies and then… why now? It's too late to change your mind now when we've barely even started." Her voice cracked and she turned her face away from me.

I sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "_Hikari please listen. I don't want to stop trying, but perhaps we should take time to really think about it."_ I tried to hold her but she pulled away from me. "I have thought about it Ignis, every single day I consider what my child would be like. Every morning when I get up I sometimes see a crib resting at the foot of my bed. You know how often I think about it." "_Forgive me Hikari; it's just that I_…" she held her hand up to silence me. "I need to be alone for a while." She said. "_Hikari…"_ I tried to console her but she ignored my attempts. "Ignis! Please… just for a little while. I need time to think." I dropped my hand. She was hurting and was not ready for any explanations or comforts I had to offer. I brushed her thoughts with my own and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. _Remember, you can call for me._ I told her before scattering my energies and whirling through the air back to my mountain throne.

The next day I woke to a cold bedside. I remembered the night before and I felt my eyes get a little moist. Ignis didn't ignore me, but he didn't push his thoughts onto mine like normal. I regretted what I said, but I wasn't ready to answer him yet. I slowly got out of bed and took a shower and dressed for the chilling weather. Autumn was coming and I needed to tear my dying crops to prepare for new planting. I pulled on my sweater and grabbed my hoe before stepping out the door. When I walked out Anissa was waiting for me. Slightly surprised, I waved to her as she met me on the path. "I thought I'd see how you were doing." She said. I patted my stomach. "Still flat." I said. Anissa frowned and poked my stomach. "Seems a bit pudgy to me." She teased. I smiled with her and headed to my fields. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

I nodded. "Could you gather the last of my harvest for me while I tear this field apart?" I asked. Anissa gave me thumbs up and walked over to the plot a little ways off by the trail. As I tore at the ground I focused all my of my mixed emotions into each movement till at the end I was both physically and mentally exhausted. "You really went all out." Anissa commented. I smiled sheepishly and stood straighter. "Just had some issues I needed to work out." I replied. "By taking it out on the ground?" she asked. I opened the bin for her as she walked over to me with an arm full of shining produce. After dusting dirt off her blouse and arms she closed the bin. "I can't believe it's been three and a half years since a bumbling girl who never worked a day in her life stumbled onto my parent's farm." She mused.

I elbowed her before laying new holes down for my autumn crops. "A lot has happened since then." I said while bent over in the dirt. "Yes it has, it's like your presence on this island saved us all." I stopped my digging for a moment. She wasn't too far off… "Not really, I'm just the crazy tomboy next door." I laughed. Anissa bent down beside me and helped me to sift through the dirt. "I'm serious; everyone on this island used to be dull and bumbled around through life stuck in a rut. But you're like a…" she trailed off in a loss for an accurate description. "Heroine?" I asked. "A wrench." She corrected. I raised one eyebrow. "A wrench?" I asked. She nodded. "It's like when a frustrated engineer gets impatient with a broken machine and starts beating it with a wrench and miraculously it starts working again." Anissa explained, obviously expecting me to understand.

"A wrench?" I repeated. Anissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, your strange personality and wild antics bombarded us day after day and slowly forced us to change, you got the wheels turning again." She said. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. Anissa shoved me in the arm. "You know that I'm trying to give you a compliment Hikari. If it wasn't for you all of us might still be like we were three years ago. Heck, if you hadn't encouraged me I wouldn't have married Jin." She said. "Oh come on, I didn't do anything." I said while awkwardly clearing my throat. It was Anissa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Who was the one who burst into the clinic and grabbed Jin by his coat for not showing up for dinner?" she asked.

"I just shook him up a little." I muttered. "Hikari, you broke his glasses and overturned his desk." Anissa said. "Well he could have at least called you even if it was late…" I tried to explain. "What about the time you invited him to sit with you at the Moon Festival and pretended to run and get some food, allowed me to have an excuse to sit by him, and never came back?" she asked. I shifted uncomfortably on the ground. "Face it Hikari, you're like a force of nature, anyone who meets you _has _to change in order to keep up with you." Anissa moved a few feet away to start a new row. "So what is going on?" she asked me. After a few silent seconds I gave up and answered her. "King was being an insensitive ass last night." I grumbled while grinding my teeth. "Don't do that." She said till I stopped grinding. "And what exactly did he do to make you say that?" she asked. "He said he wanted to 'slow down'." I said while rolling my eyes. "Slow down?" she asked me, not understanding.

"He basically wants to stop trying for kids." I explained. Anissa covered her mouth which fell open in surprise. "But didn't you say he wanted children to?" Anissa asked. "He did, but he's beginning to think it's impossible." I said. "Are you sure? I mean you only got married two seasons ago, maybe he thinks things are moving too fast?" she suggested. "I doubt that is the reason." I said. "Have you asked him?" she asked. I suddenly became very interested in rock I found below the topsoil. "Hikari!" Anissa groaned. "What?" I asked sheepishly. Anissa reached forward and smacked me hard across the forehead. "I swear you must have a brain the size of an acorn. You got mad at him and didn't even let him explain?" she fumed at me.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" I asked irritably. "It's nobody's fault Hikari, but you sure as hell didn't help the problem by refusing to listen to him." As Anissa went on scolding me I felt Ignis's smug satisfaction through our link. Quit it before I come up there and beat your red but blue. I told him. "Hikari!" Anissa yelled. My eyes dashed back to her as I refocused my attention on the current conversation. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked in anger. I nodded to placate her wrath. "What the hell are you waiting for?" she asked me angrily. "Huh?" I asked her. Anissa stood up and took me with her. "If you were actually listening I told you to go to him and apologize _now._" She said while shoving me hard in the back and sending me forward. "But I…" I protested weakly. Anissa raised one hand and pointed. "Now." She said sternly.

I trudged up the mountain pass while muttering low to myself the entire way. I swear my arm must have creaked with how slowly I raised my arm to touch the faintly glowing runes. Once I felt the cold wind beating at my body I turned and marched up the steps, allowing what pride I had left to shatter on each step. Ignis didn't turn to face me as I neared him. When I cleared my throat he brushed his thoughts once more against mine but remained silent. I moved to his side and joined him in gazing at the world below. "Lovely weather today." I said. I heard the clinking of his earrings as he turned his head to stare down at him. His gaze was like a hot brand on the top of my head. "Look… I'm sorry I didn't listen." I grumbled.

"_I apologize as well_." He replied. Surprised, my head shot up to meet his eyes, my disbelief evident on my face. "Why?" I asked. His eyes seemed to burn a little brighter. "_For distressing you, I shouldn't have told you like that._" He said. I slid my eyes away from him, humbled by how easily he admitted his wrongs. The thing was, it felt like he hadn't done anything wrong. Ignis shook his head and reached down to cup my chin. "_I did do something wrong Hikari. I am the one who fueled your hopes for children and I carelessly disregarded your feelings_." He said. My eyes widened in shock. "Who the hell are you and where is my husband?" I asked. _"Would you be serious for once please? I swear sometimes you can be quite stupid."_ He snapped. Never mind, it was him. "It's not like you to apologize so easily, I normally have to pout for four days till the guilt nags at you enough." I said.

"_Well this time you managed to do it in three seconds._" He grumbled before releasing my chin and taking my hand in his. "So…?" I asked. His eyes narrowed. "_What?_" he asked. "So why do you want to 'slow down'?" I asked. His eyebrows rose in realization. "_Oh that_." He said. "That?" I asked in disbelief. "_Oh I've changed my mind. We can keep going, in fact let's increase the pace._" He suggested. I yanked my hand from his. "Ha-ha very funny." I said. "_Oh I am very serious Hikari. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it_." He said. "What's wrong with taking it easy?" I asked in fright. "_I find slow and steady bores me; yes I am much more suited to a faster more impulsive kind of thinking. It must be a side effect from our shared thoughts_." Ignis prowled toward me. I held my hands up while backing toward the stairs. "Well that's nice and all but I have to go back home and finish sowing my seeds, besides I'll keep Anissa waiting and…" I gulped as his smile sent chills all the way to my toes. "_You'll find it a bit hard to leave, since I might have sealed off the exits._" He said evilly. "Crap." I muttered.

When I got home later that evening Anissa was waiting on my porch and biting her nails in worry. "Anissa?" I called while coming around the corner. Her head snapped up and her wide eyes turned from worried to angry. "Where have you been?" She asked while standing. "Making up with my husband." I grumbled. "And?" she asked. "It's taken care of." I answered. "What did he say?" she asked. My mind flashed back to Ignis's parting words till he finally opened the portal and allowed me to leave. "_I won't be able to visit you for a few days Hikari, I'm afraid I'll be too busy_." He had said to me. "Doing what?" I asked stubbornly. "_Helping to tilt the earth's axis, anything else?"_ he asked me. "Smartass." I said. "What did you call me?" Anissa snapped. My mind came back to the present. "Oh not you, I was talking about King." Anissa rolled her eyes and gave me a quick hug. "I need to go, Jin probably has his hands full with Van, my son can have quite a temper when hungry." She said before running down the trail and calling a last goodbye before disappearing. "So I'm a wrench?" I mumbled before going into my house.

The next few days were a little lonely without Ignis, but he helped to up for that by being a little more present in my thoughts. Poking around and occasionally sharing a specific memory with me. I satisfied my need for company by visiting Julius and Candace at home or running errands in town. With each day I began to notice a few odd things. Like my tastes in food. I began to despise anything dairy, and that was a problem since all my livestock produced was dairy. I could barely stomach the smell of cheese when I put the milk in the cheese maker. The next day I started having hot flashes. Autumn was close at hand and the air was chilling rapidly, but I found myself wearing t-shirts and capris outside. Ignis was too busy to take much notice and I didn't bring it up.

The third day the hot flashes went from random to constant, I sweated so much I took two showers. Hey yeah I know, too much information and a need to know basis only, but you try staying clean when your sweating like a sinner in church! Anyway, the fourth day was the last straw. I woke up that morning with an insatiable craving for something fruity. I harassed Craig at the Marimba farm but nothing seemed to satisfy me, so I headed to the Garmon Mines general store and hunted around the candy section. I then found what I had been looking for. Skittles. Skittles, skittles, and more skittles. I ended up buying all of the stores stock.

Distracted as Ignis was, he began to notice my odd behavior. _Are you sure you don't want me to…_ he would say in my head. _No, keep doing your 'Look at me I am the Harvest King' routine. _I told him. He became a little sour after that comment and proceeded to ignore me as I wanted. By the fifth day and my third visit to the General store I carried out a box of tropical flavored skittles and tied it to Cherry's saddle. The horse whinnied in protest under the burden. "Hikari?" Phoebe called from the General store doorway. Calvin was behind her. "Are you alright?" he asked. I looked between them in confusion. "Yeah, why ask?" I asked. They looked at each other and words passed silently between them. "You're scaring us." Calvin said after a moment. "How so?" I asked, a little insulted. "You're taking all the skittles Hikari." Phoebe said. "It's just one box." I muttered. "A whole _box _Hikari." She replied. "The sixth one this week." Calvin added. "You're overreacting." I said while fanning my face. Phoebe's brow creased in concern as she stepped out of the store and came up to me.

"Are you feeling well?" she asked me. "Yeah, just a little hot." I answered. "It's fifty two degrees." Calvin commented. Phoebe put her hand to my forehead and her eyes widened in alarm. "You're burning up!" She exclaimed. "Nonsense." I told her while pushing her hand away. "I don't have a fever, I'm not dizzy or weak or anything." I protested. "I'm taking you to the Clinic." Phoebe said. "No." I replied. Calvin came forward and put his hands on my waist. He hefted me up into the saddle and Phoebe climbed up in front of me. "Hang on." She told me. "Wait just a second." I said after kicking Calvin in the face. "I didn't give you permission to ride my horse." I said while reaching for the rains. Phoebe elbowed me in the ribs while snapping the reins and kicking Cherry into moving. I held on as Phoebe urged the horse to go faster and we quickly passed my ranch. "Lemon!" I called in passing. The cow raised her head in alarm and pricked her ears forward. Her brown eyes found me as we sped past and she mooed in anger.

The cow quickly followed after me, but as fast as Lemon was, Cherry was faster. Lemon kept pace but was still a few feet behind us, hot on Cherry's hooves. As we neared the clinic Phoebe pulled back on the reins a little too hard and Cherry stopped in her tracks and started to buck. I reached forward and took hold of the reins, forcing Cherry's head back till she stopped her attempts to throw us. Lemon soon caught up to us, her flanks heaving and brown eyes spinning in anger. "Don't kill her Lemon." I told the cow as Phoebe slowly got down from the saddle. "That," I said while dismounting and checking on Cherry, "is why you don't ride my animals." I said while stooping to examine Cherry's horse shoes. Her legs were shaking from the huge amount of energy it took to run without slowing from the upper part of the island to the coast.

I reached into my bag and pulled a small bag of carrots out and fed them to her. "Sorry." Phoebe muttered before grabbing my arms and pushing me inside the clinic. "Hey!" I yelled while grabbing the door frame. Lemon moved forward and I stopped her in her tracks. "Don't break down the door!" I told her before Phoebe managed to push me in all the way and close the door behind us. "What in the world is going on?" Jin yelled in anger while coming from the other room. "I just got Van to take a nap and then you come in here and…" Phoebe pushed me into his office. "She has a fever." She said and Jin immediately followed us into the other room. He helped Phoebe shove me onto the cot as he dug around in his cabinet for a thermometer. I crossed my arms in anger as I glared at the green haired woman.

"You're going to regret this." I warned her. "Sure." She said while helping Jin to find some gloves. "Open." He said, not waiting and shoving the thermometer in my mouth. He watched the clock on the wall for about four minutes until he yanked it out of my mouth and held it under the light. "One hundred and three!" he exclaimed. Van began to cry from upstairs and he looked at me in apology. "I'm going to have Irene run a few tests." He said before calling her in and leaving the room. For the next two hours I had to have a few uncomfortable questions answered and a terrifying moment with a needle and nearly fainting at the sight of blood. After Irene locked me in the bathroom with a small plastic cup she left for the next three hours to run whatever 'tests' upstairs.

The entire time Phoebe and I sat in uncomfortable silence. Ignis paid little attention to the situation; he told me that he was controlling a change in the islands wind patterns. Irene then came into the room, the usual stern expression on her face as she shuffled through some papers. I pulled a bag of skittles out of my rucksack and began to eat them. "Hikari." Phoebe groaned. I glared at her till she shut up and continued to eat my candy. "Hikari… I found out what's wrong with you." Irene told me. I nodded and pretended to show interest as I shoveled more candy into my mouth. "The fever, loss of appetite…" her eyes met mine as she observed my munching. "And the gaining of an appetite all mean one thing." She paused. "Are you listening?" she asked me.

"What is it? The flu? Allergies? Mental disorder?" I asked sarcastically. "I have no doubt about a mental disorder but what I have to tell you is very serious." She said. I continued to eat. Irene glared at me and crossed her arms. "Your pregnant." She told me. I skittle got caught in my wind pipe and Phoebe pounded on my back till I stopped choking. "WHAT?" I screamed. "Congratulations Hikari!" Phoebe yelled. Anissa came around the corner. "Is she ok?" she asked Irene. "She's more than ok, she's pregnant!" Irene replied. Anissa clapped her hands and turned in the doorway. "JIN!" she yelled. "WHAT?" he yelled from upstairs. "HIKARI IS PREGNANT!" she answered. "Hikari is pregnant?" Candace asked while conveniently coming into the clinic at the right time. A high pitched squeal came from behind her. Julius ran into the room and took my hands in his. "Hikari! We are pregnant yay!" he cheered. "Darling, _Hikari_ is pregnant, not us." She said with a blush.

"That's what I said, we are pregnant!" Candace humored her husband as she joined me in congratulations. Hayden appeared in the window and Anissa opened it to tell him the good news. "Hikari is pregnant?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes! Isn't it wonderful?" Anissa asked. "SO WHATS WRONG WITH HER?" Cathy asked from down the street. Hayden turned to his daughter, and with mustache quivering, yelled back. "PREGNANT!" "WHAT?" Cathy asked. "HIKARI IS PREGNANT!" he yelled again. "So she's ok?" I heard Selena ask faintly. "HIKARI HAS A BUN IN THE OVEN." She answered. Jin pounded the floor from upstairs. "WE GET IT NOW SHUTUP!" he yelled as Van began to cry once more. I was numb, sitting there on the cot while all the commotion around me bombarded my ears.

"Hikari?" Julius asked after a moment. He bent to look me in the eye. "I'm… pregnant…?" I mumbled. "Yes, Hikari your pregnant." He assured me. "No… it can't be…" I shook my head. It couldn't be, after so long! "Hikari?" Anissa asked in worry while placing a hand on my shoulder. I shot up from the cot and pushed past them all; I escaped Phoebe's seeking hands and ran out the door, startling Lemon and Cherry awake. I didn't stop to wait for them as Lemon ran after me in worry. It couldn't be true, it couldn't! "Hikari?" I heard Julius yell from the clinic as I ran.

Tears started to fall from my eyes as I ran through the dark. I screamed when I fell off the path and landed roughly in the sand. I looked up to see the ocean sparkling in the moonlight. I tucked my knees into my chest and let the tears fall. It was too good to be true. "_Hikari?_" Ignis said while appearing before me. I felt the sand shift as he sank to his knees in front of me. "_Hikari? What is wrong?"_ he asked while reaching forward and squeezing his hand between my arms. He forced my head up and cupped both of my cheeks in his warm hands. "_Why are you crying? What has happened?"_ he asked with concern, his red eyes glowing in anger as he considered the cause of my distress. "Ignis." I bawled. He wiped my eyes with his thumbs and leaned in close. "_Hikari what happened?"_ he asked again. I felt him attempting to sift through my most recent memories, but my mind was to muddled and whirling with emotion for him to get hold of any information.

"_What is too good to be true?"_ he asked after a moment. "_Lie? What lie?_" his confusion was obvious as I only covered my eyes with my hands and choked out a sob. Ignis pulled me to him and rubbed my back, attempting to sooth me. Once my sobbing subsided into sniffles he pulled away slightly. "_Tell me_." He said while wiping my swollen eyes with the edge of his robes. My tongue felt too heavy as I tried to form the words, so I told him the only way I could. I took his hand and clutched it to my stomach. _"Hikari? What in the world are you…"_ his words trailed off. "Is it true?" I croaked. Ignis pushed me backward and I flung my hands behind me to remain slightly upright. Ignis lifted my shirt up and pressed both of his hands to my stomach.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as I felt his probing power spike through me. I clenched my teeth as the tension in my body increased. Ignis then lowered his head to rest his ear against my stomach. He closed his eyes, a smile lighting his face. "Well?" I asked fearfully. His eyes opened and my heart nearly stopped. Ignis's eyes glowed with a warm and radiant orange like the setting sun, a kind of tender joy that I knew he'd never experienced until this moment. He closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath as his head rested on me. He reached for my hand and took it; he placed our clasped hands beside his head. "_I sense life within you Hikari. A new life, a small one deep inside."_ He whispered. I bit my lip as fresh tears began to fall. Ignis squeezed my hand. "_Our child, my son_."

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Been waiting long? So sorry for the wait, and even though its very, very, extremely late, Happy Holidays! Teehee I hope your year is going well. Please forgive my late update, I've had a major writers block and absolutely no urge to write, that is until now. I apologize once more and for the people who have been faithful to this story I thank you. And when I was writing this I was like WOW. There is so much corn that I need to stop going to the supermarket! (and apparently I buy my jokes from there as well). Thank you for your patience and please go on tolerating me .!<p>

Please** review**, I've missed you guys!

Madame Joker


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine: Our Son

Chapter** Twenty Nine: Our Son**

Hikari's thoughts were a jumbled and incoherent mess as I desperately searched for the cause of her emotional distress amongst her memories. "_Hikari?"_ I asked with concern as my body materialized in the space before her. She was kneeling in the sand with her knees tucked to her chest. Hikari lifted her head from the crevice in her arms to meet my eyes for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something but a sob wracked through her and she hid her face once more. I kneeled down and the sand sunk under my weight as I gently pulled at her arms. Hikari shrank away from me and I let my hands fall away from her. "_Hikari what is wrong?_" I asked. She started to mumble from the shelter of her arms and I leaned in to hear her. _"Hikari?"_ I asked again. When she didn't acknowledge me I grew slightly impatient and forced her head up. I held both of her cheeks in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumbs.

"_Why are you crying? What has happened?"_ I asked in anger as I took in her swollen eyes and flushed face. "Ignis." She bawled as tears once again flowed down her cheeks. "_Hikari what happened?"_ I asked again, once more trying to gleam any hint of her distress from her thoughts. "_What is impossible?"_ I asked her. "_What can't be true?"_ I asked in confusion. Hikari threw herself into my arms and fisted her small hands into my robe as she used me as a giant box of Kleenex* tissues. I sighed and sat down as she cried in my arms and I consoled her. For nearly an hour she cried, the tears drying before they hit my robes, and I remained silent while her mind cleared and the sobs that wracked her small shoulders subsided into sniffles. "_Hikari?_" I asked. She shook her head and buried her face into my neck. "_You need to tell me what happened_." I said gently while stroking her short hair. Hikari reached for my hand and curled her fingers around my wrist. She placed my hand against her stomach and refused to let go. "_Hikari what are you_…" my voice trailed off as I sensed something stir below my hand.

"Is it true?" she croaked, her throat raw from so much crying. I pushed her backward and she supported herself on one hand as I placed both of mine on her stomach. I cursed silently as I yanked up her shirt and pressed my hands as well as my power into her. She inhaled sharply at the intrusion of my power but stayed still while I searched. I didn't search slowly like the numerous times before, so my energy made Hikari increasingly uncomfortable. I disregarded my wife's discomfort as my power shot straight through the center of her body. My mind sought and searched each cell within her and I became increasingly impatient at the slow pace even though it had been only a few seconds.

I felt the muscles in Hikari's stomach tighten as the tension within her body increased. Then I felt something defy my power. It was small, nearly imperceptible, and it responded negatively to my impatience. I found it. It was small, a dot, and the earliest and most miniscule stage in any creature's life. I reeled in my power and touched the small life form with my thoughts, careful not to damage the forming mind. A brief response, as if in acknowledgement, and then it faded quickly. I sent a pulse of my power just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. I lowered my head and placed my ear against her stomach. "Well?" she asked with worry. I took a moment to respond, for I was so absorbed within this moment that I forgot everything.

Something seemed to shift within me, as if my heart was trying to make room to absorb the onslaught of emotion that I felt. It was amazing, this transcending joy that took my mind onto another plane of existence. I reached for one of her hands and twined my fingers through hers and placed our joined hands on her stomach beside my head. _"I sense life within you Hikari. A new life, a small one deep inside."_ I whispered. I felt the weight of the fresh tears that fell from Hikari's eyes plop down on my hair. I squeezed her hand within my own. "_Our child, my son_." I whispered as the joy I felt resounded through me.

Ok so the rest of that night was kind of a blur, except for that moment on the beach. Nothing could mar the perfection and clarity of that memory for me. But other than that I can't recall much of anything else. I remember we stayed on the beach locked in a most uncomfortable position on my part, my lower back is still complaining. I remember crying so much that I must have exhausted myself into sleep because as I woke up in my bed I took in my surroundings. Ignis and I were cocooned inside of my blankets with random assortments of pillows around us. My back was to Ignis's chest, my head resting in the crook of his arm while his other arm was laid protectively over my middle. I stretched like a well-rested cat and adjusted my position into the blankets till the back of my head rested against his shoulder. After adjusting my head on my improvised pillow I relaxed once more and closed my eyes. Later on I woke up in the same position and I raised my hand to cover a deep yawn. I stopped with my mouth half way open when I saw that I was wearing a pair of my gardening gloves still brown with soil. I peeked under the blankets to see my clothes from yesterday were still on as well. _"I felt it would be a bad idea to wake you in the state you were in. I feared you would break down into tears again once you woke."_ Ignis explained while pulling me closer to him.

My mind did a double take of all the events and the fact that I had a tiny little _human thing_ inside of me hit home. "Ignis were going to have a baby!" I yelled in excitement. "_There is the woman I fell in love with_." He responded while kissing the base of my neck. I halfheartedly shoved his head away while a blush still lingered on my cheeks. "Flattery will get you nowhere." I chided. "_I find that with you flattery gets me everywhere and back._" Ignis said wistfully. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit up. Ignis's arm remained firmly in place as he moved to sit up with me and rested his chin on my shoulder. I felt the heat of his breath tickle my skin as he rubbed his hand over my stomach. "_Are you sure you are feeling well?_" he asked with concern. I patted his hand reassuringly. "I feel great actually; it must be your loving that keeps me going. Now if you don't let me go, I guarantee I won't smell too pleasant for the next few hours." I said. Ignis relinquished me and I headed over to the bathroom to take a shower. "_Careful on the wet tile it's slippery._" He warned. I poked my head out the door with my blouse halfway over my head. "You can always catch me." I teased. He smiled at me and I closed the door.

A small part of my mind took note of the unusual nature of his concern. I know it sounds weird, Ignis is always concerned about something, but he's never bothered to take the many "hazards" of wet tile into consideration with me. I shrugged the pesky thought away and filed it in my brain as unimportant. But little did I know that it was going to get a lot worse. After about fifteen minutes of scraping beach sand out of my hair and toes I stepped out of the shower and dried off. After another ten minutes of dressing and primping I looked in the mirror and my reflection stared out at me. With damp and tousled brown hair and flushed cheeks I felt a little like myself again. I readjusted my shirt and my fingers lingered on my stomach as I thought of what rested within me. Smiling like a little girl who just found a new toy I walked out the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I turned around and my nose smacked straight into Ignis's chest. I stepped back and rubbed my abused nose. "Um, hi there?" I asked in confusion. "_Are you well?"_ he asked me once more. I blinked at him while still rubbing my nose. "Um, yes?" I answered. "_Good, I need to go now. Take care and be safe."_ Ignis said while ducking down and pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. He then disappeared and left me there with my confusion.

I snapped out of my reverie when I heard Lemon bellowing impatiently from the barn as she awaited her very late breakfast. I stumbled toward the doorway as my mind tried to comprehend my husband's odd behavior. I walked into the barn to meet a host of hunger crazed livestock crowding around me. I pushed and shoved my way through them to reach the fodder and had to yank my shirt out of one to many hungry mouths. As I passed out their food I groomed and greeted my animals as they ate contentedly back in their stalls. I rummaged in my rucksack and pulled out a bucket as I bent down on my knees and placed it under Lemon first. Lemon mooed in minor annoyance as I disturbed her ever so important task of chewing. I quickly milked the beast and stood up from the ground while brushing straw off my pants. I bent down and placed one hand on the bucket handle and pulled upward.

The weight of a full bucket that my body was well used to after three years of caring for dairy cows suddenly shot up into the air as if I had given to much effort in lifting. The contents of the bucket spilled halfway out as it dropped from my hand as suddenly as it lifted up and it miraculously landed on its bade. However, the loud noise startled Lemon and she kicked the bucket over while shuffling nervously from hoof to hoof. I groaned and reached for an old rag that hung on the wall and wiped off Lemon's legs as well as my own. I was well and officially irritated at that point and I grabbed a clean bucket and headed to the next cow. Apple moved to make room for me as I headed into her stall and bent down on the ground. I once again filled the bucket and this time I carefully lifted the bucket, no spills and no scared cows. Taking that as all the encouragement I needed I quickly headed to the back of the barn and reached up on one of the shelves for an empty milk container.

I braced my feet against the ground as I grasped the container on both ends and slowly pulled it forward across the shelf. As it lost the shelf's support and fell into my grasp I stepped back waiting for my arms to register the weight and my muscles to automatically respond and strain to keep the container above my head and slowly lower it to the ground. As the rounded edge fell off the wood I readied myself. The container was unexpectedly light and it fell all too easily into my hands. I stumbled back as I put the container on the ground and stared at it for a moment. Suspicious, I turned it bottoms up and read the engraved information on the bottom. The container itself weight twenty three pounds, not super heavy but heavy enough to want to be careful when lifting it over your head. I picked the container back up and tested its weight. My mind was already boggled by this so I went back to the shelf and pulled down another container. It felt exactly the same as the first.

With my boggled mind in tow I dragged the two containers through the barn and headed back to the stalls. Once I finished filling the milk containers to the rim I sealed them and carried them outside and lined them up by the doorway. After that I headed toward the coop and gathered eggs, having no strange occurrences like in the barn. I took a deep breath and smiled as I headed back outside, feeling the sun warm my skin. When I opened my eyes in search of my milk containers I found nothing. Shocked, I went over and investigated the area where I last saw them as well as the barn. I let my animals out of their shelters and searched my fields. I groaned and wiped the perspiration from my forehead. My eyes settled on my shipping bin adjacent to the bell I used to call my animals back into their shelters and my and a thought nagged at my mind. I walked over to the shipping bin and hesitantly lifted the lid. "Blast it Hikari why are you so scared?" I said. I opened the bin and my mouth fell open in surprise. "No way." I mumbled. All of my containers were lined up neatly inside the bin and waiting to be shipped. I stepped back from the bin and looked around, officially spooked.

"BOO!" I heard someone shout. With a yelp I lifted my watering can out of my rucksack and whirled around to clobber the owner of the voice. "Wait Hikari it's me, it's me!" Julius screeched as he raised both arms to ward off my attack. I lowered the watering can and laid a hand on my chest. "Goddess Julius, why did you sneak up on me like that?" I asked in anger. Julius slowly lowered his arms and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I've never been able to scare you like that before, what has you so spooked all of a sudden?" he asked me. I shuffled over to him and grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked me. I pointed to my bin and shoved him toward it. Julius peered inside and turned back to me, his eyebrows creased in confusion. "It's just milk Hikari, you ship it every day." He said. "That's the thing Julius; _I _wasn't the one who put them in there!" I said. He raised one purple eyebrow. "Did Lemon decide to give you a helping hand?" he asked me. I smacked his arm. "I'm serious; when I came out of the coop they were just… _in there."_ I said.

Julius smoothed his wrinkled sleeve where I hit him and frowned at me. "Not that the milk mystery isn't fascinating and all, but I believe we have something more important to discuss." He said. "Huh?" I asked. Julius's eyes narrowed in anger as he spoke. "Hello? Are you daft woman? Last night we all found out your pregnant and then you run out if the clinic in tears into the night and we can't find you. That doesn't seem worthy of conversation?" he asked. "But I…" I mumbled. "What I'm trying to ask is whether you are you OK?" Julius asked. "Oh… yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked in mild confusion. Julius smacked his forehead and gave an exaggerated sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked irritably. I quickly searched for a way to alleviate his anger toward me. "Perhaps you could help me pick out some baby clothes?" I suggested and immediately regretted it. Julius squealed and hugged me. "Hehehe… yay…" I forced out. "And of course you are going to let me plan the baby shower right?" he asked sweetly. "Whoa, who said anything about a baby shower?" I asked in surprise.

"I just thought of it, you'd love one wouldn't you?" Julius asked with acid sweetness. "S - Sure." I stuttered. Julius hugged me again, hard. "I'll see you later Hikari!" He called menacingly while strutting down the road back toward the Garmon Mines. I gulped and quickly shut my shipping bin and scurried back to my fields to water them. Later that night Ignis and I lied down on the couch while watching a marathon of the Sprite Rangers. Ignis seemed to find the show amusing but I paid little attention since I was practically sitting on his lap like a child. We were half way up right on the couch while I leaned into him and his arm was wrapped securely around me. "Ignis?" I asked. "_Hmm?_" he responded while slowly dragging his eyes away from the television to gaze at me. "_We're going to have a baby_." I whispered. Ignis absently rubbed his fingers over my stomach. "_That is the seventh time you've said that, not counting the times I've heard you say it in your mind."_ He mused. I shifted on the couch to get more comfortable. "I know, but the more I say it the better it sounds." I mumbled in embarrassment.

Ignis adjusted his position on the couch and I was forced to scoot closer to him in order to stay comfortable. Ignis leaned in and pressed his lips at the dip in my shoulder. I gasped in surprise and tried to squirm away from him. "You know not to do that, I _hate _being ticklish." I snapped at him. He raised his head and whispered in my ear. "_Have I told you how much I love you?"_ he asked me. I shivered when I felt his breath on my ear and gooseflesh popped up along the skin of my neck. "I know you do." I answered him. I felt his smile as he pressed his lips to the base of my jaw. "But you probably won't feel that way when I'm as big as a house." I told him. He chuckled low in his throat that fizzed all the synapse and neurons in my brain. "_On the contrary, I believe that is when you will be your most beautiful."_ He said, his words sounding like a purr over my ears. "Um…" I gulped, my mouth going dry. "You're only saying that because I'm carrying your child." I muttered. I felt his hips pressed into my lower back as he hugged me tightly and pressed a hand to my stomach. "_Wrong again._" Ignis said. "How so?" I asked. Even though my back was to him, I could tell his eyes must have glowed with the cozy warmth of a sleepy fire.

"_He is not my child_." Ignis said. "Are you sure about that?" I asked. "_Shut up, what I'm saying is that he is not just mine, he is our child_." He said. I felt my eyes prick at the corners and I quickly blinked them away. My husband is stupid in a sense and a bit of a klutz when it comes to behaving like a human. But, I will say this; the idiot sure knew what to say to pluck my heart strings. I turned around in his embrace and pressed my lips against his while I felt his aura chase away the chill that had settled on my skin. "Ours." I agreed. The next morning I woke to birds chirping outside of my window and I made a mental note to move the bird feeders to another tree. With a groan I climbed out of bed and started my day. Since the incident with the milk nothing else has happened, and just when I let my guard down and stopped dwelling on the phantom milk man I was surprised once more. When I returned from tending my crops in the field farthest from my house I returned to find my ready to harvest buckwheat _gone._ The fields were empty, not a root, leaf, or stalk was left. I looked around and discovered the soil had been carefully replaced and ready for new seeds to be sown.

I marched over to my shipping bin and lifted the lid, the buckwheat laid in the bottom in neat bundles ready for shipping. I fell backward onto the ground and scooted back from the wooden crate. "LEMON!" I screeched. The cow trotted up to my side and sniffed around the bin. After a lengthy search Lemon returned to me with a puzzled expression. "Something weird is going on here." I told the cow. Lemon simply nudged my arm and walked back into the herd. I stood on shaky legs and carefully avoided the bin for the rest of the day. Later that night I tried to bring up the past weeks strange events with them but he simply told me not to worry about it and that he was watching. So for another week I let it go, saying to my mind that it was all in my head when eggs magically appeared in the bin and cows were suddenly fed and ready to roam in my fields. Or when my crops were all wet from last nights "rain" even though the pasture where my animals grazed were dry and firm under my boots.

When I headed back into my house that night, not exhausted from a day of barely any hard work, I plopped down into my bed and forced myself to sleep. The next morning I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock so hard that I was sure it now needed replacing. I stepped over my cat Iris who was sprawled out on the floor and crawled into the shower. Once I dressed I rubbed my sleepy eyes and headed back into the bathroom. I opened my medicine cabinet and grabbed my toothbrush. I smeared some toothpaste on it and placed the tube back in the cabinet and the brush in my mouth before closing the cabinet. You know when someone walks by a mirror in a horror movie and someone else is reflected in it? Well that is what happened when I closed the cabinet and Ignis was reflected in the mirror. I jumped in fright and rammed the toothbrush into the back of my throat and nearly choked. You may think I would be delighted to see my husband; hell anyone would be ecstatic to have such an otherworldly piece of arm candy as a spouse. But to my sleepy eyes and fuzzy mind at six twenty three in the morning he looked like a great hulking brute. A pretty brute, but a brute none the less.

"Ignis!" I choked out while spitting toothpaste into the sink. "What the hell?" I yelled while rubbing my now sore throat. "_I know that I am no expert in human ways, but I believe that that is not the proper way to brush your teeth."_ Ignis said. "Oh really?" I asked sarcastically. _"Follow me_." He said while disappearing to some other part of the house. I stepped out of the bathroom. I stomped out into the living room to seem him standing calmly in front of the couch. "_Have a seat_." He said while gesturing to the couch. I took my time walking over to the couch and sitting down, and by his irritated glare I could see he was quickly becoming impatient. I sat down and leaned back into the cushions. "Well?" I asked. Ignis sat opposite of me. "_We need to discuss the work ethic of your ranch._" He said. "Work ethic?" I repeated. He nodded. "_In your present condition you cannot do the type of laborious work you normally do everyday."_ Ignis explained. "I see." I replied. "_You must be careful_." He added. "Exactly what is it I am not supposed to do?" I asked while humoring him.

"_No heavy lifting, no excessive movements of the arms or legs, no bending over for long periods of time, no running, no riding of any of your animals…_" Ignis stopped reciting his mental list of do's and don'ts, mostly don'ts, when he caught me smiling. "_And what do you find so amusing? I will have you know that I am quite serious."_ He said angrily. I shrugged. "I know you are that's why it's so funny." I replied. Ignis moved faster than I could blink, because one moment he was sitting across from me on the opposite side of the couch and the next he had me pinned between his arms while hovering above me with my back on the cushions. Ignis leaned in close till his face hovered over mine and he shoved one hand up my shirt to press against my stomach. "You've developed a habit of doing that." I said. His red eyes blazed like an inferno and his words were short and clipped with anger. "_What you must understand is that is that you are carrying another life within you Hikari, the only other life that I value as much as yours."_ He said.

"So it was you doing all those creepy things on my ranch and moving my produce around!" I exclaimed. "_Who else could it have been? You can be so dense sometimes."_ He said irritably. "Takes a fool to know a fool." I snapped. "_Enough!"_ He yelled. "Now hold it there mister. You may be the Harvest King and you are my husband, but I am your _wife. _I have a say my life and I will not be ordered about just because you are paranoid. I understand where you are coming from but I think I can judge for myself what can and cannot endanger our baby." I explained. "_The child is more fragile than you think_." He said. I rolled my eyes. "For goodness sake Ignis, his father is a deity for crying out loud. I think he is stronger than you give him credit for. Besides, it's not like I'm going to lift weights while carrying the bulging baby boy in my belly now am I?" I asked. "_That is just the thing Hikari, the babe is part of me but only half, the other half comes from you. I know not which he will take after the most. If he is like you, then my power will overwhelm the cells in his body. It could even kill him if he, or the thing which he is living in, is put under too much stress._" Ignis explained while pressing his hand harder against my stomach.

"_The circumstances being as they were, he should not even exist right now. He is truly a miracle of nature Hikari, and miracles are easily torn apart and trampled into dust. I will not have my son die before he can experience the world." _Ignis said. "Ignis you don't understand that hard labor is my livelihood, everything you said that I can't do are things that I always do." I explained. "_Then turn always into never._" He replied. "Now you are just being unreasonable." I protested. "_I am well within reason to demand this of you. Our child could be in danger and I seek to avoid that, why do you not leap at the chance to preserve what we have created?"_ Ignis asked. Talk about piling on the guilt and peer pressure. I bit my lip and slid my gaze away from his. "But my animals need me…" I mumbled. "_I will take care of everything Hikari, your animals and your crops. All you have to do is rest, be careful, and above all. No. Hard. Work_." He ordered. I then knew I had lost the argument. "Jeez this kid is high maintenance." I grumbled, not really complaining. "_Just like his mother_." Ignis responded and I punched him in the gut. "And so says the man who can't go a day without being a doting father to be and checking up on me." I said evilly. I saw his tan skin flush ever so slightly in embarrassment as he pulled me up. "I always knew being pregnant would be boring." I grumbled. "_How so?"_ he asked. "With your ban on me working my ranch, I will have nothing to do from dawn until dusk." I complained. "_We could always keep the bed sheets warm."_ Ignis suggested mischievously. "No." I said while getting up to make breakfast.

While rummaging around in my fridge for some eggs Ignis came up behind me and reached in for the apples I kept on the higher shelf in the fridge. "Can't I just do a little work?" I asked feebly. _"No_." he answered while closing the fridge for me. "Why can't I ride my animals?" I asked. Ignis sat at the table and bit into the apple's shiny red surface, the aroma filling the room. "_Because all the jostling from a moving animal is not the best thing for a developing fetus_." Ignis explained. "It would only pose a threat if I were heavily pregnant." I countered. He paused halfway in a bite and contemplated my words for a moment. "_Once you feel the child moving then I want you to not ride anymore."_ He said. I agreed to the compromise and sat down beside him, wondering what to do now. "I am dead serious Ignis. This island isn't known for its attractions and entertainment now is it? If I don't have something to occupy my time then I am going to bug you all day. Every day." I told him. Ignis shrugged absently. "_I don't mind spending time with you._" He said. I raised one eyebrow. "Because I am the one always entertaining you." I said while my eyes lingered on the finger he used to wipe juice from his lips. "In more ways than one." I taunted. Ignis's eyes lit in amusement at my playful humor and he finished his apple.

Ignis held the apple core in his hand and closed it, when he opened it again it was gone. "Where do those always go?" I asked curiously. _"I distribute the nutrients and particles in your fields where you animals graze a few inches below the ground."_ "So you're to blame for the sapling growing behind my barn." I said accusingly. Ignis shrugged. "_One can never have too many apple trees_." He said. "I have an entire orchard of apple trees I planted especially for you." I countered. When he didn't answer I drummed my fingers on the table till an idea struck me. "I could volunteer down at the clinic!" I exclaimed. "_And how would that help anything?_" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Where better to be when I am pregnant and all of a sudden it's time for the baby to come? Besides I bet I could babysit Van as well and get head start on the whole parenting thing." I said. "_You are already qualified to be a parent; I see no reason to stay at the clinic during the day." _He protested. I smiled in amusement. "You're just saying that because you won't be able to show up at the clinic unless you're disguised." I replied.

"_I hate masking myself as a human_." He said bitterly. "Aw what's wrong Ignis? You can't spend more time with me?" I teased. Ignis's eyes showed no humor when he answered. "_I see you rarely enough as it is, so what if I have a problem with not being able to see you whenever I want to?"_ he asked. I lowered my eyes to my hands, feeling guilty for not taking him seriously. "Rarely? You spend the night and most of the afternoon three times a week." I answered. "_That's enough for you?"_ he asked me. "No!" I said a little too quickly. My head snapped up to see his normally calm face transformed by surprise from my outburst. I felt the blush rise up to my cheeks in embarrassment and I nearly tripped over my chair to make it to my kitchen. I started rummaging around in my cabinets for no apparent reason other than to distract myself. "_I had no idea you were so… enthusiastic about the subject_." He commented. I gulped and felt my cheeks go hotter. "W-well it's not like I _always _want to see you, your so annoying and all. Eating my food and hogging the blankets. Not to mention all the times you grab me and…" I swallowed my tongue as I realized where my words were going and I immediately wanted to find the largest rock outside and crawl under it. "_Grabbing you and…?"_ he asked me from the table. "Uh… and hugging me?" I said sheepishly. "_So you don't care for the times when I embrace you?"_ he asked, feigning offense. "N-no not that I don't care for it, I like it very much actually, what I mean to say is…" I wanted to bash my head into the cabinet. Ignis laughed from the table, the sound filling my house with a warm atmosphere. "_Admit it Hikari, you long for my companionship as much as I do yours." _Ignis said smugly.

I grabbed a can of beans from the cabinet and threw it at him. Ignis caught it without any apparent effort and placed it on the table. "If you were a gentleman you'd let me hit you once in a while." I grumbled. "_You've hit me with an apple and a rock, neither are pleasant memories for me. Besides, if you were a lady you wouldn't be throwing objects at your husband. You and I both know that you are no well-mannered lady."_ He said with contempt. "Screw you." I snapped. Ignis stood up and walked toward me, taking my chin in his large hand. "Be that as it may, I never wanted a soft and polite spoken woman who behaved as if she walked on eggshells. No I would much rather kiss your lips, even if they say things that are most unbecoming." He said before doing exactly as he said and turning my mind to mush with a kiss. Ok now wait a minute, why does everything in our relationship drift back into the perverted category? Oh well, I'll explain later. After a heated moment he broke the kiss and pulled me away from the counter which I had leaned against for support when my legs started shaking. "Ok fine. So I miss you from time to time, it's not going to stop me from working at the clinic." I said breathlessly. Ignis smiled and kissed me again. "_That does not mean that I can't make you late every single day you go_." He said evilly.

"No, no, _no!" _Irene reprimanded me and smacked my hand with a wooden spoon she was using to stir a pot of some strange goop in the kitchen of the clinic. "You grind the root and herbs three times counter clockwise, two counter clockwise, and then tap the pestle against the mortar to make sure you've not missed any!" she instructed before turning back to her witch's brew on the stove. I rubbed my sore hand which has been thoroughly abused by her witchy wooden spoon many times already before picking the pestle and mortar back up and chanting her instructions in my mind. When I went four times counter clockwise instead Irene screeched and raised the wooden spoon over her head, green gunk hanging off the end. I screeched and dodged her wrathful attempt to strike my hand. "Irene stop bullying Hikari!" Anissa chided while walking into the room. I quickly took refuge behind Anissa. "She isn't grinding the medicine right!" Irene retorted. Just to spite her, I came out from behind Anissa and blatantly turned the pestle six times counter clockwise. Irene howled in rage while Anissa laughed as I fled the room. "Van needs to be put down for his nap!" Anissa yelled from downstairs as I sought refuge from Irene. "On it!" I called back, knowing that Irene would not come barreling into the room that her great nephew was playing in in order to punish me. I stepped into the upstairs apartment and spotted Van playing with letter blocks on the carpet beside his crib.

Van had grown considerably, his once sparse black hair had grown into thick locks as dark as his fathers and his eyes were the same dark brown as his mothers. "Van it's me!" I called merrily from the doorway. The toddler raised intelligent brown eyes to me and he quickly returned his attention to his toys, deciding I was less important. "It's time for your nap mister." I told him while marching across the room to get him. Van evaded me by crawling under his crib and out of my reach. I lifted the crib and placed it to the side. I snatched him before he could escape and placed him in his crib and quickly raising the bar so he couldn't escape. I had now become the smart little brat's warden in place of his parents, because the smart little thing kept finding ways to outwit his parents and they were running on willpower alone. One thing the rascal hadn't expected was that when I was younger I was an escapee as well, running from the wooden bars of my crib to go on whatever little adventures suited my fancy. Van crossed his small arms and glared up at me as I shoved a yellow binky into his mouth. "Face it kid, you've met your match." I told him. "A blessing from the Goddess herself." Jin said from the doorway. I turned in fright. "I didn't hear you come in." I said. Jin laughed and began placing Van's many toys in his toy chest.

"Oh and not a blessing from the Goddess." I said. Jin stopped with a stuffed bear with stitches colored on it with marker. "What?" he asked in mild confusion. "You never know, it could be someone else that sent me here." I said while smiling. "And who would that be?" he asked in amusement while placing the rest of the toys in the chest and closing the lid. "Well if it wasn't for the Harvest King I wouldn't be trying to avoid him by being here right now. So you should actually be thanking the Harvest King." I explained. Jin raised one black eyebrow from his silver glasses. "Are you alright Hikari? Up here I mean." Jin said while tapping the side of his head with one finger. I rolled my eyes. "Yep." I said while patting his shoulder and heading down the stairs. "Hi-yah!" Irene yelled as I opened the door and her wooden spoon descended upon my bruised hand. "OW, damn you woman, I'm not going to have movement in my fingers if you keep this up!" I yelled. "Language Hikari." Anissa yelled from the other room. Irene smacked my hand with the spoon again for my cursing. I snatched the spoon from her and returned the gesture. Irene only laughed as she turned away and headed back to the kitchen. I groaned to myself, this was going to be a long pregnancy.

And so a month past, oh well _excuse me _for not telling you the intimate details of the next four weeks of my life, but frankly its dull and boring and I don't feel like talking about it! Anyway, about a month passed and autumn really set in. The trees in my orchard had long since turned into rich shades of copper and orange, and were now beginning to litter my field as well as my front porch with many leaves. Ignis became more irritable with each passing day as he was left with my animals whom required constant attention to avoid any mischief and as well as my constant hours of working at the clinic. Even though he was up on his mountain, Ignis had to make sure my animals stayed put, that they were fed, and not to mention keeping the balance of nature and yada yada. So to put it simply, the few times I did see him were short and angry. I understood the cause of his irritation and I was becoming increasingly unhappy with the lack of quality time with my husband. On a particularly cold autumn day I was busy helping Anissa tidy up the beds in the clinic when nature called and I quickly rushed to the bathroom. After washing my hands I walked past the full length mirror that leaned against the wall and paused when I noticed something rather strange. I turned to face the mirror and I examined myself more closely. I frowned when I saw nothing strange in my appraisal and I turned to leave the bathroom when again my reflection caught my eye.

I turned in a half circle and the odd shape of my clothing appeared, disappeared, and reappeared in the process. Huffing in frustration I turned to my side and I felt my heart skip a beat. It was barely noticeable with my thick sweater that Jin insisted I wear despite my increased body temperature as of late. I lifted the itchy garment to reveal the pale surface of my belly and I tentatively placed a hand on my skin. I pressed down and snatched my hand away when my fingers met a hard surface below my skin. Even through my confusion something else shifted inside me. I had known the entire time that I was pregnant but it seemed only Ignis could sense it, and I vaguely through his thoughts. But now I had proof, undeniable beautiful proof that my baby was inside of me. _Ignis's child is growing inside of me._ I thought with wonder, an actual god's child was alive and growing inside me! I leaned against the wall as I let the awe consume my mind and I indulged in my happy realization for a few blissful moments. Then a blush crept up my cheeks when I heard Ignis's deep voice in my thoughts. _Remember what I told you Hikari? Not just my child, ours. _He said as I felt an invisible hand brush my cheek. "Ours." I agreed out loud while placing a hand on my cheek. "Hikari! These pillows aren't going to fluff themselves!" Anissa yelled from outside the bathroom. "Pipe down I'm coming!" I called, the moment broken as I shoved my sweater back down and headed out of the bathroom.

"How is this possible?" I asked him for the third time. We both stared at my exposed belly and the gentle bulge that showed from it. "I thought women aren't supposed to look pregnant till like… three months? Four? Either way this is _way _too early." Ignis placed a warm hand on my stomach and probed with his power for a moment before removing his hand and rubbing his chin in thought. "_It is most unusual, but the child seems to be growing at an alarming rate._" He said. My mind went haywire with so many theories to explain the rapidly growing babe within me, none of them logical or quite sane. "What if he is a mutant baby? Like one of those guys from X-men? Or maybe were in an alternate universe and he's growing real fast like that one chick and her vampire husband from Twinlight*?" I asked and thoroughly confused my husband. "_You think I'm a vampire_?" he asked incredulously. "He's not just _any_ vampire! A sexually frustrated, hair gel using, has acting skills like he is severely constipated, freaking fairy boy vampire that's who!" I ranted, quickly fizzing what few brain cells I had. "_Would you please shut up?"_ Ignis asked me. "Sorry." I mumbled. Ignis sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "_I've never heard of a child growing this rapidly, although in our case it seems to be different_." Ignis said while placing a hand on my stomach. "Well of course, our case is the only like it." I replied. When he didn't respond a doubt crept into my mind. "Right?" I asked.

Ignis smiled sheepishly before answering. "_There have been very few others like us, more times lust than love…"_ he said. "You have lots of both, dearest hubby of mine." I said. He ignored my taunt and continued. "_Female deities can bear children, as the Goddess told you. But the children who live…"_ "Live?" I asked fearfully while interrupting him. "_Minor goddesses have had children full term; they grow at the same pace as a child conceived between two humans_." Ignis explained. "So how is this any different? You're a god and I am a human and we are having a baby. So why is he growing as fast as mold on expired bread?" I asked. "_Did you just compare our son to a fungus?"_ Ignis asked in disgust. I rolled my eyes. "Just answer the question." I ordered. Ignis scratched his throat nervously. "_For us it is the other way around_." He muttered. "Huh?" I asked. "_The goddess's were the ones bearing the children. In our case it was I who impregnated you." _He explained. Both of our cheeks were a light rosy shade as we looked into each other's eyes. "Oh." Was all I could say? "For Goddess's sake _when _are we going to stop with this whole newlywed embarrassing moment's thing? It's bad enough I'm still able to blush at the mention of perverted actions but I have no shame in actually doing them!" I ranted.

Ignis looked at me, eyes wide and speechless. A felt my ears drum with my accelerated heart beat and I went dizzy with all the blood that rushed to my face. "Aaaah!" I screamed in embarrassment while hiding my face with my hands. "I'm having a baby and I'm not mature enough to not get embarrassed over these things?" I groaned out. Ignis reached out and pulled my hands away and held them out to my side. "_You… are not…"_ he grumbled and cleared his throat. "_You are not the only one who gets embarrassed._" He admitted as I took in the biggest blush I had yet to see on his face. "You are so…" "_Don't you dare?"_ He warned me. "Cute." I finished. Ignis smacked me in the forehead as punishment as I chanted 'cute' over and over again.

"Hikari… are you sure when Irene told you were expecting was when you found out you were pregnant?" Anissa asked me as I squatted slowly on the ground to pick up a baby bottle I had dropped. "Hmm?" I asked while slowly standing up, my rapidly rounding stomach standing in my way. "Well just think about it. You came to the clinic around… early autumn?" Anissa asked me. "Where I come from we call it August." I replied. "Well on this island missy the _season _is the most important." She snapped. "I know." I replied. "So… what month would it be now?" Anissa asked me sheepishly. I hid my smile while I answered her. "It would be November 2nd I believe." I replied while turning the islands calendar and the world calendar over in my head. "It's been four months Hikari, and you look like you're in your second trimester." Anissa said while handing me a can of powdered baby formula. "Yeah and it sucks." I replied while scooping in the formula, filling it with water from the sink, and stirring up the smelly mixture. "You know he hates this stuff, so why make him eat it?" I asked. Anissa took the bottle from me and twisted on the lid. "Because it is healthy for him." She answered while walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to the waiting Van.

I sighed and leaned back against the counter, my head spinning from the lack of food in my stomach. Along with the belly came the morning sickness and irritability that came with pregnancy. Lately whenever I spoke to Ignis I had something to complain about. If the house wasn't clean enough I nagged, even though it was my job to clean it. Our conversations basically consisted of me saying my feet hurt, I was tired, my back ached, it was too cold, it was too hot, or I was hungry. Ignis, on the other hand, was annoyingly sympathetic and took all of my nagging in mostly silent stride. So after the first week of pregnancy related symptoms Ignis learned to stop asking how I was feeling. "So what I'm asking is why are you looking so pregnant?" Anissa asked while continuing our interrupted conversation. "Maybe it's because I am pregnant?" I asked. I replied. "I'm serious Hikari, what if you are having twins?" she asked. I heard Ignis scoff in my mind. "I'm sure that there is only one baby in here." I said while rubbing my stomach. "When was the last time you had a checkup with Jin?" Anissa asked me. "Uh…" I said. You see when your husband can literally sense the condition of your unborn kid with just a brief glance of his mind, a checkup with the local doctor was hardly necessary.

"Don't worry Anissa, King and I have it handled." I answered. "Hikari prenatal care is very important and regular checkups with your doctor." Anissa scolded. "Well if prenatal care implied vitamins and healthy eating, King hasn't been letting me eat anything but. At least when I am able to keep anything down." I said. "But you haven't been seeing Jin have you?" she asked. "That's because Jin isn't just my doctor, he is everyone's doctor. That's the only reason you and Irene found out that I was trying to have a baby, remember?" I asked accusingly. Anissa shrugged. "That is of little importance, what is important is if your kid is healthy or not." She said. "Anissa, I'm going to say this once, and as my friend you will respect my decision. I have little privacy on this island as it is. My relationship with my husband has been the gossip of this town for almost a year now and I will not have my pregnancy become the new change of topic. Got it?" I asked. "Oh fine." She scowled while huffing her way out of the room. "You could be a little nicer when it comes to telling people off." Jin observed from the doorway. "But then it wouldn't be telling someone off." I replied. "She'll cool off in time." I said. Jin nodded and turned to leave the room. "Oh and one more thing." Jin said from the doorway. "What?" I asked. "Julius will be stopping by at three." He said. I looked up at the clock above the fridge. It was two fifty four. "You tell me this _now?" _I asked angrily while rushing out of the kitchen and behind the front counter to retrieve my rucksack.

I grabbed the bag and made my way around me counter but stopped dead in my tracks when a bout of nausea sent my head spinning. "Hikari!" Julius called merrily from the clinic doorway as he made his way inside. "Go away; your cheery attitude is making me sick." I groaned out as my head swam and I swayed on my feet. Julius steadied me with his hand and led me to a bench to sit on. "I see you're feeling well." He said brightly. I raised my head to glare at him but the bright colors of his hair made me dizzy to look at and I lowered my head into my hands again. "What do you want?" I groaned. "I'm here to tell you about your baby shower!" he said. "Please not at my house." I begged him. Julius patted my hand reassuringly. "We are going to have it at my house." He said. "Why?" I asked. "Because my house it the most tastefully decorated one on the island!" he exclaimed. "And mine is the largest, I fail to see the point in all this." I replied. "The point is that I have everything ready for tomorrow and all you need to do is show up." He explained. "Fine, King and I will be there at three." I said while slowly getting up. Julius cleared his throat and I turned around. "What?" I asked. "Your husband is not allowed to come." Julius said. "Why?" I asked while ignoring Ignis's mental _phew._

"It's a baby shower, no men allowed." He said. "But you're a man." I said. "Yes but I am an acceptation because it's going to be at _my _house." Julius explained. "Oh." I said before leaving the room. "Remember to be there tomorrow at three!" Julius called as the door shut behind me. Later that night I had a mental argument with Ignis as I readied myself for bed. _I don't see why I have to suffer through this alone._ I complained. _You remember what your… strange friend said, no men allowed. _Ignis replied. _I don't want to go._ I whined. _Too bad, because I will not be the one to defend you from that purple creatures wrath. _Ignis said threateningly. _You're sleeping on the couch tonight. _I snapped. _I'll sneak in once you fall asleep. _Ignis said before ending the argument and receding from my mind.

The next day I wore the least hideous of all my maternity clothes that Julius made for me without my permission. A white top with small pink flowers that hugged my stomach and in no way hid my condition along with a pair of soft pink pants that I hated the instant I saw them. "Dress nice." Julius had warned when he called me earlier that day. Ignis had insisted walking me to Flute Fields since I was forbidden from riding Lemon or any of my other animals. He disguised himself as a human and I must say it was quite amusing to see him in a red turtleneck and earmuffs to ward off the cold. "Have fun." He taunted before dropping me off on Julius's doorstep and disappearing. I knocked on the door and awaited my doom. Julius opened the door and yanked me inside. "Look whose here everyone!" Julius called. All the females of Castanet filled the house and it nearly burst at the seams. Renee guided me to my seat as Yolanda called a greeting from the kitchen. I took in the overly decorated house with contempt. "Um Julius?" I asked him as he sat next to me in a white chair. "You do know that I am having a _boy _right?" I asked.

"Anissa said you haven't been to see Jin for an ultrasound even once, so how do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked. "Get over it Anissa!" I called to her from across the room. Anissa rolled her eyes and went about arranging presents on a nearby table. You see ladies and gents; Julius had plastered his house in all different shades of pink for the baby shower. Most of the decorations were roses, but all pink. Pink streamers, pink chair cushions, pink curtains, pink party favors and place mats, pink dishes and beverages, and pink cake that sat in the middle of the dining room table. "Blue is such a dull color anyway, I think pink says 'baby' more than blue if you ask me." He said while absently adjusting the pleats of his coat. "And who asked you?" I asked. Before I could get an answer out of him, Yolanda brought out the last of the food and set it on the table in the dining room. "Time to eat everyone!" she called as Julius towed me toward the table. I was forced into a chair as everyone else took their seats. Julius and Candace sat across from me as well as a sour faced Luna while Renee, Cathy, Selena, Anissa, and Yolanda crowded around me and argued over seats. As Yolanda passed around the first dish Luna called me from across the table. "So what are you going to name her?" Luna asked.

"The baby is a boy." I replied. "But Anissa said…" Luna began before I cut her off. "A boy." I growled. Anissa didn't say anything as she passed a bowl of fruit salad around the table. When the sweet aroma hit my nose I scooped half the bowl on my plate before passing it down the table. "But the answer is no, I haven't thought of one yet." I answered before picking up a grape from my plate and popping it in my mouth. I realized that I was ravenous and started eating with barely concealed gusto. "Well then let's make that the first game of the evening!" Candace suggested. "How about Kevin?" Anissa suggested. I pretended to gag and she pouted into her plate. "Alex?" Luna asked. I shook my head. "Nicholas!" Julius exclaimed. "No." I answered between bites of food and Julius deflated. "Chase!" Maya chimed in. "I'm not naming my son after your boyfriend." I answered. "Marcus?" Cathy asked. "It doesn't roll off the tongue." I replied. "Thomas!" Selena suggested. "No, it makes me think of Tom and Jerry." I said while asking Anissa to pass the fruit salad so I could refill my plate. After many more suggestions and many more rejections on my part everyone gave up. "Then what do _you _have in mind?" Luna asked in exasperation. I paused with an orange slice hovering in my mouth. "I've always liked the letter G." I murmured. "You want to name him G?" Julius asked, puzzled. "No, something that starts with G." I replied. "Gary!" "Gerard!" and the game started once more till we finished eating. After a few more weird games including something with diapers and different kinds of chocolate we sat down as the mountain of bright pink presents were shoveled into my hands. "Open this one first!" Luna insisted as a silver present with a soft pink bow was shoved into my face. I took the small box and ripped the carefully tied bow off the present.

I pulled out a small baby sized pillow with a red rose sewn into the front. "It's adorable." I said while placing the pillow on the table behind me. For the next half hour the paper pile on the floor steadily grew into a mountain and the table was littered with gifts, mostly pink gifts. Three more presents were left and I grabbed the smallest one off the table. It read the tag from under the ribbon and saw the Julius's flowing script written on the paper. "I wonder what it is." I said with a smile while lifting the lid off the box. I lifted out a pair of dark red footy pajamas made of soft cotton. "Finally something a boy can wear!" I exclaimed while folding the pajamas and placing them back in the box. Maya handed me her gift which was a badly wrapped book of baby formula recipes. "I'll be sure to use it." I told her while promising myself to bury it on my bookshelf. The last present was a long slender box wrapped in light purple paper from Selena. The exotic woman crossed her arms and stared across the room as if she as too good to watch me open her gift. I smiled in amusement as I thought of what it would be as I lifted the lid. My eyes widened and I pressed a hand to my lips as I saw the gift.

Inside was a small wooden rattle, hand crafted and resting between folds of white paper. I picked the small rattle up from the box and held it in the light. Small animals were carved in a parade line around the round ball. I saw a small black cow as well as a smaller brown one fallowing it as well as sheep, horses, and even a duck. Along the handle were tiny, hand painted apples, all different shades of red. "Selena…" I mumbled. "I didn't make it, Luke did. He kept trying to carve flames and stupid things like that into it so I had to watch him like a hawk. But like I said, he just made what I told him to so it's not like I personally saw to it that you would…!" I leapt up from my chair and flung my arms around the dancer's neck. "It's the best present _ever!"_ I said while cutting off her air. Selena pulled away from me and caught her breath. "Glad… you like it." She said breathlessly. "Thank you!" I yelled while hugging her again. "N-no big deal." Selena stammered. Unknown to me, everyone in the room smiled when they saw a small smile and blush on Selena's face.

I greeted my wife through telepathy later that evening when she returned to her home after the shower. I still didn't understand why they called it a baby shower, but Hikari only rolled her eyes when I had asked her to explain it. Because of her pregnancy I did not allow Hikari to visit me on my mountaintop because of the freezing climate, so if I wanted to see her I had to go to her more often than usual. That night I mentally prepared the mood swings I had gotten used to as a side effect of her condition and I scattered my being and reassembled it in her house. Hikari didn't turn to greet me as she sat at her dining room table, presents strewn across the table as she gazed down at something in her hands. "_I assume everything went well?_" I asked while walked toward her. When she still didn't answer I leaned over her head and peeked at the small object she held. "_What is that?_" I asked. "It's a rattle." She answered while shaking it. I took the strange object from her hand and examined the carvings. "_Apples._" I observed. Hikari nodded and stared at the rattle dreamily. "_What is it for?_" I asked while handing it back to her. "Babies like to shake them." She replied while stroking its smooth wooden surface and placing it on her bookshelf for safe keeping. "I've been meaning to ask you when you predict the baby will be born." She said while turning toward me.

"_I cannot say, the child seems to growing even faster with each passing day, as your companion Anna said_…" "Anissa." She corrected. "_Anissa… as she said you look as if your about six months pregnant."_ I explained. "Can you at least guess?" Hikari pleaded. I frowned as I thought for a moment. "_A month, maybe two?"_ It's hard to say." I replied. "A month?" she asked in surprise. "_Or two_." I added. "Why so soon? Maybe our baby really is a mutant." She said worriedly. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table and began going through her gifts. I smiled as I picked up the small human red night ware that her strange friend had given her. "_Why is everything else pink?"_ I asked while looking past the pajamas and at the rest of the gifts. "Everyone is convinced that he is a she." Hikari answered while taking the pajamas from me and folding them neatly before placing them in her dresser across the room. "_The child is male_." I said in confusion. "Well no one else seems to think that." She grumbled while taking off her boots. "_How dare they doubt me?"_ I said angrily. "They don't know that you are a god, Ignis, so they will only be convinced if Jin gives me an ultrasound." Hikari explained. "But I can't do that because Jin is a doctor and won't as easily accept that I am so big just because of some weight I've put on. An ultrasound will prove that our baby is… unique and I don't want any noses poking their way into my business any more than they already do." She said while struggling to pull her boots off over her large girth.

I flicked my hand and her boots as well as her socks slid off and onto the floor. "Thanks." She said while flopping back onto the bed. I heard her grunt in pain and I was instantly at her side. "_Is your back hurting again?_" I asked. Hikari shook her head and grabbed my hand, placing it on her stomach. "_He's kicking again."_ She said with a smile. I felt a small movement under my hand from the struggling babe. "It seems he wants out sooner than I thought." Hikari laughed. He kicked again and Hikari grunted once more in pain. "Is he ok?" she asked. I nodded. "_He is just uncomfortable_." I answered. "Well you tell him I'm sorry, but his mom needs to sleep." She mumbled. I went along with her humor and leaned in close to her stomach. "_Sorry."_ I whispered. The child immediately stopped struggling and I felt his feeble energy relax. "I think he likes the sound of your voice." Hikari observed with a smile. _"Really_?" I asked. She nodded. "Say something else." She encouraged. Feeling slightly foolish, I leaned forward again and whispered low enough that Hikari couldn't hear. "_Your mother is crazy_." I said. Hikari smacked the back of my head. "I can hear your thoughts mister." She complained. I smiled and sat up. "That reminds me, I need have Luke build a cradle for him." She said. "_Be sure to do that."_ I replied. "_You said something about the letter G, right?_" I asked. Hikari nodded. "I think that would be a good name, whatever one I come up with. Why, do you have one in mind?" she asked. I shrugged. "_If I think of a suitable name then I will be sure to tell you_." I replied before standing up. "You're not staying?" she asked. I shook my head. "_I need to guide the snow storm coming in from the northeast, but I will tomorrow night, I promise."_ Hikari pursed her lips but otherwise didn't complain. "Good night Ignis."

Fort the next month Hikari's pregnancy symptoms miraculously disappeared and her stomach grew significantly as well. One week I caught her outside, bundled in layers of clothes, and heading toward her barn. "_And just what do you think you are doing_?" I asked her. She turned around and I met her guilty eyes. "I wasn't going to do any farm work I just…" she trailed off while kicking snow up with the tip of her boot. "_Just what?"_ I asked her accusingly. "Come on Ignis, I've barely seen my animals for the past five months! I miss them." She complained. I sighed and grabbed her hand in mine, leading her toward the barn. She took off her earmuffs as she stepped into the warm barn and I shut the door against the outside cold. I turned when I heard a loud _moo _from one of her cows as Hikari headed toward Lemon. The cow started thrashing in her closed stall as she saw Hikari getting closer. My wife moved as quickly as her swelling stomach would allow her, it turns out it wasn't very fast. I caught up to her and placed a cautious arm on her shoulder. "_Hikari, I don't think you should get too close to Lemon when she is like that._" I warned her. Hikari rolled her eyes. "She's not a threat to me or Gerard." Hikari said, trying the name out. I raised one eyebrow. "_Gerard?_" I repeated. "Yeah, you don't like it?" she asked. "_It doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, does it?"_ I asked. She frowned. "Not exactly." She agreed before shrugging my hand off and heading over to a very excited Lemon.

Lemon strained her neck out as Hikari reached a hand into her stall and scratched her large head. "Easy girl, I can't balance with all that moving you're doing." Hikari said. Lemon pressed her large black nose to Hikari's stomach and mooed happily and calmed down. "Told you." Hikari said smugly while reaching in with both hands and proceeded to pet Lemon like an attention loving cat. "How about Gunther?" she asked me. "_Gunther_?" I sneered as the name passed my lips. "No? Well how about Gabriel?" she asked. I thought for a moment. "_Gabriel has a nice ring to it, but I am not sure it suites the son of the Harvest King_." I answered. "Always the proud one aren't you?" she asked. I smiled but didn't reply. Much to Lemon's disappointment Hikari moved on to her goat, Grape. "I'll keep thinking of names I guess." She sighed while moving on to the next animal. "Holy cow!" she screeched as she caught sight of Peach. "Is that really the stubborn brown calf I chased out of my fields all day?" she asked in surprise. Peach mooed indignantly. "_She has grown since you last saw her_." I explained. "Well duh." Hikari said while carefully petting Peach's head. The cow wasn't as eager as the rest for Hikari's attention. "Looks like I've got some animal to human bonding to do with this one." Hikari mused. "Ignis you know what's going to happen the day this baby is born right?" she asked. I raised one eyebrow. "_Would you care to enlighten me?"_ I asked. "I am coming back out here and reclaiming my ranch. Which means _you_ will be babysitting." She said. "_I do that with you already_." I answered and laughed when Hikari stuck her tongue out at me.

I waddled into my house a little late that night, having stayed after hours in the clinic to help Anissa with Van. I pulled off my gloves and rubbed my cold cheeks to get the feeling back in them. Kicking off my boots, I headed into the bathroom for a warm bath. Once I unthawed I put on my warmest pajamas and a pair of fuzzy socks I bought from Luna a while back before waddling over to my bed. I picked up my pen to X out today on my calendar. December 5th now had a pretty black X scribbled on its decorated panel for my seasonal calendar? Yawning, I placed the pen back on my nightstand and rolled into my bed, easing onto my side so I wouldn't cause the little bugger in me to kick in protest and keep me up for the rest of the night. I rested my head on my pillow and pulled the comforter up to my chin, tucking the sides under my body to ward off the cold air. I jumped when I felt something touch my stomach. It was gentle and barely noticeable except that it came from _inside _me. I reached a hand down to cup my stomach. That was weird; all the kid ever did was kick when he moved, and something I was beginning to think he got from his father. _What is that?_ Ignis asked me. _Nothing, the baby just moved again, that's all. _I replied. _Alright then, get some rest, sleep well Hikari. _He said before backing out of my mind so I could fall asleep. I patted my stomach again and lay back down, snuggling into my blankets for warmth.

I held my arms aloft, gathering my energy as I focused on the elements. I summoned wind to push the clouds farther inland, I hid the sun from the islands view with the storm that was rapidly approaching, and lastly I cast my power into the storms heart and tore open the sky to allow snow to fall. It fell quickly, creating a soft white blanket that covered the island in its cold embrace. I lowered my arms and opened my eyes, bringing my mind back to my vessel. Below me the clouds obscured the view of the land below, but the sun was mine alone for a time to enjoy, and I raised my head, basking in the energy it gave me. I felt Hikari's dreams begin to slip into her waking thoughts. I greeted her sleepy mind gently and allowed her to wake at her own pace. Hikari was slow to wake, and when she did I sensed a slight twinge of discomfort through our connection. _Hikari? _I asked with concern. _I'm alright, I just feel funny is all. _She answered. _Funny? _I asked. _I don't know, it's a little hard to get up, like my legs are heavy or something. _She said. _That is strange, perhaps you slept awkwardly and…_ a piercing scream shattered my train of thought and set me staggering as I clutched my head. The mental cry was filled with pain as it reverberated through my mind. I focused my attention past the screams and located their source. The cry was coming from my unborn son, he was somehow screaming through our connection and Hikari's panic induced cries soon joined his within my mind.

I sent my being whirling through space, only half reassembled as I took in my wife's condition. She lay in her bed with the blankets thrown to the floor. Blood stained her pajama bottoms as well as the white sheets of her bed as she wailed in pain. "Ignis!" she called breathlessly as I bent down and placed a hand on her head. "Ignis… the baby… Ah!" she grimaced in pain while clutching her stomach. "We need to get to… Jin, hurry Ignis!" she gasped as another contraction seized her body. I quickly moved to the end of the bed and pulled her toward me, ripping her bottoms off and bracing her legs against the bed posts. "What are you doing you fool?" she screeched while writhing in pain. "_There is no time, you have lost much blood and are in no condition to be moved. Now be still and do as I say."_ I ordered while casting my power out and grasping the child's small form with my energy. "Ignis!" she pleaded. "_There is no time Hikari, now do as I say and PUSH!"_ I yelled while forcing her body to do as I ordered. Hikari screamed in pain and her heart beat frantically, pain lancing through her and through our connection. I groaned under the onslaught and held my hands between her legs. "_Keep pushing Hikari, the child is crowning."_ I encouraged while trying the keep my son safe in his passage into this world. "Goddess Ignis! I can't take this much longer!" she screamed while pushing again. I quickly opened my thoughts to her in order to bear some of the pain with her. It was like she was being torn in two, twisted, and torn again as the contractions escalated and Hikari kept pushing. Her heartbeat was a loud drum in my mind as well as the mental wailing of the child.

Two heartbeats, two breaths, and two piercing screams that tore at the seams of my thoughts. "_Push Hikari, once more!"_ I yelled. Hikari screamed and used her last ounce of energy to push. Her back arched along with her scream as she rose slightly off the bed. She gasped for breath and fell backward, silence. The screaming ceased as the babe landed in my hands in a bloody mess. I quickly cut him away from his mother and cleaned him off while Hikari lied unconscious on the bed. I wrapped him in a blue blanket that I formed with my power and held him carefully in my arms. He was small, red, and none too pleased from the ordeal he had to endure. He strained within the confines of his blanket before settling down, not crying once. I smoothed down the locks of thin red hair on his head. "Ignis." Hikari gasped, now conscious and gazing at me. I quickly rushed to her side and knelt before her. Hikari tried to lift her hand and reach for the babe, but it fell back weakly against the mattress. I placed the child beside her head and Hikari turned to gaze at her son.

"My precious… little boy." She crooned while fighting to keep her eyes open. I watched her in silence, absorbing the scene before me. "Ignis?" Hikari asked me. "_Yes_?" I answered. "I thought babies… cried when they were born." She whispered. "_It is strange, but he does not_." I answered while glancing back at my son. My eyebrows lowered in concern as I examined him more closely. "Ignis? What's wrong?" she asked. I placed my hand over the child and snatched it back in shock. He wasn't crying because his heartbeat was slowing, his breathing feint. I felt his fragile energies receding fast. "Ignis?" she repeated. No, no, no! It could not be! My son, my only child was fading. I sat beside my wife and newborn son, shocked into silence. "Ignis you're scaring me." Hikari said worriedly. I reached for him slowly and took him in my hands as gently as if he were made of glass. I looked into his small face, it was as if he were sleeping, only he remained ominously still. "Ignis? Give him back now." She said with a smile while holding her small hands out. I cast my mind out to his and met with a small conscious, one that didn't understand what was happening but felt extremely tired. No energy for moving, for breathing, it seemed to tell me. No energy. "Ignis? Why isn't he moving? Ignis?" she asked in terror. I rose from the floor and held the babe in my arms. Hikari clutched at my robes weakly to keep me in place. "Where are you going?" she asked with worry. I ran from her and out of the room toward the front door. "Ignis? Come back! Bring him back! IGNIS?" Hikari screeched, unable to move from her bed, too tired to rush after me and the rapidly fading child I held in my arms. I am the Harvest King, was I too weak to save one child? Of all creatures in this world why did it have to be my son? Why should Hikari have to struggle so hard to have a child to love, why should we have to lose it? I heard a sinister laugh resound through the energy plane, making every living creature shudder with its malice. _You will not have my son, you heartless bastard! Do you hear me? You will not have him!_

* * *

><p><em>Ohohohohoho! What will happen next?. <em>

_Please **review** if you would!_

_Madame Joker_


	30. Chapter Thirty: Tension

**A/N:**OK now let's try to keep this short. I've updated -throws confetti- and the reason I took so long is because of life and this thing called _myownbusiness_. I don't separate my dialogue because that is how I choose to write. _I will not change it_. This chapter is extremely corny when it comes to baby stuff, as well as over dramatizing in all of its entirety. Please read, especially **review** and enjoy. More A/N at the bottom/review responses. Please take time to vote on my **poll **on my main page!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty: Tension<strong>

I woke slowly, not wanting to turn over from under my pillows and greet the day, but before I could drift back into sleep something caused my eyes to open in surprise. I felt the soft whisper of Ignis's mind as he greeted me now that I was fully awake. Frowning at the odd sensation from before I rolled back into my blankets and drifted off into sleep. It was not very long afterward that I was woken once again by the strange sensation, as if something weren't right with my body. I rolled onto my back and tried to sit up, meeting with failure in the effort. _Hikari?_ Ignis asked with concern. _It's alright, I just feel funny is all._ I responded, trying once more to sit up and grunting as a small pain throbbed through me. _Funny?_ He asked. _I don't know __it's a little hard to get up, like my legs are heavy or something. _I said. _That is strange; perhaps you slept awkwardly and…_I didn't hear the rest because I was too occupied in my efforts to move out of the bed.

Even moving my head was exhausting. I grumbled as my discomfort grew. I felt the baby kicking and I raised my hand to rest it on my stomach in an attempt to soothe the irritable unborn infant. When he didn't stop moving I shifted my body as much as I could before the small movement took the breath out of me, my chest rising and falling rapidly with my heavy breathing. I groaned as I grew increasingly uncomfortable with each of the baby's movements, he was turning and kicking with both feet as if scrabbling around in my stomach in an attempt to crawl out of me. Then it came, taking the breath from my lungs as a sharp pain ripple through my body. My body seemed to spasm with the force of the scream that escaped my lips and I fell backward into the bed, twisting in the blankets in a desperate attempt to escape this agony. The pain then left me, my limbs feeling like lead as I sank back into the mattress exhausted. I breathed heavily while I looked down at my body, panic beginning to set in. Then the pain came again, this time more vicious in the speed that it seemed to tear into me. The baby kicked savagely within my womb in response. I knew then what was happening, I was going into labor. Something was very wrong. It shouldn't be happening this way or be this painful, this sudden without _some _sort of sign. In my struggles I knocked the blankets to the floor in a desperate attempt to rise from the bed. With the pain my limbs were somehow freed, but it gave little help to me because no matter how I moved I could find no way to rid myself of this pain. I sensed Ignis's worry through our connection and I called for him with my mind for help. "_Hikari?!_" I heard him yell, I wasn't even sure he was really in the room till I felt the heat of his hand as he took mine. "Ignis… the baby is…ah!" I groaned as clutched my stomach and rose slightly from the bed as a longer contraction built within me. "_The baby_?!" he asked in disbelief, probing my body with his power. The pain gripped me once more, making everything within me hurt. "Goddess, Ignis! I can't take this much longer!" I screamed. Suddenly his thoughts gripped mine with an iron vice and his words were cutting like a knife in their clarity, punching through my pain filled delirium as he repeated them with his mind and his mouth. _"You will not give up; our child will come into this world no matter what."_ He told me.

"This isn't right Ignis; it shouldn't begin like this... It's too wrong..." my breathing hitched as the pain built again, air hissing out of my clenched teeth as my neck arched back into the pillows. "_He will be born."_Ignis said. "Even… if I die?" I asked breathlessly, managing to sit up slightly so I could meet his eyes. "_I will not let you."_ He said fiercely. I swallowed and tried to gather my thoughts together. I felt the baby move slightly as another contraction began and I shuddered as the pain built once more. When I opened my eyes Ignis's red hues met my own, I glared at him and matched the determination within those fiery depths. "Don't ever say… I don't do that much for you." I growled. "_I've never_." He said while adjusting my head on the pillows. "I mean in the future." I groaned out as another contraction was on the rise my head flopped backwards. "Get it over with already!" I yelled as the pain seized my body. I didn't know how long I lied there. I was too tired, to tormented by this seemingly never-ending pain as I drifted in and out of consciousness. It was if the fates were toying with me. Taking the pain away long enough for my body to resettle only to come back from the shock. Then it would rise again, lasting for a few moments before receding again. I listened to Ignis's encouragements and relied on the feeling of our shared minds, using it as an anchor and keeping myself awake. "Whatever… happens… don't let the baby…" I gasped as another contraction came, this time lasting for over two minutes before the pain faded again, leaving me shaking and exhausted. Ignis took my hand within his as he placed his other upon my brow and forced me to shut my eyes. "What are… you doing?" I asked my breath staggering out at the last syllable. "_I need you so save your strength when the time comes. I have seen that you being awake will cause too much stress on you and the child."_ He explained as my thoughts became groggy. "No I need to be… awake. If something happens…" I breathed in sharply as another contraction came, this time smaller but all the more painful in its fleeting presence. "_Your body knows what to do; I am just going to numb the connection between your mind and body. In a sense your thoughts will be sleeping."_I shook my head to try and shake his hand from my forehead. "But Ignis if..." my words trailed off as my thoughts became groggy. _"I am here_." He said as his thoughts softened around mine, gently lulling me into some sort of trance. "You can just… lend me your strength can't you? I won't be angry at you this time for doing something for me." I said tiredly, the words feeling heavier on my tongue than normal. "_This is something I cannot interfere with, no matter who it may be. If I tamper with the birthing of our child I do not know what will happen, only that it will go wrong."_He said. "But…" I complained, my eyes becoming nearly impossible to keep open. The next contraction didn't hurt as much, the feeling a dull ache within me. "_Nothing good can come from upsetting the balance of life Hikari_." He said. _So I might die?_I asked, too tired to form the words. Ignis's thoughts didn't come to me at first. _You are different; your life belongs to me._He answered while putting me under. _What?_I asked hazily. I felt the pressure of his lips on my forehead, his voice gentle within my mind. _Be ready for when I wake you, but for now just sleep. I cannot stomach seeing you in any more pain._

I floated about in a sort of dreamless sleep, unaware of my surroundings and unable to wholly focus on one thing other than Ignis's thoughts mingling with my own, acting as a sort of cushion around my mind. I had the vague feeling that my body was there but otherwise sensation was lost to me. Suddenly my mind snapped to attention and a confusing whirl of sensations assaulted my mind as the connection between my mind and body was restored. When I felt something pooling between my legs fear created an icy path down my spine as the copper smell of blood filled my nose. I felt Ignis's large hand on my head as he tried to offer what comfort he could, his hand moved from my head when my eyes opened to meet his. "Ignis... blood..." I breathed out. "We need to get help..." I said breathlessly, my body twisting as my pain increased. Ignis quickly moved to the end of the bed and lifted the blankets away from me, tossing them to the floor. His red eyes widened in shock at what I could only assume were a gruesome sight. Ignis pulled my body down across the mattress. I involuntarily kicked at his hands as a contraction seized me but he grasped my ankles firmly, ripping my bottoms off and bracing my feet against the bed posts. His fingertips were a wet red, the glow of his aura causing the blood to shine a sickly orange. "What are you doing you fool?" I screeched while writhing in pain. "_There is no time, you have lost much blood and are in no condition to be moved. Now be still and do as I say."_ he ordered as I felt his mind and power probe through me as he attempted to make a connection to the baby. "Ignis!" I pleaded. "_There is no time Hikari, now do as I say and PUSH!"_ he yelled, forcing my body to do the action that my mind wouldn't. I screamed in pain and my heart beat like a galloping horse within my chest, pounding against my sternum harder and harder with each breath. The pain lanced through me once more, caused a strangled scream to escape my mouth. Ignis encompassed my mind in his own, trying to dull the connection between my body and mind. The pain seemed to rise like a feral beast as my contractions were far apart but becoming longer and more pronounced. Sweat covered my limbs, my body shaking as I lied helpless in my bed. "_Keep pushing Hikari."_he encouraged. I blacked out for a moment, but Ignis's thoughts shifted, demanding my attention and bringing my mind to sudden consciousness. I gasped as my mind opened; scooping in mouthfuls of much need air as pain, more terrible than anything like before, hit me unprepared. I opened my mouth to scream, the sound echoing through the house as I lay in my bed.

My body was slick with sweat, every movement aching in me and causing a deep-seated pain from my lower body to only escalate further. I felt like I was being torn open, my skin and muscles being shredded apart without mercy. _Push Hikari! _Ignis ordered, screaming through my pain induced delusions. I tried to grasp onto his thoughts but was met by a sort of slippery wall that I couldn't hold onto. Ignis's mind tried to reach for my own but it happened once more, the sensations from my body making connection nearly impossible._Push!_ He yelled, the mental blow hitting my thoughts and sliding away in the next instant. Push? It was hard to breath, to think, my heart hurt, I just wanted it all to end. I wanted to shut off my body, anything not to feel this torment. I heard a small wail that echoed in the back of my thoughts, frightened and helpless as it called to me. I had a moment of piercing clarity among my mental turmoil. I would answer that innocent plea; I didn't know what to really do anymore so I did what any soon to be mother close to the last moment of labor would do. My instincts took over, my will taking a backseat as my body worked for me, my mind shutting off to all other thoughts except for the pain and need for one last _push._ My muscles tightened in preparation as I gathered energy that I did not know remained within me. All I did was push, clenching my jaw and squinting my eyes while breathing through my teeth, nearly passing out from the lack of oxygen. "_Push Hikari, once more!_Ignis yelled. I screamed and dug out whatever remained within my body, willing to give everything up in this last effort. With the last flare of pain my back arched and I rose slightly off the bed. I gasped for breath and fell backward, my taut muscles snapping like a bowstring under too much strain. I felt the babe slide out me, my body losing what it had nurtured for months safely within and I felt a sort of piercing sadness as the agony was ended in one instant. I wasn't aware of anything else because everything within in me seemed to shut off completely. It was a few moments before I found the will to open my eyes and look over at my husband. He held the child within his hands, the babe wrapped snuggly into a blue blanket. "Ignis." I rasped; he then quickly knelt beside the bed. I tried to lift my hand and reach for the babe, but it fell back weakly against the mattress. Ignis frowned and laid the child beside my head and helped me to adjust my head to get a first look at my baby.

"_You did well Hikari_." he said softly. "No, I did great." I answered. Ignis smiled as I studied the young face intently, his cheeks were still red from a few moments before and his eyes were closed and his breathing sound. I managed to reach a hand up and press a finger to a thin lock of red hair, wondering if his eyes were also like his father's. All of that pain and effort had been worth it. After a moment a strange thought entered my mind. "Ignis?" I asked... "_Yes_?" he answered, prying his eyes away from the baby to look at me for a moment. "I thought babies… cried when they were born." I whispered. "_It is strange, but he does not_." He replied while glancing back at the baby. Suddenly Ignis's expression became grim as his eyebrows lowered and he peered at our child. "Ignis what's wrong?" I asked. He placed his hand over the baby and snatched it back in the next instant. I was all the more confused by his silence and his strange actions. "Ignis?" I repeated. He remained silent, his mind flat and empty as his eyes widened in what I recognized as fear. "You're scaring me." I said worriedly. Ignis then took great care in reaching for the baby and wrapping his in his arms, looking down as him with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. A cold dread settled over me and something welled within me, a fierce need to hold my son and shelter him from whatever harm was around him "Ignis? Give him back now." I told him, forcing a smile and holding my hands out to him. I gleaned through my husband's thoughts that our child wasn't moving for a reason, that what was happening now was very, _very_ wrong. "Why isn't he moving? Ignis?!" I asked, my voice increasing in pitch with terror. He rose from the floor and held the babe in his arms. I reached out a hand and managed to secure part of the cloth of his robe front in my fingers. "Where are you going?" I asked with worry. He ran from me out of the room toward the front door. "Come back! Bring him back! IGNIS?!" I screeched in panic induced rage. I was unable to move from my bed, too tired to rush after him and the rapidly fading child he held in his arms. I felt the tears beginning to slowly drip from my eyes, sliding down the sides of my face to dampen the hair on either side of my head. The tears were hot as they seeped from my eyes, flooding to such an extent that soon I couldn't see past the film of liquid. I opened my mouth and cried of my sorrow, sobs wracking my already aching body.

I cried in frustration from being unable to respond to the primal need to go to my son and hold him, protect him. I cried from the grief of a babe I thought dead, but mostly I cried from loss. The loss of a precious gift that I had nurtured within me, come to love unconditionally through those many long days that I held a true miracle within my body. I cried for that precious gift, the loss of the wonderful creation between my Immortal and myself, a gift lost before it could even be given. A strong and clear voice sounded within my mind, overriding my grief and speaking with such force that I shuddered. _Help him._ I gasped as I realized the command had been one I gave myself. I struggled to wipe the tears from my eyes, my jaw setting into a hard-line as I willed myself to approach Ignis's mind.

It seemed as if a cold fist was closing around my heart, my very soul, causing a panic to race through my body and my thoughts to be lost in a tumbling sort of chaos. This was fear which is an alien feeling to me. I am the Harvest King, confident in my ability to overcome any and all obstacles presented before me. But it was not for me that I feared, but for the life of my son, the fragile life that fate deemed had no place in this world. Ha! What a notion, to think that Fate's whims would dictate my actions, yet it seemed all forces were against me in this one moment. So much so, that I feared that not even I still had the power to defy the decision already made. Hikari's desperate cries pierced through my chest as I snatched the babe from her frail form and she was too weak to pursue me as I headed out of the house and out the door way. The anguish that reverberated through my mind from her was drowned out by my own emotions coursing through me. I ran outside clutching the child as carefully as I could and fearing the worst. The sun had yet to pierce the horizon as the night slowly receded, the grass of Hikari's lush fields felt soft under my feet as I knelt and the earth sank beneath my weight.

I reached out to his small unformed mind; it was the same thing over and over, exhaustion, the inability to keep fighting for his place in this world. His soul hung by small strands to the life energy that flowed throughout the energy plain, and soon all semblance of life would leave his body. I dared not pour my energy into him because he was unlike Hikari, strong in spirit and able to withstand such an invasion. No, to tap into his soul would sever all ties he had left. I gazed over at the sea to see it brushing upon the beach, in and out with the tide and shifting of the waves. A gentle breeze blew through the fields and gently tussled his thin locks of bright red hair. My son's breathing became fainter with each passing moment and I watched helplessly as he slowly faded in my arms. For all of my power why was I unable to keep him alive? His breathing became shallower and more gentle, a soft sound no louder than a whisper. I felt his pulse through the hands I used to hold him, his heart faltering in its attempts to keep up a steady rhythm. Its pace began to slow; each beat seemed to sound within me as my entire being was on the edge as I watched him, for once truly helpless in all of my existence. I gazed down at that face and felt his skin becoming colder while I stared at the closed eyes that I hadn't yet gazed into. He had fought for his life, his mother had fought for his life, and what was their reward? It was a gift taken from my son, from my fragile mortal wife, only to leave despair in his place. He let out a small sigh and relaxed in a way that resembled deep slumber, but one I knew he would not wake from. The breath left him and the wind snatched it away, his heart stopping within his tiny form. My mind seemed to pause, unable to accept what had just occurred.

I placed his small body down before me in the soft grass. The green stalks were raised high, waiting for the life-giving force of the coming sun, a sea of green shining with a vitality my son no longer possessed. It was my heart that said it, what my mind refused to acknowledge in order to protect itself. And indeed they were loathed words, but they whispered that hated truth none the less. It was from the heart that had been trapped in stone and covered with ice, a heart I allowed to burst open on that day my mortal whispered her dear words to me, a heart once more open and free in its ability to truly feel. _He is gone._It whispered within my mind, thudding painfully with the knowledge. The barrier between our thoughts crumbled and I finally acknowledged Hikari's screams in my mind. Like a tidal wave sweeping all in its path out to sea, our emotions joined together and locked, plummeting into despair. I was ready to disperse my energy and forever leave this world, so deep was my anguish, the only thing anchoring me to this plane was the tie to my mortal, for I could not abandon her. I leaned forward over the small body before me, my head bent in an act some would call weakness as I gazed unseeing at the small face. How the other deities would laugh if they saw me, the Harvest King prostrating before a dead mortal babe. Unbelievably, Hikari was bombarding her mind against mine, trying to force me to notice something I was to blind to see. _Ignis he is not yet gone! Please look, just look!_She pleaded. She redirected my thoughts to the energy surrounding the child and I quickly assessed the situation, the grief I was feeling suddenly vanquished by a thin thread of hope. Tendrils of life energy danced upon his skin, blue and red wisps keeping his soul from fleeing into the darkness.

Hikari's soul was keeping him anchored, barely giving him a fighting chance at life. My worry only doubled when I remembered her present state. She was in no place to keep one soul let alone two tied to the living world and if I didn't do something soon then her life would be lost along with his. Then I felt it, a sort of jolt through my aura as the sun cast light onto the waking world. My source of power calling to me and solving the riddle of my son's ailing life force. I rose from the ground, standing before the small body and I raised my arm toward the sky. I struck the clouds with my power, a brilliant red light briefly filling the sky before the white wisps departed as I and called winds to remove any obstacle left between the sun and the world for the briefest of moments. Then I heard it, the fluttering thud of a heart beating once more. I poured what energy I dared into his small body and focused the sun's energy into his spirit. After a brief fit of coughing the infants airways cleared as oxygen was pushed into them. He opened his eyes and took in the world before him. Red eyes met red and something wondrous was forged between us at that moment. Suddenly his eyes squinted in the corners and his lower lip trembled, the round cheeks flushing red. So with a deep breath he announced his arrival into the world with the piercing wail of new life.

I tried desperately the whole time Ignis was outside to lift myself out of the bed; it was if my body was made of lead. I literally had no energy to move, let alone force breath into my lungs and keep a clear head. I desperately bombarded Ignis's mind with my own in an attempt to see my son and where he had taken him. And just as my mind grew weary from the strained effort he let me in, a rushing tide of emotion that whip lashed through me and made tears pour down my cheeks once more. I fell back into the mattress and screamed out the grief and anguish that Ignis couldn't. My heart beat rapidly and pain lanced through me, causing my body to spasm and shivers all at once, helpless to save my baby. Just as I felt Ignis near his limit as I felt the life, through him, leave the small form he held in his hands I saw through his eyes. I'd never seen the "energy plane" that Ignis constantly told me about, and there was no way for him to show me other than incomprehensible thoughts and memories from his vast mind. But now as I saw it I was blinded by light, my mind filled with colors both real and impossible as networks of energy coursed around me. Rivers of separate threads of lives weaving together into the endless flow, and it called to me, its song nearly too sweet to resist. It made me want to recklessly abandon the body that enslaved my soul and to find freedom in the endless flow of life energies.

With more will power than I thought possible I resisted the siren song and focused on my soul anchored to the physical world, and noticed that _my_life energy was keeping my son's soul from disappearing. I pleaded desperately with Ignis to see through his despair, but he had been too lost to hear me. I forced my will upon his and managed to direct a small part of his vast mind to see what I did. Just as quickly as it came the tide of emotions left and were replaced by a vestige of _hope_, hope that it wasn't too late. Ignis quickly went to work on bringing him back, through our connection I felt the frail soul settle once more and spark with life. Blackness enveloped my thoughts and the last thing I recalled was the piercing cry of my highly upset son.

I slowly woke to see Ignis sitting in a chair beside the bed, slowly rocking our baby in his arms. I tried to speak but my throat felt dry, my tongue to unwilling to move. Ignis raised his eyes to meet mine and I saw no worry in them, only the sleeping embers of a fire. A gentle smile graced his face, softened his eyes, and he was completely relaxed into the chair. Never before had I seen such a peace about him. He stood slowly and shifted the babe into one arm before reaching out to push the hair from my eyes. _"How are you feeling_?" he asked me. "How is he?" I whispered my throat raw from screaming. Ignis leaned down slowly and bent his arm so that I could see my son better. I took in the round face and healthy flush of his skin, as well as the small strands of bright red hair on his head. I smiled and attempted to reach for him, but my arms still felt heavy. I blinked away tears that threatened to spill over, angry at myself for not having the strength to hold my own baby.

Without a word he poured a small amount of energy into my limbs, and slowly I managed to sit up and raise my arms. Once he was satisfied I would be able to hold him without dropping him, Ignis gently relinquished the sleeping child and place him into my waiting hands. His small weight settled into my hands as I shifted him in my arms to support his head and body. It was an odd sensation to hold a baby in my arms, one that did not belong to another woman, but my own baby, my flesh and blood. This sensation of a small, living weight in my arms felt so _right._ Ignis looked on silently as I rocked him back and forth in my arms, enjoying this moment. "_I should thank you." _He said after a few minutes of contented silence. "For what?" I asked, finding it difficult to look away from the sleeping baby in my arms. "_You were able to keep him here long enough for me to save him."_He replied. A twinge of sadness darkened my mind for a moment, but I quickly dashed it aside and refused to let it spoil my happiness. "Then I should thank you for saving him. Exactly what was wrong?" I asked. Ignis reached over and fingered the blue cloth around the baby. "_He has more god in him than human, and his soul was warring with the energy plane I think. His energy is similar to my own, but at the moment wasn't strong enough to make the connection to the world around him."_He explained, his eyes empty from remembering that frightful time.

"What saved him then?" I asked. _"You kept him here long enough for the sun to rise, and in the end that was what he needed. It seems his life force it tied to the sun, just the way mine is."_He answered. Fear spiked through me, "Does that mean he will die when the sun sets?" I asked in panic. Ignis shook his head. "_No it just means he will be weaker during the night and when the sun is obscured during the day."_ He said, easing my fears. I relaxed back into my bed and once again focused my attention on the baby. _"Hikari?"_he asked. "Hmm?" I responded. "_This child... Is our child. It is a strange feeling to become a father. A strange feeling to be a parent_." he said. I watched him for a moment and smiled. "It is strange isn't it?" I asked. "_I don't think you understand Hikari, not fully. I've entertained the thought of offspring over the course of time but never have I given it serious thought. I had no reason to truly want a child, no reason to believe that it was possible."_I considered my response carefully, not wanting to ruin this happy moment. "Well perhaps it was difficult, but nothing is impossible, not if you believe right?" I asked. Ignis smiled at me before speaking. "Are you forgetting anything?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion. "No?" I asked.

"_What will you name him?"_Ignis asked me, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. I blinked before my cheeks flamed a bright red, embarrassed that I had forgotten something so important. I thought for a moment, after all the names I'd thought of during my pregnancy I never really could choose. As I mulled over the decision a new name popped into my mind and I knew it was perfect when I looked at his small face. "Garrett." I answered. When Ignis didn't respond I looked up to see him holding his chin, considering the name in his head. "_Yes I think that will do just fine. Yes, his name is Garrett_." He said. And just at that moment baby Garrett woke, the soft purple backs of his eyelids lifting to show a pair of crimson eyes. I looked into them as Garrett peered at me from my arms. They were not the same as his fathers, the red was the same vibrant hue, but they didn't hold the mesmerizing glints of gold and copper. I smiled, happy that he wasn't _completely _like his father. "Hello little man, I am your Momma." I said sweetly.

As soon as the words left my lips Garrett opened his little mouth and screamed. His small hands fisted in his blankets as I rocked him back and forth rapidly, unsure what to do to make him stop. Ignis reached over and gently pulled him from my arms and I reluctantly relinquished him to my husband. Immediately Garrett stopped crying, once again peaceful. _Wait a moment_. "Let me see him again." I said, reaching my hands out just as Ignis moved to hand him over. Once again Garrett started crying. Ignis looked at me apologetically as he took him back and Garrett settled once more in his father's arms. "What's wrong?" I asked. Ignis's eyebrows raised in surprise as he figured out the answer and it was sent back through our mental connection. "He doesn't _like me?" _I asked in disbelief.

I groaned from my kitchen as Garrett's cries ricocheted off the walls of my house. He screamed from his small wooden crib that rested against the wall near the foot of my bed. I'd been surprised when Ignis showed it to me. "Where did it come from?" I had asked him. "_As if I would trust that buffoon of a carpenter to make a crib safe enough for my son_." Ignis had said haughtily, all the while holding Garrett in his arms. Ignis had left a few hours later, saying he had upset many people by 'scattering the clouds' as he called it and needed to rectify the situation. After depositing our bouncing baby boy in my hands he disappeared and promised to be back soon. The departure of his father was the ON switch and he immediately started crying again. You know how some people say they will stop crying when they get tired? Not this kid, he'd been going for four hours straight. Never running out of breath and not stopping for a second between each cry. I had spent that tortured time cleaning my bed linens and the rest of the house at a slow pace, still very much weak.

Not able to take it anymore, I marched over to the crib and picked him up examining him for an off switch. Sighing as my search naturally led to nothing, I held him in one arm as I headed over to the kitchen. After fishing around in a drawer I pulled out a small red pacifier and stuck it in his mouth. Garrett protested at first but after a moment proceeded to suck on the pacifier but seemed to glare at me with his little red eyes. I sighed in relief and cradled the infant and who, now silenced, was feeling the effects of his relentless crying. Slowly his eyes drooped till they finally closed. I sighed in relief and walked over to his crib, setting him down gently and pulling the blanket up to his chin to ward off the cold. I leaned against his crib and gazed down at him, smiling to myself. I was still growing accustomed to the fact that I had a baby, and it felt strange not needing to waddle when I walked. I felt a gentle breeze through my house and warmth across my back as Ignis moved to stand at my side. "_Are you feeling well?"_he asked me. I nodded and leaned into him as he wrapped one arm around my shoulders. "When he's not crying he actually is kind of cute." I grumbled into his shoulder, feeling tired. "_He is a handsome child_." Ignis said in agreement. "He looks like you." I observed, a little jealous. Ignis shrugged. "_He looks a bit like you as well_." Ignis responded. I laughed. "I don't think my eyes are as good as yours then." I said. "_Garrett has your ears and your nose." _He replied, reaching in to lift the blanket just a bit higher.

"That's true, goddess forbid if he had pointed ears like you." I said. Ignis frowned at that and reached up to touch the pointed end of his left ear. "_Exactly what is wrong with my ears?"_he asked. I stifled a giggle and poked the tip of his other ear. "On you they look just right, but if he had them," I said while pointing to Garrett in the crib, "he would be a little gremlin." I finished. Garrett squirmed in his crib until he got more comfortable and then relaxed, his little eyes shut tight. "Why does he cry when he's with _me _but not when he is with you? I thought boys were supposed to be more attached to their mothers." I said. "_I suppose I am more likable than some._" Ignis answered smugly. "What's so likable about you?" I asked, more out of jealousy than spite. He led me to my bed after I stifled a yawn. "_Well there must be one or two admirable traits about me, or else I doubt a baby would be lying in the crib over there_." Ignis responded. I sat down on the bed and worked on my socks, not responding to his humor.

"_Come now Hikari, its most likely a phase. I was the first person he latched onto after all."_Ignis said. "I still don't like it." I replied while getting up to dig in my dresser. After pulling on a pair of cotton pajama pants and a T-shirt I walked back over to the crib to check on him once more. _"Despite his preferring me, the crying, and his stubborn attitude, you still care for him don't you_?" Ignis asked me. "That's a stupid question, of course I do. How could I not?" I responded before moving back to my bed and settling into the mattress. Ignis forced me to scoot over and as punishment I piled a few pillows between us. He ignored this and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me toward him. "_Don't think too much on it Hikari. You're his mother and sooner or later he will realize that he has no choice but to like you._" He said. "That's reassuring." I said sarcastically. "_I am serious, things are strange for him now, but eventually he will settle down."_He said while forcing my head down on my pillow. "_Now get some rest you've had a long day."_Ignis ordered, ruffling my hair before settling his hand down beside me. "And it'll be worse tomorrow." I grumbled while pulling the blanket over my head.

I stepped out into the chilly winter air and inhaled deeply, enjoying the crisp smell of the season. Garrett was still on his anti-mommy brigade so, much to my loathing, I left him with the preferred parent to devote my time to reclaiming my ranch. Ignis had done well with my crops and animals, as a Harvest King should. My fields were filled with thick stalks of buckwheat and lush with blossoming Green Bell flowers, all nearly ready for harvesting. Before leaving Ignis to watch Garrett I made him promise to let me do all of my farms work without his interference. Oh and back on that topic, Ignis wasn't exactly _with_ Garrett. The child was sleeping soundly in his crib and Ignis and I were both keeping tabs, me through a baby monitor strapped to my hip and him with his mental eye or some other nonsense. I quickly hobbled about in my thick clothing, wanting to scratch at the itchy wool that was layered over me. I had planned to sneak out of the house before telling Ignis to watch the baby so I could go about my day undisturbed, it had been two whole weeks and my whole being was urging me to get up and _move._Just between you and me, frankly I was fed up with being stuck in the house with a screaming baby who didn't like the person who gave birth to him, and then a new doting father who spent all his time watching said baby. As I headed over to the door, careful to make sure no sound was made so Garret would stay sleeping, I sneaked forward. I had just placed my hand on the doorknob when Ignis caught me. He appeared behind me so I couldn't see his face, nor did I have to in order to know that his expression was not one of approval. His aura heated my back as he reached an arm around me. "_Where,_" he said while placing his larger hand over my own, "_do you think you are going?"_ he asked pleasantly while pulling my fingers of the knob. "I am going outside." I replied tersely while once again reaching for the door and pulling at the knob. Ignis calmly placed one hand palm down on the upper part of the door and leaned into it. I glared up at him from out of the corner of my eye and, refusing to give up, I grabbed the knob with both hands and pulled. The door bounced in the frame but otherwise remained immobile. Not to be deterred, I placed one booted foot on the door frame and leaned my weight on my back leg as I pulled harder at the door. Air filtered through the two inch gap I had managed to create despite Ignis's annoying attempts to keep me inside. The winter air smelled fresh and clean and caused my hands to shiver from the cold. Encouraged by this small amount of progress I put even more effort into pulling it open, determined to spite my husband. I couldn't react in time as Ignis all of a sudden pulled his hand off the door while I stood on one foot, leaning all the way back, a mischievous thought from him my only warning. I fell backward with a startled gasp and right into his hands. Ignis laughed lightly while closing the door and locking it. "I am going outside Ignis!" I yelled while shrugging off his hands. "_Hikari…_" He began to say but I cut him off. "I have been bedridden and on house arrest for six and a half months you overgrown brute! I put up with your demands that I 'take it easy' and 'do what's best for the baby.' But guess what mister; the BABY is not in MY BELLY anymore! I am going outside even if I have to hack a whole in the wall with my hammer. So don't even try to stop me!" I finished, out of breath from my tirade.

Ignis only frowned at me, the irritation evident in the way his eyes narrowed; his words were short and clipped. "_I was merely going to tell you that you had to dress properly before going outside in this weather."_ He replied before turning away from me and heading over to my dresser. "I am dressed just fine!" I snapped. Ignis didn't turn to look at me as he answered. "_A t-shirt and jeans are not the proper attire for winter_." He replied while pulling open a drawer. I looked down at my clothes and did notice that I would most likely have frozen before I could have gotten any work done. "Fine." I grunted while making my way past the crib and around the bed to get to my dresser. "_Your winter boots are at the end of the bed_." He said while tossing a pair of thick woolen socks beside me on the pillow as I sat. I grabbed the boots and began to unlace them as Ignis continued to dig through my clothes, most likely causing all of them to unfold in the process. I pulled on the thick socks and then the boots, bending over the lace them up my feet. He tossed me a thick red woolen sweater and a long-sleeved white turtle neck onto the bed. I reluctantly pulled the turtle neck over my head and then the sweater. After fixing my disheveled hair I began scratching at my arms. "This itches something awful!" I complained while beginning to pull the sweater off. "_Don't argue with me Hikari, for this is one issue in which I will not yield_." He answered while still digging through my clothes. "But it's not even that cold out!" I protested once more after releasing the sweater and scratching at my arms. He walked over with another pair of boots and other assortments of winter attire. "_Put these on._" He ordered while pulling the collar of sweater up to cover my neck and then throwing the boots onto the floor in front of me. "I already have boots on." I said. "_I just realized they are the wrong pair. Now change your boots."_I did as commanded and he waited patiently as I bent over to take my current boots off, and then when I laced the thick winter boots up my legs. I felt his eyes on the top of my head as I took my time. I stood and took the thick red mittens that he offered me. "_You are in no condition to be outside in this weather without being properly clothed. _Ignis said, forcing a woolen cap over my head and down over my ears. "Is all of this really that necessary? I'm perfectly fine!" I complained while adjusting the hat on top of my head and tucking my hair behind my ears. "_You just gave birth to a child Hikari; no woman no matter how tenacious can just bounce back from such an ordeal under two weeks' time. And since your delivery was especially traumatic I will take no chances with your health."_ Ignis then wrapped a thick green scarf around my neck and knotted it tightly in the front so couldn't loosen it. I groaned in disbelief as my mittened hands pulled uselessly against the tight scarf. "But it itches!" I protested once more. Wanting to throw off the rough woolen garments and burn them. Ignis ignored me and herded me toward the door, grabbing my winter coat on the way. "No, I have enough layers as it is!" I exclaimed, shoving away the coat that he handed me.

"_You either stay inside and watch the baby, or go outside with the coat on. Which shall it be?"_ he asked impatiently, no longer able to tolerate my whining. I glared at him silently while forcing my arms through the coat and zipping it up. "I'll overheat before I freeze in this getup." I mumbled while reaching for the door. My hand slid across the smooth surface of the metal knob without turning it. I growled as my mittened hands clutched at the knob and attempted to turn it. "This is impossible!" I cried. Ignis calmly reached around me and turned the knob and opened the door for me, gesturing with his other hand for me to walk outside. "_Be careful_." He said before shutting the door and leaving me outside, I wouldn't be half surprised if he locked it. "Worry wart!" I yelled at the closed door. So here I was, outside, breathing in as much fresh air as I could through my scarf, and wanting to rub myself against a tree to rid myself of the incessant itching. I walked through the snow to my barn, the white powder crunching under my boots. I slid the large wooden door open and stepped inside, then closed it quickly to keep the cold air from seeping into the warm shelter. My animals didn't respond to my presence at first, still drowsy from sleep. Lemon was the first to see me and she gave out an excited _moo_ once she recognized me through my woolen armor. I went to my horse, Cherry, first to check her hooves and pat down her legs to see that she was in peak physical condition. After quickly brushing her slightly tangled mane and smoothing down the thin hair on her flanks I moved over to Grape, who greeted me by gently trying to nibble on my gloves. I laughed and pulled my mitten from her mouth, the goat eyeing me lazily through half lidded eyes. I quickly scratched her neck and then milked her, slowly dragging the full container to line up beside the shipping bin. I moved on to the next cow and the next, stopping between each one to give Lemon a good scratch under her massive head so she would stay quiet. Slowly my line of full milk containers grew until I at last came to one very obstinate cow that had her rump facing my direction as she ate. "Hey girl." I said as I opened her stall and walked inside with a bucket in my hand. Peach eyed me warily from the corner of one brown eye as she fed. I patted her down to make sure nothing was ailing her and then cautiously moved a hand under her large head. I scratched her underneath the chin for a few moments, until she grew irritated and raised her head from my fingers. I smiled in amusement as I quickly brushed the fur across her back before grabbing a stool from the corner. I quickly sat down and slid the bucket underneath her, taking a moment to position it just right. Peach mooed in annoyance but made no other move to protest my actions.

I talked gently to my youngest cow to keep her calm and help her become accustomed to my presence. Peach allowed me to milk her for a few minutes until she raised one hoof. I spied the movement from the corner of my eye to late as she kicked over the full bucket and its contents spilled across the barn floor. The milk soaked the hay strewn across the floor and sunk below the surface. "Peach!" I yelled as I kicked milk off my boots. I growled low to myself as I reached for a rag to wipe off my boots and Peach's soaked leg. The blasted cow went about eating her breakfast as if nothing was wrong and ignored me completely. I picked up the fallen bucket and slid it back under her, determined to finish the task. Peach danced about on her hooves for a moment until I snapped at her. "If you don't stop squirming you're getting half portions tomorrow!" The cow turned her head to glare down at me from one brown eye and after a brief staring contest she relented and stopped moving. I sighed in relief and quickly milked her to gather what little milk she had left to offer. I quickly placed the stool back in the corner and left the stall. As I closed the door I looked into the bucket and the pitiful amount of milk it contained. "Decent at best." I observed, earning an offended _moo _from Peach. I ignored this and sealed the milk and quickly placed the containers side my side in the shipping bin. The lid smacked shut with a satisfying thud before I turned from it and headed to the barn doors. Once outside I quickly ran into the coop and slammed the door behind me. As a result I sent seven chickens and one duck flying off their nests in surprise as they ran about the coop in a panic of feathers and straw. I struggled with my clothing to reach my rucksack and pulled out my bell. I rang it once and my animals came to the alert, gathering around me and staring up at my face. I bent over and picked each of them up and inspected their feathers and feet, checking for signs of injury or ill-health. One chicken decided to venture off as I placed Carl back among the rest of my chickens. I stepped over the feathery horde and grabbed the escapee before she could toddle off any farther. "No running Howard." I told the bird as I turned her around and examined her. I lifted one of her wings and received a sharp peck from her beak on my hand. "Ow!" I yelled and almost dropped her. As I placed the bird back on the floor I noticed that she wobbled a bit more than usual as she walked. I quickly dug through my rucksack and pulled out a vial of animal medicine from one of the inner pockets.

I grabbed the bird once more and Howard struggled as I forced her beak open and slowly poured the medicine down her throat. Once I was done she flapped in my arms and landed on the floor in a flurry of angry feathers, clucking at me indignantly. "It's for your own good." I told her before quickly checking on my silk worms and then moving off to gather some feed. I went around and filled each of the troughs and scooped a handful out of one bag and placing it before each of my silkworms. The smallest one, Matilda, ate hers in a hurry and I laughed as I scooped a bit more out for her. After gathering the eggs and sealing them in cartons I placed them gently at the bottom of the shipping bin and closed it. I held two eggs carefully in my hand, planning to make a bit of breakfast before I watered my crops. As I stepped back out into the winter air I looked over to see Anissa on my front porch. I quickly ducked back into the coop and did my best to remain silent. I peeked around the edge of the doorway and saw that Ignis answered the door in human form. Anissa asked something that I couldn't hear and Ignis responded. Whatever he said didn't seem to please Anissa because her eyes narrowed and her frown became more pronounced. She spoke a little more and after Ignis answered he closed the door with a dull thud, leaving Anissa stunned speechless on my porch. After making a very unladylike gesture with her hand toward the door Anissa huffed her way down the steps and away from my ranch. I quickly ducked out of sight and waiting a few minutes before peeking back outside. Once I assured myself all was clear I ran from the coop and quickly up to the door, opening it and accidentally slamming it in my urgency to get inside. The loud noise startled Garrett who had slept in his crib and Ignis had retreated to his mountain for a while to attend to some important task on the far side of the world that didn't interest me. Garrett began to cry and I heaved a sigh of frustration. I dug in my nightstand drawer and then walked over to his crib, attempting to silence him with a binky. He merely turned his head and kept crying. Giving up, I walked over to my bed and sat down with a huff and nearly fell over as the layers of clothes on me threatened my balance. I began to yank at the mittens and scarf that itched terribly, nearly tearing the garment off my neck as I failed to untie the knot Ignis had made earlier. With my frustration increasing I settled for pulling the tight scarf over my head and messing up my hair. Next went the sweaters until finally I was free of the confining wool. After impatiently tugging at my boots I tossed them on the floor and they landed on their sides with a satisfying thud. Garrett continued to cry from within his crib but I could tell they were crocodile tears, since my baby didn't "like me." I growled low to myself while standing and walking into my kitchen. After rummaging through the cabinet I quickly filled a bottle with baby formula, filled it with water from the tap, and popped it in the microwave to warm it up. Once the shrill tone alerted me that the formula was ready I took it out and walked back to Garrett's crib, twisting on a lid as I went. I lowered the bottle down to him and he snatched it from my hand, his small hands fumbling with it till I had to readjust it to where his mouth could grasp the rubber top. Not for the first time my baby seemed to grimace as he drank from the bottle, but he continued to eat and soon a contented silence settled within my house.

I tucked his blanket underneath him as he ate and then smoothed the thin red hair on top of head which shined like polished copper within the light. As I leaned on the side of his crib and watched as his eyes slowly lowered as he emptied his bottle, I thought back to Anissa's visit with concern. I couldn't very well go meandering around the island and my ranch with a deflated stomach and no explanation about why I was suddenly not pregnant. I touched my still slightly rounded stomach, feeling as if I had lost something for a moment, until Garrett voiced his displeasure when the bottle fell out of his little fingers to roll to his side. I quickly grabbed the bottle and righted it for him before he could cry, sighing in relief as he returned to his meal in silence. Magically falling into a river in the middle of a storm and surviving all on my own was quickly classified as a miracle. But a baby bore only in six months? A strong baby whose intelligence shined like two red gems within his eyes. He was in no way "normal" but neither was he strange, but I would not have my baby raised in a place where he was treated like a stranger, an outcast. Brooding on this thought, I sent a thought toward Ignis to catch his attention. His response was delayed by a few moments as his attention was divided. _Is something wrong?_He asked. I shook my head, feeling silly after a moment because he was not in front of me. I had become accustomed to speaking with him through our bond, but it was hard to remember that he was not right beside me.

_What do you know about children born between a human and a god?_I asked. Ignis faltered slightly as he concentrated his attention to a task far beyond our island. I briefly glimpsed a vast plain that was a sickly tan color, the grass dry and brittle from lack of rainfall. Ignis once again focused on our conversation, sounding a little irritated. _As much as any other deity. Not much. _I frowned at his impatience and reined in my own irritation, it wouldn't benefit me to get a headache by arguing with him. _I meant what is life like for them, is it difficult growing up?_I asked. _All cases are different; it depends on the deity and the mortal parent. I have yet to learn of a Goddess raising their half mortal offspring._I blinked, genuinely shocked by his statement. _How could any mother give away their child?_I asked, angry at the very idea that anyone could do such an abominable act. _They were not given away, they were abandoned. Usually with the mortal parent._He answered. _But that is so cruel, so cold, how could they..?_Ignis cut me off at the beginning of my mental tirade. _We are not human Hikari. _There was a vague sense of something _other _in his tone, a cold observation from an inhuman being. I gave him a sort of mental slap as the feeling began to rub across my brain the wrong way. _You may not _be _a human, but you do not lack a heart._I said fiercely. Ignis pondered my statement for a moment in mild amusement until his thoughts warmed around mine in an intimacy that I was still becoming accustomed to. _We all have a heart Hikari, it is a matter of whether we decide to accept the feelings that it inflicts upon us._I remained quiet, but of course he picked up on the lingering curiosity that I did not form into a clear thought.

_I do regret allowing myself to feel emotions so long ago. I made a mistake in giving that heart to a people who did not treat it with care._I felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment as I forced myself to ask my next question. _Do you regret... giving it to me?_I asked. Ignis's amusement was clear as he quickly answered me. _There are those rare moments when a colder side of me sees it as a weakness, as a mistake that needs corrected. However... it is moments like now that help that side of me to see that it is not an error in judgment, but a gift._I stuttered out my breath, finding myself pressing my cool hands to my flushed cheeks. _You make me feel like an embarrassed teenager!_I said angrily, not sure what to do with my mixture of embarrassment and happiness. _You asked. _I grumbled to myself for a little while longer before getting serious once more. _So what would happen when the child was abandoned by its immortal mother? _I asked. _If the human parent accepted him or her, then the child grew up to live a normal life, much like other humans._My thoughts became darker as I thought more on his words. _What about the children that were abandoned by both parents? _I asked. Ignis's thoughts became solemn, and I felt a niggle of worry in the back of my mind when he didn't immediately answer. _None survived._I glanced down at my baby. _They all died?_I asked hesitantly. _None made it to adulthood. Without the guidance of the immortal mother or the insight of the mortal father who could see what most mortals could not, the immortal half of their souls would overwhelm them. They would go insane and their power would burn them up from the inside._

My eyes locked on my small baby within his crib, the blue blanket tangled around his body as he wiggled to get more comfortable. _What about Garrett?_I asked as the worry began to set in, causing my body to go still as I waited for his answer. My worry had me launching a tirade of questions before he could respond, my panic escalating at a rapid pace. _You are the strongest among the immortals aren't you? You are his father, so how do we know how much power is within him? He could be overwhelmed before he even learns how to control it! What if...?_Ignis cut off my thoughts as they scattered about in a dozen different places, my fear making me irrational. _Hikari, calm yourself._He ordered, the negative direction of my thoughts coming to an abrupt halt. I took a deep breath that did little to nothing to ease my nerves as my eyes remained on my baby, the fear a living creature breathing down my neck. I wanted to reach down and cradle him in my arms even if he cried, I wanted to shield him from something I had no power to stop should it one day happen. _"Hikari." _Ignis said from behind me. I jumped at the sound of his voice but otherwise didn't move from where I was standing. Ignis placed a warm hand on one of my own and I hadn't even realized I'd been gripping the crib so tightly that my knuckles were white till I let go. _"You worry far too much for your own good. I have already taken the fact that he has power within him into mind. His future is unpredictable but not hopeless Hikari. I will teach him to control his power and to harness it to help others as he should. What would be more fitting for a demigod?"_he asked. "So... he will be a superhero? I asked, completely serious. Ignis was slightly taken aback that I had not been joking. _"I do not know if he will be the kind of superhero who runs about in red undergarments... what was his name? Super boy._" he said. "Superman." I corrected. Ignis found that highly amusing as he continued. _"He will have to blend in with other humans as he grows, but he can use his powers to help nature, to help the world."_ Ignis suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body to his as he rested his head against mine. _"It will be alright Hikari, everything will be fine."_he said in an effort to comfort me.

I hadn't even realized I'd been shaking until he squeezed me even tighter against him, the heat of his aura warming my back. I took several deep breaths until by body calmed and the hand that he held became firm in his grasp. "I'm ok now." I told him. Ignis took my words as a request to release me and I stopped his retreating arms by gripping his hand tighter in my own. He returned the pressure and kept his arms around me, his thoughts questioning. _"Does something else trouble you?"_he asked. "Not particularly." I replied while surprising him by turning within his embrace until we were face to face. He stood a little straighter, the distance between our faces increasing slightly with his formidable height. I frowned but remained undeterred by his evasive maneuver. "_What is it?"_he asked once more. "Nothing." I mumbled before reaching up one hand to catch a fluttering lock of his crimson hair. I rubbed the silken red length within my hand before releasing it, the lock of hair returned to fluttering about his head. "Why do you and the Harvest Goddess keep your hair so long?" I asked mildly. _"Back when humans began civilization, those of power wore their hair long; artists portrayed the Gods with hair flowing about them. So we adapted to fit that image."_he answered. "And you haven't changed over the course of time?" I asked. The thought in his mind was brief and I smiled in humor. "What an ego you have dear husband. But I will be honest with you; the long hair does make you look quite handsome." I smiled as he glowed at the compliment. "Your ego hasn't gotten any smaller since the first time I met you. Who would have known at the time that I would one day call the same haughty man husband?" I asked teasingly. His smile stretched with his amusement. "_And who would've known that would call that same woman my wife, my fragile mortal_." The words that left his mouth were light, but the last were filled with an affection that made me glow. "Your fragile mortal?" I repeated. He nodded. "_My mortal_." he said once more. "I remember a time when you said those words with contempt, why the sudden change?" I asked.

"_I still do, I find the rest of your kind repulsive and annoying_." he said. "How sweet." I mused. He bonked the side of my head for interrupting. _"However with you it is different. I find the pet name to suit you just nicely."_I raised one eyebrow and lowered my gaze from his to hide my blush. "Using pet names now are we? Then what do I call you? Iggy?" I asked. Ignis bristled at that, his body going from welcoming too stiff for an instant as his agitation became more and more apparent. "_What you just said might have literally made my skin walk or however you humans say It_." he growled. "Crawl, not walk." I corrected. Ignis shrugged before he relaxed once more against me. "_No one will call me anything but Harvest King if they are of exceptional standing, anyone lower would refer to me as Your Majesty."_he said. "You really need to work on that arrogance of yours." I answered tartly. "_But only you Hikari, no other but you are worthy of calling me by my name."_he said. I felt his gaze on the top of my head and I raised my eyes to meet his piercing stare. The strength of that gaze sent shivers all the way down to my toes. "Ignis." I whispered, the name spoken like a secret hidden between bed sheets. His smile became taunting as he read the change in my body and mood. I leaned more into him while placing my palms against his chest for balance. I rose up on my toes and those sensual lips remained out of my reach as he leaned away from me. "_Hikari you are still recovering." _he said, but made no move to release his hold on me. "I think I'll be ok." I mumbled while reaching up to place my hands on his shoulders. Ignis stilled my advances for a moment to speak. "_We will go no further_." his expression was stern. Ignis had made the mistake of leaning forward and I smiled mischievously before pressing my lips to the strong column of his throat. His breathing hitched slightly and his arms became a cage around me. Ignis went still as he willed himself not to move.

I bit down on the steady pulse just below the side of his jaw and he tensed around me, the steady beat under my lips skipping a bit. I smiled against his skin as I continued, feeling bold in a way like never before. When he made no other responses to my attentions I became irritated and decided to punish him by nipping at the warm skin exposed by the V of his robes. _"Hikari_." he said sternly, his breathing harsh. I ignored him and my fingers drifted from his shoulders to slide down his arms and curl around his biceps, the muscle flexing under my fingertips. "Come on Ignis. It's unlike you to be so... unresponsive." I said with my lips curling into a teasing smile against his skin. _"It is unwise to taunt me..." _He warned. I lifted my lips from his chest to raise my head and meet his eyes. They were guarded as he watched me and attempted to discern the reason behind my actions with his mind. I sent his probing search flying with a slight mental shove from my mind. Ignis's eyes narrowed in irritation but he didn't repeat the action, deciding to wait for me to show it to him. I relinquished my hold on one of his arms to raise my hand and run my fingers up the side of his jaw till they rested at his ear. "I am very happy that we have a baby, truly. I don't mind taking care of him even if I do complain often..." I mumbled. "_Very often_." Ignis commented. I frowned but continued speaking. "But..." I continued, gulping as my throat became dry. I fingered the edge of one of his pointed ear and then I toyed with one of the multiple earrings that decorated the length of his ear. "... It sure does make it hard to do things like this." I finished. Ignis held me closer, the hard lines of his body molding against me as the intimacy between us increased. "_You say it is unlike me to be... unresponsive_," he grumbled over the last word, "_However it is unlike you to be so persistent."_Ignis smiled as my cheeks flushed a deep scarlet as I continued to toy with the earrings on his ear.

When I didn't reply I saw the arch of one elegant red eyebrow in the corner of my eye as he looked at me in question. "_No snappy retort?_" he asked. I favored him with a sideways glance as I lost interest in his ear. "Well I haven't had a bite of immortal man candy in quite a while so to be quite frank I have a sweet tooth." Ignis blinked once, then twice, before a huge smile turned the corners of his lips up and he began to laugh, the sound building in his chest to tumble out of his mouth as the boisterous sound became louder. He wiped the corner of one eye as he fought to get himself under control however he simply smiled wider and began again. "It's not that funny..." While I grumbled I was entranced by how happy he seemed at this moment. Garrett made a sort of grunting noise in his sleep and Ignis silenced his laughter, his lips pressed together as he contained his laughter and he then covered his mouth to keep from having another fit. I frowned when his mirth faded because Ignis smiled around me often, but rarely did he laugh. Finally what little patience I had left vanished as I yanked on his robes in order to bring him to a lower height as I pressed my lips to his. For a moment he returned the pressure, his lips molding against mine to take command of the situation. I gasped into his mouth as he bit down on my lips in order for me to open more to him. I found the taste of him as he found me, my thoughts becoming heavy as the passion grew. The room was getting hotter, and I doubted that it was a result of the Heat being on. His hand drifted down to the edge of my turtleneck and he slipped his hand underneath. The heat if his palm against the cool flesh of my back sending shivers along my skin. His hand drifted up to rest at the middle of my back as he used the position to pull me forward so that my midsection was pressed closer to him.

Suddenly he pulled away, his lips gone and his warm hand vanishing from my skin. "_Hikari we can go no further!"_He said in a heated whisper while glancing meaningfully at the baby. I took a moment to get my baring before speaking. "You're the one who got all grabby. Besides, I'm not stupid Ignis I can scratch that itch later. But it doesn't mean that I can't kiss you." I replied while tightening my hands on his arms. _"Kissing leads to other things."_He answered. "Only if you let it." I said. Ignis's heated gaze met mine before he returned his hand to the small of my back, on the outside of my clothing. He raised a hand to cup one hand around my cheek, his fingers trailing to stroke the back of my neck. I shivered as his fingers caressed the sensitive skin along the base of my skull. "_So I am man candy?"_he asked, referring to my earlier statement. "Yep, a sugary piece of candy." I sighed as I leaned into his hand. "_So I am sweet?"_he asked. I frowned slightly but I continued to enjoy the warmth that seeped into my skin from our close contact. "When you want to be." I replied. "_No sassy remarks."_he said while tugging playfully at my hair. "I wouldn't be so 'sassy' if someone would just kiss me al..." I inhaled sharply when he moved to where his face was only a few inches from mine. His eyes bore into my own and he remained there for a moment, keeping me in place with just his gaze before he leaned forward and... Pressed his lips against my forehead. "What are you doing?!" I asked in exasperation. I felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin. "_Being sweet_." he answered before placing a kiss against my temple. "Why?" I asked irritably, having to close one eye as he placed a kiss there. "_Because I want to." _He answered, throwing my earlier words back in my face.

"Well you're giving me a toothache." I grumbled as he cupped my chin in order to turn my face to place his lips just below my cheekbone. After a few more kisses to my face I slowly lost my frustration. He _was _being sweet; his touch as he held me close was firm but gentle, allowing me to completely relax against him as I enjoyed his attentions. My eyes must have been half-closed because they flew open when he placed a kiss precariously close to my mouth. "You're teasing me! I growled at him, anger bubbling under the passion that made my limbs lazy. Ignis chuckled low in his throat as his warm eyes met mine. His smile was a playful one. "_Just repayment for your earlier behavior_." he said until slowly the laughter left his eyes and his gaze fell to my lips. Ignis's mind brushed briefly against my own and he slid his arm across my back to pull me impossibly closer. His eyes were filled with pure male intent as he leaned down and I rose up to meet him. No sooner had our mouths touched and a piercing wail shattered the silence. Ignis was gone from my arms so quickly that I nearly fell face forward with the sudden lack of support. After righting myself I turned around just as Garrett's cries ceased to see Ignis lifting the small babe out of his crib. "_He just woke up."_ Ignis explained while shifting Garrett within his hold. I stared at the small child that was own but didn't seem to care for me as well as the over adoring husband as he held said child. I had already known that Ignis would only lavish his attention on his son, so I huffed in defeat. "I can see that." I replied, moving to stand at his side to watch Garrett. Garrett reached his chubby hand upward toward his father. Ignis, not quite sure what Garrett wanted, leaned his head in closer and Garrett began to paw his father's nose and cheeks. I smiled when the babe tugged sharply on a fiery lock of hair that made Ignis grimace. Garrett laughed when Ignis tugged his hair out of his grip and the sound made us both smile. Ignis leaned down a bit more to place a kiss upon Garrett's forehead, earning him a delighted squeal from the baby. He looked over to me for a moment, slightly embarrassed of what he'd just done. The feeling soon passed from his mind when Garrett raised his hands in trying to catch the floating locks of his father's hair, much like a kitten with string.

I quietly watched this moment, making the effort to store this memory away so that I could treasure it. When Ignis said my name I snapped to attention. "What did you say?" I asked distractedly. "_Garrett is hungry_." he said. "You've got to be joking." I said to him. Ignis looked slightly confused and after a moment he spoke. "_No he isn't joking, he is quite serious_." Ignis answered. "You can talk to him? He can talk?!" I asked in shock. Ignis only smiled and shook his head. "_He does not yet understand the concept of words, but he can read our feelings through our aura's and by watching our behaviors and actions he can determine the overall meaning of what we are saying_." Ignis said. My jaw hung open slightly. "That is not normal... he shouldn't be able to understand anything beyond 'I am hungry' and 'I am sleepy.'" I said. Ignis frowned at me while answering, Garrett's expression matching his father's. "_What did you expect from a demigod? He was intelligent even in the womb; his intelligence will only continue to grow as quickly as his growth."_ When Ignis finished speaking I looked over at my baby, my early worries of him not being accepted by the other villagers beginning to feel like an all too real possibility. _"How will we explain him to the other villagers?"_ I asked. Ignis only sighed without answering. "Well?" I pushed. His eyes narrowed in annoyance but he answered. "_That will be the one problem which I cannot help you with. I cannot tamper with the minds of every villager here without upsetting their connections between each other."_ he said. "What?" I asked. "_If I suddenly planted a false memory of Garrett within their minds. It could distort their memories of the people within their lives, memories which have molded them as a person today."_ he explained.

"I suppose I'll think of something to say." I grumbled. This was going to be complicated, how could I possibly weave a lie clever enough to explain why Garrett was so large for a newborn infant that was born all too early to be normal? I jumped to attention when I noticed that Ignis was no longer standing beside me with Garrett. He was headed toward the kitchen and I turned and pulled him to a stop by grabbing onto his shoulder, not an easy thing to do when your husband is a hulking brute walking at full stride. Ignis had only stopped because he allowed me to. A brief acknowledgement passed in my thoughts. Ignis allowed me to do many things when it came to him that others would most likely burn to a crisp for daring. He could easily overpower me, with his powers and physically, the fact that he did not was in order to not frighten me. "_That is not the only reason Hikari, I could easily hurt you with a slight touch, and I must keep my strength under control at all times."_ he said, adding on to my thoughts. I frowned up at him. "You can't hurt me that easily with just a touch." I said. Ignis shook his head, red eyes turning a darker hue. "_If I hadn't stopped walking and shook your hand off, I could have broken your fingers or even your whole hand_." he said.

I gulped slightly, eyes widening. "You're that strong? Then how do you keep from hurting me when you lose control?" I asked. Ignis's aura heated up as dirty thoughts crossed his mind. "_There is only one instance in which I lack full control with you often, and I never lose __complete __control_." he answered. "Well that is all very interesting, but let's get back to the topic at hand." I answered, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment. "Why are you headed to the kitchen?" I asked. "_Garrett is hungry._" he said. I shook my head, releasing his arm to go back to the crib and reach for the empty bottle. "He just ate; if I give him anymore he might get a stomach ache." I said. Ignis walked over to my side and shifted Garrett to one arm in order to take the bottle from me. After examining it for a moment he handed it back to me. "_Garrett insists that he requires more sustenance._" I rolled my eyes and headed back over to the kitchen, placing the used bottle in the sink as I opened one of the cabinets to grab a clean one. "Don't blame for if he gets chubby." I said while reaching into another cabinet to grab the container of powdered baby formula. I pulled the lid off and scooped the powder twice into the bottle before filling it with water from the tap. After screwing on the lid I shook it for a few moments before handing it back to Ignis.

"_What is that?"_ I asked as Hikari shook the bottle till the liquid turned completely white. I took the strange white substance when she handed it to me. "Baby formula." she answered. I held Garret awkwardly in one arm, the babe protesting slightly as I rested him against my shoulder in order to free both hands. I twisted the top off of the bottle and stared at its contents. I held it up to my eyes and frowned as the white mixture sloshed within its container. _"This is what human infants eat?"_ I asked. I brought the rim of the bottle to my nose and sniffed the concoction. I grimaced in response and held the bottle outwards till she took it from my hand. "What's wrong?" she asked with a puzzled expression while taking the lid from me and twisting it back on. "_The contents of that bottle are disgusting; I will not have our son drinking something so repulsiv_e." I answered. Hikari frowned at me. "He had no problem drinking it earlier." she protested. "Perhaps that is because it was the only thing available at the time." I answered, shifting Garrett once more to rest in both hands when he became squirmy. Hikari shrugged and turned back into her kitchen to open the fridge and place the bottle within. "I can always order another brand. It might take a week or so for a shipment to make it to here from the mainland so..." her voice cut off when I interrupted her. "_He will eat none of it_." I said. Hikari turned to peer at me from her place in front of the fridge. "Then what do you propose we feed our bouncing baby boy oh Almighty Harvest King?" she asked. I ignored her condescending tone. "_What else to feed a child but a mother's milk?"_ I asked. Hikari didn't seem to grasp at the meaning of my words, for she carried on talking. "Cow, goat, and sheep milk do not have the proper nutrition for a baby, that's why I bought formula but you say that he won't eat it. So I don't know about you, but I am stumped on what to feed him." Hikari continued to blather on and I honestly didn't hear a word as my irritation escalated. I cut her off when she didn't seem to realize that I was becoming impatient. "_I meant _your _milk Hikari."_I snapped. Garrett stuck out his lower lip in a pout as he read my negative emotions.

Hikari paused for a moment to think, and as I often did I gave her no hint as to what I wanted her to figure out on her own. After a ridiculous amount of time her eyes widened in realization and she looked at me as if I were a giant three eyed bug. "You mean... you want me to... that I have to feed him by... but..." Hikari stuttered about for a few moments longer and was unable to finish her words. "_Breastfeeding?"_ I suggested. "Breastfeeding?" she repeated in a low voice, as if to speak the word were a taboo. Hikari's breathing seemed to increase for some strange reason and her face flushed red with anger. "No way!" she exclaimed loudly. My eyes widened in surprise by her outburst. "_Why are you behaving this way Hikari?"_ I asked in concern. "Because b... breast..." she once again stuttered about like a fool. "_Breastfeeding._" I said for her. "Yes! That!" she answered, as if the very word explained the whole meaning behind her actions. "_What about it_?" I asked. "It's weird!" she replied while walking to the kitchen table and sitting down. _"Breastfeeding is perfectly natural, how do you think animals feed their young?" _I asked. "I'm not an animal." she snapped. _"Technically you are, just more intelligent than the others."_ I answered while walking toward her, rocking Garrett in my arms as he became increasingly upset from the negative energy filling the air. Hikari stood from her chair and made her way back to the fridge, pulling out the bottle and turning just as I closed the distance between us. "_Hikari."_ I said. "I'm not doing it." she snapped while closing the fridge with one hand. She shoved the bottle toward me but I refused to take it. "_Hikari you are his mother._" I felt like I was scolding a stubborn child. "I don't want to do it." she said while defiantly shaking the bottle in front of my face. Annoyed, I waved my hand and the bottle disappeared from her fingers. "What did you do with it?!" she asked in anger. "_Gone. Now feed our son!"_ I said while holding Garrett out to her.

"My mother didn't breastfeed me when I was a baby." she protested. _"That is why you're short."_ I replied. Hikari glared at me but refused to say anything more on the matter. I sighed in annoyance. _"Hikari you are his mother and he is your son. Garrett is hungry and you have the ability to provide for his proper nutrition. Now,"_ I said while forcing a none too pleased Garrett into Hikari's hands, "_feed him."_ Hikari and Garrett had a brief staring contest, staring at each other like two territorial cats that just spotted each other. When Garrett began to whimper she spoke. "I'm not the only parent." she grumbled. _"You are his mother_." I said. "You're his father." she countered. "_I am the male parent_." I answered. Hikari heaved a great sigh and shifted Garrett into one arm while going to one of the drawers in the kitchen. She slid open a drawer and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a medium blue towel. When she walked past me and toward the door to the vacant room I moved to follow her. Hikari raised a hand and placed it on my chest as she stopped in front of the closed door. "Don't follow me." she growled. "_Why not?"_ I asked. "Because what I am about to do is weird!" she yelled with sudden hostility before slamming the door in my face. I stood momentarily stunned before calling out to her. "_Hikari?"_ I asked. "Don't come in here!" she snarled from the other side of the door. "_It's perfectly natural_!" I yelled back before stepping away from the door and taking a seat on the couch. After ten minutes of sitting in silence I stood and began to pace, each back and forth step bringing me closer to the door. Each impulse I had to open the door and walk into the other room, Hikari would respond my almost growling through our mental connection. More time passed and on my next attempt to open the door I was met with no hostility from Hikari's thoughts. Curious, I reached for the knob and opened the door. Hikari's thoughts were silent as I entered the room and closed the distance between us. She stood upon a stray stool that didn't match the furniture of the rest of the house, so therefore it had been exiled to the other room. Her back was presented to me and she had the towel draped over her shoulder for modesty as Garrett suckled. "It's pretty pathetic that she only time he tolerates me is when I he is sleeping or eating." she commented. I glanced down at her to see a slight smile on her face.

"_He will adjust_." I told her, leaning with one hand on the back of the chair and my other resting on her shoulder. After a few minutes Garrett became content and Hikari quickly righted herself, preparing to hand Garrett over to me before he could begin to cry. The moment Hikari's hands left him he began to squirm so much that he would have fallen from my hands if not for Hikari's quick action. "You naughty baby! What are we going to do with you?!" Hikari continued to scold Garrett until the babe settled within her grasp to get comfortable. He made a few grunting noises to make sure that we were thoroughly aware that he was unsatisfied, and with that he fell asleep with three tiny fingers in his mouth. "Your son is such a brat." Hikari said to me, glaring up from the chair. I smiled nervously, unsure if I was able to refute her statement. "_He does have a bit of a temper I suppose."_ I answered. She grunted and stood up from the chair with Garrett asleep in here arms, a wide smile spreading across her face as Garrett remained asleep_. "You know what this means do you not?"_ I asked as we walked together back to the other side of the house. "Hmm?" she asked distractedly as she had difficulty paying attention to anything other than Garrett. "_Now that you aren't so against nursing, you cannot wander far from the ranch without him with you_." I said, waiting to see how she'd react. Her expression darkened for a moment, but as she gave it more thought her attitude brightened once more. "I don't think I'll mind that very much." she replied, nodding to herself as if to confirm her own words.

My next few days were normal, if you called having an Immortal husband in your brain and at the beck and call of his ill-tempered offspring while working a ranch _normal_. However, I am well practiced in the art of accommodating to sudden change and soon I found a new rhythm to my day, the same sort of contentment settling over me that I was glad for. I knew that my life was hectic, but I wouldn't change a thing. While Ignis played atop his mountain I proceeded to reclaim my ranch, slowly clearing out tenacious weeds that somehow survived the freezing bite of winter. As I grasped my sickle within one gloved hand and the weed in the other, the baby monitor attached to my belt loop sounded. I stood up slowly for Ignis continually layered me in winter clothes if I didn't do it myself, but I was slowly becoming used to moving like a penguin. I reached for the monitor and held it a little closer to my ear, shoving aside on of my earmuffs in irritation in order to listen more closely. Garrett was making small, strange noises that's meaning I was unsure of. _Is he hungry again?_I asked Ignis. _I cannot say exactly what he wants, but it involves you._He answered. _How do you know?_I asked. _He keeps repeating images of you within his mind. _Ignis replied. I shrugged and moved the baby monitor back to its place on my hip as I headed back toward the house. Once I walked inside I placed the sickle inside my tool chest, locking it to make absolutely sure it was baby proof. After removing my gloves, earmuffs, and scarf I moved over to the crib and peered inside it. Surprisingly Garrett was sitting up on his own with only a little support from the bars of the crib keeping him upright. He had something orange and shimmering within his tiny hands. Garrett was squeezing it and making angry little grunts and when he spotted me he held his fisted little hands out to me as if you prove something. "What's that you got there?" I asked him in a silly cooing voice. A very familiar look of irritation crossed his small face as he held out his small arms, nearly falling onto his side in his insistence that I take whatever it was from him.

Suddenly the suspicious orange blob began mumbling and I gasped in realization. I held out one hand and Garret slapped his tiny fists into my palm, releasing his prize and looking up at me with shining eyes, proud of his catch. I smiled as brought the small sprite to eye level; Finn was shaking in fright, his orange hat and green hair disheveled. "What are you doing here?" I asked my smile fading. Finn did his best to right himself before answering. "I came to see the Little King!" he said excitedly, if that was reason enough. "And who invited you?" I asked bitterly. Finn seemed slightly wounded, his small eyes becoming pinched in the corners. "I'm not welcome?" he asked. I sighed and carried the small sprite over to the kitchen table. Garrett made an angry little squeal as I walked away with his prize. After setting Finn down on the table I walked back to the crib taking Garrett's small hand in my own. "Very good Garrett!" I said, a bright smile on my face. Garrett seemed to puff out his chest a little, his haughty expression transformed into an all too familiar arrogance. I grabbed a binky from my rucksack and stuck it in his mouth. Satisfied that Garrett was now occupied I went back to the table and sat down in front of Finn. The small sprite wiped his nose as he sniffled slightly. "You're not _unwelcome _but you came into my home uninvited." I said sternly. "But why do I need to ask you? I never had to until now!" he protested. "That's because I haven't seen you for months Finn. Heck it's almost been a year since you last stayed a whole day here. I thought the Goddess's Spring was your home now." I said. Finn floated slightly in the air, his wings making a strange humming noise as they flapped. It had been so long that the sound was no longer familiar to my ears. "The Harvest King hasn't spoken to the Goddess in quite some time to she was worried and asked me to check up on you." Finn explained. My frown must have become more severe, because he went from perky to sullen. "If the Goddess wanted to know about Ig... the Harvest King then why did you come here?" I asked. Finn twiddled his thumbs and didn't answer me, a guilty expression on his face.

"Finn." I insisted. The sprite began to cry and I felt a little guilty for being mean to him. "I just wanted to see how you were too! The Harvest King sent me down the mountain when I went to see him!" as Finn continued to blubber about I contacted Ignis. _Did you really?_ I asked. _I merely sent him back to the spring. _Ignis replied. A brief memory of the Harvest King watching a current of air he had summoned hurtling Finn down the mountain face came to my mind. _You bully._I admonished. Ignis gave a sort of mental shrug. _My business is none of his concern._He said. I promised to scold Ignis for his bullying later and returned my attention to Finn. "How long have you been here?" I asked him. Finn wiped his eyes before answering. "About twenty minutes." he said. "Twenty minutes?! I was outside, why did you come into the house?" I asked, my voice rising. "Well..." Finn said, once more sounding guilty. "I saw a really bright light like the Harvest King's in your house as I was on my way to see you, but it was smaller, so I wanted to know what it was." he confessed while floating a little higher into the air. "Well there he is." I answered. "You never said anything about being pregnant!" he squeaked out. My eyes widened in surprise. "The Goddess didn't tell you? I was sure that Ignis told her, I just haven't been to see her in a long time." I replied, suddenly confused. "She never said anything to me or the other sprites." Finn said, pouting. "What is his name?" he asked. I smiled, turning to watch Garrett now dozing in his crib. "His name is Garrett." I answered. "I can't wait to tell the Goddess that you and the Harvest King really had a baby!" he said excitedly while shimmering in a cloud of yellow sparkles. I grabbed him by his small leg and yanked him down. "You won't be the one to tell her." I said while releasing him and standing up from the chair. "Huh?" he asked while floating beside my head. I made my way over to the dresser and rummaged around in the baby clothes before finding what I needed.

I placed the clothes on the bed and went over to the crib, lifting Garrett out of it. "Time to get dressed." I said cheerfully. I frowned as an odd smell floated up my nose. "After I change you." I said. After cleaning Garrett up I handed the used and wrapped up diaper out to Finn. "If you're here you work." I said. Finn frowned but grasped the top of the diaper with his small hands. Grumbling about how gross babies could be all the way to the waste basket beside the trashcan in the kitchen. I changed Garrett out of his tiny footsie pajamas and slipped a baby sized sweater and pants on him. I covered his feet with small, warm socks and then slid a tiny hat upon his head to keep his ears warm. The hat was a soft pure white with little cat ears and buttons for eyes and a nose sewn into the front. I remembered how Ignis was appalled by the sight of it when I had returned from the tailors with clothes fit for a baby earlier in my pregnancy. "_My son will not wear such a ridiculous thing."_ he'd said. I smiled at the memory and turned from Garrett to retrieve a small but warm blanket from the bed and I wrapped it around him before picking him up, grabbing my discarded gloves and scarf on the way to the door. "Are you coming?" I called to Finn. The small sprite quickly bobbed into the air and followed me outside. Garrett didn't care for the cold air very much, but the sky was clear and the sun was shining upon the snow and turned the white powder into millions of tiny gems. I held Garrett close and tucked the blanket around him to ward off the chill. I heard thunder boom through the sky so loudly that the very air shook. I quickly looked up to the sky but it was still clear, not a cloud in sight. _Where do you think you are going?!_Ignis yelled within my mind, making my brain ache within my skull. _There is no need to yell, I was just..._Ignis cut me off, his unexplained fury driving into my mind and burning with his anger. _You are leaving the house with our son who is still too young to be outside, much less in this weather!_I groaned under the mental onslaught, a migraine forming. _He is fine Ignis. He is dressed properly and I am going to the Goddess Spring, it is always warm there._And with that I gave a great mental shove and cast his angry thoughts away from mine. I could feel his anger through our connection but he refused to barge on my mental doors.

By the time I reached the Goddess Spring my head was throbbing so much that I stumbled a bit. After righting myself I passed through the tall grass that led down into the forest and to the Goddess Spring. Garrett had remained quiet through the whole way, small eyes opened wide in astonishment at the world around him. Once we passed the by the giant and aged marble pillars that marked the entrance to the Spring the air instantly became warmer. Not a speck of snow existed within this place, the grass vibrant and green, and the clear water of the springs a bright and vivid blue. I walked up the small flight of stairs and entered the clearing. The Goddess was kneeling on the ground in front of the sprites, telling them something I couldn't hear from this distance, but when she spotted me her eyes instantly lit up. Rising, she walked toward me with her hands raised, ready to hug me. "Hikari!" she exclaimed, hugging me, a sea of green filling my vision. Garrett struggled between us and the Goddess stepped back in surprise, gazing down at the squirmy bundle in my arms. "Is that...?" she whispered. I nodded and moved the blanket so that the Goddess could have a better look at him. She leaned in hesitantly, eyes widening as she gazed down at Garrett. The little guy had yet to notice to Goddess, busily glaring at me and waving his tiny fists in the air at me. When he did notice his eyes lost that mean little look and they opened wide in astonishment. He took in the Goddess from his limited view and they had a brief staring contest. "He is so tiny. I've never been this close to a baby before." the Goddess mused, smiling softly when Garrett seemed to shy into my arms as she spoke. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked her. The Harvest Goddess seemed flustered and put a hand to her lips. "I don't know... what if I drop him? He is so small and... He moves quite a bit." she observed. I rolled my eyes and tugged the blanket away from Garrett, placing it on the soft grass beside me. I pretty much forced the Goddess to take him because I held him outward and did not back away until she raised her hands. She held him away from her body and gazed from him and back to me uncertainly.

"I do not know if..." she mumbled. "Here, place your hand behind his neck and the other on his back... use your arm to keep his legs up... just like that!" I said to her. The Goddess held Garrett awkwardly but securely. "He looks very much like his father." she observed. I nodded, picking up the blanket beside me and folding it. "He has the same temperament to." I said while making my way over to the tree. I looked around the roots of the great tree but could find no sign of the other Harvest Sprites. "Edge?" I called. When he didn't answer I tried again. "Hello? Edge, Alan?" I said. Shrugging when I still had no answer I sat down and leaned against the tree, rubbing my palms against my temples. "Are you well?" the Goddess asked as she joined me, sitting down slowly and righting Garrett within her arms. Suddenly he began to laugh loudly, reaching up to tug at the Goddess's hair. Her green eyes filled with strange warmth at the sound and she smiled at me. "I see you were serious about the red-haired spawn." she teased while fingering a thin lock of red hair that had escaped Garrett's cap. "Indeed I was Auntie Harvest Goddess." We both shared a soft laugh until my head pounded again and I groaned. The Goddess raised one hand and touched my forehead with the tip of one elegant finger. I felt a sort of cold relief and my headache soon vanished. "Thanks." I sighed in relief. "How is the Harvest King?" she asked. I frowned. "Being grumpy as usual, it was thanks to him that I had a headache." I grumbled. "He was angry with you?" she asked. "When is he _not _angry, he got mad when I decided to bring Garrett here? He thought that I couldn't handle it or something." I huffed and then quickly removed a lock of green hair from Garrett's hand. "There is something about hair that gets him all grabby." I complained. "I do not mind..." she grimaced when Garrett managed to get a bit more hair and tugged at it. "That much." she finished before removing her hair from the infants grasp once more. "What is his name?" she asked me. "Well his name is..." I trailed off when the air suddenly became a lot warmer. I started to sweat under my winter clothes and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up in warning. "_His name is Garrett."_Ignis said. "Brother." the Harvest Goddess said calmly. "_Sister_." he answered from behind me. I grumbled low to myself and turned to him. "Now just stay calm and let me explain." I said while turning body around from on the ground.

When my eyes met his I would have leaped backward if I hadn't been sitting. They were glowing a bright orange, his aura rising higher around him like a fire that suddenly had gasoline poured onto it. "_I'm listening_." he said in an ironically calm voice. "Just make sure you don't fry me once you're _done _listening." I said. "Hikari..." the Goddess warned. "I just brought Garrett here to meet the Goddess. Besides, I haven't seen her or the sprites for months and I thought that I might as well bring Garrett so..." Ignis cut me off with a sharp flick of his hand, a small burst of heat spreading through the clearing. "_Is that all?"_he asked. "Well if you let me finish talking for once then I will tell you when I am done." I snapped at him, my own anger rising. "What's wrong with the Goddess meeting Garrett?" I asked angrily, rising to my feet despite a worried hand that the Harvest Goddess had placed on my arm. "Are you trying to say that she _can't _see our baby?" I asked. "_I said no such thing, I had absolutely no intention to keep an Aunt from her nephew, however you came here without my consent and..."_it was my turn to cut him off, a switch automatically flipped within me, my hurt pride coming to the surface. "Without your _consent?!_" I asked, my voice rising. Ignis had been expecting my anger for he responded just as loudly. "_Yes! You decided to take our newborn son outside in the winter. If you don't remember I told you that he is not to be outside until he is strong enough to withstand the harsh conditions of the season."_When he finished I was fuming. "He is just fine! If you haven't noticed our child doesn't exactly have a normal body temperature for one and since you are blind let me point something else out. He is wearing _everything _that involves being warm in order to 'withstand the harsh conditions of the season'" I said mockingly. Ignis took a brief moment to glance at Garrett within the Goddess's arms, a brief acknowledgement in his eyes that I spoke the truth. "Well?" I snapped when he didn't respond as quickly as I would have liked. Ignis's gaze returned to mine, his anger barely restrained. "_You did not have my consent_." he repeated. I stomped up to him, not noticing when the Goddess said my name and Garrett began to make those little grunts he did when he was angry or displeased. "Without your consent, I think you mean _permission_." I spat the word out at him, beyond any thought of self-preservation at this point.

When I was close enough to be able to reach out and touch him he spoke. "_Exactly." _he said. I yelled in outrage and shoved at his chest, not even rocking him back a little with the action. "You are such an arrogant bastard! You think I need your permission for something as trivial as taking our son for a _walk?_You are so damn overprotective it's ridiculous! The Goddess and I were having a perfectly good time until you showed up, isn't that right?" I asked, turning my head to look back at her over my shoulder. The Harvest Goddess seemed a little nervous about being targeted, her eyes glancing between Ignis and I. "I... this is a matter between you two." she said before quickly turning her attention back to Garrett. I rolled my eyes and faced Ignis once more. He was glaring at me angrily, his voice like a hot poker in my brain as he spoke with his thoughts. _This is a conversation we shall continue at the house. Go get Garrett so that we can go._ I responded by giving him a mental shove out of my mind. I didn't block him from my thoughts, we had made a promise that I would never break, but it didn't mean I had to _hear _him in my noggin when I didn't want to. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of the Harvest Goddess." I snapped. "_We will speak privately about this_. _Now_." he said back, his words a hard of his as he spoke through clenched teeth. His aura grew hotter; at this point I wouldn't be surprised if steam came out of his ears like a cartoon character. "Now just a moment Harvest King..." the Goddess spoke sternly but her eyes were soft, uncertain. "You mustn't argue with Hikari like this, I understand I shouldn't interfere however..." Ignis cut her off as quickly as he had done to me earlier. "_This is has nothing to do with you_." he answered. The Goddess stiffened for a moment, speechless. I turned to get a better look at her, her normally bright eyes clouded with her negative emotions. Her eyes hardened with anger as she rose to her feet. "You are my brother and Hikari is my dearest friend and the mother of my nephew. It. Is. My. Concern." she walked to stand in front of the Harvest King with Garrett still in her arms, his small red eyes looking between the three of us. "You will not bring such anger to my Spring." she said with a forced calm. "_As you wish sister, however I will take Hikari and Garrett with me."_ When his gaze returned to mine and I read the intent in his thoughts I nearly pounced on him. "Don't even _try _to order me." I warned.

The arrogant ass actually snorted and held out his hand to me. "_Come_." he ordered. I clenched my jaw and placed my gloved hand within his large palm, triumph shined in his eyes. It was fleeting for my other hand came up, balled into a fist as I punched him across the face. Ignis was momentarily stunned, but not thrown for a loop by my punch. My thoughts only soured more at that, apparently the only way to budge him was with a rock. "Get it through your thick head; I _don't_ have to do what you want! I'm done talking to you _Harvest King;_go be a royal prick somewhere else." I may have sounded like a petulant child, but Ignis was way out of line this time. I could understand that he was overprotective when it came to Garrett, but this argument was about something else. Ignis's aura glowed brighter, engulfing him in a blinding red light until I was forced to look away. When I looked back he was gone, silent and remote on his side of our mental connection. "Drama queen." I muttered. The Goddess had already made her way back to the tree and I moved to do the same, taking my previous position on the ground beside her. "I do not think that was the best way to handle things." The Goddess said. "Well he was being an ass. Are you on his side or something?" I asked angrily. "I am not on anyone's _side, _Hikari. You and I both know how difficult he can be, but I don't think this will end well." she replied. "I am not apologizing for something I didn't do." I muttered. "And he will not apologize when he has it in his mind that he is in the right." the Goddess answered. "Well this is just going to be another standoff. I admit I might have overreacted, but I wasn't going to just sit here and take it when he tried to assert some ridiculous idea of authority over me." I said before taking Garrett when the Goddess offered him to me, the small babe wriggling in my arms until I positioned him into a sitting position on my lap with his back against my stomach and my hands wrapped around the small sides of his body.

"Where are the sprites?" I asked after a few minutes of silence in which I forced myself to calm down. "Hiding." The Goddess answered before glancing up at the tree. I followed her gaze to see six brightly colored hats poking out among the leaves of the tree. "Get down here you chickens." I called. Finn was the first to come down and instead of going to the Goddess he alighted on my shoulder and peered down at Garrett, a safe distance from the child's grabby hands. "Were you scared of the Harvest King?" I asked. Finn shook his head. "I wasn't scared!" he said proudly. I raised one eyebrow at the little orange sprite. "Then why were you hiding up there?" I asked. Finn didn't meet my gaze and he mumbled, "Maybe I was a little scared..." I looked back up to the tree and called to the other sprites. "Come on down." I said. One by one they clambered down the tree, Ben losing his grip and falling to bounce off of the Goddess's hair and into her lap. Alan landed on my other shoulder and Edge peered from around my foot to gaze at Garrett. "He looks a lot like the Harvest King." Collin observed from his perch atop my head a moment later. "Yes he does." I answered while raising Garrett up and kissing his forehead. "But he's the cute version." I laughed when Garrett glared at me and settled him back in my lap. Alan became bold and hopped down to stand on my knee, staring at Garrett with wonder. "I've never been so close to a demigod before." he whispered in awe. "He must be powerful and noble like his father!" Alan beamed. I snorted at the word noble, and Garrett seemed to not care at all. Alan toddled a little closer and Finn fidgeted from my shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." he warned Alan. Garrett reached forward with one small hand and captured the red sprite within his fingers. I let Garrett play with Alan for a moment until he tried to put the sprite's head in his mouth. The infant wasn't too happy when I pried Alan from his grip and set him on the grass beside me. "Ew!" Alan whined once he took off his hat to shake the baby slobber off of it. "I told you." Finn muttered to himself Once Alan shook off his hat he attempted to put it back on but suddenly Collin snatched it from Alan and bounced off with it. "Give it back!" Alan squeaked while following Collin across the clearing. Soon the other sprites, including Finn, lost interest in Garrett and joined in Collin's game, tossing his hat around and keeping it out of his reach.

I watched Finn catch the hat and fly just out of Alan's reach, the only sprite able to fly. I laughed as I watched them but stopped once Garrett began to struggle in my grip. I peered down at him and the baby continued to struggle, twisting his little body in my hands and grunting in frustration when I didn't release him. "You want down?" I asked while placing him on his tummy in front of me. "Well there you go Mr. Grumpy." Garrett flailed his arms uselessly in the air for a few moments, making those little grunts and whines as he remained immobile. Suddenly he started to kick his little feet onto the ground, his foot slipping a few times before he figured out how to get some traction. While grabbing the grass in front of him he pulled himself a little closer by dragging his body across the ground. When Garrett became tired he banged his feet on the ground in anger because the sprites remained out of his reach. I laughed and leaned forward, grabbing his feet and turning him over onto his back. "You're not old enough to do that just yet." I smiled while looking down at him. Garrett's face turned red and he continued to wave his arms in the air. "Angry? Too bad." I told him. "He is..." the Goddess was at a loss for words. "A brat?" I asked. She smiled uncertainly. "Not the exact word I would use." she answered. I shrugged in response. "He is a brat, so is his father, the only difference is their sizes." I answered. Finn danced around in the air, golden little sparkles coming off his body as flew. Garrett raised his hands in the air to try and catch some of it, but is vanished as Finn moved farther away. Garrett grunted and rolled around on his back, sort of like a turtle, until he managed to flop on his belly. His eyes caught onto the sprite's game and he began to cry, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. Troubled, I moved to pick him up but one of the Sprite's beat me to his side. Scaredy Sprite Edge hopped in front of Garrett and peered up at him. Garrett stopped his wails for a moment and sniffled, looking down at the purple sprite. "Don't cry." Edge said before jumping up onto Garrett's hat and dancing around. He hung off one of the hat's ears and laughed. Soon the other sprites joined in and clambered over Garrett in an attempt to find a perch. Finn dropped Alan's hat onto the ground in front of Garrett and flew around his head. He looked around at the sprites as they made a game of climbing over his small body, and Garrett began to laugh, his mouth opening as he giggled to himself and smiled at the sprites. My anger vanished at that moment and I was happy to watch Garrett play with his new friends.

For the next few days Ignis decided to be a jerk, and I was fine with that. I remained content in my anger towards him and went about my ranch as usual. The only times I would feel Ignis's presence increase within my mind was when his would check up on me using his "inner eye" or some other hoobie doo. _You have to talk to me sometime._I told him within my mind. Ignis didn't respond as usual I and continued to huff around my ranch. After finished the last of my winter crops and tending to my animals inside the warmth of the barn, I decided to take Garrett for another visit to the Goddess Spring. Ignis might have refused to see me directly, his pride not permitting him to, but every time I would enter the house after a long day's work I would feel a small burst of heat as he left. He would visit Garrett while I was away and once he vanished he would leave an upset and angry little baby behind. _You're being childish._I said at one point. I could feel his irritation rise at that comment but he held back the retort he had forming in his thoughts. _You're only proving my point._I told him. Now remember how I told you Garrett would be a bit cranky once daddy left? Well guess who had to deal with said cranky baby afterward? That's right, me. After about another week of this it only got worse. Soon Garrett would cry without end, keeping me up in the night and no amount of hugging, feeding, or forced pacifiers could calm him. He would wail when I was out on the ranch, his cries coming through as shrill squeaks from the baby monitor strapped to my hip. While I tended to Kiwi a particularly loud squeak sounded and I covered my ears, the animals fidgeting in their stalls. I glanced down at the baby monitor while wondering if I should turn it down. Once it sounded again and my ears continued to ring I turned the volume down and sighed in relief from the silence. Once I was done with Kiwi I moved on the Grape, the small goat blinked at me with half-open eyes and nuzzled my hand when I petted her snout.

I tried to shake off the nagging thought in my head that something might be wrong or could go wrong. He was safely in his crib and crying, Ignis's would be watching him. There was no need for me to get so worked up just because I couldn't hear what he was doing, besides he had been giving me a headache and... I stopped in the middle of brushing the soft hair on Grape's back. The goat turned to me and peered at me for a moment as if to say, _just do it already._I sighed and placed the brush down for a moment, twisting my torso around so that I could reach the small baby monitor and I turned the volume knob slowly. I was surprised when I didn't hear Garrett wailing, but instead I heard him laughing and Ignis's voice soon followed. I glanced over at Grape and turned the volume up a little higher, Garrett was laughing as Ignis made ridiculous cooing sounds, probably holding him up in the air or some other doting father nonsense. I smiled and leaned against one of the wooden posts that separated the stalls from one another. _Having fun?_I asked Ignis. The cooing sounds on the other end stopped abruptly but Garrett's giggling continued, probably finding amusement in some other fashion. After a moment his voice sounded in my head and it was an oddly pleasant relief to some sort of ache I hadn't been aware of... no I knew it had been there I'd just ignored it. _I forgot about that strange device._He said. I snorted while pushing myself away from the wooden post and moving onto the next stall, opening the door and scooting around Lemon's large girth. _I explained it to you before, it's a baby monitor. It lets me hear what Garrett is up to and what's going on around him._I explained while lifting a large pile of feed in my arms and filling the trough. Lemon accidentally shoved me against the side in her hurry to get to the food. I quickly righted myself and shoved at the cow's shoulder. Lemon scooted over a bit, shuffling sideways on her hooves to make me more room. I patted her large head and the longer, coarser hair atop her noggin in thanks. Moving to sit down on a stool I reached for a bucket and scooted it under her, dusting stray pieces of hay and dirt from the bottom of the metal base.

_I admit that it is useful, however I do not like that it is intended for deceitful actions._He replied. Puzzled, I moved my hands beneath the cow and began milking her, the dull sounds of the bucket being filled soon became all I could hear without focusing. _It's meant to listen in on the baby and not on conversations, although I do suppose it would come in handy for snooping._I moved onto the next task of pouring the contents of the bucket into a milk container and sealing the lid. I repeated the process with Apple and moved on to the next animal after her. I've become well used to speaking with Ignis and performing my chores at the same time. In the beginning I would have to stop right in the middle of any action just so I could understand him and not trip over my feet. _I do not care for such things; humans have an annoying habit when it comes to another's business. Always fussing about and prying into things that are none of their concern. _Ignis continued to prattle on and I waited for his haughty words to end before responding. _Don't forget that I am one of those nosy humans you disdain so much._I said. Ignis was momentarily distracted by Garrett; the little brat had grabbed his father's earrings and nearly pulled them off. _I do not view you with contempt Hikari, just the rest of your species._I scoffed in response, not that he could hear me of course, but my thoughts were clear enough for him to read. _You disagree? _He asked sarcastically. _Oh indeed I do. I'd need three sets of hands and toes to count the number of things you dislike about me._

Ignis's thoughts took a sudden turn, becoming clouded with barely contained anger. _I do not dislike anything about you; I just find certain… behaviors of yours to be increasingly annoying._I nearly dropped the bucket I was carrying over to an empty milk container. _Oh,_I'm _annoying? What about you? Always bossing people about and getting all big-headed because you're the Harvest King. It's not that big a deal, there are other deities in this world you know and I'm sure they don't act as prissy as you do. _Ignis bristled at that last comment. _Prissy?!_He answered. _I'm so sorry; allow me to rephrase that for you. Huffy, pompous, big-headed, take your pick._I was headed outside the barn at that point and before I could process Ignis's last statement I turned to see a familiar purple head bouncing along the trail that led through my ranch. I bolted for the house and opened the door, slamming it behind me. Ignis was holding Garrett near his crib, an orange gleam across his eyes that showed me just how angry he was. I raised my hand when he opened his mouth to speak. "Not now, just shut up and answer the door and pretend I'm not here." I said. Ignis placed Garrett in his crib and walked past me, his robes and hair shifting as he walked. His stomped over to the door and his aura receded just before he reached for the knob. "This isn't over." He promised me. "Just shut up." I snapped before moving to the other side of the room and out of view. One second later there was a light tap on the door and Ignis opened the door. "Why hello King! Is Hikari in?" Julius asked brightly. "No." Ignis snapped before closing the door. Ignis turned to me and opened his mouth to continue where we left off. Another knock sounded and this times none too gently on the door. "I didn't quite catch that. Did you say Hikari is in?" Julius asked sweetly. "No." Ignis growled while attempting to close the door. Julius placed one booted foot into the doorway, preventing Ignis from closing it all the way. "I insist you let me see her, we've been _so _worried." Julius said sweetly while inching forward. Garrett moved about in his crib and I could see from my hiding place behind the door how his small brow scrunched up in anger, his cheeks puffing out. _Don't cry, don't cry._I pleaded. "My wife is none of your concern, now leave." Ignis shoved the door more firmly than before, causing Julius to move his foot a little.

"Quite the bossy one aren't you? And so rude! You haven't even invited me in for something to drink like a polite host would do, and after I came all this way just to see you." Julius's tone sounded pouty and I didn't have to try hard to see an image of him sticking his bottom lip out as he frowned. "I thought you came to see Hikari." Ignis answered in slight confusion. Oh dear, I knew what was coming. "Oh that! Yes _part _of my reason for coming was to check up on Hikari but I also came here just to see _you._" Julius replied. "Huh?" Ignis's expression nearly sent me into a fit of laughter. _"_I'm sure you know just how much I _love _to visit my neighbors." Julius responded while placing a hand on Ignis's arm, taking a step into the house. He nearly leaped away from the door in his attempt to escape and I smacked my forehead. Julius stepped into the house and calmly shut the door, turning to me with a look of disapproval on his face. "Shame on you Hikari, hiding from your friends for so long, we were all so worried about you! You just up and left the clinic when you weren't feeling well and we all thought that maybe there were problems with the…" Julius's eyes drifted down to my stomach which was no longer inflated. He reached his hand forward in disbelief, prodding my stomach with one long finger. "You gave birth?!" he asked incredulously. "I… uh…" I muttered. "You had the baby without telling me?! I thought we were friends! I could have made you so many new baby clothes once I got the little thing's measurements and…" Julius stopped when Ignis attempted to intervene. "You should leave now…" Julius turned on him and released all of his purple haired fury.

"You expect me to just up and leave because you tell me to?!" Julius asked in outrage. "He has a habit of expecting everyone to do as he says." I commented. Ignis met my eyes for a moment. _Whose side are you on?_He asked incredulously. _Not yours at the moment. _I huffed. Julius looked over his shoulder to glare at me. "I'll get to you in a minute." He snapped before returning his gaze to Ignis. "The entire town has been worried and every _polite _attempt that we've made to figure out what the hell is going on has ended with you shutting the door in our faces." Julius was only getting started because before Ignis or I could say anything he turned on me. "Anissa was the last person before me to come by and check up on you, and it wasn't her first attempt was it?" he asked angrily. "Well I…" he slashed his hand through the air in a sort of cutting motion. "You stay quiet until I'm done young lady." I blinked, baffled that this flamboyant man was speaking to me as if I were an unruly teenager. "And then she came to me and asked if Candace or I had heard from you. Then she told me that _you,_" Julius turned back to King and prodded him in the chest with one finger. It was actually pretty funny because Ignis towered over Julius and the Big Bad Harvest King took a step back to avoid him. "_You _slammed the door in her face! What sort of self-respecting man behaves so rudely towards a young woman? One with no manners I tell you! So I had to come all the way here because I am apparently the only person on this island that you are afraid of." Ignis righted himself and tried his best to be intimidating, which wasn't hard if you were nearly seven feet tall and angry. "I am not afraid of…" Ignis stumbled backward again as Julius moved forward and got up close and personal with my husband. "_Sure _you aren't." he said with a sweet smile. I cleared my throat to get the two male's attention. "Julius quit scaring King, if you just let me explain…" I was cut off once again by Julius. "Oh you're not going to just explain it to me, _both _of you will tell the others exactly why you've been hiding out like a bunch of fugitives. What could possibly be so important that you would have to hide from the entire town and have your husband bully your friends away from you? Do you honestly think that anything is so important to keep from the entire…?" Julius's eyes widened when he suddenly remembered I was no longer pregnant, and the little cry of frustration that Garrett gave off from his crib didn't help. All this excitement going on in the house and he wasn't a part of it. Julius moved quickly across the living room to the crib and reached into it. Whatever caused Ignis to be so frightened of Julius was quickly kicked to the side as he shifted into overprotective daddy mode. He made to stomp over to Julius but I quickly blocked his path and glared up at him. "It's fine." I snapped. He was none too happy about it, but he backed off while keeping a watchful eye on Julius.

Julius swung the infant up from the crib and held him out. "Look at the little thing!" Julius practically squealed. He fawned over Garrett for several more minutes and the kid could do nothing but stare at Julius with a blank expression. I smiled to myself as I watched the scene play out before. After a few more minutes Garrett's eyes squinted at the corners and I thought he was about to cry, but instead he closed his eyes and began laughing as Julius baby talked him. Ignis stood beside me with his mouth slightly open in disbelief. The stupid look on his face was too much and I began laughing. He immediately snapped out of it and redirected his eyes to glare at me. "What are you laughing about?" He snapped. I looked up at him while clutching my stomach and half bent over from laughing so hard. It was difficult to breathe so my words came in short spurts. "You're… face!" I yelled and proceeded to lose my wits. Julius soon returned to me once I gained a little composure. Garrett was climbing about in Julius's arms and making grabs for brightly colored locks of hair. "He looks nothing like you." Julius said to me, making my mirth fade. "Yeah I know." I grumbled. "He looks too much like your husband; he might even develop that same glare once he gets a bit older." He continued. "I am right here." Ignis said. Julius didn't even glance away from the baby when he answered him. "Oh I know, but I am still angry at you and don't feel like getting yelled at. Why don't you go burn a hole in the door with that nasty scowl of yours?" he asked lightly. Ignis did indeed scowl only this time at me and haughtily left the room, walking outside of the house and slamming the door. "Must you make him angrier than he already is?" I asked in exasperation. It was a never-ending cycle of aggravation around here.

"Oh don't give me that look. He deserved it and you know it. I already know there was a fight brewing between you two before I got here. Besides, we can't have any negative emotions around the baby. Can we widdle guy?" Julius cooed and was rewarded by a loud giggle from Garrett. Julius bounced him in the air for a bit and Garrett waved his arms and laughed excitedly. "What did you name him?" he asked. "His name is Garrett." I answered. On cue the baby immediately turned his attention my way and I was surprised when he reached his hands out and made grabby motions with his fingers. He gave a grunt of displeasure when I didn't immediately respond to his demands. Julius only laughed when I took Garrett into my arms and held him so that he could see both of us. "I suppose it's not too bad that looks like his father." Julius grumbled. I bounced Garrett in my arms a bit to keep him occupied. "I don't think it's a bad thing at all." I answered while catching Garrett's hand before he could grab my face. "Seriously? He already has his father's temperament, having a small King around the town will be a nightmare." He complained. "Oh King isn't that bad, besides, it just means will have two handsome men running around wont we?" I asked Garrett. He clapped his hands together when I pressed my forehead against his. "Two hot heads more like and what do you mean by handsome?" Julius asked. "Oh of _course _he is good-looking, he is the Har…" I caught myself in the nick of time. "The what?" Julius asked. "The… hard working husband I love of course?" I asked. "Last time I checked you do all the work around here. In fact I never even _saw _your husband around the island. Where does he go? He can't possibly stay in the house every day and not come out." Julius went on. I was quickly becoming nervous and thinking of ways to explain. "Um… he helps me on the ranch to, he spends most of his time in the barn and…" Julius wasn't buying it. "I always thought there was something odd about him." He mused. "What's odd about him?" I asked casually, as if my husband wasn't different than any other person. "What aren't you telling me?" Julius asked. Damn. "So what kind of baby clothes were you going to design for me?" I asked. "Nice try but that won't work this time." He replied. I pursed my lips into a pout before I spoke. "Oh really? I suppose I'll just ask Luna for something." I said with a shrug. Julius's jaw opened so suddenly I feared that it might have unhinged. "I will _not _have that innocent child suffer such a fate!" he exclaimed before asking if I had paper and something to draw with.

By the time Julius left I was feeling drained and ready for some sleep, but there was no rest for the wicked and right as I was climbing into bed Ignis poofed into the house. "Here we go…"I muttered low to myself. "_You're right about that_." Ignis growled while stalking over to me. "Can this wait till tomorrow? I'm tired and don't have the energy for this." I yawned. "_This cannot wait till tomorrow. This is a serious matter and we will discuss it in the here and now._" He answered. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to do what you tell me to, now good night." I snapped before lifting the blankets and unceremoniously tossing my body into the bed. I turned my back to him and huddled into a ball with my butt sticking out so he couldn't scoot in beside me, although he didn't seem to be in the mood to stay with me. "_Hikari get up this instant._" He demanded. "No." I answered petulantly. Ignis tried to yank the covers off of me but I rolled myself into a burrito and refused to budge. He threw his hands into the air and stomped a short distance away from me. _"You are so infuriating! You never do what your told even when it's in your best interest!"_Ignis struggled to keep the volume of his voice down because Garrett was sleeping soundly in his crib. I rolled about in my cocoon until I was facing him from the bed. "Do as I'm told? You're not my father Ignis and I won't be ordered about because you think I don't know what's good for me." I snapped at him. He was seriously pissing me off. "_That's exactly it Hikari, you don't know what is best for you."_ He answered. "And you do?" I asked sarcastically. "_Yes!"_ he yelled. "So you're saying I'm stupid?" I asked in a heated whisper. "_I never said that._" He answered. "You might as well have with all the lectures you've been giving me and trying to be all controlling." I said, completely unrolling from my blankets and sitting half way up in the bed. "_Stop jumping to conclusions Hikari_." Ignis said in a tone as if he were correcting a toddler for doing something bad. "Stop looking _down _on me already Ignis! Control is the one thing you are after and it's the one thing _I won't give."_I snapped.

Ignis crossed the room in a small burst of light. He yanked me up by my arm from the bed and forced my head up with one hand underneath my chin. His eyes were a flat, almost solid red as his gaze met mine. "_You are mine. Because of this you will give me whatever I ask for when I ask of it."_His voice sounded distant, a trickle of fear traveled up my spine and made me shiver. "Why do you want to control me so much?" I whispered. Ignis narrowed his eyes and brought our faces closer. "_Because I wish to claim you."_He answered. "But you already have." I mumbled. "_No not entirely. I have your heart and I have your soul. I do not have your freedom."_"And you want it that badly?" I asked. He nodded, his hand shifted from my chin to slowly slide his fingers down my throat, pausing to caress the racing pulse with one finger below my jaw line. "You have the power to take it, so why haven't you?" I asked. "_I want it given willingly. I want you to look at me and abandon all that is yours, to give everything to me_." Suddenly his hand moved to grasp the back of my neck and his arm wrapped around my back to lift me up and align my body with his. With a snarl he claimed my mouth, hot and hard and powerful. I gasped under the onslaught and could do nothing to fight back. I lost myself in the heat of his intensity and felt passion build with in me. My anger was tossed aside with wild abandon as I lost myself momentarily. Soon I felt light-headed and struggled a bit within his grasp. Ignis lifted his head for a fraction of a second, letting me gulp much-needed air before slanting his mouth back over mine. I felt the hard lines of his body seeming to brand me as he pulled me closer, as if the closer we got the more he could take.

Something deep down in me wanted to give the rest of myself to him, an unpredictable urge to relinquish my control. A jolt of fear went through me as this feeling became stronger. Give him control? No, I couldn't do it. Ignis seemed to read my thoughts because his eyes opened slightly to meet mine, they were clouded from passion and his thoughts were hazy. _Hikari?_He asked. I felt his touch gentle just then, the rigid cast to his body becoming relaxed against me as he became calmer. His mouth left mine to briefly press his lips against the side of my neck. I felt his teeth dig sharply into the tender flesh and I jerked slightly from the pain. "What the hell Ignis?" I muttered. He ran his tongue over the small hurt as an apology before our mouths met once more. _Become mine Hikari, completely._I felt his possessiveness intensely and was frightened that I didn't reject it. Such intimacy between our bodies, our minds, our souls… could I really give up the _last _thing I had? Hell, with the way he was touching me I'd probably give him anything.

Hikari's thoughts were timid and in response I growled low in my throat with impatience. Why couldn't she just give me what I wanted? Damn infuriating woman. I didn't really know why I was demanding it of her so suddenly. Since our minds first met I'd known that it was the one thing that she didn't give me and I never asked her of it. It was different now. I was so frustrated with all of the sudden changes. Everything was happening so quickly, our lives were changed and our son was a blessing, but I could find no rhythm within this new life. Hikari changed pace so quickly, it was so easy for her to move and change so _freely._I had no influence over how she moved or what she decided to do. _Why do I feel this way?_ I bit down on her neck, digging my teeth enough to leave a small mark. When I pulled away it was already a swollen red and I smiled to myself. It was only right to mark what was mine. _Not completely mine._There was that thought again. Repeating itself in my mind and refusing to allow me some peace among my thoughts. It was so persistent that my thoughts became obsessive. I no longer thought about my words and actions before doing, and it was a never ending cycle of angry outbursts that caused us to distance ourselves from each other only to clash when we came close. I only became more annoyed because of the distance, but I couldn't stop my frustration and I didn't know why. Something was causing this unrest within me and could not pinpoint its source. Hikari's hand drifted to my cheek, her touch beckoning me to meet her eyes. They were questioning and asking me something I could not answer. _Ignis… why are you making that face? _She asked me. _I am angry. _I answered simply. Hikari shook her head, her hand drifted to my jaw to keep my face from moving away from hers. _It's different. I've seen you angry Ignis. And I mean I've seen you _really _angry before but… you look almost frustrated. _She said, her thoughts softening with concern. _They are nearly the same thing. _I answered before releasing her from my arms and turning my back to her. I knew this irritated her but she didn't voice it. _They are not the same Ignis, and I don't mean you seem frustrated by what just happened. _Hikari maintained the mental conversation even though we were no longer facing each other. Shrugging off her observation with a twinge of discomfort I walked past her and over to Garrett's crib, looking for a reason to do something. She made a sort of mental tapping against my mind, much like if she were snapping her fingers to get my attention.

_What? _I asked irritably. _What is the real reason you've been a bigger ass than usual lately? _She asked while joining me at my side. _I already gave you an answer. _I replied. Hikari grabbed my shoulder and tried to turn my body toward her. "But you don't believe that." She persisted. "_Why do you want to know so badly?" _I asked. "Why do you want to, 'Have my freedom' and such?" she asked back. I frowned and tried my hardest not to grind my teeth before answering. "_Don't answer a question with a question_." I said. "That's what you just did. Now I don't know what this is all about. Usually you give me a direct answer but you keep avoiding the question as if…" her eyes widened in realization. "You don't know?" she asked in disbelief. I shrugged and tried not to sound embarrassed. "_I don't see what the fuss is_." I said. "Yeah but… you don't _know?" _she repeated. "_It sounds the same no matter how many times you say it._" I growled. Hikari ignored that and set her mind to work. "What is it that could upset the ever stoic Harvest King?" she mused out loud. I grunted at her taunt and continued to roll the issue inside of my own mind. "Has there been a change in the world's energy?" she asked. "_The energy of the world is always changing; keeping it balanced is the task I've taken on."_ I answered. I turned to look at her when she didn't say anything further, she had her hand under her chin as she though, staring unseeing into the farther wall. "What do you mean you've 'taken it on'? You make it sound like you've picked up someone else's work load." She said. _"My task is to provide life energy to sustain the flow as well as to keep the flow balanced. It is the responsibility of others to maintain control over the elemental energies."_ I answered. She placed a hand on my shoulder and didn't remove it till I turned to face her. "You've been doing someone else's job?" she asked. I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Are you getting tired from it then? Running on empty? Is it hard to control both energies?" she asked. I shook my head to all of these questions. "_I don't see where you are going with this."_ I sighed. "Just explain it to me." She snapped.

"_I have unlimited energy. I cannot tire in the sense that humans do, and I have no difficulty controlling both kinds of energy because elemental energy is originally life energy, just changed in order to provide for the elements."_ I answered. "So you literally have control over all energies?" she asked in awe. I felt a stroke of pride while answering. "_Yes, but I cannot maintain both at one time without causing imbalances in both energy flows, and even a slight change can be hazardous if not quickly rectified."_ I continued. "Then why now have you been acting this way, why not long ago when you were first summoned?" she asked. I felt her thoughts shift a bit to our first encounter; Hikari shifted her hand to touch her throat but caught the action and stopped. I reached my hand out and gently grasped the base of her throat in the tips of my fingers, caressing the spot slowly. "_I am sorry for that_." I said quietly. I felt her face flush when I didn't move my hand. She cleared her throat and I let my hand fall back to my side. "If you've been able to handle it all this time, what is happening now?" she asked. I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off. "More importantly, are the ones responsible for the elemental energy doing something to alter it? Are you having a negative effect from the other end of the connection?" she asked. I blinked and went silent. I stood there for a long time, all the pieces falling into place in the back of my mind, resounding in my thoughts like a rock dropped into the bottom of a deep well. "Ignis?" I head Hikari's worried voice break into my train of thought. She was tugging at my robes and grazing her mind across my own. She breathed a sigh of relief when I lifted my hands to hers. "Don't go quiet on me like that." She said while squeezing my hands. "_Winter is almost at an end."_ I said. Hikari's eyebrows lowered in slight confusion. "Yeah, it's almost the New Year." She answered, mistaking my statement for a question. Her eyes remained on me, the lines in her brow deepening with her concern. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked. I felt her concern change with a sharp edge from her aggravation, the complex emotions churning my mind. "_Stop that_." I growled at her.

"What?" she asked now confused. I felt a sharp pain in the base of my skull. "_Stop._" I said again, that pain increasing and coming to the front of my mind. Hikari squeezed my hands tighter and attempted to deepen her thoughts within my own. "Where does it hurt?" she asked while trying to soothe me. The deeper her mind went the more that ache increased until it was nearly unbearable. The throbbing in my head was causing a distortion in my energy and for the briefest moment, I lost all sensation. "Ignis?!" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice. I opened my eyes to see our joined hands. I could see them, and they were solid enough for her to still grasp my fingers, but I could no longer feel her skin. I pulled my hands from her grip and squeezed them into fists. "_Your thoughts… get them out. Get them out_!" I grasped the sides of my head and bent forward, the pain now to the point that I had difficulty standing. I felt a pair of small hands on both of my own, stroking the back of my hands in a soothing motion. Very slowly, I felt her mind drift farther from mine till the only influence over my thoughts was a vague sense of her emotional state. I could still feel her mind, but it no longer caused me pain. I hadn't realized that my breathing had increased as well as my heart rate, my body reacting to the unbalanced state of my mind. Taking in a deep breath, I focused inward and eased my racing pulse; the blood pounding in my temples did nothing to help the confusion I now had from my experience. I stood and lowered my hands; Hikari shifted hers to rest on my shoulders. "Will you be alright?" she asked quietly. I shook my head and tried to smile in reassurance but the crease in her brow told me she wasn't convinced. "_I have to go_." I told her, frowning when her eyes became darker with disappointment. "_I will be back soon. But for now I need to be alone._ _I need to find out exactly what is going on_." I pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before glancing over my shoulder. Garrett had fallen asleep of his own accord, no longer interested in anything but dreams. I indulged in the sight for a few more moments before dispersing my energy, my physical form quickly fading as my energy traveled and reassembled atop my mountain throne. After I was sure Hikari was still keeping her distance from my thoughts, I closed my eyes and once more and looked inward. I gazed at the manifestation of my power on the energy plane and sought out the pale blue energy of the Harvest Goddess. Her mind greeted me with a slight surprise, but the gentle warmth that she always radiated remained. _I have something to ask you. _I said. Her energy flickered out if rhythm for a moment. _Yes brother?_ She asked, sounding slightly troubled. I fixed what you might call a mental gaze on her energy, pressing into her thoughts with the same intensity of my gaze when I was arguing with my mortal wife. _Where are the others? _

I silently cursed Ignis on my silent side of the mental connection, the only thing keeping my festering pride from getting worse were the promises that I made to myself. For each hour he remained away I would make him one less Apple Cocktail. I had returned to my chores outside after making sure Garrett would stay asleep for quite some time. I absently checked the volume button on the baby monitor, making sure it was on high. Shifting my hand back the stalk of one of my buckwheat, I used the other to brace myself as I leaned down on the ground. The stalks of my buckwheat crops shone like polished brass around me, strong and healthy as they thrived in their winter environment. What I was inspecting were the roots of one particular stalk of mine, the only one to show signs of ill-health. The soil had been dug away and part of the roots torn out, as well as a few buckwheat taken from it before they were ready to harvest. I debated on if I should cut the stalk away, wondering if Ignis might help it later. As I mused for a moment over this topic I heard Lemon bellow from the pasture just beyond my crops. I stood quickly and strained to see her over the tall stalks. When she didn't repeat the sound I shrugged and lowered back to the ground to decide the plants fate. Then I heard it, not Lemon's bellow, but a soft shifting through my crops. The unmistakable sound of a solid mass moving through the otherwise still crop. I cocked my head to the side, listening for the direction it came in. No doubt it was that sneaky bastard Sloan, probably poking his nose in my ranch work again. The shifting of the stalks came closer and I rose up to rest on the balls of my feet, my fingers flexing. After a few more moments I pounced through the buckwheat stalks and out onto the pasture, we rolled like we were practicing some weird acrobat routine before I landed on the trespassers back. I pinned my knees into their lower back and pushed my hands down on their shoulders to keep them pinned. "What have I told you Sloan? I'll gut you for sure this time you miserable…" I muttered off a few more insults while I reached in my rucksack for my ax, pressing my weight on my knees when my captive began to struggle. I noticed a few bulbs of discarded buckwheat a few feet from where we laid and growled to myself. Bastard and a thief. "Now where were we…?" When I took the time to look down at who I'd pinned, it was most definitely not Sloan. Not even a man for that matter. I was sitting atop a short woman with a mass of curly, copper penny brown hair. The mass moved like a living creature as she turned her head this way and that and grunted. I didn't know who this woman was, but that didn't mean I was no longer pissed. "Who are you?" I asked while letting the gleaming blade of my ax reflect onto the ground. "Hikari it's me, it's me! Just let me up!" she pleaded in a voice that had a distinctive husky quality. "Why would I…?" suddenly that copper hair and the husky voice made to much sense, it was all too familiar. Jumping up from my captive like she was a venomous snake I grabbed for my ax and held it in front of me. The woman slowly stood, stretching and grimacing as she rubbed the back of her neck. "What are you doing here… _how _are you here?!" I asked in disbelief. "You know sometimes I can't believe I gave birth to a girl and not a boy." She huffed before turning green eyes on me. "What's that look for? It's been almost five years hasn't it? I came all this way to see you to. And believe me it wasn't easy finding it either." I swallowed my heart after it had jumped into my throat. "Aren't you going to say hi to your Mother?" she asked while raising one delicately arched eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

That is the longest chapter I have ever and will ever type. You all probably want to roast me on a spit and splash some spices on me. Something along the lines of "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" and such, ha... Yeah. But I'm back! And I hope this SUPER long chapter made up for it. I tried editing it for typos with spell check and myself on Word, then with Fanfiction editing and it seemed to mess up my spacing a bit. So sorry for that :P Please oh please oh PLEASE **Review!** Nothing makes me happier than feed back! And don't forget to check out my **Poll** on my main page!

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses:<strong>

Iseki: Thank you for still reading and having such high expectations of my story. Please feel free to use the mattress I've set aside for potential crash landings.

ScarfAdd: Yay I'm cute!

Tahalika: Here ya go :D

RibbonsuponRibbons12: Are you still as excited now as you were then for another update?

TheRushHour: I hope you're not insane yet. And I would marry you but I am currently elbow deep in a relationship with a current fanfiction story.

LaughingTilDawn: Thanks for reading so much!

Strikey-Chan: I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Kirikatana: Where are you ;-;?

LatteCurlz: Is this chapter what you were expecting? I hope I threw you for a loop :P

Failisse: I'm back!~

Guest/Anonymous: Its VERY annoying when you spam my reviews with "Please update."

For everyone else: Thank you for your continued support!


End file.
